Nevadas Noches de Verano
by MA0U
Summary: Desde de que Rikuo regresó a casa, los días en casa del Clan Nura han sido tranquilos, hasta que una noche les tumban la puerta un Hanyou y un Shinigami, arrastrándolos a todos dentro de una guerra y en su zafarrancho con seres inmortales. (Continuación de Luna Negra.) InuYasha/BLEACH/Nurarihyon no Mago.
1. El Lord del Pandemonium

**Capítulo 14**

 **El Lord del Pandemonium**

Nada podía ser visto en aquél sitio. Era oscuro y no se distinguía absolutamente nada en él, más que una oscuridad opresora, insondable e imperecedera. El alcance de ese negro abismo no se podía atisbar y no había nadie allí para intentarlo.

Hasta que de la nada una brillante línea amarilla e irregular se fue abriendo camino entre la oscuridad, como flotando en ella. Sin embargo, lo que más se podía recalcar de ésta línea en el medio de la oscura nada eran los dos individuos que transitaban por ella a la carrera a gran velocidad. Uno tenía el cabello corto y de color naranja, y estaba vestido de negro, con una enorme espada en la espalda. El otro iba por detrás con cara de pocos amigos. Vestía todo de rojo y tenía el cabello larguísimo y plateado, y por añadidura orejas de perro le coronaban la cabeza. Llevaba una espada simple con su funda bien sujeta en la cintura.

Ichigo e Inuyasha corrían sobre la línea de luz que el primero había hecho aparecer debajo de ellos apenas entraron en las profundidades del Meidou. Se habían llevado el susto de sus vidas cuando, llenos del amor y cariño de los suyos, se habían despedido de ellos y saltado al Meidou desde el suelo y sin una mirada atrás. Entraron al oscuro interior de aquella esfera y casi se caen literalmente, pues el Meidou que los llevaría " _a donde deberían ir"_ no tenía un suelo a la vista. Ichigo rápidamente conjuró con su Reiatsu una delgada plataforma de luz como había hecho para atravesar la Garganta aquella vez que fue a Hueco Mundo a buscar a Orihime. Luego de superar el susto inicial echaron a correr, e Inuyasha vio que la línea de luz crecía hacia adelante a medida que avanzaban.

—Quita ya esa cara, Inuyasha —le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡Keh!

—No es tu culpa no saber cómo usar tu Youki para cosas como ésta.

—Me pregunto si será así… —murmuró Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, a mí me importa una mierda…

—Lo que digas.

Ichigo sonrió contento mientras avanzaba por delante de Inuyasha para poder seguir creando la plataforma. Decidió no decirle jamás a Inuyasha que otros Shinigami podían crear otras, ni que eran mucho mejores que la suya.

A medida que avanzaban también daban saltos con frecuencia, pues a pesar de haber podido crear un camino estable para poder cruzarlo, éste estaba lleno de cortes y huecos por los que ni el mejor atleta humano podría saltar, pero por los que Ichigo e Inuyasha saltaban casi con ojos cerrados. Tampoco decían palabra sobre la presión que sentían sobre ellos y que hacía su carrera aún más complicada. Ichigo e Inuyasha la habían sentido desde el primer momento en que se metieron al Meidou. Era como si llevaran encima muchísimo peso, y que cada milímetro de sus cuerpos debía cargarlo. Pero ninguno mencionó nada a su compañero por puro orgullo.

Ya llevaban un buen rato corriendo en la oscura nada qué sólo podía atravesarse con el suelo hecho de reiatsu, cuando de pronto salieron disparados hacia el exterior de aquél lugar. Cayeron en un sitio cálido, en una noche iluminada por la luna.

—Bien, llegamos —dijo Ichigo levantándose, ya que tanto él como Inuyasha habían caído al suelo al salir del Meidou.

Inuyasha se levantó también. Él e Ichigo giraron para mirar atrás y ver justo a tiempo que el Meidou por el que llegaron se cerraba y desparecía en el aire.

—¿Así es como funciona el Meidou entonces? —se preguntó Inuyasha, tomando su espada con todo y funda y mirándola fijamente.

—Al parecer llegamos sin problemas —dijo Ichigo.

—Ahora debemos encontrar a esos bastardos —dijo Inuyasha mirando alrededor y colocando a Tessaiga en su cinto otra vez.

—Si.

Miraron alrededor, tratando de reconocer dónde estaban.

—Al parecer esto es asfalto —observó Ichigo.

—¿Asfalto?

—El piso plano y largo que tienes debajo.

—Ah, sí. No estoy acostumbrado a él.

—Entonces no estamos en la era Sengoku —continuó Ichigo, viendo postes de luz cercanos que iluminaban aquél lugar.

—Eso parece.

Estaban en una calle de asfalto con un muro a la derecha y al final, en una curva frente a ellos estaba una entrada de casa antigua de Japón. Escudriñaron en derredor con la mirada. No sentían a Aizen ni a Naraku cerca. ¿Estaban donde deberían estar? ¿Era esa la época y el lugar correctos? Se suponía que la nueva Tessaiga los llevaría al sitio correcto.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente. A Inuyasha le llegaron inmediatamente los inconfundibles olores de Youkai cercanos. ¿Seguían existiendo en esa era, fuera cual fuera? Ichigo e Inuyasha miraban a su alrededor con cautela, e Inuyasha notó que Ichigo también sentía el Youki de los Youkai cercanos. El olor de algunos los delató, e Inuyasha reconoció así a varios. Sabía que estaban cerca, y de paso juntos sin atacarse ni nada como eso. Hasta su nariz también le llegó el olor del sake. Esos Youkai estaban celebrando algo.

Al avanzar hacia la casa ambos miraban la puerta. Sabían por el olor y el Youki que allí estaban los Youkai que sentían, más no Aizen ni Naraku, pues no sentían en absoluto sus ominosas presencias características.

—Creo que no nos queda otra.

Avanzaron a la casa resueltamente y los olores y Youki crecían a medida que lo hacían. Eran muchos y varios de ellos eran bastante respetables. En especial dos. Llegaron a la entrada compuesta por dos puertas de madera, e Ichigo levantó una mano para tocar pero… Inuyasha la tumbó de un puñetazo.

—. . .

—¿Ah?

Inuyasha no entendía la mirada de rabia en Ichigo, que resemblaba tanto a Kagome cuando quería hacerle saber a Inuyasha que la había regado, sin gritarle. Sin poderlo evitar un escalofrío subió por su espina.

—Bueno, ya está hecho —trató de excusarse, adivinando la razón de la bronca de Ichigo.

—Para ti todo es fácil ¿no?

Antes que Inuyasha pudiera replicarle, dos Youkai habían salido del interior del edificio principal de la casa, que ahora podían apreciar a través de la entrada destruida. Pasando por un gran patio principal, al fondo estaba una casa japonesa antigua, muy parecida a la de los Yakuza en las películas. Detrás de esos dos primeros Youkai salieron muchos otros más.

—¿Qué rayos creen que hacen, intrusos?

Inuyasha e Ichigo miraron al que les gritó. Se trataba de un Youkai vestido con un kimono japonés verde claro y con una bufanda negra al cuello; tenía el cabello rubio y podían decir que su cabeza flotaba un poco por encima de donde debería estar su cuello. A su lado estaba otro, de largo cabello negro, vestido como un monje y que hasta tenía un báculo. Y ambos miraban con rabia a Inuyasha e Ichigo, que seguían parados en la puerta.

—¿Cómo se atreven a invadir la casa del Clan Nura? ¿De qué facción son?

—¿Clan qué…?

Tanto Ichigo como Inuyasha estaban desconcertados y se miraron curiosos, preguntándose el uno si el otro sabía lo que el Youkai rubio había dicho. Uno le respondió al otro con la misma mirada de ignorancia.

—¿No lo saben…? ¿Y cómo es que se atrevieron a atacarnos? —se escandalizó el Youkai rubio de cabeza flotante.

—Bueno, la puerta estaba en medio —explicó Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Sabía que eso no sería buena idea, mierda! —le recriminó Ichigo a Inuyasha golpeándolo en la coronilla.

—¡Ya está hecho! ¿Qué más da ahora?

—¡Era innecesario, maldita sea!

—Sí, pero…

Los Youkai que habían salido de la casa observaban incrédulos a esos dos tipos reñir. No les sorprendían sus pintas en extremo estrafalarias, sino el Youki de uno y el Reiatsu del otro. Sabían que de esos dos chicos uno era un Hanyou y el otro un Shinigami.

—¡Si no van a responder, aténganse a las consecuencias! —gritó el hombre de la cabeza flotante mientras el que vestía como monje y él se ponían en posición de combate. Pero ni Inuyasha ni Ichigo les prestaron atención, tan ocupados como estaban discutiendo.

—¡ _Genjutsu: Ayatori Resenjin! —_ gritó el hombre sin cuello, haciendo algo con los dedos.

Inuyasha e Ichigo tensaron sus cuerpos. No habían estado preparados, y unas finas y delgadas cuerdas se habían posicionado entre las piernas de ambos y se cerraron a su alrededor cuando el hombre sin cuello apretó los puños delante de ellos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mierda…

—¡Ahora los dejaré sin piernas por su atrevimiento! —pronunció el rubio.

Los hilos encerraron con fuerza las piernas de Ichigo e Inuyasha, y ambos podían sentir cómo les apretaban. Les apretaban al tensarse sobre ellos y apretaban la tela que los cubría, pero no avanzaron más allá. Los hilos que estaban sobre la túnica de las Ratas de Fuego de Inuyasha o sobre el Shihakushou de Ichigo definitivamente no tocaron la piel de ninguno.

—Oye, no hagas eso. Es muy molesto —protestó Ichigo, mirando con bronca al youkai rubio.

—Como no nos quites esto de encima, te quitaré la cabeza y la enterraré donde tu cuerpo no la pueda encontrar —advirtió Inuyasha. Ambos hablaron con tranquilidad, pero decididos.

—Kubinashi, mantenlos así —habló por fin el Youkai de su lado, mientras los demás Youkai le gritaban que cortara en pedazos a los dos intrusos. Ichigo e Inuyasha lo miraron aburridos por el trato que estaban recibiendo. El hombre se agachó y extendió el brazo derecho hacia ellos, gritando:

— _¡Anki Kuroenbu_ _ **!**_

Un enjambre de dagas, cuchillas y otros artefactos cortantes salieron raudos de entre los pliegues de su manga y volaron raudos hacia Inuyasha e Ichigo que estaban atrapados en los hilos de Kubinashi. Pero ambos sacaron sus respectivas espadas, cortaron los hilos alrededor de ellos como si fueran fideos, y evitaron la letal trayectoria de las cuchillas saltando lejos. Los cuchillos se clavaron con estrépito en el muro de la casa que daba a la calle.

—¡Está bien, no debí tirar la puerta! —reconoció Inuyasha hastiado. Podría eliminarlos a todos con el _Kaze no Kizu_ , pero hasta él sabía que eso sería demasiado rastrero. Además no entendía por qué habrían llegado de entre todos los lugares a la casa de un "clan". ¿Qué rayos era un "clan"? Guardó a Tessaiga con molestia mientras Ichigo colocaba de vuelta a su Zangetsu en la espalda. Ichigo se estaba cabreando más y más con esa situación. Todo por culpa de Inuyasha.

—Son buenos, Kurotabou. No bajes la guardia —le instó Kubinashi al hombre de cabello negro, mientras los hilos rotos le colgaban de los dedos. Ambos se prepararon para contraatacar.

—Basta —dijo de pronto una voz con autoridad.

Inuyasha e Ichigo miraron con sorpresa a la puerta abierta de la casa principal. Dentro había muchos más Youkai, sentados alrededor del que antes hubiese estado sentado en el sitio de en medio. El mismo que ahora parecía haberse levantado y los miraba desde aquella puerta.

Se trataba de un chico alto, con largo cabello plateado y que de alguna manera le colgaba horizontalmente de la cabeza. Estaba vestido con un kimono normal y un haori rojo por encima. Parecía genuinamente interesado en los dos visitantes que no habían atacado hasta ahora a los miembros de su clan.

—¡Rikuo-kun!

Una preocupada chica llamó al chico del cabello plateado desde dentro de la casa. Inuyasha e Ichigo miraron dentro una vez más, para descubrir con sorpresa que dentro de la casa estaban chicos de unos catorce o quince años. ¡Estaban en aquella sala compartiendo con los Youkai! La que había gritado era una hermosa chica de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros. Y detrás de ella estaban dos chicas y dos chicos más. Todos ellos miraban con preocupación al que llamaban Rikuo y a Ichigo e Inuyasha.

—Okay. Bien, lamentamos haber irrumpido en su casa tan violentamente. Es que mi amigo aquí está un poco mal de la cabeza y… —Inuyasha había golpeado a Ichigo en la cabeza luego de oír su explicación—. ¡Mierda! ¡Es la pura verdad, chucho endemoniado!

—¡Yo no estoy mal de la cabeza, mandarina parlante!

—¡Serás cabrón!

Los dos intrusos se pusieron a discutir, atrayendo las miradas de incredulidad de todos los presentes, Youkai y humanos por igual. Rikuo los miró extrañado.

—Sus Youki no me parecían agresivos desde un principio —dijo Rikuo con calma, mirándolos a ambos—. ¿Me pueden decir qué asuntos podrían tener aquí? —pidió con amabilidad.

—Bueno…

Ni Inuyasha ni Ichigo sabían cómo reaccionar o responder a la pregunta del hombre que todos los Youkai allí presentes parecían respetar. Pues al notar que él estaba allí todos ellos se habían hincado en una reverencia.

—¡Respondan rápido la pregunta del Amo Rikuo! —les exigió el rubio sin cuello.

—Si no cambias el tono te quitaré esa cabeza tan habladora y… —comenzó Inuyasha, pero Ichigo le pegó otra vez.

—Trata de moderarte —le susurró Ichigo, mirándolo con aprensión—. Si Aizen y Naraku no están aquí, donde sea que estemos, tendremos que volver a intentarlo…

—Disculpen a mi subordinado —les pidió Rikuo, como ahora sabían que se llamaba—. Como pueden ver, en el Clan Nura todos nos cuidamos mucho —declaró con orgullo.

Todos los Youkai, y los chicos presentes sonrieron o sacaron pecho. Inuyasha e Ichigo miraron alrededor y los vieron alzar las manos o sus jarrones con sake. Inuyasha notó a una hermosa Youkai de pelo castaño y ondulado cerca de Rikuo y los demás, y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio que tenía los pechos enormes. ¿En qué época las Youkai evolucionaban su figura de tal forma?

—No queremos sonar locos o ignorantes —siguió Ichigo, sintiéndose loco e ignorante al preguntar—. ¿Pero pueden decirnos en qué siglo estamos?

—Es el siglo veintiuno —le respondió Rikuo, sin preguntar por qué Ichigo e Inuyasha no sabían algo tan obvio.

—Entonces aún hay Youkais viviendo en Japón en el siglo veintiuno. ¿Aún se reúnen y viven en esta tierra?

—Mi padre y mi abuelo me dijeron que vivimos en el anonimato para no perjudicar más a los humanos. O eso me han inculcado a mí. Aunque como Youkais que somos el _Miedo_ de los humanos nos es esencial —les respondió Rikuo.

—¿Tú eres un Youkai? —le preguntó incrédulo, Inuyasha.

—Soy tres partes humano y una cuarta parte Youkai.

Inuyasha no lo podía creer. Los tiempos de seguro cambiaban si le permitían al hijo de un Hanyou ser líder de un montón de Youkais. ¿Eso sería lo que llamaban clan?

—Y como habrán notado —continuó Rikuo, como si hubiera notado la duda en la cara de Inuyasha—. Todos los presentes son parte de mi _Hyakki Yakou_.

Ahora Ichigo lo entendía. El _Hyakki Yakou_ era una leyenda de Japón sobre los cien demonios que se reunían en una parada nocturna. O algo así. Pero este _Hyakki Yakou_ parecía permanente y no se limitaba sólo a Youkais, sino que también niños humanos participaban por lo que Ichigo podía apreciar.

—Ah sí. Alguna vez vi uno de esos —recordó Inuyasha.

—Ustedes parecen ser muy hábiles, si son capaces de medirse con Kubinashi y Kurotabou. —les dijo Rikuo, retomando el hilo.

—Puedes apostar el culo a que sí —dijeron Inuyasha e Ichigo al mismo tiempo, llenos de orgullo.

—¡Rikuo-samaaaaaaa! —se oyó que entonces gritó una voz. La voz venía de afuera, de donde hacía poco antes los intrusos habían entrado.

Y de pronto, por la puerta desvencijada entró rápidamente una chica hermosa, vestida toda de blanco y con grandes ojos dorados. Inuyasha la reconoció como una Yuki Onna, por el frío, la ropa que ella traía y su aspecto. Detrás de ella entró un hombre enorme y moreno, con cabello gris, que los miró con cautela y rabia al verlos delante de Rikuo.

—¡Rikuo-sama apártese! —gritó la chica. Y tomando aire, ella sopló en dirección de Inuyasha e Ichigo—. ¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

El aire congelado los rodeó. Ichigo e Inuyasha sintieron el potente frío, pero no se movieron, y permitieron que el soplido de la Yuki Onna los cubriera por completo, haciendo que parezcan la fruta que a veces viene dentro de un cubito de hielo. El hombre moreno de afuera cargó contra ellos e intentó romper la escultura de hielo que eran ahora, al correr hacia ellos y embestirlos. Pero Ichigo liberó su Reiatsu y el hielo se partió alrededor de él y de Inuyasha con estrépito.

La chica de blanco vio aterrorizada cómo el hielo iba en su dirección como cuchillas, pero Rikuo apareció frente a ella y bloqueó el ataque esgrimiendo una katana que llevaba consigo. Inuyasha e Ichigo no dejaron de notar la rapidez con que Rikuo había reaccionado para proteger a su subordinada.

—Tsurara. ¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Rikuo, mirándola fijamente.

—Si… Rikuo-sama….

La adoración con que Tsurara observaba a Rikuo era evidente para todos los demás, menos para los dos idiotas que observaban aburridos la escena.

—¿Por qué los atacaste? —siguió preguntándole Rikuo a Tsurara, la chica de las nieves.

—Es que deduje que fueron ellos los que rompieron la puerta —le respondió Tsurara, respondiéndole embobada—. Aotabou y yo la vimos rota desde que volvimos y nos preocupamos. Además sus Youki no eran ninguno que hubiésemos sentido antes y planeamos hacerlo así.

—Pero si estaban conmigo y yo no los ataqué, ni nadie del Clan, ¿Por qué ustedes si?

—Yo… perdí la cabeza cuando los vi junto a ti, Rikuo-sama…

Rikuo le acarició la cabeza y a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad.

—A todo esto aún no sabemos quiénes son ni qué quieren.

Otra voz salida de la nada pronunció esas palabras. Inuyasha e Ichigo notaron que se trataba de un anciano viejo y pequeño, que más bien parecía un enano, y que tenía larguísima la parte de atrás de la cabeza, la cual estaba toda calva. Su rostro denotaba seriedad y algo más, que les hacía pensar que ese viejo era alguna suerte de pervertido. Una mujer humana estaba parada junto a él. Era hermosa y parecía amable, por la mirada que tenía. Ambos estaban de pie en la puerta que daba a la sala de la casa.

Una vez más todos se arrodillaron alrededor de una persona, pero esta vez era el viejo pequeño que los miró con interés y curiosidad.

—Son visitantes, Ojii-ue —le dijo Rikuo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y de dónde vienen, visitantes? —preguntó el viejo con tranquilidad.

Ichigo suspiró. Sería mejor que todo terminara de una vez.

—Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Shinigami. Y este de aquí es Inuyasha —les presentó Ichigo, mirando a todos.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Sí —respondió Inuyasha, desafiante ante el tono de sorpresa del viejo.

—Por Dios. Es la primera vez que veo al menor de los mocosos de Inu no Taisho —respondió el viejo—. Su existencia fue antes que la mía, pero su leyenda sí que pude conocerla.

—No me sorprende —respondió Inuyasha, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, seguro de sí mismo.

—Pero debo decir que el tiempo te ha tratado mucho mejor que a mí, y yo soy menor que tú —le dijo el viejo, mirando bien a Inuyasha.

—Lo siento pero, ¿quién es usted? —le preguntó Ichigo al anciano.

—Soy el primer líder del clan Nura: Nurarihyon —les respondió el viejo, haciendo gala de algo de arrogancia.

—¿Tú… tú eres Nurarihyon? —Ichigo sabía algo del Youkai por mitos que hasta él se conocía, y además recordó que Orihime se lo había mencionado en el tren cuando regresaban a Tokyo desde Karakura, hacía varios días.

Yuki Onna estaba detrás de Rikuo y miraba con interés la escena. Esos dos visitantes eran poderosos, de eso no había duda. Y tampoco parecían ser una amenaza para el clan pues de haber querido atacarlos ya lo hubiesen hecho. Pero Tsurara no confiaba en ellos. Sus amigos humanos también se habían acercado a Rikuo y ella, y miraban a Nurarihyon y a los dos muchachos.

—Sip. Soy yo —dijo el viejo con orgullo.

—¿Y cómo es que un viejo llega a ser líder de un Hyakki Yakou? —le preguntó Inuyasha sin pensar. Ichigo le pegó en la cabeza otra vez.

—Perdona a este imbécil. Habla sin pensar en las consecuencias —se disculpó Ichigo.

—Eso me dijeron de él.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —le preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

—Los Youkai con los que viví y los que conocí en tantos años —le respondió Nurarihyon—. El flujo del tiempo me ha hecho el regalo de tener una gran familia y de haber conocido a muchos amigos.

—Eso puedo verlo —le dijo Inuyasha, sobándose la cabeza.

—Pero no sigamos hablando aquí. Hace frío y ya comprobamos que no tienen malas intenciones para con el Clan —dijo Nurarihyon, mirando el estropicio de hielo que ocasionó Tsurara, la Yuki Onna, así como los cuchillos clavados en el muro.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó Inuyasha, refiriéndose a la afirmación que él e Ichigo no eran una amenaza para ese clan.

—Sus " _Osore_ " no son amenazantes —les respondió simplemente el viejo, dándose la vuelta e instándoles a seguirlo. Mientras el resto del Hyakki Yakou se levantaba y abandonaban las actitudes defensivas hacia Ichigo e Inuyasha.

—¿Osore?

Inuyasha le devolvió la misma mirada de ignorancia a Ichigo luego de oír esa palabra.

Nurarihyon pasó junto a Rikuo, que lo siguió de inmediato con Tsurara y la humana que estaba con Nurarihyon por detrás. Inuyasha e Ichigo los siguieron al interior de la casa lanzándoles una rápida mirada a los chicos humanos que estaban parados allí.

Dentro, Nurarihyon los hizo sentarse cerca de él mismo y de Rikuo. Tsurara se sentó a lado de éste. Los demás Youkai entraron a montones y tanto para Inuyasha como para Ichigo resultaba imposible figurar cómo demonios tantos Youkai entrarían en la sala. Pero cupieron, de alguna manera.

—Ahora sí. Inuyasha y Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, dígannos cuál es su propósito aquí.

—No tenemos idea.

La blanca respuesta de Inuyasha también valía para Ichigo, pues ninguno sabía lo que Tessaiga había querido hacer llevándolos allí.

—¿Y cómo llegaron?

—Por la puerta.

—Llegamos a través de una técnica de Inuyasha —le respondió Ichigo a Nurarihyon, ignorando la respuesta de Inuyasha—. Se supone que debería llevarnos _a donde debamos ir_ pero…

—Vaya. Eso es muy profundo. Y parece una técnica muy conveniente si es capaz de llevarlos a donde deban ir —dijo Nurarihyon, mirando al aburrido Inuyasha—. Entonces. ¿Debo entender que tienen algún propósito aquí?

—Eso. O la espada de Inuyasha está defectuosa.

—Verás cuán defectuosa está Tessaiga cuando la use para raparte, mandarina parlante —le dijo Inuyasha a Ichigo.

—¿En serio? ¡Quiero ver!

—¡Ya verás!

—¿Dijiste Tessaiga? —preguntó uno de los chicos humanos, inclinándose para hacerse notar con los poderosos que estaban hablando.

—Eso dije mocoso.

—¿Tienes a Tessaiga aquí? —preguntó el chico emocionado.

—Desde luego.

—¿Puedes mostrármela?

—Aquí está.

Inuyasha levantó a Tessaiga, metida en su funda.

Pero ahora que Inuyasha se fijaba, la funda de Tessaiga había cambiado. Era obvio que Totosai le haría algo para que pudiera mantener a salvo y controlada a Tessaiga, pero ahora podía sentir algo más en la acostumbrada presencia de la vaina. Como si estuviera viva.

El chico miraba a Inuyasha con genuina admiración, pero su semblante cambió cuando Inuyasha tuvo la espada durante un segundo en el aire.

—Esa no puede ser Tessaiga —dijo el chico.

—Pues lo es.

—Tessaiga debería ser más grande —se empeñó el chico—, como la katana que llevaba el chico de cabello naranja en la espalda.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Ichigo, levantando a Zangetsu de su espalda.

—Como de ese tamaño.

—Es que Tessaiga es más grande mocoso —le espetó Inuyasha al chico.

—A mí me parece una katana común y raída.

—¿Y cómo diablos sabes tú algo de Tessaiga? —le preguntó Inuyasha desconfiado.

—Soy un fanático de los Youkai —respondió el chico con entusiasmo—. Me encantan desde niño y gracias a Rikuo-kun puedo conocer más Youkai en su casa, dado que muy amablemente nos permite la entrada —concluyó pomposamente, señalando con la mano a sus amigos, en los que Ichigo e Inuyasha se fijaron bien por primera vez.

Había otro chico más, de cabello teñido en rubio. Y tres chicas: la del cabello castaño que había sido la primera voz femenina que oyeron allí. Una chica de largo cabello rubio y mirada inteligente, y otra de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo.

—¿Cómo terminaron con todos estos Youkai? —les preguntó Ichigo.

—Somos compañeros de clase de Rikuo-kun —le respondió con timidez la chica de cabello castaño. No se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos, pero no tenía problemas en ver las orejas de Inuyasha.

—¿Y no estás algo viejo para estar en la escuela todavía? —le preguntó Ichigo a Rikuo, que se rio con ganas.

—Esta es mi forma Youkai nocturna. En el día tengo la apariencia de un chico normal —le respondió Rikuo divertido. Le parecía gracioso que Ichigo estuviera reprendiendo a Inuyasha por ser tan atrevido cuando él lo era sin darse cuenta.

—¡Rikuo-sama, usted no tiene por qué darle explicaciones a este extranjero! —le dijo la Yuki Onna, acercándose a Rikuo que sólo le sonrió.

—Son unos chicos muy valientes —les reconoció Inuyasha—. En mi época los jóvenes humanos les temían a los Youkai, y estoy seguro que si hoy supieran de su existencia los temerían también.

Luego de este enigmático comentario las chicas sonrieron apenadas, e Ichigo suspiró. Allí iban otra vez.

—Permítanme ser más atrevido y presentarme entonces —pidió el chico de cabello oscuro y mirada entusiasta, que miró a Nurarihyon y a Rikuo, esperando su aprobación. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza—. Me conocen como Kiyotsugu y soy el presidente del Club de lo Paranormal.

—Vaya cosas más locas hacen los chicos con sus clubes escolares —comentó Ichigo moviendo la cabeza.

—Shima Jirou —dijo simplemente el chico de cabello rubio teñido.

—Yo me llamo Ienaga Kana —dijo la chica castaña, mirando vacilante a ambos visitantes. A Inuyasha le sonrió, pero a Ichigo no le aguantaba la mirada más de un segundo.

" _Qué niña más rara."_

—Yo soy Torii Natsumi —siguió la chica de la cola de caballo. Su mirada parecía la de un gato y miraba como un gato las orejas de Inuyasha. Este sólo resopló al notarlo.

—Y yo soy Maki Saori —se presentó la última de las chicas, la de mirada astuta—. ¿Existe algún significado en sus nombres? —preguntó ella a bocajarro.

Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de qué diablos podría significar su nombre. Siempre había sido Inuyasha y ya, desde que su madre lo llamó así.

—Ichigo significa: " _El que protege_ " —le respondió Ichigo a Saori—. Así fue pensado desde el principio por mis padres.

—Ambos nombres son muy lindos —le dijo Saori. Al parecer sólo era un poco boba. O sólo una adolescente con pocas preocupaciones.

—¿Y dices que Tessaiga es esa katana? —siguió Kiyotsugu, mirando a Inuyasha.

—Eso dije.

—¿Podrías demostrarlo?

—Si lo hago la casa del viejo cabezón se irá al diablo —le respondió Inuyasha.

—Simplemente modera un poco tu demostración, hijo —le dijo Nurarihyon, sin molestarse por cómo lo llamó Inuyasha. Aunque sus subordinados parecían a punto de brincarle encima por su bocaza.

—Bien. Pero sólo porque el chico parece no dejarme en paz si no lo hago —respondió Inuyasha levantándose. Ichigo lo miró resignado, pero se acomodó en su sitio, pues las expresiones de los chicos serían invaluables.

—Primero… ¡fáh! —recitó Inuyasha, llevando su mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de Tessaiga—. Luego ¡fah! —dijo sujetando fuerte la vaina con la otra mano—. Y ¡fah!

Sacó a Tessaiga en medio de un remolino de aire, viento y luz amarilla. La corriente les levantó a todos el cabello, si lo tenían, los pliegues de sus ropas y kimonos, y las faldas a las chicas que gritaron _'¡Kyaaaaa!'_ y se cubrieron como pudieron.

—Muchacho… —comenzó Nurarihyon, con la cara oscurecida luego que el viento se perdió.

Ichigo se temió que el viejo estuviese molesto con lo que había pasado pero…

—Enséñame a hacer eso —le pidió el viejo a Inuyasha, que estaba todavía de pie y con Tessaiga en todo su esplendor sobre el hombro. Al oír al viejo todos cayeron al suelo por la impresión.

—Viejo tonto. Nunca cambiarás… —le siseó Rikuo.

Ichigo había tenido razón. Las expresiones de admiración de los chicos del club eran impagables. En especial la de Kiyotsugu y la de Saori. Jirou y Natsumi sólo miraban enardecidos a Inuyasha, pero la chica llamada Kana lo miraba a él y cuando Ichigo la miró ella desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué más quieren que haga? —les preguntó Inuyasha, claramente disfrutando de un público tan ameno. Hasta los Youkai cercanos lo vitoreaban.

—¡Bah! Rikuo-sama es mucho más sorprendente —sentenció Tsurara, incondicional de Rikuo. Este la miró con una sonrisa que literalmente la derritió.

—¿Puedes hacer más luces con tu espada? —le preguntó Natsumi, con luces en los ojos.

—¡Claro! —le respondió Inuyasha.

Llevó la espada hacia atrás pero el puño de Ichigo le hizo detener la trayectoria.

—Si haces eso volarás la casa.

—Ah. Es verdad.

Los demás sonrieron. Ya sentían que ambos chicos les caían bien.

Inuyasha guardó a Tessaiga y se sentó en el sitio en que estaba. Kiyotsugu no quitaba la expresión de alegría y sobrecogimiento. Inuyasha estaba satisfecho, hasta que sintió unas pequeñas manos sobre sus orejas. Se molestó porque pensó que una de las mocosas se estaba tomando muchas confianzas, pero todas estaban delante de él, viendo a la culpable que estaba detrás. Inuyasha llevó las manos para atrás y atrapó un cuerpo pequeño y por poco no hace una expresión de desconcierto al ver a un Youkai en cuerpo de niño con un natto en vez de cabeza.

—No pude resistirlo… —se excusó aquella Youkai Natto.

Inuyasha sólo suspiró. No había manera de demostrarle su disconformidad a un Youkai tan pequeño. La dejó ir y lo primero que ella hizo fue regresar a su espalda donde siguió tocando sus orejas. Inuyasha pensó que ya no importaba, hasta que las tres chicas se abalanzaron sobre él a hacer lo mismo.

—Mierda…

Tsurara los miraba con una expresión que delataba sus ganas de unírseles. Rikuo la miró con una sonrisa.

—Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo.

Tsurara se levantó con timidez, e Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada, pero al ver sus brillantes ojos sólo pudo bajar la vista con abatimiento y resignación. Ichigo apenas podía aguantar la risa.

—Entonces. ¿No saben cómo ni a qué vinieron? —le preguntó Rikuo a Ichigo, sentándose junto a él.

—Sabemos cómo vinimos, aunque el por qué aun no lo tenemos claro —respondió Ichigo, sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha sentado entre las cuatro chicas con una expresión derrotada en la cara.

—¿Y por qué vinieron en primer lugar?

—Ya te lo dije…

—Bien, te pregunto el por qué, no para qué.

—¿No son lo mismo?

—Pues no.

Nurarihyon vio que Ichigo se llevaba bien con Rikuo y ambos ya se entendían. Le alegró que hayan llegado esos dos irreverentes a alegrar más una de sus noches tranquilas y aburridas. Aburridas desde que derrotaron al Nue y Rikuo regresó a casa.

—¿Y qué hacían antes que les tumbáramos la puerta? —le preguntó Ichigo a Rikuo un tanto apenado.

—Las últimas noches las pasamos celebrando sin descanso. No me preguntes por qué, yo sólo sé que mis subordinados me piden sake, sake y sake. No sé nada más.

—Pero se ve que se divierten. Recién supe que los Youkai existían, y verlos en esta época me parece tan extraño —siguió Ichigo, algo pensativo.

—Pero, ¿Cómo no sabías de los Youkai, siendo un Shinigami? —inquirió Nurarihyon, metiéndose en la conversación mientras le servía a Ichigo un poco de sake en una pequeña cuenca.

—Verán, es que… —Ichigo sonrió, y les contó su situación como Shinigami Sustituto mientras aceptaba de buen grado el sake. No podía decir que le disgustara el trago.

—Oye. ¿Cambiamos? —le pidió Inuyasha, aburrido, pero Ichigo no lo oyó.

Ichigo tomaba con moderación. No se tomaba las copitas como un experto o un tonto, que se las tomaban como si fueran agua de pozo. A Inuyasha jamás le gustaron esas formas de embrutecerse que tenían los humanos, aunque le habían dicho que compartir con quien te invita es de buena educación.

La noche pasó, mientras Ichigo seguía hablando con el líder del clan y con su abuelo, como descubrieron que era. Rikuo era además el "Lord del Pandemónium", el título que ahora ostentaba como le dijeron a Ichigo, mientras Inuyasha estaba ya resignado a ser juguete de las mocosas. Yuki Onna aún estaba reticente a ellos pero se dejaba llevar poco a poco. Los chicos estaban junto a Inuyasha bombardeándolo con preguntas y situaciones a las que Inuyasha respondía entre aburrido y entusiasta. Todavía no entendía cómo diablos habían terminado allí, como atracción principal de esa casa en una noche calurosa. Hacía calor, pero tener cerca a esa niña de las nieves era muy bueno en casos así.

—Bien, creo que ya hemos abusado mucho de su hospitalidad —anunció Ichigo levantándose luego de un buen tiempo de parloteo. Inuyasha ya no lo miró esperanzado, pues los chicos se habían dormido hacía rato, todos apilados sobre otros y sobre los Youkai pequeños. Sólo Yuki Onna estaba despierta y estaba sentada cerca de Rikuo, a su total disposición.

—Ya es muy tarde hijos míos —dijo Nurarihyon mirando afuera de la puerta a la noche—. ¿Por qué no se quedan a descansar en casa de una vez? ¿O acaso tienen a dónde llegar?

—Pues… —Ichigo miró a Inuyasha, indeciso. No sabían ni en qué lugar de Japón estaban.

—Nurarihyon-san, ¿Puede decirnos dónde estamos? ¿En qué parte de Japón?

—Estamos en alguna parte de Tokyo, muchacho.

Ichigo no se lo podía creer, pero a Inuyasha no parecía sorprenderle y obviamente porque no sabía bien todavía lo que Tokyo era y lo cerca que estaban de sus seres queridos. Pero luego Ichigo pensó que a lo mejor ni Kagome ni Orihime habían regresado a su época todavía. No lo sabía ni podría averiguarlo pronto.

—Está bien. Nos quedamos —aceptó Ichigo al fin.

Nurarihyon y Rikuo sonrieron y comenzaron a ordenar a sus subordinados Youkai cosas sobre preparación de futones en una habitación, servicios y otras cosas que Ichigo ya no acertó a escuchar por estar lidiando una batalla de miradas a muerte con el aburrido Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Continuación de Luna Negra.**


	2. Avenida de Tragedia

**Capítulo 15**

 **Avenida de Tragedia**

Ninguno de los dos, ni Inuyasha ni Ichigo, sabían cómo habían acabado en aquella casona antigua, ni cómo se adaptaron a su primera noche allí como si nada. Esa noche había sido de lo más tranquila, estando los dos en una habitación en la que se quedaron el uno frente al otro mirándose de rato en rato, al no ser capaces de dormir en tal situación. Y todo luego de que Ichigo aceptara quedarse en la casa, al no tener otro curso, ni rumbo, ni plan de acción. Ni tampoco dónde regresar, a pesar que el apartamento de Ichigo estaría por algún lugar, ya que sabían que estaban en Tokyo. Seguramente la hospitalidad de Nurarihyon habría tenido algo que ver para haber tomado esa decisión.

Al parecer también esos niños humanos solían pasar las noches en el lugar, lleno hasta la bandera de Youkais que iban y venían de la casa como hormigas. Pues cuando Ichigo se levantó en la madrugada, y fue al baño a hacer lo suyo, con una pequeñísima resaca, al doblar por una esquina chocó a la primera con la niña castaña de la noche anterior, que se cayó al suelo de espaldas.

—¡Perdone! Es que iba distraída con…

Kana de pronto se dio cuenta de que quien la estaba mirando con una mano extendida hacia ella y una expresión algo culpable era el chico de cabello naranja y vestido todo de negro.

—Perdóname tú. Debí ser más cuidadoso —le respondió Ichigo, incómodo, sin apartar la mano.

—No… Yo…

La chica se levantó y echó a correr. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza viéndola irse y pensando en que otra vez su sempiterna expresión de disgusto en las cejas le traía problemas con las chicas.

—¿Qué tenía la mocosa?

—No lo sé.

Le respondió Ichigo a Inuyasha, que acababa de llegar detrás de él. El día era esplendido y soleado, y lo único que veían era a Youkai madrugadores saliendo básicamente de todos los sitios.

—¿Cómo pasaron la noche? —les preguntó Nurarihyon, ambos miraron a su alrededor y lo localizaron dentro de una habitación con la puerta corrediza abierta.

—Ah… bien.

Era cierto. La noche había sido tranquila, si quitaban a los Youkai y sus ruidos nocturnos. Era difícil de creer todavía cómo habían terminado en un lugar así.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—Buenos días —los saludó una voz.

Se trataba de un chico con cabello castaño, con lentes y expresión amable. Vestía igual que el actual líder del clan la noche anterior.

—¿Rikuo? —quiso saber Ichigo.

—El mismo.

—¡Keh!

—¿Cómo es posible? —se extrañó Ichigo, dándole un codazo a Inuyasha—. ¿Te cortaste el pelo?

Ichigo no lo podía creer. Rikuo se veía como un joven humano normal ahora.

—Esta es mi forma diurna —explicó Rikuo, mientras Inuyasha llevaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza, indiferente—. La que vieron anoche era mi forma nocturna.

Aun hablando de ello, todos fueron de regreso a la misma sala de la noche anterior, donde ahora se hacía las de desayuno. Allí ya estaban Yuki Onna y la hermosa mujer mayor que estaba con Nurarihyon la noche anterior. Ambas estaban ajetreadas con los preparativos para el desayuno.

—Tsurara-chan, por favor ve a ver si están listas las tortillas. Y el café —le estaba diciendo a Tsurara aquella bella mujer mayor.

—¡Hai! Wakana-sama… ¡Ah, Rikuo-sama!

Tsurara saludó a Rikuo con una brillante sonrisa y él le devolvió el saludo. Luego ella saludó a Nurarihyon con respeto y…

—Días, Mikan-kun e Inu-kun —les dijo Tsurara a Ichigo e Inuyasha con algo de burla, que les pasó inadvertida a todos los demás excepto a ellos. Los estaba llamando al uno mandarina y al otro perro, literalmente.

—Pequeña sabandija…

—Sabe dónde duele —coincidió Ichigo con una vena en la sien, viendo a Tsurara alejarse.

Nurarihyon les presentó a la bella señora de la noche anterior que estaba vestida en un kimono amarillo. Era Wakana, madre de Rikuo y viuda de Nura Rihan, el Segundo Comandante del Clan y Lord del Pandemónium.

—Vaya. ¿Cuántos años tiene su clan? —preguntó Ichigo dirigiéndose a Rikuo, mientras estaban todos sentados y Tsurara les servía a Inuyasha e Ichigo con una expresión de fastidio.

—Por lo que me dijeron, más de cuatrocientos años —respondió Rikuo.

Ichigo se quedó pensando en las sucesiones del clan. Si Nurarihyon fue el primero hacía más de cuatrocientos años, luego Rihan y ahora Rikuo, ¿cuánto les había tomado para tener descendencia? Los Youkai al parecer tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, como los Shinigami de pura cepa.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores situaciones, a menos que se contara la llegada de los muchachos humanos que ahora deberían partir a la escuela a pesar de estar en verano todavía. Estaban todos vestidos de uniforme escolar. Rikuo se había ausentado un rato y regresó vestido igual que los varones.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a clase —se despidió Rikuo de Inuyasha, Ichigo y los demás cuando terminó su desayuno—. ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal afuera en el patio, que alguien había reparado durante la noche. Sus amigos lo siguieron, despidiéndose alegremente de Inuyasha e Ichigo, excepto por Kana, que casi se tropezó otra vez cuando se dio vuelta para seguir a sus amigos.

—¡Waka! ¡Espere!

Tsurara también se había vestido con su uniforme escolar, llevando su bufanda alrededor el cuello a pesar del calor que hacía. Ella corrió detrás de los chicos que la esperaron. Al llegar junto a ellos Tsurara se dio la vuelta y les sacó la lengua a Ichigo e Inuyasha, y ellos una vez más sintieron la pequeña molestia que la chica de las nieves les causaba.

—Disculpen a Tsurara —les dijo Nurarihyon, riendo al notar lo que pasaba—. Es que esa chica es muy protectora y celosa de Rikuo. Lo cuidó desde que nació.

—¿Ella es mayor que Rikuo?

—Sip. Rikuo debe tener unos doce años, y Tsurara debe tener una o dos décadas más que él.

—Rikuo tiene catorce años, Nurarihyon-sama —le aclaró Wakana.

—¿Ya tiene catorce? El tiempo vuela.

Terminaron de desayunar e Ichigo se levantó de la mesa, haciendo que Inuyasha se levante también.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero nosotros ya nos vamos —les dijo Ichigo, mientras Inuyasha se desperezaba estirándose.

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó extrañado Nurarihyon—. ¿No le dijeron a Rikuo que lo verían en la tarde?

—Bueno, es que no hubo tiempo de decirle que nos iríamos.

—Sí, ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí… ¡Ouch!

—Gracias por todo —les agradeció Ichigo una vez más, sobándose los nudillos mientras Inuyasha se sobaba la cabeza.

—Bien, veré que los acompañen hasta la calle concurrida más cercana —les dijo Nurarihyon.

—Ah, no es necesario —le respondió Ichigo, apenado.

Pero Nurarihyon no le hizo caso, y de la nada salieron dos Youkai con forma humana. Kubinashi y Kurotabou: que se habían enfrentado a Inuyasha e Ichigo la noche anterior.

—Acompáñenlos a la salida —les ordenó Nurarihyon, y ambos Youkai se inclinaron y asintieron—. Y ustedes no duden en regresar a visitarnos —les dijo a Ichigo e Inuyasha.

—Cuídense mucho —los despidió Wakana sonriendo.

Ichigo e Inuyasha les correspondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y salieron afuera al patio, donde los esperaban Kubinashi y Kurotabou. Luego los cuatro salieron de la casa a la calle.

—Sí que fue un cambio tenerlos en casa, después de todo este tiempo —les dijo Kubinashi, mientras caminaban hacia la calle que estaba más allá en la esquina de enfrente.

—Eso me dijo Rikuo —les dijo Ichigo. Rikuo también pensó que había sido bueno un cambio luego de noches y noches de farra—. ¿Pero por qué insistió Nurarihyon-san con que nos acompañaran? —les preguntó Ichigo.

—Por si acaso —le respondió Kurotabou—. No hemos tenido problemas desde que vencimos a Nue, pero siendo el clan algo así como una especie de mafia, o una familia así, siempre se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

—¡Keh! ¡Como si pudieran afectarnos sus asuntos! —rezongó Inuyasha. Tenía alguna vaga idea de lo que el Nue podría ser, pero no le interesaba. Al menos ellos ya se habían encargado de ello.

Y ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer. Había confiado en que Tessaiga cumpliría lo que debía hacer y los llevaría a donde deberían ir. Sin embargo, no estaban mejor que cuando saltaron sin mirar atrás hacia el Meidou la noche anterior. Tanto él como Ichigo estaban muy desorientados.

Kurotabou y Kubinashi se despidieron de ellos y los dejaron en una calle concurrida, donde las personas sólo veían a Inuyasha y a ellos, y regresaron a la casa por donde vinieron. Inuyasha e Ichigo se miraron, parados en aquél lugar.

—Ahora sí que no sé qué haremos.

—Si…

Pero, como si fuese un regalo del cielo, el teléfono de Ichigo comenzó a sonar.

—Rayos, olvidé que traía esto…

Ichigo sacó el celular desde los pliegues de su Shihakushou y contestó la llamada. Casi se cae al suelo cuando oyó la voz de Urahara al otro lado de la línea.

—Kurosaaaki-saaaan, ¡ha pasado tiempo!

—¡Sólo han sido unas horas! —rezongó Ichigo.

—¿En serio? Aquí ha parecido como si hubiera sido mucho más…

Esta vez Ichigo no dijo nada, porque notó la tristeza en la voz de Urahara, y obviamente no era por ellos, sino por las dos mujeres que ambos habían dejado allá, en la era Sengoku.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Ichigo, mientras Inuyasha lo miraba con seriedad, en medio de aquella calle concurrida.

—Muy tristes, Kurosaki-san. No hemos intentado nada porque no parece apropiado. Ni siquiera les dije que contactaría con ustedes.

—Hiciste bien…

Inuyasha lo oía todo y sentía como las tripas le dolían por la impotencia. Kagome estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por ahora.

Ichigo lo sentía igual, aunque ninguno lo expresara más que por la expresión de su rostro. Era una sensación muy jodida.

—¿Y cómo están? ¿A dónde los llevó el Meidou? —preguntó Urahara, en parte para olvidar un rato el tema.

—No sabemos —respondió Ichigo—. Nos trajo a Tokyo, al Tokyo actual, a las puertas del Clan Nura. Es un clan de Youkais.

—Vaya. ¿Al clan Nura? —preguntó Urahara con interés.

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

—He oído de ellos. Han tenido algunos días… muy movidos recientemente, pero como siempre la Sociedad de Almas no se entremete en asuntos de los vivos.

Algo más en la voz de Urahara le dijo a Ichigo que había mucho más que sólo unos días muy movidos.

—Ya lo creo que no —afirmó Ichigo con desconfianza.

—¿Y qué hicieron allí?

Ichigo le contó a Urahara lo que les pasó desde que salieron del Meidou hasta que Kubinashi y Kurotabou los dejaron en aquella calle.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más.

—¿Me dijiste que los trataron bien, a pesar de haber tirado su puerta principal?

—¿Raro, no?

—Es más raro el comportamiento de Tessaiga —se oyó una voz alejada en el teléfono. Era Totosai—. ¿Por qué los llevaría allí?

—Respóndenos tú, viejo imbécil —le ladró Inuyasha a la bocina, haciendo que algunos transeúntes lo vean con curiosidad—. Ni Naraku ni Aizen están cerca por lo que podemos sentir, y ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

—No seas tan impaciente Inuyasha. En ningún momento pensé que Tessaiga haya funcionado mal guiándolos por el Meidou —dijo Totosai desde el otro lado—. Si están allí es porque definitivamente es esencial para su viaje.

Ichigo miró a Inuyasha y éste le devolvió la mirada con desconcierto. Eso significaba que debían quedarse por el lugar esperando por cualquier eventualidad o algo que les diera alguna pista sobre Aizen o Naraku.

—Al menos ahora sabemos que los dos pasaron por el Meidou sin problemas —siguió Urahara, desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno…

Era verdad. Había sido un salto de 500 años y ambos pudieron sentirlo en sus cuerpos mientras corrían por el Meidou. Pero podrían acostumbrarse a la sensación con el tiempo.

—No, no fue tan grave.

—¡Keh!

—¿En serio? —inquirió otra voz en el teléfono.

Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño e Inuyasha lo imitó. La voz era de Mayuri, capitán de la Doceava División del Gotei 13.

—Ya que los puedo oír, podemos asumir que lograron atravesar el Meidou sin caer en su oscuridad, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo diablos sabría ese loco sobre eso?

—Si pudimos —respondió Ichigo, cauteloso.

—Yo estaba esperando que se cayeran en las profundidades de esa cosa. Como siempre, eres muy obstinado Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero tú no te quedas atrás… I-

—¡Vete a la mierda! —ladró Inuyasha, sin embargo no pudo esconder la sonrisa que le asomó en la cara, y al alzar la vista vio una similar en la cara de Ichigo.

—¡Bien! Entonces esto será hasta la próxima —les dijo Urahara, terminando con prisa aparentemente—. No sean impulsivos y no se vayan a meter en problemas con nadie.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso?

Pero la conexión se había cerrado.

* * *

Inuyasha e Ichigo se sentaron en la banca de un parque cercano durante muchas horas. Los habitantes de Tokyo miraban con curiosidad al chico que hacía cosplay vestido de rojo, con orejas de perro en la cabeza, con largo cabello plateado y que estaba sentado solo en una banca. Antes de resignarse, él e Ichigo habían estado caminando por las calles cercanas a la zona donde estaba la casa del clan Nura, buscando por alguna pista en el aire, olor o presencia, pero nada llegó a ellos. Ahora, sentados en aquella banca, estaban casi totalmente derrotados con esa situación.

—Qué conveniente es para ti que los humanos no puedan verte —le recriminó Inuyasha a Ichigo, notando con creciente molestia, cómo la gente no se cortaba al mirarlo.

—No es mi culpa. Así funcionan las almas.

—¡Keh!

El tiempo iba muy lento, los minutos parecían horas, el sol estaba arriba sobre ellos y no los estaba ayudando en absoluto.

—Mierda…

—Y… —comenzó Ichigo por hacer conversación—. ¿La sentiste también?

—¿De qué hablas?

—La presión dentro del Meidou.

—Sí. Sí que la sentí —reconoció Inuyasha.

La presión del día anterior había sido mucho, muy pesada, y como ambos habían sentido el reiatsu al nivel de un capitán antes, lo único con que podían comparar la sensación de estar dentro del Meidou era eso.

—Ya estoy algo acostumbrado a cosas como esa —dijo Ichigo.

—Ya lo creo —concedió Inuyasha, recordando muy bien su propio encuentro con cinco capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas…

Ambos miraron hacia el frente y suspiraron. Desde el sitio donde estaban sentados podían ver hacia adelante, donde los autos y vehículos iban y venían en la avenida. La gente también iba de aquí para allá, ajetreada. Nada de lo que tenían enfrente podía motivarlos a hacer su espera más soportable. Ya no sabían qué hacer y la falta de acción los estaba matando de aburrimiento e impotencia.

Por ello casi agradecieron cuando, de pronto, un vehículo negro se detuvo en medio de la avenida que estaba delante del parque y la banca donde estaban sentados, y cinco tipos se bajaron de inmediato, interrumpiendo el tráfico que venía por la izquierda de Ichigo e Inuyasha, que lo observaban todo aburridos. Aquellos hombres vestían trajes negros con corbata y llevaban armas modernas en las manos. Ichigo no se había metido jamás en un lio así porque no se le presentó la oportunidad, pero esta vez… Ahora, como eventos de toda clase ocurrían a cada hora en Tokyo, era cuestión de ver si esos tipos hacían eso de verdad o sólo era algún tipo de juego o evento. Por ello Ichigo e Inuyasha se quedaron sentados a ver cómo irían las cosas.

Los tipos abrieron fuego al aire cerca de la furgoneta de la que habían salido en plena avenida, para poner sobre aviso a los transeúntes y vehículos que transitaban y todos armaron un gran alboroto, con la gente corriendo y los vehículos derrapando para evitar la ruta y ocasionando un montón de choques. Y todo en una concurrida avenida del mismísimo Tokyo.

—Esos cabrones son Youkai —le advirtió Inuyasha a Ichigo, luego de que ambos confirmaran las intenciones de los trajeados.

—¿Qué?

—No me puedo equivocar, su olor los delata.

—Mierda, ¿y por qué no los sentimos?

—Son Youkai de pacotilla. Sus Youki no son gran cosa. Pero son más hábiles que los humanos por lo que veo —observó Inuyasha al ver que los humanos ponían pies en polvorosa con los tiros.

Ichigo e Inuyasha se levantaron y se lanzaron al encuentro de los pistoleros, pero al acercarse lo suficiente para ver la razón por la que habían armado tanto alboroto, ambos se quedaron de piedra.

Rikuo estaba entre esos tipos, en su forma humana y atrapado entre dos sin moverse, pues uno de ellos tenía a Kana sujeta por un brazo torcido hacia atrás. De un salto, Inuyasha e Ichigo llegaron y encararon a los maleantes.

—Hoy estoy de muy mal humor, y como no hagan lo que les digo los aplastaré a todos —advirtió Ichigo sonando molesto. Kana los miró aterrada.

—Ichigo-kun, Inuyasha. ¡Váyanse!

Ella no acababa de decir eso cuando un tentáculo enorme salió desde adentro de la furgoneta y golpeó a los desprevenidos Inuyasha e Ichigo, que salieron volando muy lejos para estrellarse contra la pared de un alto edificio, haciéndolo temblar con el impacto. Los dos resbalaron hasta el suelo por las paredes de la estructura, totalmente aturdidos por el golpe. Entonces…

—Kukuku, Inuyasha… ¿Qué podrías estar haciendo tú en este lugar? —se burló una voz conocida y odiosa.

—¡Mierda! ¡NARAKU!

Ichigo vio cómo Inuyasha sacudía la cabeza, se levantaba y cargaba contra la furgoneta, a varios metros por delante de ellos. Ichigo lo siguió y se preocupó cuando Inuyasha sacó a Tessaiga de su funda y la esgrimió contra uno de los que habían corrido a interceptarlo, cortándolo en dos.

Kana cerró los ojos con la sangrienta escena, mientras Rikuo aprovechaba la confusión y se libraba de los que lo sostenían. Sacó también su katana recta y delgada, luego Rikuo saltó hacia Kana y la libró del agarre del que la tenía atrapada. Los tentáculos de carne lo notaron y lo atacaron, pero él los cortaba como podía. Su forma humana tenía muchas aberturas y pronto un tentáculo lo golpeó con fuerza y lo tumbó sin conocimiento sobre el suelo de asfalto.

—¡Rikuo-kun! —se preocupó Kana. El tentáculo la atacó con una punta peligrosa y puntiaguda, dispuesto a atravesarla, pero una hoja enorme y negra lo cortó y repelió antes que pudiera llegar a la llorosa chica.

Kana levantó la mirada y ante ella, con el sol de la tarde bañando su figura, estaba Ichigo, y Kana podría jurar que la rabia que Ichigo expulsaba se sentía como una presión sobre todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo a pesar de ser persistente y pesada, a Kana aquella sensación no parecía ahogarla, como veía incrédula que si les pasaba a los tipos restantes. Ichigo se dio vuelta y cargó a Kana en un brazo, decidido a ponerla a salvo. Ichigo se llevó a Kana con él de allí tan rápido que ella no lo hubiera creído posible antes de ese momento.

—¿Qué hacían aquí? —le preguntó Ichigo bajándola en la seguridad de una fuerte rama de un árbol alejado, mientras oía los gritos y los bocinazos de la gente cerca.

—Nosotros…

Kana no sabía cómo hablar. O más bien no sabía cómo hacerlo delante del misterioso y gentil chico de cabello naranja.

—Mejor me lo dices luego. ¿Qué hay de los otros?

—Siguen en la escuela. Rikuo-kun y yo vinimos a buscar cosas que comprar para algo que… —Kana calló otra vez al sentir la atenta mirada de Ichigo sobre ella. La cálida sensación sobre su cara y su cuerpo le parecía una fiebre. Una fiebre muy agresiva.

—Quédate aquí. Vendré a recogerte después.

E Ichigo desapareció literalmente. Desde lo alto de su rama, Kana se quedó viendo la nada que ahora era el sitio donde Ichigo estuvo flotando un segundo antes.

Inuyasha estaba cortando los tentáculos que salían de la carroza metálica. El Youki de Naraku era claro pero algo diferente a como Inuyasha lo recordaba. Y eso lo preocupaba. ¿Qué diablos habría hecho ese bastardo con la Shikon no Tama?

Divisó a Rikuo inconsciente en el suelo, más allá de su posición. Inuyasha saltó hacia él pero los tentáculos le dificultaban la carrera. Si tan solo pudiera destruir la carroza… pero ese curso de acción no era recomendable por si lastimaba a alguien con la onda expansiva. Naraku había sido inteligente al aparecer en un sitio tan lleno de gente.

—¿Cómo va todo?

Ichigo había aparecido a un lado de Inuyasha. Y ambos miraban ahora la grotesca escena, mientras las largas extensiones de carne de Naraku salían de las destruidas puertas de la furgoneta, y mientras los aterrados Youkai que habían estado de mercenarios hacía rato temblaban de miedo.

—También estas aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo —reconoció la voz de Naraku a Ichigo.

—Si Aizen está contigo no descansare hasta destruirlos a ambos —declaró Ichigo mirando enojado a la furgoneta. No podía destruirla con Zangetsu, por si terminaba hiriendo a la gente cerca que no dejaba de gritar, pero que paradójicamente hasta tomaban fotos con sus móviles. O también podría lastimar a Rikuo, inconsciente y tirado un poco más allá de ellos.

—Mierda, ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de sacar al mocoso de allí? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Ichigo con preocupación, mirando a Rikuo en medio de tanta carne cortada.

—Si pudiera acercarme lo sacaría volando. Pero ese cabrón no me dejará. Esas bolas de carne están por todo el lugar.

—Si le tiro un…

—No.

—Mierda.

Ambos estaban impotentes, sin mover un músculo, hasta que un grito de horror les llegó a los oídos. Maldiciendo sus suertes, Ichigo e Inuyasha giraron calle arriba para ver a Tsurara corriendo por la avenida hacia Rikuo, espantada, con el resto del Club de lo Paranormal por detrás de ella.

—¡Waka! ¡WAKAAA!

—¡Al carajo con estos críos! —gritó Inuyasha lanzándose hacia ellos, mientras oía la risa de diversión y burla de Naraku.

—¿Te son importantes, Inuyasha? Vamos a ver…

Un montón de tentáculos salió por la ventana frontal de la furgoneta y cargó contra los chicos, siendo Tsurara la primera en la trayectoria de los tentáculos para ser atravesada por ellos. Pero Inuyasha llegó tan rápido como pudo y sólo con el aura de su espada repelió a los tentáculos de Naraku.

—¡Kaze no….!

—¡No lo hagas!

Ichigo había agarrado a Inuyasha por el hombro, que ya tenía a Tessaiga sujeta por detrás de su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba mantener a Tsurara con ellos. La chica estaba desesperada por llegar con Rikuo a cualquier costo.

—¡WAKA! ¡WAKAAA!

—Tranquilízate, Yuki Onna —le dijo Inuyasha—. Lo sacaré de allí.

Inuyasha se lanzó una vez más contra los tentáculos saltando y girando en el aire, mientras cortaba los que se le acercaban. Tsurara estaba cada vez más desesperada e Ichigo se quedó con ella para detenerla, pues estaba decidida a ir por Rikuo. Ichigo no podía dejar que ella y los otros se metieran en ese embrollo, y les complicaran las cosas.

Inuyasha ya había llegado a Rikuo y se agachó a su lado, clavando a Tessaiga sobre el asfalto que se abrió como mantequilla.

—¡Oye! ¡Despierta, mocoso! —le gritó, golpeándolo con la palma en la cara.

—Tsurara… —fue lo que Rikuo logró articular.

—Ella está a salvo, así que muévete…

—¿Está aquí? —le preguntó Rikuo, ganando más fuerza al oír que Tsurara estaba cerca, abriendo los ojos.

—Está allá —le respondió Inuyasha. Rikuo miró en la dirección que Inuyasha señaló y la vio al borde del colapso nervioso. Se maldijo a sí mismo y se levantó, cortando con su delgada espada lo que podía mientras tanto.

—Bien. Ahora ve tú para allá. Yo distraeré a Naraku —le ordenó Inuyasha.

—¿Esa cosa se llama Naraku?

—Ahora no es el momento. ¡Haz lo que te dije!

Inuyasha se lanzó contra la furgoneta con tentáculos, que agarraron a los asustados Youkai vestidos de traje que quedaban y los arrojaron contra Inuyasha. Él no pudo atacarlos al ver sus caras de miedo, de modo que los esquivó como pudo mientras Rikuo cumplía su parte y salía del peligro.

—¡Waka!

Tsurara se lanzó a los brazos de Rikuo, aliviada y feliz por verlo a salvo.

—Tranquila Tsurara.

—¡Waka!

Ella escondió la cara en el pecho de Rikuo, e Ichigo gruñó.

—Bien, quédate con ellos. Yo iré a ayudar a Inuyasha —dijo Ichigo desapareciendo, y sólo mostrando su sombra al acercarse hacia Inuyasha, que luchaba por llegar hacia la furgoneta sin lograrlo.

—Es hora de mostrarles lo que la Perla hace por mí ahora —les dijo la voz de Naraku, sonando fastidiado—. Ahora que han logrado perjudicarme.

En aquél momento, todos sintieron el peso de algo horrible y pesado sobre ellos. ¿Qué diablos era?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Reiatsu? —se extrañó Ichigo deteniéndose y mirando alrededor. Vio a los chicos alrededor de Rikuo, que los había reunido a todos y con los brazos sobre ellos lograba aliviar en algo la presión, para que no fueran aplastados sin remedio.

Ichigo estaba a punto de ir contra Naraku, pero se acordó de alguien que no tenía quien la protegiera de esa presión, y se lanzó con su Shunpo más rápido que nunca en su dirección. Y se asustó más al ver cómo la gente que estaba todavía cerca se moría por el peso de la presión. No era presión espiritual. Era Youki, usado como presión en el mismo aire. Seguramente Aizen le había enseñado a Naraku cómo hacerlo…

Ichigo llegó al árbol, y vio a Kana sujetándose apenas al tronco, con una afligida y asustada expresión. Estaba roja por el esfuerzo en su lucha contra lo que tenía sobre ella y parecía estar a las últimas. Ichigo la vio caer de la rama y la atrapó al vuelo justo a tiempo para evitar que se lastimara en el suelo. Con ella en brazos, Ichigo desplegó su propio Reiatsu a su alrededor sin lastimarla. Notó aliviado que ella respiraba un poco mejor y el color de su piel se restablecía. Sin soltarla, Ichigo regresó a la avenida donde estaban los demás.

—¡Cabrón, detente! —estaba gritando Inuyasha, preocupado por los mocosos.

—Tú lo ocasionaste Inuyasha. Si no hubieras entremetido tus narices en mi camino otra vez…

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tú estabas aquí antes que nosotros, bastardo!

—Y modera tus modales, maleducado. ¿No quieres que los niños copien tus maneras o sí? —se burló Naraku.

—Inuyasha, ¡Destrúyelo! ¡Todos alrededor están muertos! —le gritó Ichigo, que llegó con Kana segura en sus brazos.

—Mierda. ¡Esta la pagarás, Naraku! _¡Kaze no Kizu!_

De la espada de Inuyasha salieron raudos los rayos de energía Youkai cortantes, que impactaron la furgoneta, la cual explotó de inmediato y la raíz de los tentáculos se destruyó con un gran estruendo, mandando piezas de ardiente metal y carne alrededor. Naraku sólo se rio.

—Ya nos veremos, Inuyasha —se despidió, como las veces en que era perseguido por Inuyasha y su grupo hacía tanto ya.

—¡CABRON!

Inuyasha llegó hacia los restos ardientes de metal y carne quemada, maloliente para su olfato. Y encontró al culpable de todo ese embrollo: un simple muñeco de madera con algunos cabellos chamuscados en su cabeza.

—¡Maldición!

La presión se había ido. Ichigo no había sentido la peculiar presencia que sabía que la perla poseía. Sólo el Youki de Naraku, ahora aplastante de alguna manera y letal para los humanos. Vio los restos de la furgoneta y a las personas alrededor, muertas. Apretó las manos, olvidando por un instante a quién llevaba en brazos.

—Uuughhh…

Kana se quejó un poco, notando un malestar general en el cuerpo y dolor en su brazo y muslo derechos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ichigo mirándola apenado.

—Lo lamento. Apreté sin querer…

—No… No importa…

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —le preguntó Rikuo a Inuyasha que se había acercado a los chicos. Tsurara estaba abrazada a Rikuo mientras los demás temblaban con la apocalíptica visión que se les presentaba y jadeaban por la sensación de asfixia recientemente experimentada.

—Ese fue… —Inuyasha pudo terminar la oración, porque estaba molesto y contrariado por cómo había ido las cosas.

—Continuemos en casa. Volvamos —le dijo Rikuo, oyendo junto a los demás el ruido de sirenas de policía, a varias calles de distancia.

Ichigo asintió, todavía con Kana en brazos, y luego la bajó. Él e Inuyasha los acompañaron como autómatas. Los chicos no sabían cómo expresar todos los sentimientos que los embargaban en ese momento, mientras regresaban derrotados a casa.


	3. La Nube Púrpura

**Capítulo 16**

 **La Nube Púrpura**

La caminata de regreso a casa de Rikuo fue algo que todos hicieron automáticamente, como si no fueran ellos mismos en ese momento.

Kiyotsugu y Jirou iban delante del grupo, en silencio. Por detrás de ellos iban Saori y Natsumi, con aire de tristeza y un miedo palpable, la una abrazando a la otra. Rikuo y Tsurara caminaban detrás, uno al lado de la otra, sin mirarse siquiera. Ichigo caminaba junto a Kana, la cual estaba aferrándose el cuerpo con sus propios brazos. E Inuyasha cerraba la marcha, por detrás de todos ellos, con los pensamientos perdidos en el cobarde de Naraku.

Pero de pronto estaban allí, en la casa. Y los de adentro notaron de inmediato cómo estaban los chicos cuando estos entraron, y se alarmaron con la visión que ofrecían: de completa derrota moral. Y en el caso de Rikuo, manchas negras y la suciedad del suelo de asfalto.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡Rikuo-sama! —preguntó Kubinashi, seguido por Kurotabou y la Youkai de la primera noche, de pechos grandes.

—A mí también me gustaría saber qué pasó —puntualizó Inuyasha, mirando a Rikuo—. ¿Qué podrías tener tú que Naraku querría?

—¿Dijiste Naraku? —preguntó Nurarihyon, que había llegado al patio apresurado, al oír que Rikuo y los demás habían sido atacados.

—¿Has oído de Naraku, viejo? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Nurarihyon, sorprendido.

—Es otra leyenda tan antigua como tú —le respondió Nurarihyon. Inuyasha escupió en el suelo—. Veo que todavía lo odias. Entonces, el que tú e Ichigo estén aquí tiene que ver con que Naraku esté aquí también.

—¿Qué quería de ti, mocoso? —le urgió Inuyasha a Rikuo, mientras Tsurara lo miraba con rencor por su falta de tacto.

—No me lo dijeron. Kana y yo habíamos salido de la escuela temprano para comprar unas cosas que necesitaríamos, y cuando regresábamos con los demás nos interceptaron esos cinco Youkai trajeados. Se bajaron de la furgoneta, dispararon al aire para distraernos, atraparon a Kana y me redujeron. Luego Inuyasha e Ichigo-kun aparecieron y se armó todo el problema.

—Yo vi que dentro de la furgoneta iba un hombre de cabello negro y larguísimo, vestido todo de blanco —continuó Kana—, y que cuando miró por la ventana cómo se acercaban Inuyasha e Ichigo-kun, sus manos se convirtieron en esas cosas de carne. —Miró a Ichigo con una agradecida mirada, y apartó la vista cuando este la notó.

—¿No les dijeron nada más? ¿Cuáles serían sus objetivos? ¿Nada?

—Basta Inuyasha —le dijo Ichigo, viendo que Rikuo y Kana estaban algo apenados por no haber podido deducir ni sacar mucho en claro—. Por lo que me contaste sobre Naraku, él debe tener un motivo para intentar secuestrar a Rikuo, o algo así.

—Que no te quepa duda.

—¿Qué relación tienes tú con Naraku ahora? —le preguntó Nurarihyon a Inuyasha, sabedor de las leyendas alrededor de ellos.

Ichigo se adelantó a contarles a todos, a grandes rasgos, la relación que tenía Inuyasha, y la corta que tenía él mismo con Naraku ahora, por su conexión con Aizen. Cuando Ichigo acabó su charla, casi había anochecido y el sol estaba escondiéndose.

—Ya veo, pero más que sólo ser un demonio problemático, pareces odiarlo por más razones, Inuyasha —le dijo Nurarihyon a Inuyasha, luego que Ichigo terminara de contarles. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no contestó, porque Kikyō era una de las grandes razones para odiar a Naraku, aunque ni borracho se las diría a ellos.

Todos lo miraban, pero Inuyasha no comentó nada al respecto y sólo se quedó observando la nada, perdido en sus elucubraciones.

—Y todas esas personas que murieron… —se lamentó Kana, mirando al suelo.

—¿Murió alguien? —preguntó Wakana, que estaba también con ellos, asustada.

—Sí —recordó Inuyasha, molesto con el recuerdo—. Ese cabrón pudo aprender una forma de dirigir su Youki y hacerlo capaz de presurizar el mismo aire. Así mató a todos los humanos que estaban a su alrededor.

—¿Eso es posible? —preguntó Rikuo.

—Los Shinigami podemos hacer eso —respondió Ichigo—. Podemos usar nuestro reiatsu como arma para aturdir a nuestro oponente.

—¿Naraku sabía cómo hacer eso? —inquirió Nurarihyon, sobrecogido y preocupado.

—No lo sabía las veces que combatí con él —rememoró Inuyasha—. Ya era muy peligroso, y más con la Shikon no Tama en su poder.

—¿La Shikon no Tama?

Todos allí excepto Ichigo, preguntaron eso a una voz e Inuyasha los miró confundido.

—Eso fue lo que dije.

—¿Entonces esa perla existió? —preguntó Nurarihyon, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—De hecho existe ahora.

Mientras trataban de procesar esa revelación, alguien gritó desde afuera.

—¡Rikuo-sama!

Abriendo las puertas principales de la mansión con estrépito, entró quien había gritado. Era el Youkai grande que conocían como Aotabou, que entrando corrió hacia Rikuo, derrapó y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Rikuo-sama. Le traigo noticias de los chicos de la frontera. Me dijeron que un Youkai poderoso, con Osore descomunal, ha tomado las riendas de un nuevo clan. Se hacen llamar _Clan Genkaku_ , y se han movilizado desde su base —recitó Aotabou sin aliento, ante un Rikuo que lo miraba con poco interés.

—Lo siento, Aotabou, pero ahora mismo no es importante. Tenemos otra cuestión mucho más significativa en qué pensar.

—Pero amo… ¡Dijeron que le quitarían la supremacía sobre el este de Japón al Clan Nura! —exclamó preocupado Aotabou, mientras los Youkai de cerca lanzaban gritos de indignación.

—¡No podemos consentir que nos menoscaben así!

—¡Hay que darles una lección!

—Parece que debemos hacer una visita de cortesía, Rikuo —le dijo Nurarihyon a Rikuo, que, ahora que estaba oscureciendo, adoptó su forma Youkai, más agresiva y menos amable.

—Así parece, Ojii-ue —dijo Rikuo, terminando de transformarse y agitando su cabello.

Ichigo e Inuyasha miraron incrédulos cómo por aquél instante todos allí se olvidaron del ataque a Rikuo de hacía unas horas, y se concentraban en aplastar a quien amenazase su clan.

—Esteeee…

Y ninguno pudo decir nada.

* * *

Inuyasha e Ichigo se quedaron con Wakana y Nurarihyon en la casa. Mientras Inuyasha estaba echado cuan largo era en el suelo de la sala de reuniones, con su cabeza apoyada perezosamente en su mano, Ichigo fue casi obligado a tomar el té con Wakana, Nurarihyon y las chicas. Ellas se habían quedado en casa también, pues la 'visita de cortesía' que el Clan Nura le haría al Clan Genkaku sería muy peligrosa. Inuyasha estaba hastiado y deseoso de salir en busca de Naraku, aunque no tuviera ni puñetera idea de dónde podría estar ni por dónde comenzar.

—¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Yuki Onna? —preguntó Ichigo, mientras delante de él las tres chicas parecían querer acercarse a Inuyasha.

—Bueno, su nombre es Oikawa Tsurara —le respondió Wakana, sirviéndole té—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —lo picó con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Es que quiero llamarla por su nombre: Oikawa.

—Llámala por su primer nombre, Tsurara. Así te agarrará más confianza. Pero luchas una batalla perdida porque ella está muerta de amor por mi hijo Rikuo —le dijo Wakana con orgullo y radiante.

—¡No estoy preguntando por eso!

—¿En serio?

Kana había escuchado la conversación con miedo, aunque no sabía por qué. Y por eso, perdió todo interés en mimar a Inuyasha.

—Ara. ¿No fuiste con el resto de los muchachos, Aotabou? —inquirió Wakana, dándose la vuelta.

—No —respondió éste, saliendo de la oscuridad de una puerta que daba con la sala—. Rikuo-sama me pidió que me quede en la casa por haber conseguido tan buena información en una tarde —respondió Aotabou con orgullo—. Aunque yo quería ir con ellos, pero me dijo que ya no haría tanta falta.

—Muy bien hecho —le sonrió Wakana.

—¿De eso se trata ser un Youkai en esta época? —preguntó Inuyasha, aburrido.

—Sigues refiriéndote a esta época como si no fuera la tuya, Inuyasha —le hizo notar Nurarihyon—. No creo que seas un viajero del tiempo.

—Pues eso soy.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, e Ichigo llevó una mano a su frente con frustración. ¿Acaso Inuyasha no tenía control sobre su lenguaza?

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Tanto Wakana, como Saori y Natsumi, se acercaron a Inuyasha a bombardearlo con preguntas mientras las últimas dos lo abordaban por detrás sin que él se diera cuenta. O eso esperaban, pero a él ya le había salido una vena de rabia en la frente.

—¿Viajaron en el tiempo, Ichigo? —le preguntó Nurarihyon a Ichigo, sin meterse en el camino de las tres féminas, pero con Kana sentada cerca de él e Ichigo, atenta a cada palabra.

—Supongo que ya no importa. Él es de hace 500 años, y yo soy de ésta época. Perseguía a un Shinigami renegado que viajó a la era Sengoku y así conocí a Inuyasha —resumió Ichigo resignado.

—¿Ése Shinigami del que hablas no es ese Aizen del que hablabas hace rato?

—El mismo.

—¿Y viajaste en el tiempo así nada más? —le preguntó Kana.

—Es una larga historia.

—¡Es temprano y no tengo nada de sueño!

Nurarihyon sonrió ante la inocencia de Ichigo y la mirada soñadora en Kana. Eso era la juventud para él.

Inuyasha se había levantado, e iba caminando de aquí para allá con rabia contenida. Podría estar en la pista de Naraku en ese momento, pero en vez de eso estaba de juguete de unas chicas ruidosas. ¿Cuándo había permitido que pasara eso?

—¿Te pasa algo?

Aotabou le había preguntado eso, sentándose cerca y viendo cómo Inuyasha aguantaba estoicamente las manos de Saori y Natsumi, que lo hicieron sentar a la fuerza otra vez. Inuyasha era muy bueno al aguantar la ternura que sentían por él.

—No me pasa nada —le respondió a secas, Inuyasha.

—No te culpo. Para ser una leyenda debe ser duro verse reducido a juguete.

—Di lo que quieras…

Luego de un rato Aotabou carraspeó y le dijo:

—Escucha. Lo siento. No debí picarte. Es que estoy preocupado por Rikuo-sama.

—¿Acaso es tan débil? Parecía tan confiado hace rato.

—No, idiota. Es que oí que el líder del clan Genkaku lo quiere para algo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste tú de eso?

—Me infiltré cuando los vi más activos —le respondió Aotabou, mientras Inuyasha lo miraba, aun con las parlanchinas chicas sobre él—. Así averigüé muchas cosas en las noches que he estado con ellos. Anoche Tsurara fue a recibirme de una de esas incursiones y por eso llegamos tarde —le explicó Aotabou innecesariamente—. Y vi a su líder. Definitivamente es alguien peligroso.

—¿Tan poderoso es?

—Sí. Convertir sus brazos en tentáculos duros y venenosos es una habilidad que nunca había visto… y a sus subordinados… ¿Te pasa algo?

Inuyasha se había levantado y miraba a Ichigo, que también estaba de pie repentinamente. Saori y Natsumi miraban con desconcierto a Inuyasha y Kana miraba de igual manera a Ichigo.

—Vamos…

* * *

En su forma humana Rikuo no entendía por qué los asuntos del Clan relativos a territorio y otros clanes deberían resolverse por la vía de la coacción. Era amable por naturaleza y la ayuda y cuidados de Wakana y Tsurara lo habían ayudado a ser así a medida que crecía.

Pero en su forma Youkai, Rikuo era más decidido y arrojado. Y agresivo. Entendía a la perfección el deseo de todos los que iban con él, como Youkai y como Clan, de proteger lo que les había tomado siglos en formar y que ahora recuperaban, luego de la decadencia del clan que siguió a la muerte de su padre Rihan.

Iba seguro de sí mismo, con su Hyakki Yakou detrás de él, respaldándolo. Una horda de Youkai dispuestos a morir por él y por su "Miedo". Tenía a Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Kejourou, Kappa, los tres Sanba Garasu, Natto Kozou… los Youkai que se habían venido con él desde Kyoto. Y junto a él como siempre, como no podía ser de otra forma pues ni él lo concebía así, iba Tsurara a su lado, dándole su calor moral y frío corporal.

Aotabou les había dicho dónde estaba la base del Clan Genkaku. En alguna parte de Ukiyoe Town, el distrito de Tokyo en el que vivían, y allí se dirigían. Kiyotsugu y Jirou venían también, con la condición de escapar si la cosa se ponía fea, lo que no era muy probable.

Llegaron. La estructura era la de un edificio enorme y cuadrado de ladrillos. Perfecto para esconder cualquier actividad ilegal, si los de adentro fueran humanos. Lleno de adrenalina, y sintiendo a Tsurara junto a él, Rikuo avanzó hacia la enorme puerta de lugar y la tumbó con la pierna para pasar, con su Hyakki Yakou respaldándolo por detrás. Dentro había una enorme habitación que estaba pobremente iluminada. Era una especie de galpón lleno de Youkais trajeados corriendo de aquí para allá con cajas enormes de munición y armas de guerra y asalto, u operando máquinas para poder transportar todo. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Los Youkai no necesitaban armas humanas para combatir.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Rikuo y a los demás era que los Youkai trajeados eran todos los mismos. El mismo Youki insignificante, pero similar en todo al de sus compañeros. Y eran muchísimos. ¿De dónde habrían salido tantos?

—Vaya. Debe ser contagioso —dijo un hombre sentado en lo alto del segundo piso, que estaba medio derrumbado—. Ser una presa que se pone por su cuenta a la mesa debe ser algo que te pegaste de Inuyasha. Me has ahorrado la molestia de destruir tu casa al buscarte, Nura Rikuo.

—Waka, tenga cuidado —le advirtió Tsurara, mirando a todas partes—. Esa voz es la del tipo de la furgoneta.

—Hoh. Entonces tú eres Naraku —lo reconoció Rikuo.

—Muy bien —lo alabó Naraku—. O hiciste tus tareas o el perro de Inuyasha está muy hablador últimamente.

Naraku se levantó y la luz lo bañó. Estaba vestido con su habitual abrigo de mandril, pero con la cabeza destapada y una sonrisa macabra.

—Le quitaré una preocupación a Inuyasha e Ichigo matándote —le dijo Rikuo a Naraku, desenvainando a Nenekirimaru, su katana—. Has sido un Youkai travieso por mucho tiempo, Naraku.

—¿En serio me matarás? Quiero ver —se burló Naraku.

De un salto, Naraku apareció justo frente a Rikuo, que no retrocedió, sino que esgrimió a Nenekirimaru contra Naraku y lo cortó en dos.

—¿Viste? Así de fácil.

Pero Naraku se rio, y su siniestra risa salía del torso cortado que había caído al suelo, y de él salieron hilos de carne grotescos, que se unieron a otros que habían salido de la cintura cortada. Y Naraku se levantó una vez más ante ellos. Levantó una mano para detener a sus hombres, dispuestos a atacar a Rikuo y su tropa.

—¿Fácil, dijiste? Esto es fácil.

De su espalda salieron tentáculos más grotescos y fuertes que en la tarde en aquella avenida y cargaron contra Rikuo y los Youkai detrás de él.

—¡Sepárense! —les ordenó Rikuo, a sus hombres.

Él se dio vuelta, levantó a Tsurara en brazos, y de un salto se alejó de los innumerables tentáculos que salían de la espalda de Naraku. Sus subordinados consiguieron hacer cortes en algunos, y al hacerlo un poderoso Shouki salía de los cortes y derretía literalmente a los que tocaba o que estaban cerca.

—¡No los corten!

Rikuo los había subestimado, al clan Genkaku. O había subestimado a Naraku. Y ahora no sabía cómo derrotarlo, pues si lo cortaba otra vez, el veneno lo dañaría a él considerablemente. Por todos lados le llegaban los gritos de sus subordinados, severamente lastimados por el miasma, mientras Naraku reía…

* * *

Ichigo e Inuyasha habían salido de la sala y estaban en el enorme patio junto a los demás.

—Dijimos que iríamos, ¿pero cómo llegamos allí?

—Oye, grandulón. Dónde está la base del tipo de los tentáculos —preguntó Inuyasha. Podría rastrear a Rikuo y su tropa con su olfato, pero era mejor estar seguros.

—Tendría que guiarlos yo mismo —les respondió Aotabou, alistándose para partir con ellos—. Las guaridas Youkai son difíciles de rastrear hasta para otros Youkai.

—Bien. Irás con nosotros.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó alguien desde la entrada.

Inuyasha e Ichigo giraron en su dirección para ver a una hermosa mujer, de largo y negro cabello que le caía como cascada hasta las pantorrillas. Vestía un furisode blanco con mariposas en las mangas, y una larga bufanda blanca en el cuello. Se notaba que había bebido porque podían notarlo en sus ojos de pupila escarlata, cansados y astutos; porque se tambaleaba con frecuencia; y porque en sus blanquísimas mejillas estaba un inconfundible sonrojo. Era una Yuki Onna mayor, muy hermosa.

—¡Nurarihyon! ¡¿Estás aquí?! —gritó ella tambaleándose. Notó a Inuyasha, Ichigo, Aotabou y Wakana, que había salido también a despedirlos, preocupada por ellos.

—Setsura-san… qué bueno que volviste. Tsurara está… —trató de explicarle Wakana a aquella mujer. Pero la mujer llamada Setsura estaba totalmente despistada.

—¡Nurarihyon! ¡Dónde estás, viejo verde!

—Tranquilízate, Setsura —le dijo el viejo con aburrimiento, saliendo de la sala al patio—. No es momento para beber.

—Pero he venido desde tan lejos para que nos tomemos un… Para ver a Tsurara y sólo…

—Escucha —le dijo Nurarihyon dando un paso adelante—. Tsurara ha salido con Rikuo y el Hyakki Yakou a visitar un clan agresivo y, según estos chicos, ella puede estar en grave peligro…

—Está en peligro, Jiji…

Ichigo le pegó a Inuyasha en la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Tsurara? ¡Ella puede cuidarse sola! —exclamó Setsura, hipando—. Y más si está con el Tercero. No veo el prob…

—Si no harás nada, no estorbes más y quítate de en medio —le ordenó Inuyasha, aburrido, sobándose la cabeza.

Setsura lo miró bien al fin, entornando sus rojos ojos.

—No me gusta tu tono, muchacho.

—Ni a mí me gusta tu olor, pero no te lo digo —dijo Inuyasha, cruzando los brazos.

' _Ya lo dijiste, tonto.'_ Pensaron todos los demás con ironía.

—Mi… ¡Mi olor! ¡Cómo te atreves! —se escandalizó Setsura, enrojeciendo más.

—Me atrevo, y ya quítate de en medio.

—¡No!

—Quítate o sino…

—¡¿Sino qué?!

Inuyasha se le acercó de un salto, la levantó en brazos y se la llevó a cuestas mientras les hacía una seña a Ichigo y Aotabou para que los siguieran. Y la indignada mujer de las nieves gritaba en sus brazos mientras Inuyasha se perdía de la vista de los demás al atravesar el muro de la casa por arriba. Ichigo y Aotabou miraron a Nurarihyon y Wakana, que miraban sorprendidos la escena, y se despidieron de ellos. Ichigo con un movimiento de cabeza y Aotabou con una reverencia, y ambos fueron detrás de Inuyasha.

—Setsura-san es una suertuda —suspiró Saori, mientras Natsumi asentía mirando el sitio del muro por donde los refuerzos para Rikuo habían desaparecido.

* * *

Rikuo no se había esperado tener tantas bajas en una invasión de rutina a otro clan. Los Youkai con habilidades de batalla expansivas eran contados, y definitivamente no eran tan sádicos dados los tiempos y el lugar en los que vivían. Pero Naraku era terrible. Y se notaba que disfrutaba mucho con su sadismo, pues incluso muchos de sus propios hombres habían caído victimas de su letal miasma.

—Kurotabou, Kubinashi, saquen a Kiyotsugu y Shima de aquí.

—Ya lo hicimos, Rikuo-sama. Kejouro se los llevó.

—Bien. Tsurara… —inició Rikuo con cautela. Ella lo miró con el miedo y la tristeza por ver a sus camaradas caídos, pero la determinación salió cuando intuyó lo que Rikuo quería decirle.

—No, Waka.

—Tsurara... —trató de persuadirla, Rikuo.

—No lo haré. No voy a hacerlo.

—Tienes qué. Esa cosa es demasiado poderosa.

—No me importa. No voy a irme sin ti.

Rikuo la abrazó. Abrazó muy fuerte a Tsurara y ella abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida.

—Quédate conmigo entonces. Confíame todo tu ser una vez más.

—S… ¡Sí!

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Kurotabou y Kubinashi, Rikuo levantó otra vez a Tsurara en sus brazos, y la llevó con él cerca de Naraku que los miró divertido.

—¿Qué planeas hacer esta vez, Nura Rikuo? —se burló Naraku.

—Tsurara, libera tu _Osore_ —ordenó Rikuo, bajando a Tsurara al suelo.

—¡Sí!

El Miedo de Tsurara cubrió a Rikuo en forma de blanca nieve. Sus ropas, su cuerpo, su cabello. Era como si Tsurara lo estuviera abrazando por detrás con toda su pasión y entrega.

—Esto es para ti, demonio prehistórico —le dijo Rikuo a Naraku con rabia, que observó callado la nueva apariencia de Rikuo, ahora con nieve y hielo en todo su largo cabello y cuerpo. Rikuo, viéndolo con seguridad, agitó a Nenekirimaru contra Naraku, poniendo su pena por sus camaradas caídos en el mandoble.

El aluvión de hielo bañó completamente al sorprendido Naraku de pies a cabeza, encerrándolo a él y sus tentáculos de carne en una tumba del más frío hielo.

* * *

Inuyasha iba junto a Ichigo y Aotabou corriendo por las calles. Aotabou no era particularmente rápido, por lo que tanto Inuyasha como Ichigo debían ir a su ritmo. No podían evitarlo, porque ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba la guarida de Genkaku. Y el olor de Naraku era casi indetectable entre todos los olores reunidos en Tokyo.

—Maldita sea. ¿Qué tal si Ichigo te lleva? —le ofreció Inuyasha a Aotabou, y notando que la Yuki Onna mayor se había dormido en sus brazos, luego de decirle hasta cansarse incluso de cómo se iba a morir. Ichigo y Aotabou lo miraron con una expresión de asco e incredulidad, e Inuyasha se sintió igual. Por alguna razón, el prospecto de llevar a Aotabou le era repelente, incluso si era Ichigo quien lo hacía.

—Mierda…

Maldijo en voz baja y apresuró el paso, y vio con placer que Aotabou sufría por alcanzarlos.

* * *

—Lo logramos, Tsurara…

Tsurara separó su cuerpo del de Rikuo y el Matoi entre ambos se rompió. Mientras los del resto del clan prorrumpían en aplausos y vivas por la derrota de Naraku. Rikuo y Tsurara se sonrieron ante Kubinashi y Kurotabou, que miraban felices a la radiante Tsurara. Pero las sonrisas y la efímera celebración murió al oírse una risa.

—Kukuku —la risa de Naraku era como el veneno que mató a tantos del Clan Nura y que había barrido con su propia gente—. Yo creo que no, niño estúpido.

El hielo se rompió en miles y letales fragmentos que volaron en todas direcciones e hirieron más todavía a las mermadas huestes de Rikuo.

—¡Mierda!

Rikuo una vez más tuvo que agitar a Nenekirimaru delante de él y Tsurara para protegerla. Vio, ahora con miedo de verdad, cómo Naraku estaba ileso y sacudiéndose casualmente el agua nieve de su túnica de piel de mandril. Luego se enderezó y miró a Rikuo con la cabeza ladeada.

—Esto es poder real…

Rikuo notó el peligro en las palabras de Naraku por instinto, y tomando en brazos a la asustada Tsurara, se dio vuelta y corrió tan rápido como pudo en dirección contraria.

—¡Retirada! —ordenó desesperado a su gente.

Una explosión de Shouki siguió a sus palabras.

* * *

—Ya… ya casi… llegamos…

Aotabou había corrido como nunca en su vida. Y estaba para recoger con pala de lo cansado que estaba. Mientras que Inuyasha e Ichigo lo miraban el uno aburrido y el otro intentando entenderlo. Estos tipos tenían un increíble aguante, pues no se veían ni remotamente tocados por la carrera.

Mientras corrían por una calle recta, a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio que buscaban y que ahora podían ver, este comenzó a brillar y explotó con estruendo. Pero no con un hongo de fuego ni muchas llamas, sino con una nube de miasma púrpura que era iluminada por las millones de luces de Tokyo mientras ascendía al cielo. Al ver tal escena, Ichigo maldijo preocupado e inquieto, pues había reconocido la técnica. Era la misma que Naraku usó contra ellos en la era Sengoku, en la cueva de Midoriko.

—¡Tsurara! —gritó Setsura de repente, despierta y sobria, con una mirada de preocupación en su bella cara mientras miraba hacia la destruida estructura y aferrándose fuerte a la túnica de Inuyasha.

—¿La pequeña Yuki Onna es tu hermana? —le preguntó Inuyasha inocentemente, viendo su preocupación. También él había reconocido la columna de Shouki que ascendía alto, pero se permitió esa duda para apartar la rabia.

—Tsurara es mi hija.

—Vaya. Más bien pareces su hermana.

Setsura lo miró y vio la sinceridad de lo que él pensaba en sus ojos dorados, pero no era momento de sentirse halagada. Inuyasha no dijo nada más y corrió a grandes saltos por los edificios y postes cercanos, con Setsura en sus brazos e Ichigo pisándole los talones. Aotabou se quedó casi sin aliento mientras los perseguía a la carrera por la calle de abajo.

—Naraku está allí —siseó Inuyasha, apretando las manos alrededor del cuerpo de Setsura al sentir ese odioso olor.

—Me estás lastimando.

—Oops.

Era lo que Kagome decía alguna vez cuando metía la pata, e Inuyasha supuso que le pegó el hábito.

Al acercarse más hacia el edificio, el olor de la muerte y la carne quemada les llegó como la peste. ¿Qué rayos había pasado allí? Inuyasha notó al acercarse que cerca de su posición, en medio de escombros, tendido en el suelo y abrazando a Tsurara con fuerza, estaba Rikuo. Su ropa estaba raída y su cuerpo bastante magullado. Había escapado por la ventana más cercana y protegido a Tsurara con su vida. Inuyasha corrió hacia él, mientras Setsura se deshacía en sus brazos por la preocupación.

—¡Tsurara!

Setsura se bajó de los brazos de Inuyasha y se arrodilló junto a Rikuo y su hija para comprobar con alivio que estaban vivos. Muy lastimados, pero milagrosamente vivos. Setsura se puso a llorar de alegría, rabia e impotencia, pues había notado que a su alrededor también yacían muchos de sus conocidos del Clan Nura, muertos.

—Quédate con ellos —le dijo Inuyasha, dándose vuelta y viendo la columna de Shouki subir hacia el cielo desde el edificio en ruinas. Ichigo ya había entrado allí.

—¿Vas a entrar? ¡Es un suicidio! —se alarmó Setsura, apartando la vista de su hija por un momento para ver a Inuyasha—. ¡Ese miasma es el más tóxico que he visto!

El humo ascendía al cielo, y en el suelo, lo que quedaba de la estructura se estaba derritiendo.

—Silencio, mujer —le ordenó Inuyasha, dándose vuelta para mirarla—. Derrotaré al bastardo que hizo esto. Lo prometo.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta otra vez y se metió de un salto en la humeante estructura. Mientras Setsura lo miraba irse, preocupada. El chico era bueno. Ella podría poner las manos al fuego por ello.

* * *

Ichigo se había introducido en el edificio destruido con su Reiatsu pletórico, para poder cubrir su piel del veneno mortal y corrosivo que seguía destruyendo lo que tocaba. Cadáveres y paredes, cuerpos y pisos, los que seguían vivos y los caídos. Todo era destruido por Naraku mientras Ichigo sentía la rabia ascender como fuego por su garganta con el espectáculo y lo que había visto hasta llegar a ese punto. Nunca creyó que las cosas se dispararían así, pues estaba caminando sobre cadáveres deshaciéndose, y estaba seguro que afuera había más.

—¡Naraku! ¡Dónde estás!

—Sousuke me dijo que Inuyasha se te parecía. Yo no veo que te parezcas tanto, pero tiene algo de razón. Aunque es mejor decir que tú te pareces a Inuyasha.

Naraku se burlaba desde un sitio elevado. E Ichigo notó que sus extensiones de carne lo mantenían en esa alta posición y que lo miraba con burla y diversión.

—¿Inuyasha no vino contigo?

—¡Cuando él llegue, tú ya estarás muerto!

Ichigo sacó a Zangetsu de su espalda y la enarboló con rabia contra Naraku, gritando.

— _¡Getsuga Tenshou!_

La media luna celeste brillante salió disparada contra Naraku desde la Zangetsu de Ichigo e impactó contra su cuerpo, cortándolo y explotando.

—Cabrón. Eres un maldito bastardo… —dijo Ichigo con rabia.

—Tú también pecas de maleducado. Alguien debe decirle a Inuyasha que es mala influencia para los niños.

Ichigo vio sorprendido cómo una vez más Naraku se unía de entre sus partes cortadas y quemadas. Su cuerpo se reunía alrededor de su torso, e Ichigo vio por primera vez la araña tatuada en su espalda. Aquella odiosa araña que tantas veces había oído mencionar a Kagome e Inuyasha en sus relatos sobre Naraku.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieren Aizen y tú en este lugar?! —le exigió saber Ichigo, mientras Naraku se reía otra vez.


	4. La Mujer de Nieve, la Zorra, y el Perro

**Capítulo 17**

 **Mujer de Nieve, una Zorra, y un Perro Estúpido**

Naraku se reía con una malsana alegría, mientras Ichigo temblaba de impotencia frente a él. Todo lo que tenían a su alrededor estaba siendo destruido mientras el veneno se expandía como un gas corrosivo.

—Te voy a destripar…

—Hasta las amenazas te salen igual ahora —se burló Naraku—. Ese estúpido de Inuyasha debe moderar muchos de sus defectos.

—Cállate…

Ichigo tenía los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello por la rabia. Reconocía apenas a muchos Youkai con los que había compartido y convivido en una noche, pero que le hicieron llevadera la vida en casa de Nurarihyon, y que ahora se estaban muriendo ante él. El viejo verde había sido muy amable y hospitalario con los dos bastardos que habían tirado su puerta. Todos allí habían sido tan amables con ellos…

Ichigo empuñó con rabia su Zangetsu con su mano izquierda y agitando ambos brazos con su espada gritó con rabia:

— _¡Getsuga Juujishou!_

Trazó un corte en el aire, y luego cortó transversalmente en el mismo sitio, trazando una cruz de luz azul. Un ataque brillante en forma de cruz salió de la espada que Ichigo esgrimió, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Naraku, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa y recibió de lleno el ataque, explotando en el acto.

—Bastardo… Tú no mereces vivir… —le escupió Ichigo.

A su alrededor el impacto del Getsuga Juujishou había destruido el sitio donde Naraku había estado parado antes. El polvo y el humo no le dejaban ver mucho allí, e Ichigo miró al suelo para ver partes del cuerpo de Naraku esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Todavía podía sentir la furia. Una que antes no había sentido así ante la injusticia y la maldad. ¿Ése era Naraku? ¿Eso era lo que le traería a ese mundo? Ichigo no concebía su sadismo y crueldad.

—Eso fue… muy doloroso…

En la especie de cráter formado por el ataque de Ichigo, que ahora podía verse mejor, el cuerpo de Naraku se formaba delante de él otra vez, pedazo a pedazo. ¿Qué pasaba? El maldito no se moría ni con ataques tan poderosos. Antes que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar, Naraku estaba de pie y había formado de la nada una esfera transparente que lo cubrió por completo, e Ichigo vio cómo su Getsuga giraba alrededor de la esfera, conjurado de alguna manera por Naraku, y éste, con su eterna sonrisa, se lo lanzó a Ichigo.

—¡Mierda!

Ichigo tuvo que usar Shunpo para evadir la trayectoria de sus propios Getsuga, lanzados en masa por Naraku desde afuera de su esfera, que hacía de barrera.

—¡Toma esto!

Inuyasha había aparecido y con Tessaiga ahora de un color rojo atacó a Naraku, que seguía dentro de la reluciente esfera. Pero un Getsuga interceptó a Inuyasha, y él tuvo que girar en el aire para evitarlo. Cayó al suelo y se acercó a Ichigo colocándose ambos uno a espaldas del otro.

—Menudo lío este...

—¿Qué rayos son esas media lunas? —preguntó Inuyasha, interceptando una con Tessaiga en medio del polvo y el veneno.

—Es mi Getsuga Tenshou —le respondió Ichigo—. Le lancé un ataque incluso más poderoso, pero Naraku me devolvió este.

—Joder —maldijo Inuyasha—. Este ya es suficientemente poderoso para lastimarnos gravemente.

—¿Qué le pasó a Tessaiga? —le preguntó Ichigo a Inuyasha, refiriéndose al color rojo de la espada mientras ambos interceptaban los Getsuga como podían con sus espadas.

—Es una habilidad que Tessaiga tiene para romper campos de energía. Pero no ha funcionado.

—¿No tienes otra?

—Hay una que jamás falló, pero…

Inuyasha la descartó de inmediato, pues si la usaba, envolvería a quien estuviera en su trayectoria. Y no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a ningún inocente del embrollo en el que estaban metidos. Él e Ichigo miraron a Naraku, mientras seguían evitando e interceptando los Getsuga como podían.

Mientras tanto afuera, Setsura estaba arrodillada junto a Tsurara, que estaba abrazada a Rikuo con fuerza a pesar de estar ambos inconscientes. Y él tampoco la soltaba. La escena llenó de orgullo el corazón de Setsura al ver que su hija se había abierto camino al corazón del Líder del Clan Nura. Algo que ella, Setsura, jamás pudo hacer. Ni con el Primero ni luego con el Segundo.

Había sido bueno enviar a Tsurara a vivir en la casa principal, para que conviviera con la gente del lugar y así estar con Rikuo desde siempre. Y ahora Tsurara era parte importante de su Hyakki Yakou y de su vida.

Con todas las batallas que libraron en el pasado contra sus enemigos, de alguna manera lograron vivir y contarlas. Pero ahora todo eso estuvo a punto de perderse por culpa de quien quiera que estuviese en el edificio destruido de adelante. Pero el chico Hanyou con orejas de perro había prometido hacerse cargo de destruir la cosa que tuvieran delante. Sin conocerlo siquiera, Setsura sabía que podía confiar en él.

—¡Rikuo-sama!

—¡Waka!

Kurotabou, Kubinashi y Aotabou corrían hacia ellos, los dos primeros severamente lastimados, con quemaduras visibles por todo su cuerpo.

—Setsura. ¿Qué haces aquí? —al llegar se extrañaron mucho al verla allí, en medio del caos.

—¡Setsura-san!

Kejouro también había venido, apareciendo por la calle en que habían venido.

—-Kejouro, ¿Dejaste a los amigos del amo en un lugar seguro? —quiso saber Kubinashi al notar que ella estaba allí.

—Sí. Pero luego les digo, Setsura-san, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—El chico Hanyou me trajo a la fuerza cuando fui a visitar la casa principal —explicó Setsura, mirando al edificio humeante.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Inu… Inuyasha? —se sorprendió Setsura al oír el nombre—. ¿Se llama Inuyasha?

—Él es Inuyasha.

—¿Ése Inuyasha?

—El mismo.

Setsura no lo podía creer. Los años no habían pasado para la antigua leyenda que existió antes que ellos. Y era como lo describían los Youkai que lo habían conocido. Torpe, irreverente y atrevido. Pero ella sabía que era confiable y hasta tierno sin proponérselo. Dejó a la inconsciente Tsurara y a Rikuo en manos de los demás y se levantó para ver la destruida y humeante estructura que tenía delante, con una sensación muy parecida la preocupación creciéndole en el pecho.

* * *

—Esta mierda no se termina. ¿Cuántas de estas cosas le lanzaste a ese cabrón? —estaba diciendo Inuyasha.

—Sólo una, pero la imita muy bien.

Inuyasha e Ichigo seguían tratando de no hacerse impactar contra los Getsuga, que no paraban de salir de la brillante esfera de Naraku. Y no podían acercársele, y tampoco ninguno se animaba a lanzarle otra técnica, por temor a que se las regresara de igual forma.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de hacerlo salir? —preguntó Ichigo.

—No saldrá jamás de esa esfera. El hijo de puta es un cobarde.

—Ya me comienzan a aburrir, si no dan muestras de hacer algo más que esquivar y bloquear a sus propias técnicas —les dijo Naraku, sonando aburrido—. ¿O acaso necesitan algo más consistente?

La esfera en la que Naraku estaba brilló aún más y los rayos del Getsuga que giraban a su alrededor convergieron en el medio de la esfera y delante de Naraku, formando una cruz de luz azul claro.

—¿Qué tal con esto?

El Getsuga Juujishou se formó ante Naraku y salió a raudales de la esfera a gran velocidad. Y mientras Naraku no paraba de reír, Inuyasha e Ichigo retrocedieron, se dieron vuelta para abandonar rápidamente el lugar, listos para utilizar cualquier método para salir de allí.

Setsura estaba parada sola, alejada de los demás que atendían a Tsurara y Rikuo. El viento le llevaba el cabello hacia un lado y se llevaba el Shouki que estaba cerca. El único problema era que el veneno, ya no tan concentrado, afectaría a todo ser vivo con el que se encontrara. ¿Cómo evitarían semejante predicamento? Además era sorprendente que la policía de los humanos no hubiese aparecido aun al notar que semejante cosa había acontecido en aquél vecindario.

Y el chico no aparecía. Seguía allí dentro, en ese infierno de miasma que era letal para cualquier otro. Setsura se encontró rezando por que estuviera bien, pues a pesar de conocerlo por muy poco tiempo, ella sabía que él valía sus oraciones.

De pronto, mientras estaban todos ellos expectantes, una lluvia de enormes cruces brillantes de luz celeste salió del edificio, destruyendo lo que quedaba de sus muros y ventanas, y todo lo que las cruces tocaban explotaba a su contacto. Los cinco Youkai: Setsura, Aotabou, Kejouro, Kubinashi y Kurotabou se reunieron con espanto alrededor de los caídos Rikuo y Tsurara, con la intención de protegerlos de la lluvia de explosivas luces que hacían aún más caótico y espeluznante el escenario ante ellos. Por pura suerte ninguna de esas cruces les cayó directamente, pero si explotaron muy cerca, levantando polvo, escombros y haciendo mucho estruendo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que alguna les acertara, pues eran muy grandes y destructivas.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí! —gritó Kubinashi, espantado como todos.

—¡Inuyasha no ha regresado todavía! —protestó Setsura, volviendo a mirar hacia la ahora completamente destruida estructura.

—¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Si nos quedamos Rikuo-sama puede ser impactado por una de esas cosas! —exclamó Kubinashi tratando de levantar a Rikuo con Kurotabou a su lado.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Salgan de aquí!

Pudieron oír la voz del otro chico, el de cabello naranja, que gritó y se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad entre la nube de veneno color púrpura. Setsura miró preocupada a la nube y de en medio Inuyasha apareció a toda velocidad también y con una mirada de pánico.

—¡Agarra a los que puedas! —llegó gritando.

Ichigo agarró a Kubinashi y Kurotabou por sus ropas.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Agárrense a uno de ellos! —le gritó Ichigo a Kejouro y Aotabou, que vacilaron, pero al ver la mirada de Ichigo sobre ellos lo hicieron de inmediato.

—¡Súbete a mi espalda! —le gritó Inuyasha a Setsura, acercándose a ella parándose a su lado para dejarla treparse sobre él, mientras Ichigo alzaba el vuelo con los que pudo llevarse.

—Te dije que no me gusta tu tono… —comenzó ella, contenta de verlo a salvo en medio de la destrucción. Tanto, que se sentía capaz de llamarle la atención con algo tan trivial.

—¡AHORA!

—¿Pero qué hay de Tsurara y…?

—¡Los llevaré con nosotros, joder!

Setsura lo obedeció. Inuyasha podía sentirla, agarrándose fuerte a sus hombros con ambas manos, mientras él agarraba a Tsurara y Rikuo por sus cinturas, preocupado por ellos y por los Getsugas que caían todavía muy cerca y que amenazaban con volar en pedazos a los mocosos y a Setsura. Con Setsura ya segura en su espalda y los críos sujetos en sus manos, Inuyasha se lanzó fuera del lugar de un gran salto, mientras los Getsuga salían de entre la nube y destruían edificios y tumbaban postes. Los cables cortados ocasionaban cortes de energía, pues el lugar perdía las luces de los postes y dentro de los edificios de alrededor. Pero la brillante luz azul de los Getsuga iluminaba el lugar con macabra eficiencia.

Ichigo ya estaba bastante lejos, haciendo que los que llevaba por el cuello de sus túnicas vieran sus aterrizajes como pudieran con cada salto. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, esquivando los derrumbes y escombros que caían como lluvia, mientras el ruido era ensordecedor.

—¡Muévete a tu derecha!

Setsura le gritó eso en las orejas, e Inuyasha le hizo caso justo a tiempo para evitar una cruz de luz que la hubiese matado a ella y a los críos de haber logrado impactarlos. Pero Inuyasha no quería perderlos. Y esquivaba los Getsuga gracias a Setsura, que desde su espalda y con la cabeza mirando de rato en rato hacia atrás le decía a dónde ir.

Ichigo las estaba pasando negras para evitar que se lastimen los que llevaba con él. Con cada salto la altura les daba vértigo y los oía gritar de pánico. Y más cuando descendía donde podía, siempre jalándolos hacia arriba para amortiguar sus golpes inevitables contra el suelo al caer. Llevaba una buena ventaja porque los Getsuga no los habían alcanzado, pero sí el ruido que hacían al destruir todo cuanto tocaban en esa calle.

—Mierda.

—En esta calle no vive mucha gente —le dijo Kubinashi, sujetado por el cuello de su túnica y con Kejouro agarrada a él por la cintura—. Pero lo lamento por los que sí.

Era verdad. El estruendo y temblor hacía salir a esas personas de sus casas y ser devorados por la nube y los escombros. Ichigo maldijo en voz alta, lleno de frustración.

Inuyasha iba y venía entre escombros que caían, porque ya no podía ir al suelo, lleno de polvo y más peligroso que el aire, donde apenas podía saltar mientras trataba de proteger a los que estaban con él. Podía oír los gritos de espanto de la gente que quedaba atrapada en la nube y los durísimos trozos de concreto. Los Getsuga que Naraku les había lanzado tan fácilmente al fin habían dejado de salir del edificio del fondo, y ahora allí sólo quedaba la nube de escombros mezclada con el miasma de hacía un rato.

Torció a la izquierda, por los restos de un edificio parcialmente destruido y saltó al interior de uno de sus ambientes, entrando por otros cuartos a pie hasta que llegó al lado que colindaba con la calle del otro lado, milagrosamente iluminada por las luces de los postes que aún conservaban el flujo de corriente. Depositó a Tsurara y Rikuo en el suelo, ante los cachivaches que la gente que vivía allí había dejado en la habitación. Y Setsura se bajó de su espalda con lentitud.

—Los has salvado… jamás podremos agradecerte… jamás…

—Ahora eso no importa. Quédense aquí.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

—¿Vas a volver?

Setsura comenzó a caminar con él, afuera de la habitación sin poder creerlo.

—Sí. Ese cabrón no se puede salir con la suya. Ya ha hecho mucho daño.

—¿Pero qué crees que puedes hacer tú? —se desesperó Setsura, sin preguntarse por qué—. ¿No has visto sus habilidades? ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo contra lo que él puede hacer?

—Ya pude antes, y podré de nuevo.

—No voy a dejarte.

Setsura se paró en el borde del piso que estaba destruido y derrumbado, por el cual se podía ver el estropicio de afuera. Ella miró a Inuyasha con el desafío brillándole en sus ojos escarlata. Los rojos ojos encararon a los ojos dorados y por poco los dorados devoraron a los rojos con su frialdad, pero Setsura se mantuvo firme.

—Apártate de mi camino, mujer. Es peligroso.

—Lo sé. Por eso ya no quiero que vayas.

—No es eso de lo que hablo… Sino…

Inuyasha se rascaba la cabeza con frustración, cuando la parte del suelo sobre el que Setsura estaba parada se partió con un crujido, y ella cayó por el alto edificio gritando de miedo.

—De eso te hablaba yo… —dijo Inuyasha, lanzándose resignado tras ella y atrapándola al vuelo en plena caída. Aterrizó sobre una pared simple sin techo y volvió a subir al mismo piso por el que habían salido, con ella en brazos. Setsura estaba aferrada a él por su vida y el vértigo, con la cara escondida. No lo soltaba por un segundo e Inuyasha pudo sentir el frío del cuerpo de ella. Era una Mujer de las Nieves, después de todo.

—¿Lo ves? Es peligroso —le dijo él innecesariamente.

—¿Vas a ir de todos modos? —le preguntó Setsura, sin mostrarle su cara todavía.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Entonces promete que volverás.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué podría importarle a ella lo que le pasara a él? Sin embargo, Inuyasha le sonrió con los ojos, se acuclilló para apoyarla un poco y le pellizcó suavemente una mejilla con dos dedos.

—Claro que volveré, tonta.

La bajó y ella lo soltó renuente. Luego Inuyasha le sonrió confiado y se lanzó desde ese piso destruido de vuelta hacia la nube púrpura.

—El tonto eres tú, niño —le dijo Setsura, aunque sabía que él ya no la oía.

Ichigo dejó a Kubinashi y los demás en una calle alejada del veneno y las explosiones. Ellos no lo dejaron marchar hasta que les tuvo que dar su palabra que Rikuo estaría bien en manos de Inuyasha. Aunque ni siquiera Ichigo podía saber si eso sería posible luego de semejante destrucción.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer luego de despedirse de ellos, Ichigo regresó al edificio por las mismas calles por las que se llevó a Kubinashi y los otros para salvarlos de una muerte segura. El edificio, antigua base del nuevo clan Genkaku, estaba ahora en los mismísimos suelos. En su camino allí, Ichigo pudo apreciar la destrucción que había causado Naraku en pleno Tokyo, y a las personas que estaban muertas o heridas. Y todo con su propia técnica. El muy maldito de Naraku había usado el Getsuga de Ichigo para sembrar el terror en el Tokyo actual.

Furioso como nunca, Ichigo aceleró el paso y llegó al edificio. Pero ya no sintió a Naraku. Sólo Inuyasha estaba allí entre los escombros yendo de aquí para allá, moviendo grandes pedazos de concreto y haciendo muecas al ver lo que tenían debajo. Ichigo comprendió lo que hacía y ayudó a Inuyasha con el trabajo, por más jodido que fuese buscar sobrevivientes.

No encontraron a nadie con vida. Nadie, ni de su clan, ni del clan Genkaku, ni ninguno que se hubiera quedado atrás había salido ileso ante el miasma de Naraku. Con suerte, muchos Youkai de la casa Nura habrían escapado si se les hubiese advertido a tiempo. Pero no podían saberlo ya que Rikuo estaba inconsciente. Sin decir una palabra siguieron con un trabajo que sabían inútil. Pero les podía la frustración a ambos si no hacían nada.

Todos regresaron a casa al amanecer. Una vez más tuvieron que evitar a la policía de los humanos e incluso hasta a las fuerzas de defensa de Japón, que no descartaban un ataque biológico por parte de algún grupo retorcido de terroristas, dada la acción del veneno en el aire y las personas. Cerraron el área y no dejaron entrar ni a la prensa ni a nadie sin uniforme. Por tanto a Inuyasha y los demás les costó mucho salir sin ser detectados.

Setsura había estado preocupadísima por Inuyasha mientras esperaba su regreso, pero no notó nada desde su posición escondida de la visión de la base de Genkaku. Se puso muy contenta cuando lo vio regresar caminando por la destruida calle, mientras Ichigo se adelantaba. Y Setsura, junto a Inuyasha ahora, bajaron a Rikuo y Tsurara del edificio por las ruinas, porque las gradas estaban destruidas. Tsurara despertó un poco más adelante mientras caminaban por una desierta calle, cuando ya habían pasado el cordón policial y militar. Tsurara estaba muy sorprendida de ver allí a su madre, pero no ahondó en el tema por el momento. Luego de comprobar que su Waka estaba bien, este despertó también.

—Tsurara… —fue lo primero que dijo Rikuo.

—Tranquilo. Ella está bien —lo tranquilizó Inuyasha, que estaba cargándolo en la espalda.

—¿Ves boba? Tu amo está bien —le dijo Setsura a Tsurara, a quien también llevaba en la espalda.

—Okaa-sama…

Tsurara se abrazó a la espalda de su madre, llorando de pena por todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo una noche.

Setsura también quería llorar, por la tristeza de su hija y por sus camaradas y amigos que murieron esa noche. Pero al ver a Inuyasha caminando más adelante cargando a Rikuo como ella cargaba a Tsurara, no se lo permitía. Debía mostrarse fuerte, aunque no sabía por qué quería mostrarse así.

Alcanzaron a Ichigo y los demás, que estaban en una calle solitaria y alejada del bullicio de los humanos histéricos por lo ocurrido. Y juntos siguieron su camino a casa, con Kubinashi y los demás agradeciéndole a Inuyasha sin parar el haber salvado a su Comandante.

El día después de ese evento fue muy largo. Los chicos que los recibieron preocupados al ver a Rikuo, ya en su forma humana con tantas magulladuras y golpes, no fueron a clase ese día. Todos ellos, humanos, Youkais, un Hanyou y un Shinigami se recluyeron en la casa principal del clan, que ahora estaba de luto por la caída en combate de muchísimos camaradas. Rikuo no se perdonaba ese hecho y el haber comandado semejante fracaso. Y Tsurara sólo podía consolarlo sobre sus piernas mientras estaban solos, estando él acostado en las piernas de ella.

—Es mejor no meterse todavía.

Setsura le dijo eso a Inuyasha, que quería hacerle ver a Rikuo que de todos modos no hubiese podido con las habilidades superiores de Naraku, y que sentía similar frustración al no haber podido detener a aquél bastardo. Inuyasha y Setsura habían pasado todo aquel día, juntos. Un hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Nurarihyon, Wakana, ni nadie de la casa. Ni para Ichigo. Pero no ahondaron tampoco en el tema por estar ocupados con viajes de reconocimiento al lugar, que se retrasaban al no poder regresar por estar el sitio ocupado de humanos. En las noticias locales y mundiales se hacía eco del atentado biológico en un barrio de Tokyo y la cosa ya tomaba un rumbo que Ichigo no podría haber imaginado al inicio de su viaje, tan sólo unos días antes. Y en parte se culpaba, pues si él e Inuyasha no hubieran aparecido en el lugar, a lo mejor Naraku no habría causado semejante alboroto.

En la noche Rikuo estaba mejor, tanto física como anímicamente, gracias a los cuidados de Tsurara que no se apartó de su lado ni un momento. Nadie se sentía capaz de hablar sobre el asunto, ni sus amigos humanos ni sus subordinados. Sólo Nurarihyon le exigió con entereza saber lo que había pasado. Rikuo, en su forma nocturna, les contó lo que les pasó y la superioridad de Naraku en habilidades y poder.

—Ahora no sabemos a dónde fue —dijo Inuyasha, pensativo y sentado con Setsura a su lado, mientras todos estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones, no tan llena como otras veces.

—Seguro usó el Meidou para irse —aventuró Ichigo. No podía usar la palabra "escapar" pues básicamente quienes escaparon habían sido ellos. Kana tampoco se había movido de detrás de él.

—El muy hijo de puta sabe que juega con ventaja en sitios concurridos —dijo Inuyasha, molesto—. Nos la hizo bien esta vez.

Todos se sintieron bien al saber que Inuyasha no usaría una gran técnica si había inocentes de por medio. Ichigo les había contado ese hecho, que Inuyasha pudo haber usado un ataque bastante poderoso para destruir el campo de Naraku, pero no lo hizo al estar ellos cerca.

—Pero, ¿y sus secuaces? —preguntó Rikuo—. Recuerdo que eran muchos, y no los vi huir cuando explotó el lugar.

—Es porque no huyeron —le respondió Ichigo, con los ojos cerrados por el recuerdo y el horror de los que se habían quedado atrás—. Inuyasha y yo los encontramos en el lugar, y todos estaban muertos.

—¿Sacrificó a sus ayudantes? —se extrañó Kana, viendo con miedo a Ichigo que asintió con la cabeza.

—No eran Youkai normales. Eran algo diferentes a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes —recordó Rikuo.

—Así parece. No sé por qué. Yo creo que el bastardo está haciendo experimentos con la Perla otra vez —dijo Ichigo. Inuyasha pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Es esa Perla antigua que concedía deseos? —preguntó Kana.

—Si. En el pasado Aizen también usó el Hougyoku para crear o evolucionar hollows.

—¿Hougyoku?

—Sí. Era un artefacto como la Shikon no Tama, pero creado artificialmente —explicó Ichigo—. Aizen puso sus manos sobre él y lo usó para crear muchos hollows, que crecían en poder y habilidades.

—¿Así que Naraku podría estar haciendo lo mismo? —inquirió Nurarihyon.

—Quizá —dijo Inuyasha—. En el pasado él uso la perla para crear extensiones de sí mismo. O para evolucionar su cuerpo en algo cada vez más peligroso. No me sorprendería que esté usando la perla en esos sujetos. La cosa es averiguar por qué lo hace.

Todos guardaron silencio, preguntándose qué podría estar intentando Naraku con los Youkai que había sacrificado tan fácilmente esa noche. Además era muy raro estar tan silencioso en un sitio en que el bullicio era marca de la casa.

De pronto la puerta principal que veían a través del patio se abrió, y parada allí: con un traje escolar de marinera negro, y largo cabello negro y lacio, estaba una hermosa chica pálida. Pero Inuyasha no se dejaba engañar, pues podía decir que ella tenía más edad que nadie en aquella casa.

—Hagoromo Gitsune —la reconoció Rikuo, desde dentro de la casa.

Se levantó a recibirla ayudado por Tsurara, pues aun cojeaba un poco. Inuyasha e Ichigo permanecieron sentados a pesar de que todos allí, incluidos los chicos humanos, se levantaron por respeto.

—Oí que armaron un gran alboroto con un nuevo clan —les dijo aquella chica, avanzando dentro de la casa y mirándolos a todos. Su mirada se posó en Ichigo e Inuyasha, que no se habían levantado—. Maleducados, ¿no se levantan a recibir a sus mayores?

—¿De qué hablas tú, sabandija? —le respondió Inuyasha, levantándose y acercándosele para verla bien, en medio de todos los que estaban allí—. Eres tú quien debería saludar a sus mayores.

Inuyasha le dijo eso por la apariencia que tenía la bella y pálida Youkai, que parecía no pasar de los quince. Se estaba basando en su aspecto y no en la edad que intuía que tenía la bella chica. Al bajar la vista notó que sus pechazos se balancearon firmes y enormes cuando ella llevó las manos a la cintura para discutir con él.

—No creí jamás que estaría de acuerdo con este chucho, pero tiene razón —lo secundó Ichigo, sin saber que ella era muchísimo más mayor que los dos juntos—. Tú deberías tener más respeto.

—Ahí lo tienes —le dijo Nurarihyon a Gitsune, sonriendo divertido desde su sitio. Él tampoco se había levantado.

—Mocosos, está la pagarán —les vaticinó Gitsune, mientras su largo cabello negro se le agitaba por detrás. Ichigo e Inuyasha sintieron la amenaza, pero…

—¡Lo lamentamos, Hagoromo Gitsune-sama! —chilló Kana, sacando fuerzas de alguna parte para hacer que Ichigo agachara la cabeza al empujarla con su mano.

—¡Estos dos sólo son un par de idiotas! —le dijo Setsura a Gitsune con tono cómplice, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Inuyasha al no poder empujarlo contra el suelo, porque simplemente Inuyasha no se dejó.

Setsura no le guardaba rencor a Gitsune por haber ocasionado la muerte de Yamabuki Otome, de quien ahora ostentaba el cuerpo y apariencia, pues había sido toda una tramoya ideada por su hijo: Abe no Senbei. Yamabuki Otome había sido alguien muy querido para Setsura, pues era la mujer a quien Nura Rihan había llegado a querer y con quien hubiera pasado el resto de sus días si los planes de Gitsune y de su hijo no se hubieran entrometido. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba… No la odiaba, ni aunque sus atributos como Hagoromo Gitsune eran mucho más generosos que los de Otome-chan, o eso pensó Setsura mientras regresaba a su sitio otra vez.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes, extraños? ¿Nuevos miembros? —les preguntó Gitsune más apaciguada, mirando a Rikuo que negó con la cabeza.

—Yo soy el gran Inuyasha. Y este mocoso es Ichigo —le respondió Inuyasha haciendo que todos sonrieran sin poderlo evitar, y ganándose otro puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Cabrón!

—Es la verdad, no te avergüences.

—¡Yo te enseñaré de mocos!

La situación era cómica y era por lo que casi todos allí se reían. Pero nadie esperaba que Hagoromo Gitsune comenzara a reírse como una histérica, tanto, que Inuyasha se quedó mirándola desconcertado pues su intención jamás fue de hacerla reír.

—¿Dije algo divertido?

—Tú eres muy divertido, cachorro —le dijo Gitsune, enjugándose las lágrimas y sujetándose el vientre—. En todos mis años he conocido todo tipo de hombres, pero eres uno de los más espontáneos —añadió serenándose y acariciándole a Inuyasha la oreja derecha.

—No hagas eso.

Inuyasha no fue el único que le mostró su disconformidad. Setsura también se había levantado y se había acercado a ambos con una expresión molesta.

—A él no le gusta eso —dijo Setsura con convicción, levantando una mano para apartar la de Gitsune de las orejas de Inuyasha.

—Niña... ¿Qué puedes saber tú? —le respondió Gitsune altanera, y acercándose a Setsura sacando pecho.

—Ella tiene razón —intervino Inuyasha, sin notar la tormenta que estaba atrayendo sobre sí mismo ni lo interesante que resultaba para todos los demás, que no apartaban la mirada para no perder detalle.

—Bien, entonces veamos quién puede satisfacer más al cachorro. ¡Te reto, Yuki Onna atrevida! —desafió Gitsune a Setsura, mientras los demás excepto Inuyasha abrían las bocas en cómicas O. Él simplemente no captaba lo que ocurría.

—¡Yo también participaré! —anunció Saori entusiasmada, levantándose y hablando por primera vez en un buen rato.

—¡Y yo! —se unió Natsumi, haciendo que Setsura y Gitsune las vean a ambas, incrédulas.

—No entiendo… ¿Qué quieren hacer? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Nurarihyon que se reía con ganas mientras Ichigo se tomaba el puente de su nariz entre dos dedos.

—Es bueno ver que todavía piensen en divertirse —les dijo Rikuo, recuperando el hilo—. Pero lo harán cuando resolvamos el problema que tenemos encima.

—Ah sí —concedió Gitsune recordando su asunto allí, mientras Setsura jalaba a Inuyasha para regresar a sus sitios—. Recordé a lo que vine —dijo Gitsune sentándose en una silla normal, mientras los demás estaban sentados en el suelo. Cruzó las torneadas piernas y a propósito las movía de maneras sugerentes, dirigiéndolas al desprevenido Inuyasha que no notaba nada y que estaba sentado frente a ella. Setsura echaba fuego por la boca, mientras Tsurara la trataba de calmar—. Estuve en contacto con los Onmyōji en Kyoto, y con esa mocosa Onmyöji…

—¿Yura? —comenzó Rikuo.

—Ella. Me dijeron que en los últimos días alguien reunió a montones de Youkai de todas las áreas del país. Según la propaganda: para formar un nuevo Hyakki Yakou en pos de un líder capaz y poderoso. El Clan se llamó a sí mismo Genkaku, y sus actividades han ido creciendo con los días que pasan —les explicó Gitsune.

—¿Cómo te llevas con los Onmyöji?

—Eso no viene al caso, Rikuo.

Nurarihyon sopesaba la información. Entonces el clan había venido de tiempo antes, y no al mismo tiempo que la llegada de Inuyasha e Ichigo como habían pensado.

—¿Hace cuánto que comenzó? —le preguntó Nurarihyon a Gitsune.

—Doce días, más o menos —le respondió aburrida, Gitsune.

Inuyasha e Ichigo se miraron. ¿Era el tiempo que hubieran necesitado Naraku y Aizen para fraguar un plan que involucre a los Youkai del país, a Rikuo, y armas modernas? Pues no habían olvidado el montón de armas que estaban en la base que atacaron la noche anterior, responsables del fuego que siguió a la explosión de Shouki.

—Gracias al trabajo que han realizado hemos trazado el sitio de su otra base —les dijo Gitsune a todos—. Supongo que irán.

Inuyasha se había levantado otra vez y caminó hasta ella, la agarró por los hombros mientras ella seguía sentada en su silla.

—Dinos dónde es —le ordenó.

—¿Palabra mágica?

—AHORA.

—Yo los guiaré —dijo Gitsune, levantándose y colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, y haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo por su carácter tan peculiar y por cuán fácilmente la desarmaba Inuyasha. El viaje que les seguiría sería muy cansador.


	5. Cruel Ilusión

**Capítulo 18**

 **Cruel Ilusión**

Se tomaron su tiempo para prepararse esta vez. Los Youkai del Hyakki Yakou de Rikuo alistaban lo que pudieran llevar consigo, para no ser sorprendidos por el enemigo. Por fortuna, ellos también poseían armas de fuego para los que no tenían más poder que sus cuerpos y fuerza física, y porque además sabían los tiempos en que vivían y que ya no se podían permitir el lujo de subestimar.

Inuyasha e Ichigo estaban claramente fuera de lugar allí. Al ver a todos yendo de aquí para allá, ajetreados con los preparativos, y ellos tan panchos, sin hacer nada con la preocupación general. Sólo Hagoromo Gitsune parecía tranquila e incluso entusiasta, y estaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol en el que Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre una rama.

—No rompas esa rama, Inuyasha —le advirtió Nurarihyon cuando se les acercó—. Ése árbol de cerezos es más antiguo que la misma casa.

—Tranquilo, Jiji. No peso tanto.

Gitsune sólo sonrió y miró hacia la rama, luego de mirar con burla a Nurarihyon.

—¿Esta vez irás, Jii-san? —le preguntó Ichigo, que estaba sentado en el pasillo de fuera de la casa, a Nurarihyon.

—Sí. Debo ir a saldar las cuentas con el bastardo que me quitó a tantos y queridos críos —le respondió Nurarihyon, mientras su Osore emanaba de él como niebla negra.

—Trata que no te maten en el intento, viejo verde —le dijo Setsura alegremente, sentada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol donde estaba Inuyasha.

Nurarihyon la miró, y vio que Setsura estaba superando al fin su obsesión con él, y sólo en un día. Y junto al alivio que eso le traía, él no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por sí mismo. Setsura lo había querido desde siempre, desde que formaron el primer Hyakki Yakou hacía tantos siglos. Y verla tan preocupada y a la vez entusiasmada por otro hombre que no era él, le dolía y no podía negarlo. Pero era lo mejor, porque Nurarihyon jamás olvidaría a Youhime, su primer y único amor.

Ichigo se levantó del pasillo y fue a la sala a sentarse allí con las chicas, los chicos, Rikuo y Tsurara. No sabía qué pintaba allí porque ya no encajaba en la edad de ninguno, pero eso no impidió que se dirigiera hacia ellos. Tal vez podría llevarse bien con Rikuo en su forma Youkai, por ser más maduro y lanzado, pero de los otros la única que le parecía más confiable era Kana, aunque no sabía cómo lo sabía. Ella estaba con Saori y Natsumi en la sala, haciendo algo que Ichigo no podía ver, pero se notaba complicado y laborioso. Tsurara estaba con ellas ayudándolas. El curioso Kiyotsugu, y Jirou le preguntaban cosas sobre Inuyasha y sí mismo que Ichigo respondía por cortesía, mientras que Rikuo estaba sentado y aburrido en su forma nocturna y ya vestido para partir con un haori plateado y gris sobre él, esperando que terminasen lo que fuera que estuvieran estaban haciendo.

Luego de un rato, las chicas parecieron terminar. Le decían cosas a Kana que Ichigo no alcanzaba a oír. Y ella estaba rojísima, mientras Tsurara la miraba alegre y luego miraba a Ichigo con una sonrisa entre alegre y burlona.

Al fin Kana se armó de valor y se acercó a Ichigo, que seguía sentado junto a Rikuo. Él la miró con curiosidad y más al verla tan delicada, con la cara rojísima y agachada mientras le extendía ambas manos y le tendía en ellas un amuleto típico japonés.

—¿Un amuleto?

—No es gran cosa —le explicó Kana, rojísima—. Kiyotsugu quería hacer algo más llamativo ayer para celebrar su visita. Pero nos atraparon esos Youkai y ése Naraku y se echaron a perder parte de las cosas que habíamos comprado. Hice esto con lo que sobró, pero no alcanzó para hacer uno para Inuyasha y…

Ichigo tomó el amuleto en sus manos con cuidado y le sonrió a Kana, sin notar que sus amigas la apoyaban con gestos y risitas nerviosas por detrás de él.

—Gracias. Estoy seguro que nos protegerá a ambos —le dijo Ichigo, contento.

—¡Fuuuuuuuu!

Tsurara le había tirado a Ichigo un soplido de hielo, e Ichigo lo esquivó como pudo, llevándose a Kana con él ya que estaba en la línea de hielo.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, loca de las nieves?!

—¡Eres tan denso como el idiota de tu amigo! —le recriminó Tsurara, con rabia.

—¡Pero qué hice! —gritó Ichigo, esquivando otro "Fuuuuuuu" de Tsurara, mientras Kana se moría de la pena atrapada por él y mientras Rikuo se reía con ganas.

—No mereces ni que te lo explique —le sonrió Tsurara, notando el ambiente.

—Pequeña bruja…

Sin embargo, Ichigo se guardó el amuleto en su Shihakushou. Kana lo notó y lo miró radiante.

* * *

Luego de un rato esa noche, Rikuo estaba afuera con su reducido ejército de Youkais detrás de él, una vez más partiendo hacia lo desconocido. Esperaba poder dirigirlos mejor y no perder a nadie esta vez. Pero los miembros de su Hyakki Yakou lo respaldaban a pesar del fracaso del día anterior.

—Tsurara, no te apartes de mí ni por un segundo —le dijo a Tsurara, abrazándola por los hombros y atrayéndola a él. Y Tsurara casi se cae de la impresión, si él no la sujetaba a tiempo contra sí.

—Waka…

—¡Escúchenme, mi Hyakki Yakou! —les gritó Rikuo a todos, con Tsurara abrazándolo a él por la cintura—. Ésta vez todos regresaremos a casa y, ¡aplastaremos a esos bastardos del clan Genkaku!

Todos levantaron los brazos y las voces para expresar su apoyo, y se movieron a la puerta de la casa tras Rikuo, cuando éste salió caminando al frente del grupo junto a Tsurara.

—Esa chica es una temeraria —observó su madre, que se estaba quedando en las líneas traseras—. Mira que ir al frente en una batalla.

—Pero hasta yo puedo entender su deseo de estar con el mocoso, pues conozco a alguien parecida —le respondió Inuyasha, sentado en el árbol todavía y sin ver a la comitiva salir por la puerta abierta de par en par. Él estaba pensando en Kagome, y en todas las veces que ella había desafiado las probabilidades y el peligro, sólo para llegar hasta él. No podía dejar de pensar en Kagome mientras a la vez se imaginaba a Tsurara saliendo junto a Rikuo, en la línea delantera.

Y Setsura se preguntaba quién sería el alguien que Inuyasha conocía y que se parecía a Tsurara. Deseaba saber mucho más sobre él y sentía la opresión en el pecho por el futuro que no sabía prever.

—Vaya Jiji. En verdad irás con nosotros.

Inuyasha ahora veía desde su rama a Nurarihyon, que estaba listo aunque se viera igual que siempre, y que los miraba esperando a ir con ellos. Bajo el árbol, Gitsune levantó un brazo y le ofreció una bebida de dulce olor a Inuyasha, que no tenía ganas de discutir, y la aceptó.

—Así es mocoso. No te atrevas a retarme —sonrió Gitsune cuando Inuyasha aceptó la bebida.

—¡Keh!

Mientras tanto Ichigo salía de la sala de reuniones con Kana y los demás. Veían al todavía interminable ejército salir por la puerta tras Rikuo, incluidos los del Consejo del Clan, que no habían tomado cartas en el asunto aun.

—Ichigo-kun… cuídate mucho —le dijo Kana, con las manos unidas sobre su pecho.

Al ver la escena Inuyasha escupió sin querer la bebida que le había dado Gitsune, y sonrió burlón a nadie en particular, aunque las expresiones de complicidad al verlo en las caras de Setsura y Gitsune no tenían precio.

—Creí que sólo Sesshomaru era un asaltacunas.

—No te preocupes —le decía Ichigo a Kana, sin oír lo que decían de él—. Protegeré a tus amigos.

—No… yo decía que tú…

—¿Yo qué…? ¡Ouch!

Inuyasha había saltado desde el árbol, haciendo que cayeran las hojas de sakura como nieve alrededor de todos y haciendo que la despedida fuese aún más agradable a la vista. Y al aterrizar cerca de Ichigo le propinó un coscorrón en la cabeza. Setsura suspiró y Gitsune apartó la vista con una sonrisa.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Mira quién lo dice… —le dijeron todos, incluido Nurarihyon, a Inuyasha que se les quedó mirando desconcertado. Ichigo lo mataba con la mirada.

—Bien. Vamos ya —dijo Nurarihyon yendo hacia la salida, con Ichigo sobándose la cabeza, e Inuyasha, Setsura y Gitsune junto a él.

Rikuo iba delante del grupo en la noche, a través de las calles de Ukiyoe Town. No se les cruzó un alma y eso les facilitó la marcha a él y su comitiva. Gitsune le mandaba instrucciones desde la retaguardia, donde ella iba junto a Inuyasha, Nurarihyon y los demás.

El sitio quedaba lejos, en una zona ya no tan concurrida como la de la noche anterior ni con edificios cercanos. Pero a la vista saltaba que el edificio que buscaban en sí era otro perfecto para actividades ilegales, como el primero. Rikuo y su gente marchaban por la calle que los llevaría hasta el edificio que ahora tenían en frente, cuando ya estaban cerca.

—A la primera que amenace con sus tentáculos, retrocedan —les ordenó Rikuo a sus subordinados, sin apartar la vista del frente, de la edificación de ladrillos iluminada en exceso esta vez, rodeada por una valla electrificada y con gente corriendo por todas partes. ¿Acaso eran humanos? ¿O eran Youkais? Al ver a esas personas, Rikuo se detuvo en seco. Y con él su Hyakki Yakou.

—Waka… —le susurró Tsurara, preocupada al notarlo también.

—Sí. Esos son Yakuzas humanos —le confirmó Rikuo—. ¿Mierda, qué gana ese maldito con humanos?

—¡Oye!

Inuyasha había llegado, dando saltos por los postes, con Setsura en su espalda y Gitsune por detrás.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos?

—Hay humanos en el lugar.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha vio hacia la iluminada estructura. Era verdad, los humanos iban por todas partes, con camiones que entraban y salían por las calles adyacentes, y el inconfundible olor a pólvora del día anterior. Pero dominando sobre los otros olores, el de Naraku era el más potente.

—¡Ese cabrón está allí! Voy a…

Pero Setsura lo golpeó en la cabeza, lastimándose la mano, para obligarlo a detenerse.

—¡Ay! ¡No puedes ir así como así, tonto! —le dijo ella, agitando la mano, que le dolía.

—Bájate —le ordenó Inuyasha.

—Yo….

Setsura temía haberlo ofendido al golpearlo y se bajó de inmediato, a la vista circunspecta de todos los demás a su alrededor. Tsurara estaba a punto de acercarse a Inuyasha para cantarle algunas verdades, pero Rikuo la detuvo.

Pero para su sorpresa y la de todos, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y tomó la mano lastimada de Setsura entre las suyas, muy toscas, pero increíblemente eficaces.

—No vuelvas a pegarme. Te va a doler.

No era una amenaza, era una recomendación. Y Setsura sentía que se derretía mientras su mano era acariciada entre las de Inuyasha que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué diablos llevas en el pecho? —le preguntó Inuyasha sin soltarle la mano a Setsura. Ella se sonrojó con la pregunta—. Esa bolita se nota bastante cuando apoyas tu cuerpo contra mi espalda.

—¿Qué? Ah… esto —recordó Setsura.

Y, para darle la mayor sorpresa a Inuyasha desde que salió del Meidou junto a Ichigo, de entre los pliegues de su furisode, Setsura sacó con su mano libre un collar de una cuerda simple, pero con una de las magatamas del antiguo y perdido collar de sumisión de Inuyasha atada a él.

—Eso es…

Ichigo acababa de llegar con Nurarihyon en su espalda, y ahora miraba a Inuyasha. Estaba tan atónito como él, pues Ichigo también había reconocido la parte del antiguo Kotodama no Nenju de Inuyasha.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Setsura bruscamente, soltándole la mano y tomándola por los hombros.

—Lo… Lo encontré… ¡Déjame ya!

Pero Inuyasha no la soltó. No podía creerlo todavía. Era imposible que Setsura hubiera encontrado esa parte de su collar, perdido dentro de las profundidades del Meidou conjurado por esa mujer alada, hacía quinientos años.

—Lo encontré en el suelo del sitio donde vivía, hace mucho tiempo —le dijo Setsura, mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de resistir la mirada que él le daba.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Varios años. No lo sé con exactitud.

Inuyasha no sabía qué pensar. Y luego recordó que Totosai le dijo que la mujer de cabello dorado que le había quitado a Inuyasha su collar, también tenía una de esas magatamas cuando asistió a su padre con los asuntos sobre el futuro de Inuyasha, hacía siglos ya. ¿Estaría entonces esa magatama que ahora tenía en frente en el lugar que Setsura la encontró desde que la mujer de cabello dorado la lanzó al Meidou?

Estaba tan aturdido que no notó cuando Ichigo le pegó en el brazo porque los habían descubierto, y los humanos comenzaron a dispararles desde improvisados puntos altos y desde la entrada misma del edificio que tenían enfrente.

—¡Mierda!

Volviendo en sí, Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza y tomó a Setsura en brazos para sacarla del alcance de los proyectiles que los humanos les lanzaban desde esos cañones negros y delgados y que impactaban en el suelo y las paredes. Le hizo un gesto a Gitsune, que lo entendió de inmediato y fue tras ellos.

Rikuo hizo lo propio. Ordenó retroceder a su gente mientras tomaba a Tsurara y la sacaba de allí. A un lado de la calle había un terreno cercado por un muro de ladrillos, al que entraron todos en busca de parapeto.

—Mierda. Inuyasha, concéntrate —le dijo Ichigo, con Nurarihyon en su espalda.

—Sí. Ya estoy bien —le dijo Inuyasha bajando a Setsura y saltando sobre la pared que acababa de cruzar. Vio por encima y volvió a meterse en el terreno con los demás mientras las balas volvían a silbar.

—Vienen. Ichigo, vamos a interceptarlos.

—No olvides que son sólo humanos, Inuyasha.

—No jodas, no los mataré. Aprovecha tú que no te pueden ver.

—Sí.

—¡Espera!

Setsura había agarrado a Inuyasha por su túnica y lo miraba asustada.

—-Okaa-sama… —musitó Tsurara, al ver la escena.

—¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a tantos? ¡Ellos tienen esas armas que no puedes ni ver cuando te hieren! ¿Estás loco?

—Un poco tal vez. Pero no me quedaré como si nada teniendo a Naraku tan cerca. ¡Esta vez lo pararé! —dijo Inuyasha sin soltarse de ella.

—Espera —le dijo Rikuo—. Yo también iré.

—¡Waka! —se alarmó Tsurara.

—Debí saberlo. No puedo arriesgar más a mi gente, pues esto ya no es por Clanes ni supremacías —reconoció Rikuo, con la determinación en los ojos—. Se trata de algo más, y debo encargarme de ello por todos.

—Bien dicho, mocoso. Sólo no te metas en el camino —le advirtió Inuyasha, viendo cómo Tsurara se abrazaba a Rikuo.

—Y yo también iré —les dijo un desconocido.

Era un hombre de apariencia joven, vestido en un kimono dorado con haori púrpura encima, y tenía un cabello parecido al de Rikuo, en la misma forma larga y horizontal, pero dorado y amarrado en la punta.

—Nurarihyon… —susurró Setsura.

—¿Tú eres Jii-san? —le preguntó Ichigo, sin creerlo.

—Yo todavía puedo luchar por mi gente —les dijo Nurarihyon, que ahora no se veía viejo en absoluto—. No me quedaré aquí como si nada.

—Únete entonces —le dijo Inuyasha a Nurarihyon, mientras se hacía soltar la túnica con suavidad por Setsura—. No pongas esa cara —le dijo a ella—. Regresaremos, porque tienes mucho qué contarme ahora.

—¿Lo dices por esto? —le preguntó Setsura, mostrándole la magatama que ahora colgaba de su cuello, a la vista de todos.

—Sí —le respondió Inuyasha con voz queda. Se la tomó con calma atrapando sin querer varios cabellos fríos de ella entre sus dedos—. No la pierdas. Y cuídate… ah…

Setsura se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazarlo. Gitsune chasqueó la lengua al verlos, y Tsurara se enjugó las lágrimas, soltando a Rikuo.

—Bueno… mierda… —Inuyasha la volvió a apartar con suavidad al oír por detrás del muro a los hombres, disparando advertencias en forma de balas de guerra. Pero eso él no lo sabía. Ahora sólo quería apartar esas pequeñas amenazas de la llorona mujer que tenía delante.

—Espéranos… —le dijo a Setsura y saltó por detrás del muro a la calle.

—¿Quién es ese? —gritó un hombre del otro lado, claramente viendo a Inuyasha.

—¡No importa! ¡Disparen!

Setsura y los demás vieron con miedo cómo Ichigo, Nurarihyon y Rikuo saltaban también detrás del muro y oyeron las detonaciones de más armas automáticas. Pero una súbita corriente de aire apareció de ninguna parte, tan fuerte, que oyeron cómo los hombres volaban gritando por el aire y se estrellaban contra lo que les tocase al caer. Y dejaron de disparar.

En el otro lado Ichigo había visto cómo Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga y desencadenó una corriente de aire, tan rápida y potente, que los tipos armados salieron volando en todas direcciones.

—Jamás había usado esto contra otros de esta manera —le confió Inuyasha—. Al parecer funciona.

Y echó a correr hacia el edificio, mientras desde allí les seguían disparando. Los cuatro esquivaron las balas al abrirse paso por la calle. Inuyasha volvió a agitar a Tessaiga y otra potente corriente de aire salió disparada hacia el edificio, tirando la puerta con valla electrificada y tumbando a los hombres que tardaban en volverse a levantar, aturdidos y confundidos al ver a un chico que hacía cosplay manejar una enorme espada y mandándolos a volar con vientos que creaba de la nada.

Inuyasha y los demás entraron a los terrenos del edificio antes que los hombres se recuperaran, pero por detrás de ellos salieron otros tipos trajeados, iguales a los de días anteriores. Lo que llamó la atención de Ichigo era que esos Youkais ya no portaban armas, sino que las tenían incorporadas en sus miembros, unidas a sus brazos. Esos Youkais abrieron fuego contra Ichigo, al que sí podían ver y contra los demás, que saltaron otra vez para evitar la carnicería, pues los Youkai que les disparaban herían indiscriminadamente a sus camaradas humanos.

—Típico de Naraku —maldijo Ichigo, ya conocedor de la tretas sucias de Naraku. Él y los otros tres se parapetaron tras un camión que recibía las balas—. Hay una entrada por allá —dijo señalando hacia la izquierda, donde no habían tantos hombres.

—Yo veo otra por allá —le respondió Nurarihyon, viendo otra similar por la derecha.

—Rikuo y yo iremos por la izquierda —decidió Ichigo—. Jii-san, ve con Inuyasha.

—Ya sabes, viejo-mocoso —se dijeron Inuyasha y Nurarihyon al mismo tiempo—. No me retrases.

Y ambos grupos se separaron para intentar entrar por los lados del edificio.

Gitsune, Setsura y Tsurara, junto con los demás allegados a Rikuo y Nurarihyon, veían con preocupación desde el muro. Los Youkai de Rikuo habían reducido a los tipos de la calle, anteriormente derrotados por Inuyasha, sin herir de muerte a ninguno. Setsura y Tsurara miraban preocupadísimas la acción que se desarrollaba en el patio del edificio de enfrente, y los colores de la ropa de todos los que estaban adelante: Rikuo de gris, Nurarihyon de púrpura, Ichigo de negro e Inuyasha de su sempiterno rojo, y los vieron separarse en dos grupos, de izquierda y derecha.

—Entrarán por los lados —anunció Kubinashi, junto a Kejouro y los demás—, así deben tener más posibilidades.

—Debemos ir tras ellos —dijo Tsurara con miedo, pero firme—. Pueden llegar a necesitarnos.

—Las órdenes de Rikuo para ti y tu gente fueron quedarse en la retaguardia —le dijo con aburrimiento Gitsune—. Tú y tu madre pueden quedarse aquí. Yo sí que debo ir.

—¿Y por qué irías sólo tú? —inquirió Setsura, con rabia antes que Tsurara abriera la boca.

—-Porque Kyokotsu está allí. Yo le dije que se infiltrara en ese clan y ella está allí ahora —dijo Gitsune, tratando de sonar indiferente pero fallando olímpicamente. Kyokotsu era la sirviente más fiel de Hagoromo Gitsune desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y Gitsune se preocupaba por ella genuinamente, aunque tratara de demostrar lo contrario.

Así que madre e hija callaron al notar que Gitsune se preocupaba por alguien más. Pero aunque ellas también querían ir, no sabían cómo romper el cordón de hombres con armas automáticas de adelante. Podrían esquivar a algunos, pero su número total era imposible de cruzar.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Tsurara de repente, luego de un rato. Las otras dos la miraron fijamente, y el sonido de los disparos no cesaba—. Podemos hacer esto… —les confió Tsurara…

Ichigo y Rikuo fueron por el lado izquierdo del edificio, que cuando salieron de su escondite volvieron a resonar las balas que salían de los cañones de las armas de los humanos y de los Youkai de Naraku. Ambos grupos trataban de impedir a cualquier costo que Ichigo y Rikuo entraran. Mientras Ichigo y Rikuo trataban por todos los medios de no lastimar a los humanos, pero los Youkai de Naraku eran otra historia. Así que ambos entraron por la entrada de la izquierda hacia un pasillo largo y estrecho. Y avanzaron por él con sus espadas en mano y dispuestos a todo.

—¿Crees que esos Youkai con armas unidas a sus brazos sean experimentos de Naraku? —le preguntó Rikuo a Ichigo, mientras avanzaban con cautela por el pasillo.

—Ya vi los alcances de ese bastardo, e Inuyasha lo cree también así que no me sorprendería.

Ichigo no había terminado ni de respirar, cuando por la puerta al final del pasillo los interceptaron los mismos Youkai, todos de las mismas pintas, y abrieron fuego a voluntad contra Ichigo y Rikuo. Ambos se lanzaron al suelo, y desde allí Ichigo agitó su espada.

— _¡Getsuga Tenshou!_

La medialuna azul brillante barrió con los Youkai, que explotaron junto a impacto del Getsuga en una pared más allá de la puerta, que se derrumbó con todo y techo haciendo una abertura en el piso de la segunda planta, por la que cayeron un montón de Yakuzas humanos.

—Mierda.

—Sí.

Los tipos del piso de arriba habían caído muy duramente contra fragmentos de concreto y sus propios camaradas y cuerpos. Y apenas notaron a Rikuo, que era el único que al podían ver, y abrieron fuego contra él.

—Estos pueden ser más complicados que los humanos —observó Rikuo, esquivando las balas.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Rikuo e Ichigo se metieron por una puerta lateral en el pasillo en el que estaban, pero lo que vieron allí era de pesadilla…

Inuyasha y Nurarihyon iban por el lado derecho, e Inuyasha había usado su técnica con el viento para no matar a ningún ser humano. Pero destruía a los Youkai que se les acercaban. Nurarihyon hacía otro tanto.

—Estos cabrones no se acaban —rezongó Inuyasha, cortando a varios Youkai que disparaban al aire antes de morir, luego de ser cortados por Tessaiga.

—Vamos, no te quejes. Pudo ser peor —lo sermoneó el joven Nurarihyon.

—¿Cómo?

—En sus películas los humanos también se matan con lanzallamas —explicó Nurarihyon, blandiendo la espada que llevaba consigo y matando a varios—. En la vida real también.

—¿Películas? ¿Lanzallamas? ¿Qué carajos son esas cosas?

—Para que te hagas una idea, un lanzallamas es eso que el Youkai de allí nos está apuntando…

—Ya veo…

Nurarihyon e Inuyasha saltaron en el aire y giraron en direcciones opuestas sin poder entrar en el edificio, pues en la puerta lateral derecha un Youkai con un lanzallamas en vez de mano los había atacado.

—Mierda.

—No puede ser la primera vez que te enfrentas a algo así, Inuyasha.

—No lo es. Pero el fuego siempre es molesto.

—Si tan solo tuviéramos a Setsura o Kappa aquí… —decía Nurarihyon, agachándose para evitar la terrible flama y el insoportable calor que expedía.

—Esa mujer de nieve no serviría de mucho aquí.

—Ella es muy capaz. No la subestimes.

—A mí más bien me parece frágil —reconoció Inuyasha—. Me da más ganas de protegerla que de pelear con ella.

—Si Setsura te oye hablar así, fijo se derrite.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada…

Inuyasha se acercó al Youkai con lanzallamas, que lo apuntó y lo cubrió con el fuego que escupía su mano, pero la piel de Inuyasha y la túnica de las Ratas de Fuego lo protegieron. Aun así el calor era una molestia. Mientras tanto Nurarihyon apareció sigilosamente, usando su Osore, al lado del Youkai, escondiéndose tras el cuándo le dispararon sus camaradas, y lo cortó en dos con la espada que llevaba.

—Qué molestas son estas cosas.

—Parece que Naraku ha mejorado sus experimentos —observó Inuyasha, cortando en dos a cinco a la vez—. Ayer sólo empuñaban las armas, y hoy están pegadas a sus cuerpos.

Al fin entraron al edificio por la puerta lateral que tanto habían protegido aquellos Youkais, pero un olor horrible les llegó de inmediato y ambos llevaron sus largas mangas a sus narices para filtrar el espantoso olor que estaba en el pasillo largo y con dos puertas, una al fondo y otra a la derecha. Corrieron resueltamente por el pasillo y tumbaron la puerta de la derecha, justo cuando el Getsuga de Ichigo entraba por la puerta del fondo.

—¡Mierda!

Los dos se tiraron al suelo para evitar la explosión que siguió y tiró el techo y parte de la pared, mientras el olor salía de la puerta de la derecha más que cuando estaba cerrada.

—Ese cabrón de Ichigo —siseó Inuyasha, mirando el hueco que dejó el Getsuga Tenshou.

—Seguro no pensó que la estructura fuera tan débil contra su ataque.

—Casi nos perjudica mucho, por no tener cuidado.

—Ya, ya…

No notaron que de pronto todo estaba oscuro, y el entorno de ladrillos y cemento estaba diferente.

—¿Inuyasha?

Nurarihyon llamó a Inuyasha al ver que de pronto estaba completamente solo en un bosque que estaba seguro no cabía en el edificio en el que estuvo segundos antes.

—Vaya lugar al que me he metido ahora… —dijo con ironía Nurarihyon, avanzando hacia adelante.

—¡Oye! ¡Viejo! ¡Nurarihyon!

Inuyasha buscaba a Nurarihyon en el lugar que antes fue un pasillo de ladrillos y ahora era un campo de flores, en plena noche.

—Esta mierda otra vez…

Podía reconocer los síntomas, ¿pero cómo se despertaría ahora? Estaba seguro que Nurarihyon estaba en situación parecida.

' _Esta vez no tengo a Kagome conmigo, ni nada que se pueda considerar tan sagrado como para despertarme. A menos que…'_

El pensamiento le llegó tan fácilmente, que Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga, al recordar su nueva incorporación. Si esto no funcionaba, ya podía pensar en quedarse allí y ser pasto del primero que lo tuviese a tiro.

Concentrándose lo máximo que pudo en Tessaiga, y las veces que había visto a su hermano usar a su hermana Tenseiga, Inuyasha cerró los ojos. Justo a tiempo luego de ver a la bella mujer en aquel campo de flores. Una mujer dolorosamente familiar…

Al abrirlos de vuelta vio con placer cómo la hoja de Tessaiga brillaba de un color azul brillante. Y a su contacto la ilusión se desvanecía en una distorsión que se aclaraba a cada segundo.

Nurarihyon estaba confundido. Veía a Youhime en aquella vieja calle de Edo, donde la había visto tantas veces hacía tanto ya. Seguía siendo la misma, y su belleza no tenía comparación con ninguna humana ni Youkai.

—Ayakashi-sama.

Su voz, su rostro, la manera en que ella lo miraba era la misma que hacía siglos.

—Youhime.

—Te tardaste mucho, Ayakashi-sama.

—Tenía mucho que hacer. Pero lo que tengo que decirte es mucho más. Ni en la eternidad acabaría de decirte...

—Ya no importa, Ayakashi-sama. Ahora tendremos la eternidad para nosotros.

Nurarihyon la dejó acercarse a él, no pudo evitarlo. Era lo mejor, lo único que podía pedir en el mundo.

—La última vez tenías a Rihan contigo, ¿Dónde está? —le preguntó Nurarihyon, recordando su último encuentro con Youhime.

—Él nos espera más allá.

—¿Más allá…?

—Allá a donde vamos, Ayakashi-sama. Para poder estar juntos para siempre.

Nurarihyon trató de concentrarse, pero era muy difícil al sentir que se desvanecía de felicidad. Sólo deseaba mandarlo todo al diablo y abrazar a su añorada mujer, pero…

—Pero antes… debo terminar un asunto más… no puedo irme así…

Decir esas palabras fue más doloroso de lo que se permitía demostrar.

—¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo, Ayakashi-sama?

—Cada día es una agonía si tú no estás… pero Rikuo…

—Él podrá con esa carga que quieres aliviarle —trató de persuadirlo, Youhime—. Él seguirá sin ti. Es hora de descansar.

—¿De verdad?

—Sólo sígueme, Ayakashi-sama…

Nurarihyon se dejó llevar por Youhime, embelesado por su belleza y feliz como nunca antes de verla otra vez. Hasta que la hoja de una espada de tamaño descomunal salió de la nada, y cortó la imagen que sus ojos veían.

—¿Qué?

Sintió un horrible dolor en el abdomen, y cuando la imagen que veía se desvaneció junto a Youhime, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al perderla otra vez. Y con lentitud bajó la vista para ver el tentáculo que lo atravesaba en el estómago y que sentía salir por su espalda.

—Jiji! —gritó Inuyasha.

Inuyasha trató de cortar el tentáculo con Tessaiga, pero la espada le rebotó y por poco no le da en la mismísima cara. Luego Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su error y se concentró para devolver a Tessaiga a su modo ofensivo. Y antes de cortar el tentáculo dirigió la mirada hacia su origen, esperando ver a Naraku, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a una increíblemente hermosa mujer, con el brazo extendido hacia ellos y el tentáculo saliendo de él.

—Youhime… —suspiró Nurarihyon, escupiendo sangre y mirando a la mujer.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy…?

La mujer pareció salir del trance en el que estaba y se miró de los pies a la cabeza, ante la atónita mirada de Inuyasha y la mirada de dolor de Nurarihyon. Ella notó el tentáculo que era su brazo y cómo estaba conectado con Nurarihyon, atravesándole el torso.

—Ayakashi-sama… ¡AYAKASHI SAMA!

—Mierda…

Inuyasha no habría podido cortarla aunque hubiera querido, pues sabía que la mujer no era malvada, sino un títere más en las maquinaciones perversas de Naraku. Maldiciendo al bastardo, Inuyasha cortó el tentáculo y para su alivio Youhime no gritó cuando lo hizo, sino que corrió presurosa hacia Nurarihyon que había hincado una rodilla en tierra.

—¿Esto también es una alucinación?

—Cállate, anciano. No desperdicies energías —le ladró Inuyasha preocupado, y acercándose a él le sacó el tentáculo del cuerpo de un tirón, e hizo que Nurarihyon escupiera más sangre.

—Cómo caí en esto… debo verme patético, Youhime… —le dijo Nurarihyon a Youhime, que lo miraba horrorizada.

—Silencio por favor, Ayakashi-sama… ¡Ayakashi-sama! —gritó Youhime viendo cómo Nurarihyon caía al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Se le acercó más y lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha vio que la mano de ella ya no era un tentáculo.

—¡NARAKU! ¡SAL, MALDITO! —gritó Inuyasha, presa de la ira, apenas conteniendo el deseo de hacer saltar por los aires el lugar. No conocía la relación de la mujer con el viejo, pero podía decir por su llanto que era muy profunda.

Tal era su rabia que casi no notó que Tessaiga había empezado a palpitar como un corazón y que de pronto se transformó en Ryuurin no Tessaiga, una forma de Tessaiga con escamas de dragón en el filo. Inuyasha pudo ver el Youketsu de Youhime, arriba de ella, a pesar que sabía que era humana. Inuyasha dudó, pues si cortaba el Youketsu, Youhime podría morir, y Nurarihyon la amaba. Eso era algo que hasta Inuyasha podía ver.

—Maldición…

Nurarihyon y Youhime miraron a Inuyasha. Y una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Youhime, que le hizo una señal afirmativa a Inuyasha y soltó con suavidad a Nurarihyon, levantándose y colocándose ante Inuyasha.

—Inumimi-sama, por favor córteme —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y sin mirar al impotente y desesperado Nurarihyon que yacía en el suelo.

—Youhime… ¿Qué estás?

—Ayakashi-sama…

Youhime giró para ver a Nurarihyon. Inuyasha maldijo en su interior y cortó el Youketsu.

Ichigo y Rikuo habían entrado a la maloliente habitación por la puerta destruida y el espectáculo era horrible. Había cuerpos de distintas formas de Youkai colgando de las paredes con cadenas y lazos de carne, y otros muchos tirados en el suelo, mutilados y en distintos niveles de putrefacción. Tapándose la nariz, ambos entraron y vieron con horror las consecuencias para los Youkai que se habían unido al clan Genkaku bajo la promesa de un clan poderoso y estable. Este horror les esperaba a quienes en el futuro se prestaran a luchar bajo la bandera de Naraku.

—Mierda. Jamás habría imaginado algo como esto.

Rikuo estaba anonadado. Los alcances de la maldad de Naraku eran increíbles y no había visto nunca nada parecido. ¿Qué buscaría el maldito con tantos experimentos? Él e Ichigo siguieron caminando por el lugar, y pisaron sin querer ni darse cuenta, pedazos de carne maloliente.

Y de pronto para ambos el sitio se convirtió ante sus ojos en un lugar diferente.

Ichigo estaba en la ribera de un río, en Karakura. A lo lejos y en todas direcciones podía ver las casas y árboles más que conocidos de su ciudad. El día era lluvioso y caían gotas del cielo, haciendo que el ruido del agua fuese más misterioso y la visión empañada por la leve neblina ayudaba a esa aura de nostalgia que lo invadió de repente. Ichigo caminó sorprendido por el lugar sin atreverse a ir más rápido. Y en la orilla abajo, por el río que corría cada vez más rápido, vio la silueta de una mujer que miraba correr el agua junto a la orilla.

—Ichigo.

Cuando esa mujer se volteó para verlo, su madre exhibía la misma sonrisa amable e iluminadora. Y cuando ella le sonrió el sol iluminó a ambos desde donde estaban y luego su luz bañó toda la zona del río y luego toda la ciudad brillaba con el sol que salió desde allí.

—¿Acaso esto es real? —preguntó Ichigo, confundido y esperanzado.

—Lo es… si tú así lo deseas, Ichigo…

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Eso no importará, mientras estemos juntos —dijo Masaki—. Mira cuán fuerte y grande eres ahora. Y tan guapo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Debió ser muy duro.

—Claro que lo fue —reconoció Ichigo, mirando a su madre—. No tenerte con nosotros fue muy duro para el viejo. Y para Yuzu y Karin. Siempre te extrañamos mucho.

—Lo sé, Ichigo. También yo los eché de menos. Han sido muchos años, pero no importarán cuando vengas conmigo.

—Yo…

Ichigo no estaba seguro todavía. Había dejado la conversación fluir como si nada, pero sentía sus piernas flaquear y temblar. Estaba muy contento de ver a su madre otra vez, sin embargo… era todo muy extraño. Pues hubiera jurado que estaba haciendo algo importante hacía muy poco.

—¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo una vez más? —le sonrió Masaki, con la misma alegría y comprensión de siempre. Ichigo se quedó sin palabras.

—Quiero estar contigo…

Masaki extendió los brazos, e Ichigo se abandonó en ellos, después de tanto tiempo. La sonrisa que ella le regaló lo terminó de condenar y, ciertamente, a él a no le importaba.

Rikuo veía sorprendido a Rihan ante él que, junto a Yamabuki Otome, miraban a Rikuo con una sonrisa amable, al pie del mismo árbol en el bosque de la última vez que los vio.

—¿Estoy muerto, Oyaji? —le preguntó Rikuo, sin comprender.

—Algo así —le respondió Rihan—. Eso lo decides tú.

—Cómo.

—Acompáñanos y lo verás —le respondió Otome. Poseía la misma dulce voz de siempre.

Rikuo dudó. El Rihan que había visto varias veces no podía aparecer como si nada en un sitio así. Y que a pesar de vibrar con nostalgia por el sitio que veía, este había aparecido de la nada y eso era sospechoso en grado sumo. Por lo que…

—Me ha gustado volver a verlos, y de paso juntos. Pero este no es mi lugar todavía. Alguien me está esperando… Lo siento…

Rikuo liberó su Osore en su técnica Kyouka Suigetsu, que usaba para engañar a sus enemigos con certeras ilusiones, y se abrió paso a través de una improvisada pared de ilusión hacia la habitación enorme y con los Youkai muertos y malolientes, mientras con el rabillo del ojo vio a su padre y a Yamabuki Otome desaparecer en algo parecido al humo tras él.

—Una ilusión barata… —musitó Rikuo, golpeado por el shock y cayó de rodillas apoyándose en Nenekirimaru para recuperar el aliento.

Tardó un rato en serenarse, pues había destruido con aparente indiferencia la imagen de su padre y de Yamabuki Otome al rechazar esa ilusión tan real. Y al recuperarse vio a Ichigo parado más adelante.

Nurarihyon tenía entre sus brazos a Youhime, y lloraba en silencio. Inuyasha estaba parado un poco más adelante con el asesinato en sus ojos. Y luego, sin decir nada, Inuyasha siguió avanzando por el maloliente lugar.

Nurarihyon notó cómo Inuyasha se fue sin decirle nada. Ni una palabra de consuelo o de lamentación hacia él. Sólo sentía la rabia en su Youki de Hanyou emanando como una fuente de agua. Y también la desesperación por haber tenido que hacer lo que tuvo que hacer, y ahora Youhime yacía en sus brazos.

Y miró una vez más a Youhime. Aún estaba caliente, y tenía sus ojos plácidamente cerrados. Jamás perdonaría a Naraku por esa ofensa y el dolor que le había causado.

Youhime se veía tan bella en sus brazos, con sus manos blancas y perfectas, que habían perdido los tentáculos cuando Inuyasha había cortado algo cerca de ella. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo… Nurarihyon escondió el rostro en el pecho de ella sin dejar de mojarlo con sus lágrimas.

—Ayakashi-sama… ¿Por qué está llorando?

Nurarihyon abrió los ojos con miedo. No lo podía creer, y lo que vería debía ser otra alucinación de esos trozos de carne malolientes. Levantó el rostro del pecho de Youhime con cautela.

Youhime también estaba llorando al no saber por qué lloraba él. Y porque había notado la enorme herida en el cuerpo de Nurarihyon y que la manchaba con su sangre. Youhime se soltó con suavidad de Nurarihyon y se puso a curarlo lentamente con sus habilidades curativas.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿"Cómo" qué, Ayakashi-sama?

—¿Eres una alucinación?

Ella se pellizcó tiernamente la mejilla, dejando una mancha rosa en el lugar y sonrió enjugándose las lágrimas.

—No creo que lo sea.

Nurarihyon la abrazó. No había nada más que quisiera hacer en ese momento. Mientras le caían lágrimas de felicidad con el calor de ella en su cuerpo.

Ichigo también estaba más feliz que nunca. Tenía otra vez a su madre junto a él y ambos caminaban bajo aquél brillante sol de su pueblo, lado a lado. Karakura brillaba como nunca y a Ichigo le parecía que jamás había apreciado la belleza del lugar. Pero más hermosa que nada era su madre. Ichigo simplemente no podía dejar de verla, regalándose con la visión de ella y de su brillante sonrisa.

—Sólo espera y verás cómo reaccionan Karin y Yuzu cuando vean que estás aquí —le sonrió Ichigo, sin perder un ápice de su felicidad—. Y el viejo también. Se morirá de alegría.

—¿De verdad? —le respondió radiante su madre.

—Si. Ya lo verás.

Ya no se comía la cabeza con pensamientos sobre el cómo ni por qué su madre estaría allí con él. Ichigo había atravesado por mucho, muchísimo, para poder llegar a ese punto. Desde que había perdido a su madre por culpa del pasado Quincy de ambos, él había abandonado el caparazón de ternura que ella le había provisto casi toda su vida. Y se había armado un futuro de combates por su deseo de proteger a todos los que le eran importantes. Podía decir con satisfacción que cumplió con creces, y muchas veces a costa de perder cosas importantes para él. Ahora no sabía por qué, pero no le parecía en absoluto mala la idea de dejarse querer una vez más. Que su madre lo volviera a tratar como su pequeño. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Ichigo estaba tan feliz que no notó que a pesar de caminar y caminar, no llegaban a ninguna parte desde la orilla del río, ni tampoco notó la sombra de alguien que apareció por detrás de él y su madre y que los seguía con sigilo.

Rikuo tenía su Nenekirimaru lista, dispuesto a liberar a Ichigo de aquella ilusión. Rikuo debía admitir que era un hermoso lugar. También que, aunque no conocía a Ichigo lo suficiente para haberlo visto sonreír así, la cara de felicidad del Shinigami era absoluta.

Pero eso el trabajo sería una verdadera pesadilla.

Rikuo se aproximó a Ichigo y a la hermosa mujer que caminaba junto a él, tomando a su Nenekirimaru con fuerza por detrás de su espalda para darle una estocada certera y terminar con ello de una vez. Pero la espada de Ichigo se interpuso en el trayecto de Nenekirimaru y mandó a Rikuo a volar hasta estrellarse en el río de abajo.

—¿Qué carajos crees que haces? —vociferó Ichigo, sin su cara de felicidad de hacía segundos.

—Ichigo…

Rikuo trató de levantarse, pero le estaba costando muchísimo. ¿Qué diablos era ese hombre? Aquél simple estoque de Ichigo había hecho que Rikuo viera estrellas ante sus ojos por lo rudo del impacto.

—Debes escucharme…

—¿Al menos sabes a quién intentaste atacar? —inquirió Ichigo molesto, descansando su enorme espada en el hombro. Era un alivio que Ichigo no lo hubiera matado inmediatamente, ya que la mujer a la que Rikuo atacó parecía ser muy importante para él.

—Escucha… Nada de esto es real… —dijo Rikuo, levantándose al fin y caminando fuera del río. Sobre ellos el cielo despejado y alegre se tornaba nuboso otra vez—. Debes entender que esto no es real.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —protestó Ichigo—. Lo único que sé y que importa para mí es que mi madre está conmigo.

—¿Ella es tu madre? —preguntó Rikuo, mirando a la mujer que le sonrió aferrándose al brazo de Ichigo—. ¿Por qué está aquí entonces? ¿Qué es lo que le pasó para que te la imagines aquí?

—Eso no te incumbe —gruñó Ichigo. No quería decir ni recordar que su madre murió una vez. Decirlo lo haría real y no quería que ese terrible sentimiento se apoderara de él otra vez.

—¿Ella murió? —preguntó Rikuo.

—¡Cállate!

—Mira a tu alrededor Ichigo. Hace muy poco estábamos en la base de Naraku. ¿Puedes recordarlo? —siguió intentando Rikuo, tratando de despertar a Ichigo de su sueño.

Las contradicciones y los signos que le gritaban en su cerebro hicieron que Ichigo se llevara la mano a la cabeza. Le dolía mares pero era verdad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí entonces, en Karakura, de entre todos los lugares? ¿Por qué estuvo caminando junto a su madre lo que le pareció que fueron muchísimas y felices horas sin llegar a ningún sitio?

Ichigo miró a su madre. Ella le sonrió e Ichigo puso sentir cierta tristeza en la mirada de ella al verlo. Y la rabia le ascendió como un volcán por su pecho. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso?

Rikuo cortó la imagen de Masaki con su espada, e Ichigo casi pudo sentir cómo la espada le destruyó también el corazón con dolorosa eficiencia.

—Esto es lo mejor, Ichigo —le dijo Rikuo, mientras la ciudad ahora con una lluvia torrencial alrededor de ambos desaparecía, y el terrible olor de la muerte los asaltaba como un fantasma.

—Ya no sé qué es lo mejor o lo peor —respondió Ichigo, liberando su reiatsu—. Pero quienquiera que me haya hecho esto, lo haré sufrir.

Rikuo no dijo nada, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con Ichigo y sus palabras. Sobre él, la terrible presión espiritual de Ichigo era asfixiantemente triste.


	6. La Dura Derrota

**Capítulo 19**

 **Dura Derrota**

Inuyasha apenas podía controlar el impulso de destruirlo todo, pero no lo hacía porque aun habían camaradas suyos en el lugar. Junto al pestilente olor de los Youkai muertos reconocía el olor de Ichigo y Rikuo más adelante. A Inuyasha no le sorprendería que esos dos hubiesen caído en la vieja pero eficaz trampa de Naraku.

Entró de golpe a la habitación a través del boquete abierto por el Getsuga que Ichigo había lanzado hacía rato. Pero los encontró tranquilos, parados, hablando en el lugar, en pleno escenario de muerte. Tranquilos, quitando el poderoso sentimiento de ahogo y presión que sentía sobre él y que de seguro Ichigo estaba provocando con su reiatsu.

—Ah, Inuyasha —lo saludó Rikuo, notando que este se acercaba a ellos mientras Ichigo se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Inuyasha, dudoso. A lo mejor esos mocosos inútiles estaban poseídos o algo así.

—Aparentemente estas cosas producen alucinaciones —le dijo Rikuo, agitando a Nenekirimaru y pisando un pedazo de carne—. Nos dieron muchos problemas.

—Eso puedo verlo —observó Inuyasha mirando a Ichigo. Hubiera podido jurar que Ichigo tenía los ojos rojos—. ¿Qué viste, Ichigo? —le preguntó Inuyasha sin rodeos, llegando junto a ellos.

—A mi madre —respondió Ichigo llanamente, con voz monocorde.

Sin decir nada más, Ichigo se dio vuelta y se metió por una puerta en el fondo que daba a unas gradas que ascendían al segundo piso.

Allí los esperaban más Youkai mutantes que les dispararon antes que llegaran siquiera al segundo piso, pero Inuyasha e Ichigo los mataron con Tessaiga y Zangetsu muy rápido. Tanto, que Rikuo se hubiera preguntado qué diablos les pasaría a esos dos para estar tan agresivos mientras corría detrás de ellos. Pero lo sabía de sobra. También él sentía la rabia que debía provocar perder una vez más lo que se quiere.

—¿Dónde está el viejo, Inuyasha? —le preguntó Rikuo, notando que ni el Nurarihyon con aspecto joven ni el Nurarihyon con aspecto viejo estaban con ellos.

—Lo dejé abajo. Tiene asuntos que concretar, creo —le contestó Inuyasha lacónicamente, sin dejar de correr.

—Qué impreciso.

—¿O quieres que te mande con él?

—No gracias, así estoy bien.

Ichigo no prestaba atención a nada. Su mente todavía estaba impactada por la reciente alucinación que tuvo, y que si no hubiera actuado Rikuo con su Miedo, irrumpiendo en su sueño, podría haber sido fatal para Ichigo. Cuando Rikuo había cortado a su madre con esa katana delgada, Ichigo se sintió como si pudiera despedazar a Rikuo por ello, pero antes que su rabia tomara lo mejor de él, la ilusión se desvaneció. Así de cerca estuvo Naraku de ganar.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar tan crudos sentimientos de su mente, y sintió cerca a su pecho la sensación del amuleto que le dio Kana antes que partieran. Una sensación que, sin ser muy notoria, era suficiente para tratar de mantener el corazón cálido y la cabeza fría, a pesar de ser harto difícil. Otro montón de Youkais los atacaron desde el final del corredor en el segundo piso, por el que ahora corrían, e Ichigo los mató a todos.

Y cuando estaba a punto de cortar al último, que tenía la cara tapada con un pasamontañas negro, Inuyasha lo detuvo apenas, colocando a Tessaiga en la trayectoria de Zangetsu y ante cuyo contacto ambas espadas soltaron una gran lluvia de chispas sobre el aterrorizado Youkai que tenían delante.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Ichigo a Inuyasha enojado, y viendo al Youkai pequeño junto a él, con Tessaiga todavía deteniendo a Zangetsu. Pero Inuyasha lo apartó a él y las dos espadas y se acercó al Youkai que tenían delante y lo comenzó a oler muy de cerca, tan impunemente que hasta Ichigo se apenó un poco—. ¿Qué mierda haces? —le preguntó Ichigo otra vez, decididamente confundido.

—Tú tienes el olor de esa chica zorro en ti —sentenció Inuyasha mirando al Youkai que, ahora que Ichigo veía bien, no era igual que todos los que habían mutado y que trabajaban para Naraku como máquinas.

—¿Conoces a Gitsune-sama? —le preguntó el Youkai pequeño con voz de niña.

—Sí. La conocimos hoy y éste… —Inuyasha señaló a Rikuo con un gesto—. Seguro que tú la conoces, ¿no?

—Es la ayudante de Hagoromo Gitsune —reconoció Rikuo acercándose a ella, mientras Inuyasha le quitaba el pasamontañas de la cara—. Kyokotsu.

Una cicatriz le cruzaba la cara de niña de arriba abajo, pero no era muy notoria. Era como si la cicatriz ya llevara tiempo curándose. La pequeña Youkai tenía ojos amarillos y avispados y cabello que le caía por ambos lados de la frente. Y ahora miraba desafiante a Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo te atreves a quitarle el velo a una chica?

—Eso no era un velo —observó Inuyasha, tirando el pasamontañas a un lado.

—¡No importa! Si Gitsune-sama se enterara...

—Seguro se reiría como una loca… —ironizó Rikuo, continuando su camino.

—Oye, no soy el payaso de esa bruja —se sublevó Inuyasha, jalando a la Youkai de la mano, con Ichigo siguiéndolos por detrás.

—No me refería a eso, idiota —le contestó Rikuo, burlón.

* * *

Los Youkai de fuera del edificio y los Yakuza humanos que se quedaron sin poder evitar que los cuatro intrusos invadan el edificio, se sorprendieron mucho cuando de repente comenzó a nevar. Les llovieron encima enormes copos de nieve desde la calle.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?

A los humanos allí les parecía lo más raro que habían visto esa noche y en todas sus vidas, pues la nieve cae del cielo y no de lado, y menos si no hay viento. Y mucho menos si es verano. Pero se alarmaron más cuando la tormenta aumentó en intensidad y literalmente los cubrió de frio, enterrándolos a todos antes que pudieran escapar.

Afuera de los límites del edificio, al otro lado de la alambrada, Setsura, Tsurara y Gitsune veían el resultado con satisfacción.

—Qué gran idea tuviste. Es obvio que fue porque eres mi hija —elogió Setsura a Tsurara, palmeándole la cabeza con suavidad. Gitsune sólo chasqueó la lengua de nuevo—. Qué mal que no se te ocurrió a ti, ¿verdad? —la picó Setsura, notando el gesto de Gitsune.

—Quizá no, ya que era lo suficientemente fácil para hacerlo menos dramático —ironizó Gitsune—. Espero que sepan desenvolverse bien cuando estemos adentro, porque tiene pinta de estar muy ajetreado —observó Gitsune, saltando sobre la montaña de nieve que ahora se elevaba casi hasta las ventanas del segundo piso. Las otras dos se miraron, pararon la tormenta conjunta que habían creado y saltaron por detrás de Gitsune hacia las frías ventanas.

* * *

Inuyasha y los demás ya llevaban rato caminando, y él seguía jalando de la mano a la Youkai que protestaba sin parar.

—Gitsune-sama me pidió que me quedara con este clan para averiguar más. ¡No obstaculices mi labor!

—Seguro que esa chica zorro se pone triste si te mueres, entonces —le dijo Inuyasha, sin voltear a mirarla—. Ya perdimos mucho hasta ahora —le dijo a nadie en particular.

Seguían caminando por un pasillo con ventanas por donde entraba la luz de afuera, y un frío muy penetrante les envolvió de pronto. Pero no le prestaron atención hasta que una ventana se rompió y alguien cayó sobre Inuyasha y la pequeña Youkai haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

—Eres una…

—Ah. Kyokotsu. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Gitsune, sentada sobre Inuyasha muy cómoda y viendo a Kyokotsu todavía de la mano de Inuyasha y en el suelo con él.

—¡Gitsune-sama! ¿Sabe? ¡Este...!

—¡Hagoromo Gitsune! ¡Estás bi… en! —Tsurara había entrado por otra ventana, aterrizó y vio a Gitsune sentada sobre Inuyasha que estaba de bruces, y más allá a Rikuo—. ¡Ah! ¡Waka!

—Tsurara —se sorprendió Rikuo, caminando hacia ella—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a apoyarlos —le respondió Tsurara con decisión mientras Rikuo la tomaba por los hombros.

—¿Esto es lo que llamas apoyar? —le preguntó Inuyasha con molestia, desde el suelo.

—Tsurara, ¿está bien Hagoromo Gitsune?

Setsura entró por la misma ventana que había entrado Tsurara, y sus ojos escarlata viajaron desde Tsurara con Rikuo, pasaron por Ichigo que la miraba aburrido, y a Gitsune sentada con los muslos juntos de forma tierna sobre el molesto Inuyasha, que tenía de la mano a la Youkai ayudante de Gitsune.

—Bien. ¿Quién me explica lo que pasa? —preguntó Setsura con una sonrisa, aunque el pasillo enfrió tantos grados que todos tiritaban y se asustaban, menos Gitsune e Inuyasha, que no comprendía nada.

—Si sigues bajando la temperatura podría tener que usar mi calor corporal para calentar al cachorro —le dijo Gitsune, con intención de molestarla y sin levantarse de su asiento particular que no dejaba de gruñir—. Y de paso enseñarle una cosa o dos mientras estoy en ello.

—Tú sigue hablando y te cortaré tus colas una por una —le advirtió Setsura, creando garras en sus manos hechas con hielo.

—Oye, levántate —le dijo Inuyasha a Gitsune, antes que esta pudiera contestarle a Setsura.

—Pero aquí se está tan cómodo y cálido. ¡Si me levanto me congelaré!

—No lo harás, maldición. Sólo pégate a mí, pero levántate ya.

Gitsune se levantó y permitió que Inuyasha se levantara. Setsura dejó de enfriar el ambiente y todos respiraron tranquilos, pero volvieron a asustarse cuando Setsura vio cómo Inuyasha ya parado dejaba que Gitsune se abrazara a él para "calentarse". La rabia que Setsura sentía la hacía castañear los dientes.

—Vaya, ¿Tú también tienes frio? Qué mujer de las nieves tan rara eres —le dijo Inuyasha, tendiéndole la mano libre a Setsura—. De verdad. Una mujer de nieve muy rara.

—Oye —se metió Ichigo, inseguro—. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó a Inuyasha al ver cómo Setsura dudaba si ir y abrazarse a él o si lo que se lo impedía era la pena, o el hecho que Gitsune ya estaba allí. Pero al final Setsura se decidió y se abrazó fuerte a Inuyasha, tratando de ignorar la pena que sentía y las miradas de todos los demás.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Ichigo.

—¿Por qué las abrazas?

—Porque tienen frío —le respondió Inuyasha, con total inocencia.

—Eres un idiota —le dijeron Rikuo, Tsurara, Kyokotsu, que ya se había soltado, e Ichigo.

—Mierda —maldijo Inuyasha, sin comprender nada.

Llegaron a la azotea del lugar atravesando el edificio por el motón de escaleras que tuvieron que sortear, el montón de Youkais del que se tuvieron que deshacer, y todo para llegar hasta allí. Y allí, sin ninguna preocupación, en el fresco de la noche y con un Meidou circular en lo alto y detrás de él, estaba Naraku.

—Tardaron mucho, par de entrometidos —se burló Naraku—. Y han traído a mi presa hasta aquí —añadió viendo a Rikuo—. Qué bien.

—¿Qué podrías querer tú de Rikuo, hijo de perra! —le exigió saber Inuyasha, mientras los de atrás le cubrían las espaldas a él y a Ichigo. Tsurara se acercó más protectivamente sobre Rikuo, al notar las palabras de Naraku.

—Si quieres que alguien te responda bien, no deberías ladrarle, Inuyasha —siguió Naraku con el mismo tono—. Pero como han llegado hasta aquí, encontrándome en esta era y lo admito, creí eso imposible, les diré por qué deseo a ese niño.

»¿Sabían que las mezclas de humanos y Youkai son más poderosas que los Youkai de pura cepa?

Inuyasha e Ichigo lo miraron confundidos y alerta. No le lanzaban nada, por estar oyendo su explicación y por no hacer movimientos bruscos y arriesgarse a que les saliera todo como el día anterior.

—Parece loco, pero así es. Experimenté con Youkais mezclándolos con humanos en estos días desde que volví a la vida y esa revelación… hemos tenido tiempo para descubrir más y comprobarla.

—¿Hemos? ¿¡Entonces Aizen también está detrás de esto!? —le gritó Ichigo con furia y liberando su reiatsu otra vez. Fue buena idea que antes de llegar a la azotea Inuyasha le hubiera entregado la funda de Tessaiga a Setsura, Gitsune y los otros, o quizá las pasarían muy malas tratando de soportar el poder que Ichigo estaba liberando en ese momento.

—Sí. Sousuke ha sido invaluable con sus conocimientos sobre almas y mentes —musitó Naraku, con tono soñador—. Sus ideas me empaparon, y ahora los dos vamos a cumplir con el mayor objetivo…

—¿Qué intentarán hacer, bastardos?

Inuyasha sentía el poder de Naraku, pues emanaba de él con cada palabra que decía. La perla debía estar con Naraku, allí mismo.

—Un ejército, uno que nos permita… eso te lo dejo de tarea, Inuyasha.

—¡Cabrón!

—Y ahora, si me entregas al chico…

—¿Quién te lo daría…?

Diciendo eso, Ichigo notó que un tentáculo detrás de ellos salía por el piso en el que estaban y agarraba a Rikuo por la cintura, envolviéndola y lo metía entero en el destruido suelo. Tsurara gritó de miedo y trató de ir tras él pero Setsura la detuvo y la sacó de allí de un salto cuando más tentáculos salieron del suelo y los atacaron indiscriminadamente. Gitsune tomó a Kyokotsu y evadió como pudo las largas extensiones de carne que trataban de matarlos. Una de ellas la atrapó por el tobillo y la hizo caer, jalándola todavía con Kyokotsu en brazos hacia el interior del suelo. Gitsune maldijo, pero antes que la jalara más hacia el hueco, una enorme espada cortó el pedazo de carne.

—¡Veta a la mierda, Naraku!

Inuyasha también maldecía, lanzándose al combate para cortar más, pero las extensiones crecían en número a medida que las cortaban.

—Comprobarán que la Perla nos ha dado muchas bendiciones.

—¡Mierda! ¡Trae al mocoso! ¡Para qué lo quieres! —vociferó Inuyasha, oyendo la desesperada voz de Tsurara y sintiendo la preocupación de Setsura. Sólo no quería verlas sufrir así.

—Ya te lo dije. Su composición nos ayudará a completar la formación de Youkai más poderosos. Los experimentos que hicimos fallaron pues los Youkai que hicimos aún tienen conciencia, pero no control sobre sus acciones ni órdenes. Son defectuosos. Pero es innegable que son más hábiles que los Youkai normales.

Ichigo e Inuyasha sintieron un tremendo shock al oír esas palabras. ¿Entonces los Youkai que habían matado hasta ahora no querían hacer lo que hacían?

—Pedazo de mierda...

Ichigo estaba tan furioso que ya no pudo controlarse y sujetó con fuerza a su Zangetsu con sus dos manos, y la agitó ante él dos veces, formando una cruz y gritando con furia.

— _¡Getsuga Juujishou!_

—Bien. ¿Qué es mejor que morir por sus propias manos? Estúpidos —se rio Naraku, desplegando su campo a su alrededor y alrededor de Rikuo, que ya estaba junto a él inconsciente, antes que la enorme cruz de luz los destroce. Tsurara casi vomita al ver el ataque, y que estuvo a punto de impactar a Rikuo. Pero la esfera les devolvió el ataque, que se dirigió raudo de vuelta hacia Ichigo y todos, iluminándolos con su luz y su forma de cruz. Pero Inuyasha se metió en medio, ante la mirada de miedo de Setsura, y agitando a Tessaiga roja, gritó:

— _¡Bakuryuuha!_

Un remolino de viento salió de Tessaiga Roja y creció más y más, e interceptó el Getsuga devuelto por Naraku y lo devolvió hacia él girando y haciendo que la cruz de luz pareciera una cruz gamada por los giros dentro del remolino. Setsura y los demás observaron con admiración a Ichigo e Inuyasha de pie ante ellos, con Tessaiga generando el letal remolino de energía y la Zampakutou de Ichigo dispuesta por más. Setsura estaba entre aliviada y asustada al ver a Inuyasha en medio del combate, con tantas posibilidades de no salir ileso de allí.

Naraku desplegó su campo de energía otra vez y por poco recibe el impacto, pero su segundo sin concentrarse hizo que permita que Ichigo, que había ido junto al remolino tan rápido que parecía imposible luego de haberlo admirado desde abajo, sacara a Rikuo de entre los tentáculos desprotegidos, y se alejara antes que la explosión del Bakuryuuha se lo comiera con su poder.

—Mierda. —maldijo Naraku, viendo perdida su presa.

—Has perdido reflejos, maldita araña —se burló Inuyasha, haciendo que Tessaiga cambie del rojo a una apariencia de colmillo enorme con escamas verdes, y todos sin excepción vieron asombrados cómo Inuyasha la llevaba atrás y saltaba hacia Naraku.

— _¡Ryuurin no Tessaiga!_

Pero antes que Inuyasha pudiera alcanzar a Naraku, éste se metió dentro del Meidou que tenía detrás, con una expresión ruin por su retirada. Y dentro del Meidou todos vieron cómo un encapuchado se asomaba por él, levantaba un brazo y extendía una mano apoyando la otra en el antebrazo.

— _Hadou no Hachi Juu Hachi: Shiryuu Gekizoku Shintenraihou —_ pronunció Aizen con calma, desde dentro del Meidou abierto.

La enorme luz azul alcanzó a Inuyasha en pleno aire y lo devoró, mientras el rayo impactaba detrás del edificio haciendo que explote desde el suelo, matando Youkais y humanos cercanos por igual. La magnitud de la explosión causó un temblor en el edificio y los alrededores. El aire inmediatamente se llenó con los gritos aterrorizados de la gente en los bloques más cercanos, por el sonido tan terrible.

—¡Aizen! —rugió Ichigo, que había regresado junto a las cuatro mujeres y con Rikuo en su espalda. Dos de las cuales estaban al borde de la histeria.

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡¿Qué pasará con el cachorro?!

Setsura y Gitsune veían con horror desde el borde del edificio al sitio del impacto en el suelo de abajo, que ardía con implacable fuego y cómo su humo ascendía hacia arriba, iluminado por las luces de Tokyo, en cuyos habitantes debían estar viendo horrorizados la columna de humo.

—¡Espera maldito!

Ichigo estaba dispuesto a combatir con ellos y derrotarlos de una vez. Dejó a Rikuo en el suelo, y se lanzó hacia el Meidou pero allí sólo vio a Naraku en su esfera, que sonrió y le lanzó sus Getsuga. Naraku le estaba volviendo a lanzar sus Getsuga Tenshou a Ichigo, o algo bastante parecido pues el color era diferente: algo entre púrpura y algo rosa. Ichigo maldijo de nuevo, y descendió de regreso para proteger a los que estaban debajo.

—¡Cúbranse! —les gritó como loco.

Setsura y Tsurara alzaron las manos, totalmente espantadas, y conjuraron estacas de hielo que arrojaron hacia los Getsuga que Naraku les lanzaba, haciéndolos explotar en el aire. Mientras que los que no pudieron interceptar hacían saltar por los aires lo que impactaban. Ellas apenas podían y no sabían lo que hacían, pero se notaba que les costaba mucho, pues las estacas debían ser grandes, o de lo contrario serian engullidas por las media lunas rosadas. Ichigo interceptaba esos relámpagos azules bastante contrariado, por tener que combatir contra su propia técnica. Él tenía más suerte que las mujeres abajo, pues su velocidad no tenía comparación con nadie allí. Al menos en lo que respectaba a Naraku, Ichigo tenía una ventaja de velocidad muy considerable, tanto, que estaba incluso acercándose hacia el Meidou otra vez, y reduciendo el peligro de quienes estaban debajo al mismo tiempo.

Pero no notó que alguien, tan o más rápido que él, se había colado entre las media lunas, y al mirar atrás, Ichigo vio horrorizado que las cuatro mujeres: Tsurara, Setsura, Gitsune, y Kyokotsu, yacían en el suelo, y que Rikuo flotaba inconsciente ante Aizen, que estaba de pie ante él, con su negra túnica cubriéndole el rostro.

—Has perdido, Kurosaki Ichigo —musitó Aizen, torciendo el cuello para mirar arriba.

Ichigo se lanzó desesperado hacia abajo, de regreso con los demás, pero era tarde. Aizen se esfumó antes que Ichigo pudiera acertarle el estoque de su enorme espada. Ichigo miró alrededor y ya no vio a Rikuo en ninguna parte. Con miedo miró hacia el Meidou, y comprobó que Aizen y Naraku estaban allí. Ichigo podía ver cómo los dos infelices se despedían sonrientes y el Meidou se cerraba tras ellos.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡El Meidou! ¡Se escapan!

Pero Inuyasha no le contestó a Ichigo. No se le veía por ninguna parte.

Ichigo se acercó a las desmayadas mujeres que tenía cerca. Habían caído inconscientes luego de recibir de lleno el reiatsu de Aizen. Resultó ser algo muy bueno el hecho que fuesen Youkais, pues si hubieran sido humanas esa presión las hubiese matado.

—Qué… Waka…

Al tratar de reanimar a Tsurara, Ichigo lamentó mucho el cómo habían salido las cosas. Esa chiquilla iba a estar muy triste cuando descubriera que se habían llevado a Rikuo. Miró alrededor, a las otras mujeres: Setsura y Gitsune estaban abrazando a Kyokotsu, y para Ichigo no fue difícil averiguar por qué, pues si no lo hubieran hecho, quizás Kyokotsu hubiera muerto.

—Wow —pronunció Gitsune, incorporándose lentamente, y despertando a Setsura en el proceso—. Esta debió ser la experiencia más aterradora que he vivido.

—¿Estamos vivas? —preguntó Setsura, insegura de su suerte, pues ya se había dado por muerta cuando ese ser que era tan poderoso se les había acercado. Ante ellas prácticamente había aparecido de la nada.

—Lo están —confirmó Ichigo—. Es sorprendente que no…

Quiso decir: 'Que no las haya matado', pero sonaría bastante amenazador y hasta desdeñoso. Sintiéndose muy cansado, dejó que Setsura tratara de reanimar a Tsurara, mientras Ichigo se acercaba al borde del edificio y miraba hacia abajo, al humeante cráter donde estaría Inuyasha.

Mientras, Tsurara despertó. Setsura la había logrado hacer sentar, mientras Gitsune tenía en brazos a Kyokotsu. Setsura le decía algo a Tsurara, y ella de a poco parecía recuperar la conciencia de dónde estaba.

—Ichigo —lo llamó Setsura, luego de hablar con Tsurara, mientras esta miraba a todas partes, buscando con la mirada a Rikuo—. ¿Dónde está el Tercero?

Ichigo tomó aire, se dio vuelta y les dijo resueltamente:

—Se lo llevaron.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién se lo llevó?

—Aizen y Naraku —pronunció Ichigo, preparándose para lo peor.

Y no se hizo esperar. Tsurara se levantó rápidamente y se soltó de su madre, que trataba de sujetarla y confortarla, pero con una expresión muy compungida. Gitsune se mostró contrariada y hasta molesta, pero Tsurara estaba casi en negación mientras se ponía a caminar por toda la azotea, y hasta los bordes mismos del edificio, buscando a Rikuo.

—Eso no es posible —murmuraba a cada rato—. Mi amo no puede ser capturado por dos simples fugitivos. Estoy segura que está escondido en alguna parte.

—Tsurara… —la llamó su madre, sentada en el suelo sin esperanza—. Se lo han llevado.

—Claro que no —se empecinó Tsurara.

—Tienes que…

—¡NO!

Y Tsurara no aguantó más. Por lo que se dejó caer de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Setsura se levantó y se le acercó para abrazarla, devastada por ver a su hija en ese estado.

E Ichigo se sintió terriblemente mal. En cierta forma se culpaba, y casi estaba seguro que Inuyasha se sentiría igual, por haber involucrado a esos niños en una batalla superior a cualquier cosa que ellos pudieran entender o manejar. Desde que llegaron a las puertas de esa casa no habían hecho más que darles problemas, a quienes los habían tratado tan bien.

—¡Es verdad! —La voz de Gitsune sacó a Ichigo y Setsura de su ensimismamiento, y ambos la miraron—. ¿Dónde está el cachorro?

Ichigo no había olvidado a Inuyasha, pero debía asegurarse que todas allí arriba estuvieran bien, o al menos lo suficiente para no preocuparse tanto por ellas. Gitsune se veía preocupada, aún con Kyokotsu en sus brazos, y hasta Setsura levantó su triste rostro para mirar a Ichigo en busca de respuestas.

—Iré a buscarlo —anunció Ichigo—. Debe estar abajo.

—Iré contigo —afirmó Gitsune.

—Iremos todos —terció Setsura, ayudando a Tsurara a levantarse, mientras la pequeña no dejaba de llorar.

Lo buscaron en el sitio de impacto por horas durante el resto de la noche, pues el infierno desatado por el Hadou de Aizen no amainó hasta que Setsura, que estaba a punto de preocuparse hasta el punto de la histeria, hizo nevar en el área. Pudo pedirle a su hija que la ayudara, pero sabía que Tsurara no tenía las fuerzas en ese momento.

Cuando lo encontraron, Inuyasha tenía muchas magulladuras y su traje rojo estaba sucio por el polvo y el fuego. Pero estaba milagrosamente vivo, con Tessaiga brillando de color azul en su mano derecha. Gitsune y Setsura se habrían lanzado sobre él de inmediato al encontrarlo, si Ichigo no las hubiese detenido al vuelo.

—Si hacen eso, lo matan —les advirtió con calma, y las dos se contentaron con mirar al caído con preocupación y asombro por el despliegue de habilidades que demostró hasta ese momento. Él, y el poderoso Shinigami que las hacía de escolta silenciosa.

Tessaiga estaba en su forma normal, de pequeña y raída espada, en la mano derecha de Inuyasha. Con calma, Setsura sacó la espada de las manos frías de Inuyasha y la regresó a la funda que ella estaba sosteniendo. Setsura llevó así la espada todo el camino de regreso a casa, desde que empezaron a oír a las sirenas de los autos de policía, acercándose por fin al lugar del problema. Y mientras regresaban, Ichigo estaba sorprendido, pues si no recordaba mal la espada tenía una barrera contra otros Youkai, pero no afectaba a Setsura en lo más mínimo.

Ichigo llevó cargando a Inuyasha en su espalda de vuelta a la casa del Clan, donde hacía rato habían regresado todos los demás, encabezados por Nurarihyon. Para sorpresa de todos, éste traía a Youhime con él, tan bella como la recordaban desde hacía siglos. Nadie se explicaba cómo, pero la alegría del Clan era innegable, a pesar de haber perdido a tantos camaradas previamente. La alegría era innegable, hasta que llegaron Ichigo y su grupo, con las malas nuevas.

—Ya se habían tardado —observó Nurarihyon, saliendo junto a Youhime al patio de la casa para recibirlos.

—Tuvimos… problemas —reconoció Gitsune, caminando detrás de Ichigo y mirando a Nurarihyon, mientras se agachaba para chequear que Kyokotsu estuviera bien.

—¿En serio? Es una lástima que no te hayan matado —se burló Nurarihyon.

—¿En serio? —repitió Gitsune, mirándolo fijamente, sin sonreir—. ¿Mejor yo que tu nieto?

Ichigo cerró los ojos, y Nurarihyon retrocedió un paso, pues había notado la seriedad en la voz de Gitsune, la tristeza de Setsura y la figura acongojada y pequeña de Tsurara, que había venido todo el camino con los ojos y la mirada perdidos en ninguna parte.

—No es posible. Rikuo no está…

—Se lo llevaron —explicó Ichigo, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Nurarihyon, mientras Youhime lo aferraba de un brazo y mientras la noticia se cernía sobre el resto del clan como el polvo provocado por esos dos bastardos—. Aizen y Naraku se lo han llevado.

—¿Pero cómo fue posible? —quiso saber Nurarihyon, mirando a Ichigo en busca de respuestas, mientras Kejouro consolaba a Wakana, que había oído todo—. ¿Cómo se lo llevaron?

—Lograron engañarnos —explicó Ichigo, nada feliz con el recuerdo—. Pudimos combatir contra Naraku, que estaba allí, pero cuando Aizen se unió al combate pudo llegar hasta Rikuo y llevárselo. Ante mis narices.

Lo admitió por fin. Se había descuidado mucho, al pensar que pudo destruir a Naraku dejando desprotegidos de Aizen a los que se quedaron abajo. Sabía que era su culpa y se martirizaba por ello, pues la desazón general era insoportable.

—Lo siento, Jii-san.

—No lo sientas, Ichigo —le dijo Nurarihyon, con aplomo pero sin poder ocultar su decepción—. Esto no es tu culpa.

Ichigo no dijo nada más y observó a Inuyasha, que yacía en el suelo ante todos. Por una vez, le hubiera gustado estar inconsciente, para no tener que soportar esa desilusión.

Y se odió a sí mismo por ello.

* * *

Inuyasha despertó en la mañana, cuando el sol estaba bien alto. Estaba en un futon, y poco acostumbrado a recostarse en ellos su primer impulso fue levantarse, pero se contuvo cuando vio que, apoyada a su lado, Setsura estaba durmiendo con la cabeza escondida en su pecho. La magatama de su collar colgaba del cuello de Setsura y estaba apoyada en Inuyasha, con la cara de ella muy cerca a la cara de él. Ella tenía una expresión de serenidad que la hacía más hermosa, si cabía.

—Al fin te despiertas —le dijo la voz de Gitsune. Inuyasha giró la cabeza y la vio sentada en el marco de la ventana de la habitación—. Nos preocupaste a todos cuando recibiste de lleno ese haz de luz tan destructivo. ¿De qué estás hecho?

—De algo más duro que el acero —bromeó Inuyasha, desperezándose, pero sin levantarse, pues no quería despertar a Setsura.

—Esa niña es muy problemática —observó Gitsune mirándola—. Se quedó conmigo aquí desde que dejó a su hija descansando, y no se movió un instante. Ni para ir a ver a la antigua mujer del viejo, que "volvió a la vida."

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha no podía creerlo. ¿Esa mujer que parecía significar tanto para el viejo cabezón estaba viva? Eso era bueno, pero no se explicaba cómo había pasado. Cortar el Youketsu significaba la muerte en la mayoría de los casos.

—Así es. Nadie sabe cómo. Ni el viejo ha dado mayores explicaciones. Lo cierto es que la trajo de la base de Genkaku y no se sabe nada más. Tampoco parece que vaya a abandonar su forma joven pronto pues tenemos dos bastardos jóvenes en casa, y por no desmerecer su aspecto con esa princesa tan boba.

—¿Tú la conoces?

—Desde hace cuatrocientos años —le respondió Gitsune sonriendo.

—Vaya.

Se quedaron callados.

—Eres un muchacho muy inusual —le dijo Gitsune de repente, levantándose de la ventana y sentándose sobre sus rodillas junto a Inuyasha y frente a Setsura.

—Claro que lo soy.

—Y presumido.

—Déjame en paz.

Gitsune se rio. El chico la hacía reír como nadie en siglos.

—¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

Inuyasha pensó en ello. La verdad era que no lo sabía.

—Supongo que Ichigo y yo iremos a buscar a Naraku y Aizen a ese lugar. Pero como esos cabrones usaron el Meidou es posible que ya no estén por aquí.

No sabía cómo podía afirmar eso, pero Inuyasha estaba seguro que esos dos ya no estaban por allí.

—¿Son los que fundaron ese clan, e hicieron esos experimentos con los Youkai? —le preguntó Gitsune con cautela.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué los persigues?

—Es mi deber. Debo hacerlo.

—¿Te han hecho algo?

—Uno de ellos.

—¿Cuál?

Era obvio que Gitsune podía ser muy perspicaz. E Inuyasha le contó lo que pasaba entre él y Naraku, aunque no sabía por qué confiaba en ella para contarle algo tan personal.

* * *

—¿Te sirvió el amuleto?

La pregunta de Kana para Ichigo estaba llena de anhelo y duda. Ichigo le sonrió con tristeza y le palmeo suavemente la cabeza.

—No tienes idea de cuánto.

Estaban caminando juntos por el enorme patio de la casa y debajo del árbol en el que la noche anterior estaba Inuyasha, sentado en las ramas.

—Todos se preguntan qué piensan hacer ustedes ahora —le dijo Kana a Ichigo.

—Conociendo a Inuyasha, querrá ponerse en marcha ni bien se despierte.

Kana le esbozaba una triste sonrisa. Sabía todo por lo que habían pasado esos dos. Y lamentaba mucho que Rikuo no estuviera allí, ya que, después de todo el había sido muy importante para ella en el pasado.

—Es muy impetuoso —observó Kana, refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

—Y tanto.

—¿Y tú te quieres ir?

—No se trata de eso. Debemos atrapar a esos malditos o no podremos estar tranquilos. Se nos han vuelto a escapar y están tramando algo terrible. Y lo peor es que no sabemos qué es con exactitud.

Guardaron silencio por un rato mientras seguían caminando, luego Kana carraspeó.

—Y… ese viaje que realizan… ¿es peligroso?

—Muchísimo.

Kana calló otra vez. Debía probar otra cosa.

—¿Y es imposible acompañarlos?

Ichigo la miró. Kana se ruborizó y miró a otra parte.

—Bueno, míralo de esta forma: siempre es bueno que alguien los acompañe para ayudarlos con algunas cosas, y además un cambio de aires me vend… le vendría bien a quien quiera ir. ¿No… no lo crees?

—Eres muy amable, Kana —le dijo Ichigo sonriendo con sinceridad—. Es una oferta muy tentadora. Tener a alguien tan grato como tú cerca nos vendría muy bien. Me ayudaría lo que no está escrito para soportar a Inuyasha —le dijo Ichigo riendo sin reír—. Pero no podemos llevarte con nosotros. El ambiente del sitio que usamos para ir es nocivo para un humano.

Por no mencionar los peligros a los que se debían enfrentar y que de seguro un niña como Kana no podría sobrevivir. Ella lo miraba tristemente e Ichigo se sintió miserable al creer que tenía algo que ver con esa triste mirada.

—Los voy a extrañar. En especial a ti —le dijo Kana, abandonando toda precaución.

—Nosotros también —le confió Ichigo sin poder mirarla por más tiempo—. Y yo también.

* * *

—Has vivido muchas cosas, Inuyasha —le dijo Gitsune, asombrada por el relato de Inuyasha, que adivinaba resumido porque él no era de los parlanchines en ese sentido. Él seguía recostado en el futón con Setsura durmiendo a su lado.

—Puedes apostar tus colas a que sí.

—¿Ahora no le vas a dejar esta tarea a nadie?

—No. Naraku es mi presa.

—¿Es imposible ir contigo?

Inuyasha la miró. Y una sonrisa se le salió sin poderlo evitar, al ver la sinceridad en los fríos ojos de Gitsune.

—No se puede —le dijo sin rodeos y poco tacto. Pero Gitsune sonrió.

—Entonces sólo nos queda aprovechar nuestro tiempo como mejor podamos —dijo Gitsune. Se acercó a Inuyasha lentamente y se sentó sobre él extendiendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura—. Será muy poco tiempo para las muchas cosas que quisiera mostrarte.

—Quítale tus colas de encima.

Setsura se había despertado y apartó a Gitsune, empujándola lejos de Inuyasha.

—O, despertaste —la saludó Inuyasha, mirándola—. No se cómo te puedes dormir como si nada sobre otras personas.

—Cállate ya, niño —le dijo Setsura, sentándose y mirando a otro lado.

—Vaya. A pasado tiempo desde que mi vida era tan interesante —bromeó Gitsune acercándose a Inuyasha otra vez, mientras empujaba a Setsura hacia el otro lado de él. Quedaron las dos a ambos lados del embrollado Inuyasha—. Por como van las cosas, este escenario es el mejor que podemos esperar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Inuyasha estaba confundido y Setsura sonrojada.

—Zorra estúpida. ¡No digas cosas como esa!

—Pero a mí no me importaría compartir a mi cachorro contigo —se burló Gitsune.

—¡Y desde cuándo él es tu cachorro! —exclamó Setsura, sentándose sobre sus rodillas a un lado de Inuyasha y encarando a Gitsune.

—Desde el mismísimo momento en que lo conocí —respondió Gitsune, sentándose de la misma manera y encarando a Setsura.

—¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Tessaiga? —preguntó Inuyasha recostado desde el futon, sin molestarse en tratar de entender de qué hablaban ellas—. Ah, no importa —les dijo, cuando localizó a Tessaiga apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitación.

—¿Y tú crees que él te ve de esa manera? —cuestionó Setsura, con la voz segura y una mano doblada cerca de su boca, en clara muestra de seguridad.

—Es cuestión de tiempo —dijo Gitsune orgullosa, con sus pechos balanceándose como pudines.

—¡Eres una zorra loca!

Las dos mujeres estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea, pero al bajar la vista para ver a Inuyasha él ya no estaba. Luego se miraron, y sus expresiones de diversión fingida se evaporaron para ser sustituidas por seriedad y tristeza. No habían tenido valor para decirle a Inuyasha que Rikuo ya no estaba.


	7. Cálida Sensación, Frío Corazón

**Capítulo 20**

 **Cálido Sentimiento. Frío Corazón.**

Nurarihyon estaba junto a Youhime en su cuarto. Había pasado todo el día con ella, y ahora veía asombrado cómo el mocoso Hanyou estaba tan campante, como si no le hubiera pasado nada, a pesar de haber sido traído de vuelta a casa en cucharita. Esos dos chicos eran increíbles, por su resistencia y por lo que Setsura y Gitsune le habían contado. De todo el poder que habían desplegado la noche anterior y que adivinaba que no era todo lo que podían hacer.

—Al parecer ya estás de vuelta otra vez —dijo Nurarihyon, viendo desde su habitación cómo Inuyasha se trepaba a la rama del árbol de cerezos de un salto y se recostaba en el tronco.

—Claro que lo estoy, Jiji.

—Buenos días, Inumimi-san —lo saludó Youhime, caminando afuera junto a Nurarihyon para sentarse con él en el suelo del pasillo. Inuyasha sólo levantó la mano.

Pero de todos modos la miró. Era verdad entonces. De alguna manera esa mujer había vuelto a la vida, una posibilidad que Inuyasha jamás creyó posible. Pero luego recordó la espada que llevaba consigo. ¿Acaso ese suceso era cosa de Tessaiga?

—Ah, Inuyasha. Despertaste —le dijo Ichigo caminando hacia allí con Kana.

—Yo, Ichigo —le dijo Inuyasha—. Debemos regresar a ese lugar y ver si ese cabrón de Naraku se dejó algo allí. Algo para saber dónde puede estar ahora.

—Supongo que si iremos —concedió Ichigo, mostrándose apesadumbrado.

—Vaya… —observó Inuyasha, mirándolo sorprendido—. En otra época te hubiera imaginado más feliz por ello.

—No veo motivos para estar feliz —reconoció Ichigo, y entonces Inuyasha lo notó: todos tenían el rostro triste al oír las palabras de Ichigo.

—¿Qué diablos les pasa a todos?

—¿Qué…? ¿Acaso tú no…?

Ichigo se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, suspiró y dijo:

—Supongo que no te lo han dicho. Naraku y Aizen se llevaron a Rikuo. No pude detenerlos.

Fue como si un halo de hielo se cerniera sobre ellos otra vez. Inuyasha los miraba a todos, tragó, y miró a Nurarihyon y Youhime, cuyos rostros le confirmaron la noticia. ¿Por qué Setsura y Gitsune no se lo habían dicho? Sólo habían tonteado con él y entre ellas, omitiendo algo así de importante. ¿Y la mocosa? La muñequita de las nieves debía estar destrozada…

Pero no debía dejar que eso se lo tragara. Era una dura derrota, y debió serlo aún más para Ichigo, de quien no dudaba, ni de él ni de su habilidad. Si tan sólo él, Inuyasha, no hubiera estado fuera de combate esa noche…

—Bah. Con mayor razón debemos ir —sentenció, mirando a otra parte, y sintiendo el calor ascender por su cuerpo—. A lo mejor encontramos algo para deducir dónde pueden estar ahora esos bastardos.

—Les sugiero no hacerlo todavía —les dijo Nurarihyon, viéndose abatido—. El sitio está lleno de oficiales de policía, militares y otras cosas.

—No importa. Sólo debemos deshacernos de ellos —dijo Inuyasha.

—Ayakashi-sama tiene razón —les dijo Youhime, apoyando a Nurarihyon y sujetándole el brazo—. Es mejor si se quedan aquí mientras pasa un poco el tiempo.

—¡Pero entonces esos bastardos se saldrán con la suya!

—No lo creo —dijo Ichigo—. No los viste meterse dentro del Meidou. Ya no están en ningún sitio cercano. Y tampoco puedo sentir a ninguno, ni el Youki de sus sirvientes.

—Entonces…

Inuyasha estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa para volver a la acción, pero pensar no era su fuerte.

—Por ahora debes tomártelo con calma —dijo Gitsune, apareciendo a su lado en lo alto del árbol desde ninguna parte, y sentándose en su regazo, en la rama junto a él.

—Maldición. ¡Hagoromo Gitsune, vas a romper esa maldita rama! —protestó Nurarihyon, mientras Youhime sonreía y lo sujetaba por la túnica para no dejarlo levantarse.

—Tranquilo, no soy tan pesado-pesada Jiji —dijeron Inuyasha y Gitsune al mismo tiempo. Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero tiene razón —reconoció Inuyasha recordando que ni ella ni Setsura le dijeron algo tan importante—. Quítate de encima.

—¿Y si digo que no? —replicó Gitsune, deslizando un dedo por el rostro de Inuyasha.

—¡Entonces yo te voy a bajar! —exclamó Setsura desde abajo del árbol, y una enorme bola de nieve se estrelló contra Gitsune, que se abrazó a Inuyasha para no caerse.

—¡Kyaaaaa!

—¡Maldición, mujer!

Todos sintieron el sudor caer por sus cabezas. Así serían sus vidas a partir de ese momento, con esos dos idiotas en casa. Aliviaba mucho la tensión general y el estrés por no saber nada de su actual líder.

—Jii-san —comenzó Ichigo, dirigiéndose a Nurarihyon—. Si Rikuo es parte Youkai... bien, si es más humano que Youkai, ¿cómo lleva transformarse en las noches, cuando asiste a… eventos escolares nocturnos?

Ichigo le preguntó eso a Nurarihyon, al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo del pasillo afuera de la casa junto a él y Youhime para ver cómo Setsura y Gitsune discutían sobre una montaña de nieve. Montaña que momentos antes era Inuyasha, ahora enterrado luego de haberse caído resignado del árbol.

—Oh, eso solía ser muy complicado —le confió Nurarihyon, mirando a las mujeres discutir. Youhime estaba recostada a su lado, dormitando en su regazo—. De alguna manera se acostumbró a los problemas que eso le causaría.

—Me puedo imaginar los problemas por los que tuvo que pasar.

—Sí —reconoció Nurarihyon—. Al principio había pensado en mandarlo a un lugar más acorde a su esencia Youkai para estudiar, pero él quiso ir a la escuela de los humanos desde siempre —siguió contándole a Ichigo, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Youhime, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—¿Y existe un lugar "acorde" para los Youkai?

—Desde luego.

—¿Ah sí?

—Varias academias. La más famosa es la Youkai Gakuen, que está oculta —recordó Nurarihyon, sin dejar de jugar con el cabello de Youhime.

Ichigo se puso a pensar. Si existía un sitio donde los Youkai se reunían seguido y en grandes cantidades, ese debía ser una de esas academias. Tal vez allí sería el siguiente sitio que valdría la pena visitar.

—Bueno, al menos ya tenemos un posible curso —dijo Ichigo confiado.

—¿Ahora son marineros? —sonrió Nurarihyon.

—Algo así —se rio Ichigo, contagiando a Kana y luego a los demás.

—Ayakashi-sama… —suspiró Youhime en sueños y sonriendo como una boba.

Almorzaron todos en el salón de encuentros, que también hacía las de almuerzos. Todos estaban allí. Desde los líderes del clan hasta los Youkai más pequeños. Nurarihyon estaba sentado una vez más al centro de los comensales, mientras Youhime iba y venía ocupada con los preparativos para el almuerzo para tantas personas junto a Wakana. Como se esperaba el almuerzo allí era ruidoso y destructivo, ya que Setsura y Gitsune se mataban la una a la otra con las miradas. Inuyasha estaba sentado en medio de ambas, comiendo como idiota. Simplemente no le importaba un carajo lo que pusiera pasar con las dos mujeres, pues no se había dado cuenta que tenía todo que ver con él.

Más bien, su mirada no se apartaba de Wakana, ni de su triste rostro. Debía ser duro para ella seguir así, sabiendo que su hijo estaba en manos de un par de bastardos, que podrían hacer con él lo que quisieran. Inuyasha quería hacer algo por ella, pues no era bueno lidiando con el sufrimiento de las mujeres. Jamás lo había tolerado. Por ello tampoco dejaba de pensar en la otra niña, Tsurara, o como se llamara. Él sabía muy bien cómo se ponía Kagome, y lo mucho que sufría por él en situaciones parecidas. No podía apartarse esas ideas de a mente mientras embutía su comida en la boca, tratando de sosegarse.

—Inuyasha, no puedo creer que seas tan denso —le dijo Ichigo, sentado con Kana. Los niños humanos y los Youkai del clan que estaban allí de alguna manera asentían con aprobación las palabras de Ichigo.

—¿Quieres sostenérmelo en la cara, cabeza de mandarína? —preguntó Inuyasha con la boca llena de carne.

—Tienes que comportarte mejor Inuyasha —le dijo Setsura tomando una servilleta y limpiándole la boca con ella.

—Pues a mí no me importan tus modales, cachorro —le dijo Gitsune, tomando otra servilleta y limpiándole también la boca a Inuyasha, desde el otro lado—. Mientras nos mantengamos contentos, realmente no son importantes.

—Supongo que esto es lo que podemos llamar interesante —dijo Nurarihyon mirando cómo Inuyasha era empujado hacia atrás por las dos mujeres y sus servilletas, hasta que yacía de espaldas en el suelo del salón.

—Jii-san, debemos detener esto —le dijo Ichigo.

—Ichigo tiene razón —lo secundó Kubinashi, mientras Kana y los demás que estaban cerca, asentían—. A este paso volarán la casa en pedazos.

—Yo estoy muy feliz por Setsura —dijo Youhime sonriendo, con una fuente de comida en las manos—. No recuerdo haberla visto nunca tan feliz.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Wakana, llegando con más comida junto a Youhime, esforzándose por sonreír—. Es la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en ella…

—Y, ¿tampoco han destruido la casa todavía, o si? —sonrió Nurarihyon, estando de acuerdo con su mujer y su nuera—. Más bien deberíamos buscar una manera de hacerlas expresar más sus sentimientos.

—Ayakashi-sama —musitó Youhime.

—Justo como tú y yo —dijo Nurarihyon, abrazando a Youhime y haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas.

—¿Y esto qué es? ¿Una telenovela? Joder. Le pedimos ayuda al peor tipo posible —rezongó Ichigo.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Inuyasha, sentándose otra vez y mirándolos desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ahora Setsura y Gitsune trataban de darle de comer con palillos.

—¿Todo es por tu culpa y ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablamos? —le preguntó Kubinashi, molesto.

—Puedes decir que sí. ¿Es mi culpa dices?

—¿De quién más podría ser, entonces?

—Diablos, no lo sé. ¿De Ichigo?

—¡No idiota!

Nurarihyon sonrió, sintiendo aligerarse un poco la presión en su pecho. Los días brillantes habrían regresado a sus vidas, gracias a los dos idiotas que se gritaban de un extremo de la mesa al otro. Y cuando recuperaran a Rikuo estarían en completo estado de felicidad.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Como el lugar está repleto de humanos no podemos ir ahora.

Ichigo dijo eso apretando los puños. El almuerzo había acabado y estaban afuera en el patio. Hubiera sido un bonito día si tan sólo la nube de humo púrpura no estuviera sobre ellos en el cielo.

—Oí que el gobierno de Japón le está pidiendo asistencia a América para resolver eso —dijo Kiyotsugu, notando la mirada de Ichigo en el cielo. Inuyasha saltó al árbol de cerezos, y se recostó en su rama de siempre.

—¿Qué podrían hacer al respecto? —cuestionó Ichigo.

—Algo sobre investigación del clima y condiciones atmosféricas. Ya han resuelto algunas condiciones para incitar tormentas, lluvia y otras cosas. Suelen usar pólvora para alejar la lluvia también.

—Eso lo he visto antes —recordó Ichigo—. Sólo espero que no se acerquen a la nube. Estoy seguro que es venenosa.

—Si lloviera sería terrible —dijo Kana—. Lluvia ácida en Tokyo.

—Al menos sólo sería lluvia ácida —dijo Ichigo—. Lo que vimos por las noticias de la mañana sobre lo que pasó los últimos tres días atrajo la atención de muchas personas alrededor del mundo.

Tristemente esa era la verdad. Los días que habían pasado allí habían ocurrido muchas cosas, desde el evento en la avenida en que muchísima gente había muerto, hasta su último encuentro con Naraku en su base, y el destructivo Hadou de Aizen de la noche anterior. Mucha gente en Tokyo se había visto envuelta y era algo que lastimaba a Ichigo como cuchillas en el corazón. ¿Cuándo pensaba la Sociedad de Almas mover ficha? Ichigo no había visto a un simple Shinigami en todos esos días.

—Se parece mucho a lo que pasó hace varios días —dijo Kiyotsugu pensativo, caminando junto a ellos para sentarse en el pasillo de afuera de la casa, para dejar que Inuyasha participe la conversación.

—¿Qué?

Ichigo estaba confundido. ¿Había pasado alguna otra cosa antes? ¿Acaso Kiyotsugu se refería a su llegada y la de Inuyasha?

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ichigo sentándose con ellos en el pasillo.

—Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Alucard revivió y se mostró a todo el mundo —dijo Kana—. ¿Acaso no lo sabían? —añadió ella, mostrándose sorprendida que Ichigo estuviera tan confundido con el nombre, como si no hubiera estado en el mundo en los momentos en que ocurrió ese evento. Ichigo no le quitaba su atención. ¿Alucard? Era la primera vez que oía sobre ese nombre. ¿Qué diablos era un Alucard?

—Ichigo-kun, ¿no sabes lo que es Alucard, verdad? —le preguntó Kana, notando cómo crecía su confundida expresión.

—La verdad no —admitió Ichigo.

—Vaya.

—Ichigo, Alucard era una antigua leyenda sobre un antiguo Youkai de más de doscientos años atrás —le explicó Nurarihyon, mientras a su alrededor se sentaban el resto del Club de lo Paranormal, y Youhime—. Aún recuerdo ambos sucesos, y cómo tres valientes Youkais lo derrotaron entonces. Se suponía que era sólo una leyenda incluso entre los Youkai, pero yo sabía que era cierta y lo comprobé una vez más hace unos días. Ese monstruo se liberó de su sello y causó una gran conmoción en la misma ciudad, ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Todo comenzó con las cosas que ocurrieron en los Jardines Flotantes. Era una gran nave y flotaba en el cielo —le explicó Nurarihyon, ante la incrédula cara de Ichigo—, y le demostró a todos los humanos de nuestra existencia.

Ichigo se confundió aún más. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido toda esa mierda? No recordaba haber vivido nada parecido, si Nurarihyon decía que la cosa tuvo escala global.

—Ni incluso con los ejércitos de muchas naciones unidas para detenerlo pudieron contenerlo, cuando los Jardines Flotantes colapsaron. Y Alucard ascendió —continuó Nurarihyon—. Oímos que algunas personas tuvieron que sacrificarse para detener esa cosa.

»Sin embargo era algo lo suficientemente llamativo para mostrarle al mundo de la existencia de los Youkai. El mundo estaba genuinamente loco esos días. Pero los gobiernos hicieron un trabajo conjunto y de alguna manera disfrazaron el incidente con algún llamativo evento falso en Japón. Varios de los nuestros tomaron parte en la farsa también ayudando al gobierno humano en ese propósito. Por todo lo que sabemos el gobierno es muy consciente que existimos, pero esconde nuestra existencia por su propio beneficio.

»Ahora no sé cómo esperan explicarle al mundo lo que sucede. Ya que los actos de Naraku son mucho más agresivos de lo que Alucard hizo, a pesar que fueron lo suficientemente shockeantes para poner a temblar a los humanos alrededor del mundo.

Encima del horror de esas revelaciones, pues iban más allá de cualquier idea de ciencia ficción que hubiera podido imaginarse, Ichigo trataba de pensar bien sobre todo aquello. ¿Qué diablos pudo pasar en esos días en que él y Orihime estuvieron en la era Sengoku? Obviamente todo lo que Nurarihyon le contó había ocurrido en aquellos días, cuando Ichigo y Orihime conocieron a Inuyasha y Kagome por primera vez. Habían pasado casi siete días en la era Sengoku. ¿Sería tiempo suficiente para que ocurrieran todas las cosas que Nurarihyon le dijo que pasaron?

—Vaya problema… —ironizó Inuyasha, aburrido en su rama.

—Demonios Inuyasha. ¿Acaso no puedes ver la gravedad de la situación?

—Me la puedo imaginar. Pero no es gran cosa. Los humanos en mi era estaban muy conscientes de nuestra existencia.

—Estos tiempos son muy diferentes —explicó Nurarihyon —. La verdad es que sentí un gran alivio cuando tuvimos que ayudar a esos humanos a esconder esa situación. De otro modo podría conducir a terribles cambios mundiales. Anarquía, sediciones, caos… no puedo expresarlo con claridad.

—¡Keh! Eso sólo demostraría que los humanos no pueden soportar la presión de vivir en este mundo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Gitsune apareciendo otra vez junto a Inuyasha en lo alto del árbol.

—No me sorprende —le respondió Setsura, también allí de repente y mirándolos desde abajo del árbol. Ichigo y Nurarihyon suspiraron.

—De todos modos es mejor que los humanos no interfieran en esto ahora —dijo Inuyasha, dejando que Gitsune se acomodara en su regazo—. Sólo se lastimarán si se meten en nuestros asuntos.

—Sí —concordó Ichigo, pues era la verdad y así lo había probado en anteriores días—. Pero ahora no podemos apartarlos de allí hasta que terminen sus investigaciones.

—Demonios…

Inuyasha giró la cabeza, y todos entendieron su frustración. Ichigo se sentía exactamente igual pero hacía un mejor trabajo ocultándolo.

—Los dos deben aceptarlo por ahora —les dijo Kana, notando la molestia en ambos visitantes—. Por ahora ninguno puede hacer nada más.

—Entonces supongo que podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas —admitió Inuyasha.

Agarró a Gitsune por la cintura con suavidad y saltó con ella del árbol y la dejó en el suelo de pie con calma. Luego se acercó a Setsura y, tomándola en brazos, se alejó con ella a grandes saltos tan rápido que nadie, excepto Ichigo, pudo ver hacia dónde se fueron.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están esos dos? —preguntó Gitsune, de repente molesta.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Ichigo suspirando—. Inuyasha se la llevó con él.

—¿Y por qué lo hizo? —inquirió de nuevo Gitsune, más molesta aún.

—Bueno…

Ichigo no estaba seguro si podía contarles sobre el collar de obediencia de Inuyasha, ni de la magatama que Inuyasha supo que Setsura tenía en su poder. Era algo que ni él, Ichigo, podía creer todavía.

* * *

—¿Qué… Qué haces?

Setsura estaba agitada cuando se encontró en los brazos de Inuyasha. Él estaba corriendo muy rápido hacia el interior de los terrenos de la casa, a un lugar donde sólo había campo abierto, árboles y sólo el terreno era visible.

—Cállate —le dijo Inuyasha, aburrido con sus balbuceos—. Quiero hablar contigo…

Setsura se calmó un poco. Allí estaba. Ahora ella debía decirle cómo tenía la magatama que ahora sostenía fuertemente en su mano. Ella no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría él. Era obvio que la magatama era algo preciado para él dada su reacción del día anterior al encontrarla colgando del cuello de Setsura.

Al fin llegaron a un lugar tranquilo, donde sólo la vista de rocas, las plantas y el sol eran visibles. Inuyasha aterrizó allí, miró alrededor y gentilmente dejó a Setsura en el suelo. Ella lo miró cuando él le dio una elocuente mirada y caminó hacia una roca cercana, sentándose en ella. Ella se sentó allí con él, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Era una tarde maravillosa. El sol brillaba y el viento soplaba sobre la tierra haciendo que los largos cabellos de ambos se agitaran con el soplido. Era una especie de perfecta atmosfera romántica, pero Setsura no había podido permitirse jamás el ser romántica, pues ningún hombre al que ella hubiera amado la amó a ella de igual manera. Y ella, a pesar de ser increíblemente hermosa, tuvo que conformarse con su romanticismo solitario todo ese tiempo. Ahora tenía a alguien con quien compartir aquella hermosa visión y el gentil viento, y ella estaba feliz por ello, a pesar de sentir que hasta podría rogarle a él para que se la llevara con él en su eterna aventura. Incluso a pesar de lo que dejaría atrás.

—Estás muy fría —le hizo notar Inuyasha, cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

Setsura agachó la cabeza. El chico de seguro era un patán.

—Aquí no nos oirá nadie.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso Inuyasha estaba siendo tan serio al respecto, que no quería ni que Ichigo se enterara?

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

' _¿Está molesta?'_ se preguntó Inuyasha notando el tono de Setsura. Suspiró otra vez.

—¿Cómo obtuviste eso?

Inuyasha se lo preguntó, ignorante de la pena que ella sentía cuando él extendió su brazo derecho hacia ella para tomar la magatama de entre los pliegues de la bufanda que ella tenía en el cuello, ni del efecto de su tacto en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué significa para ti? —le preguntó a su vez Setsura, deseando poder quedarse con esa chuchería un poco más.

—Es muy importante para mí —le respondió Inuyasha. A pesar de actuar como tonto la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía zafarse sin querer de situaciones como esa. Setsura suspiró y habló con resignación.

—La encontré hace muchos años —dijo Setsura, mirando al horizonte—. En algún lugar de las montañas nevadas. Yo ya no vivía con mi hija y, estando aburrida y sola un día la encontré al tirarme en el suelo nevado y hacer un ángel en la nieve. La sentí debajo de mi cabeza. Parecía tan vieja que al principio la confundí con cualquier basura —dijo Setsura mirando la magatama entre los dedos de Inuyasha y viendo la expresión en los ojos de él.

—Oye…

—Al principio pensé en tirarla, pero de alguna manera terminé encariñándome con ella. Parecía poseer algo en su interior que me impedía tirarla y que me instaba a tenerla conmigo. No podía separarme de ella. Pronto la tuve como colgante en el cuello y la tuve conmigo desde entonces. ¿Acaso te la quieres llevar?

Inuyasha la miró. Los ojitos rojos y fríos de Setsura brillaban con lágrimas por alguna razón, y él se sintió como un idiota. No quería entristecer más ese bello rostro. Se estaba sintiendo como un verdadero bastardo.

—Ahora no —le respondió Inuyasha con firmeza.

—¿No? —le preguntó Setsura, con ojos brillantes.

—Todavía no —le aclaró Inuyasha. Además no tenía sentido quitarle sólo una parte de su collar. Nunca antes había contado cuantas piezas tenía el collar, pero podría decir que eran como unas… cuarenta y tantas piezas. Pero Inuyasha sintió una extraña felicidad al verla, con su hermoso rostro blanco como la nieve e iluminado por la sonrisa que le estaba regalando a él. Y en su interior él sintió que no quería compartir esa sonrisa con nadie más.

—Eres un chico muy peculiar —le dijo Setsura guiñándole un ojo a Inuyasha, coqueta, sonriéndole entre pícara y triste. Se apoyó contra él, aunque sabía que el tonto no le devolvería el favor.

—Y tú estás muy fría —le dijo Inuyasha, haciendo que Setsura se sintiera triste, justo como su nombre rezaba—. Pero bueno… no es que el frio me disguste.

Setsura se sintió derretirse cuando Inuyasha, haciendo gala de alguna inocente galantería, la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo, atrayéndola y apretándola contra sí. No soltó ni por un momento la magatama de su mano derecha, que enlazaba con el cordel que la sostenía a los dedos de la mano izquierda de Setsura.

—Tú no juegas limpio…

Inuyasha se rio.

—Y yo aún no puedo entenderte.

Setsura suspiró. Si este fuera a ser su futuro, gustosa lo aceptaría. Pero luego recordaba todo lo que estaba pasando en la casa principal, y cómo estaría Tsurara, a quien no había visto desde que logró hacerla acostarse para que descansara un poco. Sin embargo, estando así con Inuyasha, sentía que podía vencer todos esos problemas.

Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Inuyasha le preguntó:

—¿Cómo está la niña de las nieves? Tu hija…

Setsura lo miró, y creyó ver un atisbo de preocupación en la expresión del chico. Eso no la ayudó a odiarlo, precisamente.

—Pude hacer que se acostara y se durmiera —le respondió Setsura—. Ella apenas pudo soportar lo que ese ser nos echó encima. Y la zorra y yo estábamos protegiendo a Kyokotsu.

—Lo lamento.

Setsura lo miró aún más intensamente. La expresión de Inuyasha no había cambiado, pero ella sentía su pesar. Por no haber estado allí con ellos, por haber caído antes en el combate. Ella lo sabía. Sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo de los penares de él.

—Pues haces bien en hacerlo —le dijo ella, mostrándose altiva—. Espero que así arregles este problema, para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

—Te prometo que me encargaré.

Setsura volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez era de contenta. Se acomodó más y se quedó así con él, no deseando estar en algún otro sitio. No por un buen rato, al menos.

* * *

 _Rikuo miraba a Tsurara. Ella caminaba de aquí para allá en la habitación en la que estaban, y ella estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Rikuo la miraba sonriente y confiado. Seguro de sí mismo en su forma nocturna, y contento por verla tan nerviosa. Tsurara lo sabía e hinchaba los cachetes para mostrarle su disconformidad._

— _Waka…_

 _Tsurara se detuvo para mirar a Rikuo. Ella se veía muy ansiosa, y Rikuo la estaba abrazando antes que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía._

— _No te preocupes…_

— _No puedo evitarlo, Waka —le dijo Tsurara, sintiendo salir la sinceridad, entre los brazos de Rikuo—. Siempre supe de las antiguas aventuras de mi Okaa-sama con los dos comandantes. Ella siempre los amó, pero nunca pudo estar con ninguno._

 _Rikuo se quedó en silencio. Claro que él también lo sabía. Todos en el clan lo sabían. Rikuo la soltó y cuando Tsurara lo miró de vuelta, él era el Rikuo de día. El Rikuo amable._

— _Primero fue Nurarihyon-sama —siguió Tsurara, más animada a seguir—. Okaa-sama lo siguió desde el principio en el primer Hyakki Yakou, y siempre lo amó desde entonces. Pero él conoció a Youhime-sama y nunca le prestó atención a Okaa-sama._

 _Tsurara estaba dejando ir su frustración por el amor no correspondido de su madre, y Rikuo sólo podía escucharla. Él sólo era silencio._

— _Rihan-sama fue igual. Okaa-sama lo crio, cuidó de él, y lo amó todo el tiempo. Pero otra vez apareció alguien más y tampoco Rihan-sama se quedó con ella._

 _Rikuo no decía una palabra. No hacía ningún intento de interrumpirla, sino que iba a dejarla decir todo lo que quería decir. ¿Al menos Tsurara no compartiría el mismo destino que su madre? El pensamiento de ello, al ver a Rikuo, hacía que Tsurara lo mirara mejor, pensando que él no permitiría que su Tsurara sufriera lo mismo. Esta vez no._

— _Su suerte siempre ha sido terrible con los hombres —continuó Tsurara—. La recuerdo, cuando vivía con ella, ella nunca pudo quedarse con ninguno de sus pretendientes. Nunca supe por qué._

— _¿No has pensado que ahora podría ser el momento perfecto para ella? —le preguntó Rikuo, con su amable voz muy distante—. Tal vez ella ha visto algo en Inuyasha. Debo admitir que él es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero es valiente, fuerte, confiable, y amable según pude ver._

— _Sí. Yo también lo vi. Pero no lo sé —le respondió Tsurara, algo inquieta por lo extraño que estaba su amo—. ¿Pero qué tal si ella realmente se enamora de él? ¿Qué pasaría si él no la ve de la misma manera en que ella lo vería a él?_

 _Entonces junto al desahogo por su madre, Tsurara vio otra de las razones por las que estaba así. La preocupación por su madre y el hombre que parecía haber despertado viejos sentimientos en ella._

— _Eso... Eso ya dependerá de ellos._

— _Y también está Hagoromo Gitsune-sama —recordó Tsurara, agitando la cabeza—. Es obvio que ella está interesada en Inuyasha. Sólo que él es un idiota y no lo ha notado todavía, pero…_

— _Tsurara, créeme. Entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero no sacarás nada de ellas ahora —le dijo Rikuo—. No permitas que te coman la cabeza en este momento. Pero cuando sí toque hacerlo, ponle tu mejor esfuerzo, pero hazlo por ti. No por alguien más._

— _Waka… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer para quitarme al angustia del pecho? —lloró Tsurara, y no pudo soportarlo más. Se abrazó con fuerza a Rikuo, tratando de contener todas las preocupaciones que la embargaban, estando en sus brazos._

— _No sé si te podré ser más de alguna ayuda —le dijo Rikuo. La tenía temblando debajo de él—. Eres lo más preciado del mundo para mí. No sé lo que pudo pasar con tu madre, ni mi padre ni el abuelo. Pero te aseguro… —Rikuo se separó un poco de ella y la miró a sus amarillos ojos—. Yo quise cometer los mismos errores._

— _Waka…_

— _Sólo eras tú para mí. Sólo quería tenerte conmigo. Que no te atrevieras a apartarte de mí jamás. Y yo te entregaría todo lo que soy._

 _La intensidad con que Rikuo la miraba hacía que Tsurara se sonrojara. Pero sin poderlo evitar, jalada por la irreconocible fuerza que ya sintieron una vez no hacía mucho, ella acercó su rostro al de él mientras Rikuo hacía lo mismo que ella._

— _No dejes de ser quien eres —le dijo Rikuo, con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella—. No hagas las cosas por nadie más. Hazlas sólo por ti a partir de ahora._

— _Rikuo-sama… ¿Qué cosas dice?_

 _Tsurara estaba muy confundida. ¿Por qué Rikuo actuaba tan extraño? Ella no le veía pies ni cabeza a sus palabras y estaba extrañadísima por su comportamiento, su forma y su voz._

— _La felicidad es algo bastante vago —le confió Rikuo, apartándose y sonriéndole, una vez más en su forma nocturna—. Pero el truco está en no dejar jamás de buscarla. En recuperarla si se ha perdido. Aquí o en otra parte._

— _Waka… ¿Qué?_

 _El mundo no tenía sentido. Tsurara comenzaba a ver todo en neblina, y la forma de Rikuo estaba escondiéndose en lo blanco._

— _No dejes de buscar la felicidad, Tsurara._

 _La desesperación llegó a Tsurara, que abandonó toda precaución. Caminó hacia Rikuo, que había estado alejándose sin que ella no notara y ahora estaba muy lejos de ella._

— _¡Waka! ¡Espera! ¡Rikuo-sama!_

 _Rikuo seguía perdiéndose en la neblina. Alzó el brazo, se dio vuelta y caminó resueltamente hacia la nada._

— _¡RIKUO-SAMA!_

Despertó en llanto. Estaba incorporada en su futón, mirando la pared que tenía enfrente y la sensación de haber dado un paso en falso seguía recorriéndole la espina. Y sentía las lágrimas frías en su mejilla, y cómo se hacían hielo en su rostro mientras descendían. El recuerdo de su sueño seguía en las retinas de sus ojos y en toda su mente, quemando todo pensamiento. Lo real que fue, a pesar de verse como un sueño, era espeluznante. Se sintió estúpida, por encima del miedo que sintió.

Más triste de lo que podía recordar se levantó, tratando de no acordarse, tratando en vano de contarse un cuento en que no tuviera que afrontar la verdad. Lo que habían visto sus ojos. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, se sentó allí y acercando la cara a sus rodillas, lloró mares. La tristeza era muy vaga, pero el truco no era alejarse de ella, pues era imposible. Cada gemido y cada lágrima la limpiaban, pero la memoria no se limpia, sino que vuelve vestida de la realidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, o si alguien la escuchó y la verdad no le importaba. Sólo recuperó un poco el sentido desde su dolor cuando oyó la voz de Aotabou, desde el patio.

—Son ellos. La gente del gobierno ha venido. Otra vez…

Oyó que Nurarihyon le respondía. Oyó que se debía buscar a los miembros prominentes del clan y a los dos visitantes. Todo para recibir al ministro de defensa de Japón, que estaba visitando de nuevo su hogar. El hombre que había tratado ya con ellos, y en especial con Rikuo.

Secándose en vano las lágrimas, Tsurara se acercó a su guardarropa y se vistió, pues notó que sólo traía su pijama puesta. Sin duda su madre había tenido algo que ver, aunque no recordaba nada desde que estuvo gritando el nombre de su amo a los cuatro vientos en las ruinas de aquel edificio. Con tristeza se vistió y salió hacia la sala principal, dispuesta a tomar parte en lo que hiciera falta para detener a esos dos infelices que le habían arrebatado su razón de vivir. Dispuesta a vengarse de ellos y de quien hiciera falta. En el fondo de su corazón sentía esa determinación junto a algo terrible. Una sensación que no quería describir y en la que no quería indagar.

Si tan sólo no doliera tanto…

* * *

Inuyasha y Setsura habían estado allí sentados por mucho tiempo ya. Por alguna razón él no se sentía como si quisiera ir a alguna parte, acallando la parte de él que quería ponerse en acción de inmediato para cazar a Naraku y Aizen.

A pesar que la presencia de Setsura bajo su brazo era fría, tampoco se sentía con ganas de soltarla. Era un frío placentero. Una especie de frío amable y hasta paradójicamente cálido. Inuyasha sentía que podría acostumbrarse a esa extraña sensación.

—¿En qué piensas?

Setsura lo había estado mirando a la cara. Por supuesto él no era de los tipos que pensaban mucho.

—Pensaba en ti —le respondió Inuyasha, directo como siempre—. Y cuán bien se siente tenerte cerca.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Qué cosas dices!

Setsura se sonrojó tanto como el color de sus ojos. E Inuyasha la miró confundido como siempre por las reacciones de ella.

—Bueno, todavía es verano. El calor es un problema —trató de explicarle a ella—. Me gusta refrescar mi cuerpo con el tuyo.

Setsura se estaba derritiendo literalmente. Escondió la cara en la túnica de él, e Inuyasha se rio con ganas con tanta ternura que ella le inspiraba.

—Me encantan tus reacciones —siguió hablando Inuyasha, sin saber los efectos de sus palabras en Setsura—. Oye, ¿estás bien? Diablos. No te duermas en mí, bruja de las nieves.

Setsura estaba feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que estaba feliz. Sólo deseaba no soltarlo pronto. Quería quedarse así con él mucho tiempo más.

—Bueno. Supongo que debemos volver —dijo Inuyasha, levantándose y cargándola en brazos otra vez.

—Nunca haces lo que quiero —protestó ella, acomodándose en los brazos de él.

—¿Y por qué haría eso? —le preguntó Inuyasha con arrogancia.

—Olvídalo.

Setsura sólo se dejó llevar con él de vuelta a la casa, pues estar en sus brazos era una de las mejores cosas que ella podría pedir de él. El recuerdo de él abrazándola por su propia voluntad todavía la hacía sonrojarse como una adolescente y la hacía más feliz a cada instante. Ya era inevitable. Setsura podía declararse totalmente enamorada de ese idiota.

—No te atrevas a soltarme —le advirtió ella, aferrando la túnica roja de él.

—Claro que no, tonta. Seguro te romperías en el suelo si te caes.

—No me refería a eso… olvídalo…

—¿Otra vez con eso?

Inuyasha sonrió y siguió corriendo con ella en brazos y con la extraña sensación de tenerla con él, muy cerca de su pecho.


	8. El Ministro de Defensa

**Capítulo 21**

 **El Ministro de Defensa**

El lugar de seguro era gigantesco, o eso pensaba Ichigo mientras caminaba por esas tierras. Lo único que tenía a la vista era la casa muy detrás de él; vegetación, rocas, tierra y el horizonte ante él. Eso todo eso seguía siendo Tokyo ¿verdad? Si Ichigo aguzaba el oído podía captar el sonido de los autos y el usual barullo de la ciudad. Una muy, muy grande ciudad que de alguna manera tenía una porción de terreno parecida a un jodido desierto en ella. Aparte de eso, Ichigo podía sentir a Inuyasha, bastante lejos de su posición pero definitivamente allí, y con esa mujer de las nieves junto a él. Ichigo no podía culparlo, pues él también había estado sorprendido al ver la magatama del collar de Inuyasha colgando del cuello de Setsura. De seguro Inuyasha tenía muchas cosas qué preguntarle, pero Ichigo tenía dudas sobre el tacto de ese idiota. Además era obvio para todos que aquella mujer de las nieves sentía algo por Inuyasha, por la manera en que lo miraba y sus reacciones al flirteo de Hagoromo Gitsune con él. Inuyasha probaría ser un total ciego si no notaba ese hecho.

Pero Ichigo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Se la rascó sintiendo irritación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía opción. Las cosas se les habían salido de las manos hacía rato y además Ichigo necesitaba respuestas para algunas dudas que se estaban comiendo su mente. Así que buscó entre la tela de su Shihakushou y sacó el celular que llevaba consigo. Marcó el único número registrado en el aparato con una fea sensación de derrota.

Mientras el teléfono llamaba, Ichigo se sentía más y más como un idiota. ¿Acaso no habría otra opción? No. Él tenía que estar seguro. Todas las cosas que Nurarihyon le había dicho lo estaban aguijoneando y molestando. Y si Inuyasha tan solo pusiera un poco de su ser para entender la magnitud de esos eventos, seguramente él también terminaría reconociéndolos como importantes.

—Vaya. ¡Kurosaki-san! ¡Benditos los que te oyen!

—No he dicho nada todavía —ironizó Ichigo. La ira le rugía y él sabía por qué estaba pasando eso.

—¿Lograste saber dónde podrían estar Aizen y Naraku ahora? —le preguntó Kisuke, notando el tono de Ichigo.

—Sí. Las cosas se pusieron feas y… escaparon otra vez.

—Qué malo es oírlo —se lamentó Kisuke con gravedad, desde el otro lado de la línea—. Pero al menos el Meidou funciona como esperábamos.

—Como sea. No llamé por eso. Tengo una gran pregunta en mente y espero que tú me la respondas con sinceridad.

—Dispara entonces, Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo respiró fuertemente. Si probaba ser cierto entonces las cosas estarían más que mal. Ichigo estaba muy preocupado por lo que Urahara le respondiera.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, en este mundo, cuando Inoue y yo fuimos a la era Sengoku?

Urahara se quedó en silencio e Ichigo esperó conteniendo la respiración.

—Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo —suspiró Urahara desde el otro lado—. Algo muy terrible ocurrió aquí, en esos días cuando Inoue-san y tú visitaron la era Sengoku para ver si Aizen estaba por allí.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ichigo otra vez.

—Un poderoso Youkai se liberó de su prisión y… causó una gran conmoción en el mundo. Los humanos se enteraron de la presencia de los Youkai gracias a ello.

Ichigo se sobó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Así que todo era verdad. Y él no estuvo para verlo.

—¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?

—Era un Youkai antiguo conocido como Alucard. Era muy fuerte y lo bastante grande para llamar la atención de todo el planeta. No te preocupes —añadió Urahara—. De alguna manera fue reducido y destruido.

Tratando de superar su frustración, Ichigo siguió preguntando.

—¿Qué hizo la Sociedad de Almas al respecto?

—Nada. Como bien sabes no tenemos permitido intervenir en los asuntos del Mundo Real. No pudimos hacer nada.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije. Se trata de respetar un viejo pacto de muchos siglos atrás.

—¿Y por qué ninguno de ustedes: Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi-san, me dijeron algo sobre eso?

—Justo por la manera en la que reaccionas ahora, Kurosaki-san —le respondió Urahara—. Sabíamos que te molestaría saber algo como eso, por no haber estado en el momento y…

—¿Ayudar?

—Sí. ¿Acaso no estás frustrado ahora?

—Lo estoy —admitió Ichigo bajando la voz y agachando la cabeza. Estaba agradecido de no tener a nadie cerca y que lo viese así—. Pero si de alguna manera las cosas fueron contenidas supongo que ya no hay problema.

No estaba ni remotamente cerca de sentir lo que decía, pero tenía más cosas qué discutir. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Escuché lo que está pasando allí ahora —se adelantó Urahara a la siguiente pregunta de Ichigo antes que él pudiera decirla—. El capitán Kurotsuchi nos dijo lo que pasó con Inuyasha-san y tú en el Mundo Real estos días…

—Así que… lo sabías.

—Sí.

—¡Y por qué no hicieron nada!

Ichigo dejó que la rabia tomara el control. Esas estúpidas y antiguas leyes no tenían nada que ver con lo que él e Inuyasha estaban pasando ultimadamente ¿verdad?

—Esas fueron nuestras órdenes. Y yo sigo en la era Sengoku con todos los demás.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ichigo—. ¿Y qué diablos podrías estar haciendo allí todavía para no regresar y atrapar a esos bastardos? ¡Ya los teníamos! ¡E Inuyasha casi se muere cuando Aizen lo atacó la noche anterior! ¡Ya perdimos a uno de nuestros camaradas en manos de esos putos! ¿Qué hay de Kagome? ¿Piensan decirle que la muerte de Inuyasha era una pérdida esperada?

—No tenemos excusa. Lo sé. Espera… ¿Perdieron a alguien?

—Maldición…

Así como así. Sólo con esa pobre verborrea se estaban excusando de las cosas allí. Aun así no era bueno que Ichigo dejara que su rabia hablara por él. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Urahara lo espero al otro lado de la línea hasta que Ichigo habló otra vez.

—Sí —siguió, tratando de serenarse—. El actual líder del Clan Nura. Aizen se llevó a Rikuo ante mis narices.

—Kurosaki-san, esto es muy serio.

—No me digas…

A pesar de la ironía, Ichigo sabía que era verdad.

—Si Aizen tiene a Nura-san en sus manos, sólo se me ocurre una razón —explicó Urahara, hablando con seriedad—. Debe estar experimentando con Youkais.

—Sí —le confirmó Ichigo, apesadumbrado—. El mismo infeliz de Naraku nos confirmó eso.

—Uno de nuestros peores temores se ha confirmado, entonces —reconoció Kisuke desde el otro lado—. Esto no le va a gustar a nadie por aquí.

—¿Qué hay de ellas?

—Están bien —le respondió Urahara, sabiendo de quién hablaba Ichigo—. Están haciendo lo que pueden para ayudarme con… lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Ichigo suspiró aliviado. Oír que Orihime y Kagome estaban haciendo su parte como podían y que sobre todo estaban bien, eran verdaderas noticias buenas. No iba a decirlo, pero Ichigo las echaba mucho de menos y estaba seguro que Inuyasha se sentía justo como él.

—Bien. Supongo que eso era todo. Por ahora.

—Sí. Está bien. No dudes jamás en llamar de vuelta —le dijo Urahara seriamente, sin ahondar mucho más en los terribles asuntos—. Y… realmente lo siento.

—No. No pasa nada —dijo Ichigo mirando alrededor en ese desértico lugar—. Atraparemos a esos hijos de mala madre. Sin importar el costo.

—Me gusta oírte hablar así.

—Sólo cuida de esas dos. Y…

—Se los diré, no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Ichigo colgó. Metió otra vez el celular en su Shihakushou y miró de vuelta a la casa en la distancia que tenía detrás, muy lejos de su perspectiva. Así que Inuyasha y él deberían quedarse allí hasta saber qué hacer a continuación. Tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pero sentarse y esperar jamás había sido su fuerte. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza con impaciencia.

* * *

Gitsune caminaba sobre los restos de una silla destruida sobre la que había estado sentada poco antes en la habitación en la que estaban. Se estaba comportando de esa manera por un buen rato ya. Era una de las incontables habitaciones de la casa, y ver a Gitsune tan inquieta caminando de aquí para allá no lo hacía fácil para Kyokotsu.

—¿Está bien, Gitsune-sama?

—Claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kyokotsu?

—Bueno. La pobre silla nos lo diría si nos estuviera rota.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Kyokotsu no era tonta y lo que veía era lo obvio, incluso cuando Gitsune trataba de evadir la cuestión allí. Gitsune estaba así de ansiosa desde que el chico Hanyou se llevó a la Yuki Onna mayor con él, sabría Dios a dónde. Pero Kyokotsu no sabía cómo calmar a su maestra, pues no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estarían haciendo esos dos. Tampoco tenía idea por lo que su maestra podría estar pasando o lo que estaría pensando, ya que Kyokotsu siempre había visto a Gitsune como la existencia perfecta, alejada de la duda y los sentimientos conflictivos que ahora Kyokotsu podía atestiguar.

—Toda la tarde… Creo que ya es hora de regresar ¿o no? —exhaló Gitsune. Se estaba frustrando mucho y en su interior crecía el deseo de hacer a ambos pagar. Por hacerla sentir de esa manera tan denigrante.

Hasta que ella y Kyokotsu sintieron a alguien tras su puerta. Y el alguien habló. Era Kubinashi.

—Hagoromo Gitsune-sama. Nurarihyon-sama y Youhime-sama solicitan su presencia.

—Diles que no me molesten —se excusó Gitsune, poniendo los brazos en la cintura y moviendo el pie contra el suelo para aliviar la tensión que sentía—. No estoy de humor ahora…

—Por favor, Gitsune-sama. La gente del gobierno humano ha venido a la casa otra vez.

Gitsune miró a Kyokotsu y resignada salió junto a ella hacia la sala de reuniones.

* * *

—¡Ichigo-kun!

—Kana.

Ichigo giró para ver a Kana corriendo hacia él. Ella lo había encontrado allí en ese solitario lugar donde él había esperado no ser encontrado por nadie. Y eso que estaba muy lejos de la casa. De seguro había sido muy duro para ella el alcanzar ese lugar.

—Te estaba buscando… —resolló Kana, agachándose un poco para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí corriendo? —le preguntó Ichigo acercándosele.

—Sí… Nurarihyon-sama nos pidió que los encontráramos a ti y a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Gente de la ciudad ha venido otra vez a hablar con Rikuo-kun. Son los mismos que vinieron a solicitar ayuda cuando… —Kana respiró—. Cuando sucedió lo de Alucard. Aún no saben que Rikuo-kun no… no está aquí…

Ichigo la miró, esperando que ella recuperara el aliento. Cuando ella parecía más descansada, Ichigo la cargó en brazos y salió disparado hacia la casa.

—I… Ichigo-kun, ¡puedo caminar!

—No voy a dejarte allí sola. No después que hayas venido todo este trecho para encontrarme.

—Pero…

Kana estaba ruborizada pero Ichigo no lo notó, pues había notado una forma roja saltando un poco más delante de él. Ichigo aceleró y alcanzó a Inuyasha y Setsura en su camino de vuelta a la casa.

—Ah, Ichigo.

—¿Recién están regresando? —quiso saber Ichigo, mirando a Inuyasha y Setsura, que estaba en los brazos de este.

—Sip. De alguna manera el tiempo pasó volando. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era casi de noche.

Ichigo alzó una ceja. ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos para no notar el tiempo?

—¿Qué hacían ustedes tan lejos de la casa? —les preguntó Setsura, sonriendo con una mirada cómplice a Kana.

—Vine a… decirle a Ichigo-kun que… —dijo Kana, deseando esconder su roja cara de la mirada de Setsura en la negra túnica de Ichigo.

—Ah, es verdad. Inuyasha, algo ocurrió en la casa. Debemos apresurarnos —recordó Ichigo.

—Bien.

Ichigo e Inuyasha aceleraron el paso, y saltaron entre árboles y rocas con las sorprendidas mujeres que llevaban en brazos.

* * *

—¿Esos dos idiotas no han llegado todavía?

Nurarihyon comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No era que no pudiera manejar la situación. Era que él quería a esos dos allí para que supieran lo que ocurría luego de la aparición de Naraku en el mundo.

—Todavía no —le respondió Kubinashi entrando en la abarrotada habitación. Tsurara entró caminando detrás de él.

Todos en el lugar se callaron y miraron casi sin disimulo a Tsurara, que no pareció notarlo, sino que se acercó al sitio donde Rikuo se sentaba y en el que ella se sentaba, justo detrás de él, y se sentó allí. Wakana se apresuró a acercársele y hablar con ella, con mucho tacto para no llamar más la atención.

—Yo aún no sé para qué necesitamos a esos dos mocosos —dijo Hitotsume, un viejo y prominente miembro del clan desde su fundación. Su comentario apartó la atención y las miradas de Tsurara y Wakana, mientras estas hablaban.

—La verdad es que no los necesitamos —le concedió Nurarihyon mirando a la comitiva de humanos que habían llegado a su casa y que ahora se sentaban frente a él en la llenísima habitación. Y a los hombres que trajeron para escoltarlos y que deberían ser de las fuerzas especiales de defensa por lo menos—. Pero ellos se merecen saber lo que pasa.

El hombre con un solo ojo en el rostro sólo chasqueó la lengua.

—Vaya, viejo verde. No vas a regresar a tu apariencia de viejo ¿o sí?

Gitsune estaba allí también, sentada con todos esos humanos y Youkai con Kyokotsu detrás de ella. Atraía las miradas de admiración y deseo de muchos humanos que no podían creer que semejante belleza estuviera sentada como si tal cosa en una sala llena de soldados y de Youkais.

—¿Y tú no regresarás a Kyoto ya, estúpida zorra? —contraatacó Nurarihyon, sonriendo irritado.

—Todavía no —le respondió Gitsune—. Aquí hay muchas cosas que quiero ver.

—¿Cómo a un Hanyou malcriado?

—Más o menos. No es que te importe.

Hasta los humanos podían sentir la tensión y era más que suficiente en un sitio tan terrorífico como ese. Como una casa embrujada pero con monstruos de verdad.

—¿Empezamos de una vez?

Un hombre con voz aburrida habló. Estaba sentado entre el comité de visitantes de la ciudad en el medio de la habitación con todos los ojos enfocados en él. Pero el miraba imperturbable a Nurarihyon y a otra hermosa mujer que tenía él a su lado.

—Supongo que ya no queda de otra —se resignó Nurarihyon—. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros ahora?

—Pues quiero que me digan qué pasó en los últimos días, en todos esos lugares tan cercanos a… su casa —dijo aquél hombre mirándolos con rabia.

—Un antiguo demonio apareció otra vez y él causó toda esa conmoción —le respondió Nurarihyon, directo al punto.

—¿Nada más?

—¿Qué más podría haber sido?

—No juegues conmigo, fenómeno —amenazó aquél hombre levantándose. Muchos Youkais del clan estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre él para hacerle pagar su impertinencia.

—Tranquilos —les dijo Nurarihyon sentándose en el suelo. Incluso Gitsune estaba molesta y miraba a ese hombre con odio. Youhime estaba con Nurarihyon y le tomaba la mano—. Estamos lidiando con ese demonio —continuó Nurarihyon, acariciándole la mano a su mujer—. Ese bastardo mató a varios de mis hombres y quiero detenerlo tanto como tú.

—¿Así que sigue con vida? —preguntó el hombre, mirándolos a todos con burla—. No me puedo creer que los todopoderosos Youkais no pudieron contra uno de los suyos.

—Él posee armas que tú no podrías entender, humano —le dijo Gitsune oscuramente—. Así que mantén tu boca cerrada sobre materias más allá de tu comprensión.

—Más allá de mi comprensión, dices —repitió el hombre, mirándola de arriba abajo—. He estado lidiando con todos ustedes estos días y créeme: más que sorprendente, ha sido una jaqueca.

Era obvio que la gente en el gobierno del país había puesto en el cargo a un hombre sin miedos y ante todo, a un hombre que odiaba a los Youkai. O al menos todo lo que no se considerara normal.

—Por eso me costaba tanto escuchar lo que me decían los Onmyoujis sobre ustedes, viejos conocidos. ¿Lo puedes ver ahora, Yura-chan?

El hombre se giró, dirigiéndose a una niña parada en la puerta del salón en el que estaban, y que tenía a muchos hombres respaldándola por detrás. Nurarihyon y los demás miraron allí para verla también. Ella vestía como siempre, con su hitoe blanco y su falda azul larga. Su cabello había crecido un poco desde la última vez que la vieron. Keikain Yura los miró a todos con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro. Junto a ella y su comitiva de Onmyoujis estaban Ikaku, Reira, Awashima, Yukari y varios más de la Villa Toono. Al parecer habían venido a la casa principal del Clan Nura junto a Yura y su comitiva.

—Lo lamento —les dijo Yura, entrando en la habitación, mientras Iwashima y los demás saludaban con aspavientos a su gente del clan Nura, al ver lo solemne de la situación—. Nakatani-san está teniendo algunos problemas para lidiar con los Youkai últimamente.

Como siempre Yura les hablaba con su usual dialecto de Kyoto y Nakatani la miró sorprendido. De modo que esa pequeña prodigio si confiaba en ese montón de fenómenos, e incluso se había traído a varios con ella.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —preguntó Nurarihyon, luego de la sorpresa de tener a Yura allí con ellos. Todos sus amigos humanos del Club de lo Paranormal estaban haciendo señas amigables de bienvenida a Yura, y ella les respondía sonriente. Sólo Tsurara estaba ausente de las bienvenidas, y Nurarihyon no podía culparla. ¿Dónde estaba Kana? Yura no la podía encontrar en la concurrida habitación.

—Esos dos… ¿Cómo los llamaste? —le preguntó Nakatani a Yura con sarcasmo, llamando su atención—. ¿Poderosas presencias? ¿Acaso están ustedes en contacto con incluso más poderosas existencias últimamente?

—No tiene que preocuparse por ellos, ministro —le dijo Nurarihyon antes que Yura pudiese responder—. Los dos de los que habla son idiotas, y sobre todo son nuestros aliados.

—¿Aliados de ustedes? ¿Aliados de quién? ¿Quién eres tú por cierto?

Nakatani miraba a Nurarihyon una vez más de arriba abajo y Nurarihyon suspiró.

—Soy Nurarihyon. ¿Qué no lo ves?

—El Nurarihyon que recuerdo era un viejo petiso con una enorme cabeza. Tú te ves más como el fenómeno que me recibió la primera vez —dijo Nakatani, hablando de Rikuo, que había tratado antes con él.

—Yo soy Nurarihyon. Puedo probártelo si lo deseas —dijo Nurarihyon otra vez, levantándose y emanando su negro Osore de su cuerpo.

—No será necesario —dijo Yura, avanzando un paso para detenerlo—. Nakatani-san, es la verdad. Esa es la forma joven de Nurarihyon.

Nakatani miró a Nurarihyon otra vez y escupió en el suelo. Yura suspiró.

—Entonces ¿van a mostrarnos a esos dos 'idiotas' o no? —preguntó Nakatani enfatizando la palabra idiotas con el movimiento de sus dedos.

—Ah. Deberían llegar… —estaba diciendo Nurarihyon.

Estaba en media frase y dos sombras entraron en la llena habitación, rodeados por una nube de polvo y tan rápido que alertaron a todos adentro. Nakatani retrocedió y sus hombres lo rodearon enarbolando sus armas y apuntando hacia la nube de polvo que había entrado desde el patio, producida por un fuerte vendaval. Yura adoptó una posición defensiva e igual hizo su gente. Nurarihyon y su gente agacharon la cabeza con abatimiento mientras todos los demás sudaban la gota gorda.

—…en cualquier momento —terminó Nurarihyon y la nube de polvo se asentó.

—Llegamos tarde —dijo el primer hombre, vestido en negro y con el cabello de color naranja. Yura notó que llevaba consigo una enorme espada en su espalda y a una chica en los brazos—. Lamento la tardanza.

—¡Keh! —dijo el otro. Yura lo miró también. Vestido de rojo con una simple espada en su funda que colgaba de su cintura, largo y plateado cabello y orejas de perro en la cabeza, y Setsura en sus brazos.

—Si tan sólo no fueran tan efusivos —se lamentó Nurarihyon moviendo la cabeza. Pero el daño estaba hecho.

—¿Qué diablos eres tú? —exclamó Nakatani rodeado por sus hombres, que tenían las armas dispuestas y las apuntaban a Inuyasha—. ¡Deja ir a esa mujer y a esa niña!

—¿Ah?

Inuyasha avanzó un poco hacia ese hombre y Nakatani retrocedió, pero Ichigo agarró a Inuyasha por la túnica sin bajar a Kana todavía.

—Calma, ministro —le dijo Nurarihyon resignado—. Esos dos son los que le hablé. El que tiene orejas de perro es Inuyasha, y el otro… bueno, no puedes verlo porque es un Shinigami.

—Te advertí que no jugaras conmigo —gruñó Nakatani al oír las palabras de Nurarihyon—. ¿Me estás diciendo que un Shinigami de verdad está en esta habitación?

—Y está cargando a esa niña en sus brazos, sí —intervino Gitsune con rabia—. Ahora deja de apuntar tus armas hacia ellos.

Nakatani estaba furioso, pero les ordenó a sus hombres que retrocedieran. Ellos guardaron sus armas otra vez.

—¿Qué hace aquí el ministro de defensa? —le preguntó Ichigo a Kana, mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

—Es quien vino aquí la primera vez, cuando pasó lo de Alucard —le explicó Kana, jalando a Ichigo con una mano para que la siguiera. Yura lo miraba sorprendida, y cómo se dejaba guiar por Kana—. Supongo que lo que pasó con Naraku los últimos días ha atrapado su atención otra vez.

—No me sorprende —dijo Ichigo, mirando a su vez a la niña que lo miraba a él.

—Inuyasha, debemos sentarnos también —le dijo Setsura haciendo que Inuyasha la mirara. Inuyasha la bajó y miró alrededor en la habitación. Notó a Tsurara en el medio y sus miradas chocaron por un instante, y luego ella miró indiferente a otra parte. Inuyasha la miró hasta que notó a Gitsune sentada por allí y caminó hacia ella seguido por Setsura, y ambos se sentaron junto a ella.

—¿Dónde habían estado? —les preguntó Gitsune sin poderse controlar.

—¿Acaso eso es envidia? —se burló Setsura, sacándole la lengua.

—Tú sigue haciendo eso y te corto esa lengua tan rosada —le advirtió Gitsune con seriedad. Pero antes que las cosas se pusieran serias entre las dos, Inuyasha, sentado entre ambas, alzó ambas manos y las posó en las cabezas de las dos mujeres, apaciguándolas.

—Cállense, maldita sea.

Amabas mujeres lo miraron incrédulas, pero la vista de Inuyasha estaba en el hombre al centro de la habitación. Luego las dos se miraron la una a la otra, sorprendiéndose la una a la otra cuando se sonrieron.

—Sólo puedo ver a uno por que el otro es un Shinigami ¿realmente esperan que me trague eso? —les preguntó Nakatani, mirando a Nurarihyon y luego a Yura, que asintió.

—Supongo que ellos son las dos presencias que sentí al venir —dijo Yura mirando a Nurarihyon—. No desaparecieron como las otras dos de la noche anterior. Así que puedo asumir que están de nuestro lado ¿no?

—¿Y qué lado sería ese? —preguntó Inuyasha cruzando los brazos.

—Ellos están intentando resolver las cosas a su modo, Inuyasha —le dijo Nurarihyon—. Hace muy poco ellos cooperaron con nosotros para esconderle al mundo que los Youkai existimos.

—Así que son los señores feudales, ¿o no? —dijo Inuyasha, estudiándolos a todos, y especialmente al hombre que hablaba por todos ellos.

—¿Señores feudales? ¿De qué hablas?

—Maldición —recordó Ichigo—. Inuyasha, los tiempos cambiaron. Ya no hay señores feudales. Estos son…

Pero al mirar a Inuyasha, Ichigo decidió que no valía la pena desperdiciar aliento en la explicación.

—Es la primera vez que veo a un Shinigami —dijo Yura, mirando fijamente a Ichigo.

—Yo me preguntaba lo mismo —le contestó Ichigo, sorprendido por un hecho que no había tomado en cuanta hasta ahora que miraba a esa niña, y notando que ella podía verlo—. ¿Cómo es que los humanos de esta casa pueden verme?

Era una pregunta en la que recién pensaba seriamente.

—Yo puedo verte porque poseo poderes espirituales —le dijo Yura. Inuyasha escuchó sus palabras y movió sus orejas de perro para oírla mejor. Setsura y Gitsune no dejaron de notar su comportamiento—. Supongo que porque los humanos de esta casa están tan expuestos a su Youki y por eso pueden verte.

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas —observó Ichigo mirando a Kana.

—¿Qué asuntos tienen aquí? —les preguntó Inuyasha, mirando al comité de humanos en el centro del salón. No los conocía siquiera pero su actitud le molestaba.

—Tú debes moderar tu tono, fenómeno —le dijo el hombre que parecía ser su líder—. Podría hacer que te ejecuten dados los tiempos que vivimos.

—¿Hoh? ¿De verdad? Eso lo tengo que ver.

Inuyasha se levantó de su sitio y los hombres alrededor del hombre que hablaba también lo hicieron, pero Ichigo apareció más rápido que un parpadeo, literalmente, junto a Inuyasha y lo golpeó en la cabeza otra vez.

—Trata de calmarte, demonios.

—Serás cabrón…

Pero la seriedad en la cara de Ichigo le hizo pensar las cosas mejor a Inuyasha, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Ichigo así. Ichigo siempre estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero la seriedad que esta vez exhibía bastaba para hacer que Inuyasha se tranquilizara.

—¿Cuál es su punto entonces, ministro? —le preguntó Nurarihyon luego de exhalar un largo y cansado suspiro.

—Quiero saber contra qué peleo —le respondió Nakatani mirando a Nurarihyon —. Las cosas hacen todo menos calmarse. Luego del desastre de hace semanas con ese monstruo gigante y ahora hechos de terrorismo en el mismo Tokyo. La gente está muy asustada.

Era verdad. Todos allí podían afirmarlo, hasta los que no habían salido de la casa desde su último encuentro con Aizen y Naraku.

—¿Qué provocó las situaciones de los últimos días?

—Esos eventos fueron orquestados por un antiguo Youkai, ya te lo dije —respondió Nurarihyon—. Su nombre es Naraku y está en actividad estos días. Ha estado reuniendo a muchos Youkai alrededor del país para formar un nuevo clan. Ese clan se llama Genkaku y con él Naraku ha montado todo este lío.

—Ese tal Naraku. ¿Es muy poderoso? —preguntó Nakatani. Había visto varias veces el alcance de los poderes de los Youkai recientemente. Como los niños de la academia Youkai que detuvieron a Alucard y con los que tenía tratos.

—Lo es —respondió Nurarihyon—. Fue capaz de matar a las personas de esa avenida sólo con su presencia. Mató a muchos más al devolvernos una de las habilidades que le lanzamos —Ichigo frunció el ceño al recordar el hecho—. Puede ocasionar explosiones de miasma venenoso y los restos de ello es lo que puedes ver en el cielo.

Nakatani estaba sobándose las sienes ante las palabras de Nurarihyon. Las cosas se estaban poniendo mucho peor de lo que hubiera esperado al principio.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer para detenerlo?

—Estamos tratando de descubrir eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sabemos dónde se metieron —explicó Nurarihyon, sintiéndose cansado—. Además Naraku tiene un aliado y por lo que oí de él, es uno bastante poderoso.

—¿Entonces son dos?

—Sí. El segundo casi se carga a Inuyasha y… se llevó a mi nieto con él.

Inuyasha sólo cerró los ojos y movió la cara a otro lado. Setsura le apretó el brazo y Gitsune le acarició la mano, mientras a su alrededor todos mudaban de expresión a una triste y cansada. Los Youkai que habían venido de la villa Tōno y también Yura miraron a Nurarihyon y luego a Tsurara, cuyo comportamiento comprobaba el hecho. Sintieron la pena general y guardaron silencio.

Nakatani estaba respirando agotado. Conoció a ese niño, que durante el día se veía como un joven cualquiera pero su amabilidad y cordialidad le habían dado confianza para trabajar con ellos, y en el que casi confiaba, a pesar de sus asuntos de cambios nocturnos. Lamentaba su pérdida, pero Nakatani trataba de serenarse. Cuando lo hizo volvió a mostrar su temple de siempre.

—Bueno, supongo que ya probamos correcta tu posición —le dijo Nakatani a Yura.

—Me alegra que la puedas ver —le respondió Yura asintiendo, escondiendo también lo contrariada que estaba con las noticias.

—Entonces ya nos marchamos —dijo Nakatani—. De verdad espero que nuestra cooperación funcione tan bien como la primera vez.

Hizo un amago de inclinación respetuosa y luego, como si se estuviera odiando por haberlo hecho, caminó resueltamente hacia la entrada con su séquito siguiéndolo por detrás.

—¿Qué rayos tenía ese tipo?

Todos sintieron un gran alivio con las palabras de Inuyasha cuando el ministro dejó la habitación y caminó hacia la salida.

—Ese hombre es muy importante en estos días ¿sabes? —le explicó Wakana, sentada detrás de Tsurara—. Es lo que llamamos 'ministro de defensa'. Está a cargo del ejército y cosas como esas ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Tsurara, que no respondió, sino que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Ejército? Los ejércitos humanos en mi tiempo eran bastante tontos —rememoró Inuyasha, tratando de ignorar la bronca que le producía ver así a Tsurara y lo que pudiera provocar en Setsura. Todos estaban escuchando sus palabras—. Solían intentar matarse entre ellos todo el tiempo. También trataban de cazar Youkais. Supongo que los ejércitos ahora son iguales.

—Más o menos —dijo Ichigo—. No sé si secretamente cazan Youkais, pero sí que siguen matándose entre ellos, pero ahora en guerras entre naciones. También ahora tienen armas que pueden limpiar a todos en un parpadeo.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Es la verdad, cachorro —le dijo Gitsune apretándole cariñosamente una oreja—. El tiempo pasó, y los humanos han inventado más maneras de matarse ellos mismos y cualquier cosa que respire. Ya han usado esas armas tan destructivas en el pasado.

Inuyasha todavía estaba incrédulo. Ese tipo de poder era imposible de lograr para los humanos. Debía ser algún tipo de truco.

—Supongo que ya podemos cenar —le dijo Wakana a Tsurara y Youhime: la una no respondió y la otra le sonrió y juntas se dirigieron a la cocina—. Todos deben estar muy hambrientos.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Nurarihyon, sonriéndole a Youhime mientras ella entraba en la cocina con las otras dos mujeres. El resto del clan se movió también a sus respectivos lugares en la casa.

Inuyasha se levantó y salió afuera al patio. Todavía tenía la esperanza que algo ocurriera ese día, que le dijera algo, alguna pista sobre lo que Aizen y Naraku podrían estar haciendo y dónde podrían estar. Pero sabía que nada ocurriría, nada aparte de ese humano estúpido, ministro o lo que fuera.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó Ichigo que lo había seguido hasta el patio afuera junto a Setsura, Gitsune, Kana, los niños del Club de lo Paranormal y la niña nueva.

—¿Qué puedo pensar? —le respondió Inuyasha—. Las cosas ya están bastante mal sin ese bastardo y sus quejas.

—Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos, Inuyasha —le dijo Ichigo—. No creí que alcanzaría este punto. Y la Sociedad de Almas no ha movido ficha tampoco.

—Mejor así —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Ya hablaste con… ese tipo del sombrero?

Ichigo sabía que Inuyasha se refería a Urahara.

—Sí. Me dijo lo que él y los demás están haciendo ahora, y yo le dije lo que nos pasó aquí —le respondió Ichigo. Kana y los demás los miraban con curiosidad—. Me dijo que las órdenes que recibieron fueron quedarse en su lugar. No hacer nada con todo este embrollo.

—¿Ni con ese cabrón de Aizen en medio?

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—Que se jodan.

—¿De qué están hablando? —les preguntó Gitsune, no pudiendo contener su curiosidad.

—De algunos conocidos del lugar donde venimos —le respondió Inuyasha—. No pueden hacer nada por nosotros, pero la verdad es que mejor así.

—¿De dónde vienen ustedes? —les preguntó Yura, mirando a Ichigo. Sus guardaespaldas y camaradas onmyoujis estaban saliendo de la sala de reuniones hacia otros sitios en la enorme casa.

—Yo soy de Karakura —le respondió Ichigo, notando que se les acercaban los nuevos Youkais. Al menos parecían nuevos porque no los había visto hasta ese momento—. E Inuyasha vino hasta aquí desde la era Sengoku.

—¿Entonces es cierto que son alguna clase de viajeros del tiempo? —preguntó un Youkai. Se veía como humano y tenía el cabello amarillo.

—Algo así.

—Peros siendo un Shinigami ¿no viniste desde la Sociedad de Almas? —le preguntó Yura con más curiosidad.

—Pues no. Yo obtuve mis poderes Shinigami de… una forma diferente que los Shinigami normales.

—¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Yura era una niña muy curiosa, e Ichigo se encontró contento explicándole su situación. Inuyasha se resignó a escuchar a la niña parlotear y a Ichigo contándole sus orígenes otra vez. Así que se sentó en el suelo, cruzó los brazos y miró al cielo donde las estrellas apenas podían verse. La verdad era que Inuyasha no podía ver una simple estrella, ya que la nube venenosa las estaba ocultando.

—Maldición… —rezongó.

—¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? —le preguntó Gitsune. Inuyasha la miró ya que era la primera vez que recordaba que ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Nada. Sólo estoy aburrido.

—Esperar por la comida tampoco es tu fuerte, ¿no? —se burló Gitsune—. ¿Qué me dices de ir a la ciudad? —le ofreció Gitsune esperanzada. Con suerte sólo serían ella e Inuyasha.

—¿Qué hay allí que me pueda animar? —la cuestionó Inuyasha.

Había visitado la ciudad varias veces con Kagome. Tal vez fuera porque era un flojo por naturaleza, o quizá porque esas veces también estuvo aburrido, pero no había disfrutado mucho esos viajes. De alguna manera se las arregló para soportarlo o de otra manera Kagome estaría muy molesta con él.

—Sólo lo sabremos yendo allí.

—Olvídalo —les dijo Nurarihyon caminando hacia ellos—. Youhime está cocinando y no quiero deprimirla con sus ausencias. No es que me importe si estás aquí o no, vieja zorra…

—Dime eso a la…

—Él tiene razón —interfirió Inuyasha y Gitsune lo miró, muy herida. Los demás, incluidos los recién llegados, no se perdían detalle—. Después de cenar puedo ir contigo al infierno si quieres, pero la comida es primero.

Era un alivio tan grande que Gitsune se sentó junto a Inuyasha y se apoyó en su pecho, haciendo que él la mire.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sólo es una muestra de mi gratitud —le respondió ella, sonriéndole coqueta.

—¿Y yo qué hice?

—Sólo ser como eres. ¿No es suficiente?

—Suficiente es tu largo agradecimiento, tonta zorra. ¡Quítatele de encima! —exclamó Setsura jalando a Inuyasha por la túnica.

—Vaya. ¿No estás siendo muy codiciosa? —le dijo Gitsune, sacándole la lengua a Setsura—. Tú lo tuviste toda la tarde.

—¡No es un concurso!

—Y esto se está poniendo un poco loco. ¿Cuándo se pusieron así las cosas? —se preguntó Ikaku, que había estado mirándolo todo con incredulidad. Él y todos los demás. Tampoco dejaron de notar que Gitsune lo había llamado Inuyasha. ¿Sería…?

—Me he estado preguntando lo mismo —le respondió Ichigo, parado a su lado junto a Kana y Yura. Nurarihyon se reía al ver a las dos mujeres y al confundido Inuyasha entre ellas—. Supongo que no lo ha notado todavía porque no está acostumbrado a ello.

—¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes, viejo verde?! —exclamaron Setsura y Gitsune al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha suspiró. No era tan malo como las primeras veces, pero aún sentía que no entendía las actitudes de esas dos. Por ahora sólo las dejaría ser y que hicieran lo que quisieran. No era que tuviera una razón para detenerlas ¿o sí?


	9. Primeras Señales de Toraburu

**Capítulo 22**

 **Primeras Señales de Toraburu**

Y mientras miraba al cielo nublado e iluminado por las millones de luces de la enorme ciudad, Inuyasha pensaba en Kagome. ¿Cómo estaría ella en ese momento? ¿Estaría bien? Tenía que estarlo, si ese hombre del sombrero no le había dicho nada malo sobre ella a Ichigo. Inuyasha solía pensar en Kagome todo el tiempo, especialmente en situaciones como esa, cuando una hermosa mujer yacía apoyada sobre él. Eso le hacía desear tener a Kagome allí junto a él. Para hacerle todas las cosas a ella que ahora quería hacerle a la mujer que tenía al lado.

—¿En qué piensas?

Gitsune lo miraba desde su pecho. Uno de los brazos de ella estaba alrededor de la cintura de él y el otro estaba descansando sobre su pecho también, e Inuyasha la miró.

—No mucho, la verdad —le mintió él.

—No parece ser no mucho —dijo Setsura, sentándose junto a él en el otro lado—. Tu cara dice otra cosa.

—¿De verdad?

En tanto Ichigo seguía hablando con la nueva chica. Al menos lo era para él y para Inuyasha. Notaba que los otros no se perdían detalle.

—¿Qué eres tú exactamente?

—Soy una Onmyouji —le explicaba Yura. Estaba sentada con Ichigo, Kana, Saori, Natsumi y los demás que se les habían unido hacía poco; y un poco detrás de Inuyasha, Setsura y Gitsune. Tsurara había ido con ellos ya que Youhime y Wakana le habían dicho que ellas serían suficientes para preparar la cena, pero no se les acercó, sino que miraba ausente a la puerta de la casa—. Nuestra misión es sellar y purificar malos espíritus.

—Ya veo —le respondió Ichigo, pensando en su trabajo y en sus camaradas Shinigamis—. Lo que yo hago es muy parecido, pero nosotros sólo mandamos a las almas a la Sociedad de Almas y purificamos hollows. No he visto un solo hollow en todo este tiempo, por cierto.

Ahora que Ichigo lo pensaba bien, no había visto un simple hollow desde el día en que fue a la era Sengoku y conoció a Inuyasha y Kagome, casi dos semanas atrás. Había esperado ver alguno en Tokyo, pues como ahora vivía allí solía salir algunas noches a trabajar en ello. Ahora no sentía ninguno ni había visto ninguno. Al parecer el área estaba muy bien controlada.

—He oído que los Shinigami de Tokyo tienen el asunto de los hollows muy bien controlado —le explicó Yura, sorprendiendo a Ichigo por la información que manejaba la pequeña chica—. En mi vida he visto a uno o dos hollows. Son muy aterradores en verdad.

—Sí. No son muy placenteros de ver.

—¿Hollow? —les preguntó Kana—. Son esas cosas con las que peleas, ¿no es así, Ichigo-kun?

—Sip. Son muy peligrosos para las almas que todavía tienen ataduras a este mundo —les explicó Ichigo—. Solíamos pasar noches enteras para cazarlos cuando aparecían.

—Es por eso que no estás acostumbrado a dormir mucho —observó Yura.

—Podría decirse. Pero no soy el único —concedió Ichigo—. Miren a Inuyasha. Él no tiene que pelear con hollows ni nada por el estilo, y aun así no duerme mucho tampoco.

—¿Y por qué no? —quiso saber Reira, deseando saber más del interés amoroso de su amiga Yuki Onna y de, aparentemente, también Hagoromo Gitsune.

Inuyasha logró mirar bien a la que había hablado junto a los recién llegados, y se trataba de una chica vestida con un furisode amarillo con flores y el cabello que tenía era rosa. Rosa, wow. Estaba amarrado a los lados de su cabeza en dos moños y sus ojitos eran color ámbar. Luego de notar que era otra Yuki Onna, Inuyasha volvió su vista al frente y al hacerlo notó a Tsurara, y se quedó ocupado con ella. Tsurara estaba con la mirada perdida en la puerta, e Inuyasha ya no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—Ha peleado toda su vida —les explicó Ichigo, recordando lo que Kagome les había contado a él y Orihime sobre Inuyasha—. Desde que era un niño. Los tiempos en los que vivió eran muy crueles y peligrosos.

' _Estoy segura que Okaa-sama quisiera oír sobre esto'_ pensó Tsurara, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con esos pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo, y viendo a su madre sentada junto a Inuyasha un poco más adelante. Notó la mirada de él sobre ella, y de nuevo lo ignoró.

—Yo aún recuerdo cómo eran las cosas de cuatrocientos años atrás —dijo Nurarihyon, sentándose un poco alejado de ellos y uniéndose a su conversación—. Tiempos muy duros. Los humanos y los Ayashi se mataban los unos a los otros todo el tiempo. Las guerras de los humanos no nos ayudaban a resolver nada. Es jodido que los tiempos que más recuerdo sean esos, cuando me pongo a pensar en lo que nos sucede ahora.

—Eso no es buena señal —le dijo Youhime, que se les había aproximado desde la cocina—. Yo también recuerdo nuestros tiempos Ayakashi-sama. Creo que no hubiera durado mucho si no te hubiera conocido.

Nurarihyon tomó las manos de Youhime entre las suyas cuando ella le dijo eso.

—La cena ya está lista, por cierto.

—Es bueno oírlo —dijo Inuyasha, que por su aburrimiento se había recostado sobre el pasto del suelo en el patio. Seguía mirando a Tsurara.

—¿Ves Inuyasha? Luego de la cena saldremos de paseo —le recordó Gitsune.

—Ya lo sé.

—Estás más loca que nunca si crees que vas a salir con él tu sola —le dijo Setsura mientras ella y los otros se levantaban y se dirigían al salón otra vez.

—Tal vez lo estoy.

Inuyasha bostezó, pero antes de dirigirse hacia la enorme habitación de donde salía un placentero olor, se acercó resueltamente hacia Tsurara que seguía parada sin moverse, y la tomó del brazo. Esas ruidosas mujeres seguro sabían cocinar si tan sólo el olor de lo que habían hecho hacía que su estómago rugiera.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué crees que haces?

Tsurara no se había esperado que Inuyasha la tomara del brazo, ni que la jalara de repente lejos de todos los demás, y de su madre, que los miraba preocupada. Al parecer Inuyasha lo notó, porque le sonrió a Setsura y a Gitsune, y ellas, que parecían algo alarmadas por sus acciones, se tranquilizaron.

—Suéltame, estúpido —le dijo Tsurara, escupiendo veneno y notando la mirada de todos sobre ellos—. Suéltame o te congelo los sesos, idiota insensible.

—Bah —se burló Inuyasha—. No es la peor amenaza que se te pudo ocurrir, ¿o sí, muñequita de nieve?

Tsurara sintió la ira quemar su frío pecho, pero la sustituyó la adrenalina y el vértigo cuando Inuyasha la levantó con un brazo y la cargó en su hombro, alzando muy al to el vuelo al tiempo que decía:

—Llegaremos para la cena.

—¡Oye! —Ichigo no se lo vio venir, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Inuyasha hiciera alguna tontería con la inestable chica que estaba secuestrando literalmente, pero para su sorpresa fue la misma Setsura la que lo detuvo con una tranquilizadora mirada—. ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Ichigo, tratando de ver algo de duda en ella—. Él puede ser bastante torpe.

—Lo sé —reconoció Setsura, mirando el sitio donde Inuyasha se había perdido con Tsurara sobre el techo de la casa.

—Si alguien puede animar a la mocosa, ese es Inuyasha —terció Gitsune con seguridad, mirando también el techo. Se resignó y se movió hacia la sala y jaló a Setsura con ella. Los demás las siguieron muy confundidos.

—Demonios, Inuyasha —protestó Ichigo, caminando adentro con Yura, Kana, Nurarihyon y los demás—. Su comportamiento sigue saliéndose de mis expectativas.

Una vez adentro Ichigo todavía no podía entender cómo era que tantos Youkai y personas pudieran caber allí, ni de dónde habría salido tanta comida. Miró a sus alrededor y era una muy buena atmosfera. Tal vez no tan buena como la primera vez, cuando él e Inuyasha llegaron, pero seguramente eso se debería a la perdida de tantos camaradas que los del clan sufrieron a manos de Naraku en las pasadas noches. Maldiciéndolo a él y a Aizen, Ichigo trató de concentrarse en su comida y las personas de su alrededor.

* * *

Mientras tanto Inuyasha sentía el frío de Tsurara, que lo estaba golpeando con sus puños fríos y toda la rabia que era capaz de imprimir en sus golpes. A ratos alguno de esos golpes le dolía, pero no la detuvo, pues sabía que ella debía desahogarse aunque ella se lastimara en el proceso. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, y por lo que todavía tendría que pasar si Rikuo… Pero no podía permitirle derrumbarse. No podía permitir que esa mocosa tan alegre sufriera así por culpa de Naraku. No se lo permitiría.

Al fin aterrizó en la oscuridad con un tono morado del desértico paisaje de atrás de la casa, no tan lejos como cuando se llevó a Setsura tan sólo esa tarde. Bajó a Tsurara, aliviado por alejarse un poco de su frio agresivo, pero sin esperarse un aluvión de nieve que le cayó encima. Nieve que contrastaba placenteramente con el calor de la noche de verano pero que hubiera sido insoportable si no tuviera su túnica ni su piel de hanyou.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

—¿Qué crees que haces tú? —le gritó Tsurara, con una nada amable expresión en su carita—. ¿Quién te crees que eres, llevándote así a la gente?

—Sólo quería… —Inuyasha no encontraba las palabras. Palabras que le expresaran a la airada chica que tenía enfrente, y que ahora le lanzaba bloques de duro hielo encima, lo que quería de ella. Que quería que ella tratara de volver a ser ella, la chica que era tan alegre y que tanta bronca le causaba a él y a Ichigo desde que llegó y los congeló la primera vez. No sabía cómo decirle que no soportaba verla así, aunque todos los demás le dieran su espacio para recuperarse. Él no tenía la paciencia para ello.

—¿Querías qué? ¿Lucirte? —escupió Tsurara—. Te ha salido mal, porque nadie se cree tus arranques de indiferencia por los sentimientos de los demás. Te ves siempre tan orgulloso y confiado… —farfulló, atragantándose un poco—, ¡y aun así no pudiste salvar a mi amo!

Ahí estaba. Sin saber cómo, Inuyasha estaba llegando al punto que quería llegar. Tsurara estaba llorando, e Inuyasha se maldijo por ello, y las palabras de ella le dolieron en el orgullo, pero debía mostrarse fuerte, o nada de eso tendría valor.

—Siempre tan confiado. Siempre tan poderoso y legendario. ¿Acaso sirvió de algo para mi amo? ¿Dónde está mi amo?

Tsurara se dejó caer de rodillas, y alrededor de Inuyasha, (un glaciar de diez metros de diámetro), dejó de nevar. Ella se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozó en silencio. Inuyasha sacó las piernas de los huecos donde estaban enterradas, y con calma se acercó a ella, esperando no tener que soportar otra nevada. Se alegró cuando ella no hizo nada al tenerlo frente a ella.

—Yo… extraño tanto a mi amo…

Inuyasha se acuclilló ante ella. Alzó una mano para posarla en el hombro de Tsurara, pero vaciló. Quería decirle que recuperaría a Rikuo. Que lo traería de regreso a ella. Lo haría por ella, por Rikuo, por Setsura, de quien se imaginaba el nerviosismo por esa situación; pero antes que nadie lo haría por él mismo. Sabía que era egoísta, sabía que era porque él mismo no soportaba ver a una mujer sufrir.

Pero no podía prometerlo. Era de Naraku de quien hablaban, y las posibilidades que Rikuo siguiera con vida eran… Naraku no tendría nada que lo detuviera de matar a Rikuo en sus experimentos, pues estaba en un tiempo y lugar sin nada que lo parara. Sin el recuerdo y la presencia de Kikyō que lo restringieran. El pensamiento era tan asqueroso que Inuyasha se sintió vomitar, y para quitarse el asco posó la mano en la cabeza de Tsurara, al tiempo que hablaba, para no dejarla apartar su mano y su ayuda.

—No puedo prometerte traer a Rikuo de regreso —le expresó Inuyasha, con la voz más tranquila y profunda que tenía, sin notar que la tenía—. Tampoco es que no pueda entender por lo que estás pasando. O por todo lo que aún deberás soportar.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, y Tsurara no le apartó la mano, a pesar de haberle agarrado el brazo con una de sus manos frías.

—Sólo puedo prometerte que voy a atrapar a los bastardos que te han hecho sufrir así. No importa el tiempo que me tome ni quien caiga en el proceso. Al final tendré sus cabezas en mis manos. Te prometo que voy a vengar todos esos copos de nieve que ahora lloras.

Tsurara alzó la llorosa mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha penetrando en los suyos. La convicción de sus palabras y el compromiso ante ella. Una promesa que no tenía razón para hacerle a ella, y el hecho que se había arrodillado frente a ella. Él deslizó la mano de su cabeza y descendió por su mejilla, enjugando las frías lágrimas con una ternura que no parecía notar.

—Te lo prometo.

Tsurara no aguantó más y, antes que lo abrazara con gratitud, Inuyasha notó contento que la luz había regresado a sus ojos, iluminados por las lágrimas a pesar de no haber ni luna ni estrellas. La nieve volvió a caer, pero ahora sentía que el frío no lo era tanto. Esa nieve era preciosa. La mejor que había visto en su vida.

* * *

—Carajo. Ese imbécil no regresa.

Ichigo estaba nervioso. Sabía que Inuyasha no brillaba por su tacto, y que más que arreglar las cosas con Tsurara, quizás terminaría deprimiéndola más. Él sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de la mayoría de las personas, por eso comprendió que lo mejor hubiera sido dejar a Tsurara penar un tiempo por Rikuo. Por su secuestro, porque quizá allí aun guardaran esperanzas de recuperarlo. Pero Ichigo sabía que eso no era muy posible. Rikuo no tenía muchas chances de sobrevivir, e Ichigo lo sabía porque conocía su crueldad, su falta de bondad, el alcance de su maldad. Y cuando esa realidad cayera sobre ellos, no iba a ser algo fácil de superar, ni para él ni para nadie.

—Tranquilo, Shinigami —le dijo Gitsune, sin probar bocado, al igual que Setsura—. El cachorro llegará con la mocosa de un momento a otro.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —le preguntó Reira con curiosidad genuina. Había presenciado la confianza casi ciega de Setsura y Gitsune en el hanyou, que ya le habían contado que era InuYasha. No dudaba de su poder, pero sí de su capacidad de arreglar problemas anímicos de una adolescente Youkai. No veía cómo.

—Pues verás… —le respondió Gitsune juguetonamente, y con una expresión embelesada que sorprendió a todos—. Él es mágico.

—¿Mágico?

—Lo es —concordó Setsura con seriedad—. Confió plenamente en él.

Nurarihyon sólo cerró los ojos y miró su comida, que estaba comenzando a enfriarse. Luego abrió los ojos y miró a Youhime y Wakana, que asintieron, y él habló a su vez.

—Tanto como si lo logra o no, no ganaremos mucho pasando hambre para averiguarlo. Empecemos.

Y empezaron a comer. Habían estado esperando a que regresaran hasta ese momento.

Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y todos notaron con alivio cómo una mancha roja entraba por la puerta a toda velocidad y se detenía en el medio de la sala. Inuyasha se agacho y dejó bajar a Tsurara, se incorporó, olió el aire como un perro y comentó.

—¡Diablos! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Ichigo y todos los demás sonrieron al casi caerse hacia adelante por lo inesperado. Las risas llegaron, y Wakana se levantó para tomar a la sonriente Tsurara de la mano y llevársela a la cocina, mientras todos sentían cómo la atmosfera se aligeraba muchísimo y llegaba la alegría de ver a Tsurara un poco más animada, y hasta sonreír.

—No dudé de ti ni por un momento —le confió Gitsune a Inuyasha, apareciendo a su lado y jalándolo a su sitio entre ella y Setsura, que también se había levantado a recibirlo—. ¿Verdad?

Pero Setsura no dijo nada. Sólo se aferró al brazo de Inuyasha que tenía a su alcance y escondió el rostro en su túnica otra vez. Inuyasha no dijo nada tampoco, pero sí le posó la mano en la cabeza, sintiendo su gratitud y sintiéndose en el cielo por ello. Había valido la pena el riesgo y lo valdría siempre, si la recompensa eran las sonrisas de todos, como ahora veía a su alrededor.

Inuyasha se sentó en su lugar de siempre, y miró a su alrededor. Ichigo asintió su aprobación e Inuyasha le sonrió contento. Un asentimiento entre amigos y compañeros de armas. Luego notó la mirada de la niña con poderes espirituales, la otra yuki onna y el resto de los humanos y youkais en el lugar, pero ya tendría tiempo para sonreírles con arrogancia a todos ellos. Miró a ambos lados para ver la comida que Setsura y Gitsune trataban de meterle en la boca con sus palillos. Pero antes que pudieran, de pronto Tsurara apareció con el servicio que dejó frente a él. Inuyasha estaba hambriento, tanto que casi no notó la intensa mirada de la niña de las nieves sobre él.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Tsurara caminó hacia dentro de la cocina otra vez. ¿Qué sucedía? Inuyasha estaba empezando a creer que debía ser algo que hizo mal para tener tantos problemas tan de repente.

Sin prestarle más atención a nadie más, comenzó a comer. Hasta que la mano de Setsura apareció por su lado derecho para limpiarle la boca con una servilleta.

—No tienes remedio, niño —le dijo ella tiernamente. O eso pensó él.

—Puede que ella tenga razón —intercedió Gitsune, sentada a la izquierda de Inuyasha—. Pero creo que yo puedo cuidar mejor de ti.

Inuyasha se quedó comiendo en silencio, tratando de pensar en otra cosa mientras lo hacía. Nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres, aunque las respetaba y se preocupaba por ellas. Las únicas mujeres que habían demostrado algún interés en él, parte de sólo huir espantadas, habían sido Kagome y Kikyō, pero ninguna de ellas estaba allí con él en ese tiempo y lugar. Ni lo estaría pronto. Él se sentía solo sin ellas.

—Muchacho, no sé si eres un suertudo o un desgraciado —le dijo Nurarihyon, mientras Youhime le daba el arroz en la boca con sus manos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

—No importa.

—Como sea. ¿No piensan tomar un baño o algo? —les preguntó Gitsune, mirando a Ichigo e Inuyasha que estaban sentados en sitios diferentes, comiendo como todos los demás—. No los he visto tomar un baño desde que llegaron aquí.

—Bueno —le respondió Ichigo—. Sería muy bueno que pudieran prestarnos su baño.

—Claro que sí —le respondió Nurarihyon sonriendo como si se le hubiera encendido un foquito en la cabeza—. ¿Pero no sería mejor si nos vamos todos al los baños públicos que están cerca? Ha pasado tiempo y… —Nurarihyon miró a Youhime—. Creo que será divertido.

—¿Baños públicos? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Inuyasha con la boca llena.

—Un lugar donde podemos tomarnos un baño, lavarnos y… —Gitsune se apoyó en Inuyasha y el acarició la cara con un dedo—. Podemos aprender muchísimas cosas allí.

Kyokotsu movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sentada detrás de Gitsune.

—Incluso cuando siempre estás corriendo por todo el lugar, no parece que sudes mucho —le dijo Setsura, acercando su rostro al de Inuyasha, aparentemente para olerlo.

—¿Sudar sería un problema?

—Para nada —le respondió Gitsune, mientras Setsura asentía—. No tienes olor a sudor. Más bien es como olor a la profundidad del bosque, plantas y…

Pero Gitsune se calló cuando se dio cuenta que todos en la habitación la miraban. Se aclaró la garganta y los miró a todos, desafiante. Sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo cuando sintió que Inuyasha la estaba olfateando. Olfateaba cada centímetro de ella que pudiera alcanzar, sin tocarla.

—¿Qué pasa con ese bastardo? —se preguntó Ichigo, sorprendido. Trató de levantarse pero Kana y Yura lo detuvieron agarrándolo de su Shihakushou. Querían ver cómo terminaría ese atrevido chico, y que haría la acorralada Gitsune.

—Tú hueles muy bien. Es un olor muy dulce… y… también estás en…

Inuyasha se detuvo. Era mejor no decir lo que también había notado en esa hembra. Gitsune sabía que él sabía y por eso le sonrió y guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Y tú, por otra parte…

Inuyasha se giró a su derecha para sentir a Setsura de la misma manera que había hecho con Gitsune. Setsura se sonrojó al verlo mover su cabeza por su furisode. Apenas podía esconder la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara mientras ella se achicaba cada vez más.

—Tú hueles a lluvia —sentenció Inuyasha—. Nieve. Nunca me gustó la nieve.

Setsura perdió todo signo de esperanza y felicidad al oír esas palabras. Sus hombros cayeron, su blanca cara pareció ponerse más pálida aun con un enfermizo color y sus ojos escarlata perdieron el brillo, mientras un tenso frío descendía sobre todos allí. Pero ese frío no lo ocasionaban los poderes de ella, sino la feísima atmosfera que siguió a las palabras de Inuyasha. Él se había quedado mirando a la triste Setsura a la cara, imperturbable.

—Nunca me gustó la nieve, hasta ahora…

Tsurara, que se sentía muy despechada por su madre, había estado a punto de tirarle un enorme mazo de hielo a Inuyasha en la cabeza, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Sólo cuando oyó las últimas palabras de Inuyasha, el mundo de Tsurara se llenó de color otra vez, justo como el bello rostro de su madre.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. La nieve es algo hermoso cuando la aprecias bien. Es blanca. Pura. Es amable. Hasta puede ser alegre y brillante.

—Maldición Inuyasha —le dijo Ichigo, inquieto y preocupado desde su asiento—. Lo que está diciendo ese idiota es muy impropio de él.

Kana y Yura miraron a Ichigo, preguntándose si Inuyasha realmente sería tan denso.

—Bueno. Supongo que ahora puedo ver por qué están tan prendadas de ti.

—¿Hum? —le preguntó Inuyasha, que había estado embobado mirando a Setsura.

—No importa.

—Ichigo-kun, ¿es Inuyasha siempre así? —le preguntó Kana, con una fuente con comida en una mano y palitos en la otra.

—No que yo sepa —reconoció Ichigo—. Es la primera vez que yo lo veo así.

—Parece ser un hombre muy bueno —observó Yura—. He leído y oído muchas cosas sobre él en todos mis años como Onmyouji. Es una verdadera leyenda entre los Youkai.

Ichigo le sonrió.

—También tú lo eres, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Yura con un firme y fuerte tono. Ichigo la miró algo apenado.

—Yo sé todo lo que has hecho, Kurosaki-san —le dijo Yura, regresando a la forma en la que se dirigía a él.

Mientras todos allí excepto Yura y Kana miraban a Inuyasha y lo que haría, esa podría ser una de las razones por las que Ichigo se sentía tan atrapado en la mirada de la chica que tenía al lado y que lo miraba a él.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—Mi tátara tatarabuelo me lo contó —le respondió Yura, tomando jugo en un vaso—. Casi todos los asuntos de la Sociedad de Almas. La traición del hombre al que llaman Aizen. Cómo lo derrotaste y la guerra con los Quincies. Sabemos casi todo por lo que pasaste y sus consecuencias para el mundo. Por eso estaba muy sorprendida cuando te encontré aquí.

Ichigo sentía que se ruborizaba.

—Bueno… tampoco fue gran cosa…

—Créeme que lo fue. Si el hombre llamado Aizen hubiera ganado la batalla, las consecuencias para ambos mundos hubieran sido tan desastrosas como si les hubiéramos permitido a los humanos normales el saber de la existencia de los Youkai.

Ichigo se quedó callado. Nunca se pudo acostumbrar a las alabanzas, y cuando estas le caían las aceptaba con modestia. Nunca se pudo acostumbrar y seguía siendo muy difícil, aun ahora.

—Cuando nos contaste de tus aventuras antes de conocer a Inuyasha, no nos dijiste que fueran tan grandiosas —le dijo Kana mirándolo.

—Es que no lo fueron, Kana —le respondió Ichigo—. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer aquellas veces —añadió, recordando a todos sus camaradas, los sacrificios, los enemigos, el miedo…

—Entonces ¿eres tan fuerte como escuché? —le preguntó Yura, dejando de comer y beber y sonando curiosa.

—Algo así.

Obviamente, por modestia y otras cosas, Ichigo no les iba a decir jamás de sus verdaderos poderes o el hecho que si quisiera, podría hasta quitarles la respiración con su sola presencia.

El resto de la cena pasó sin mayores complicaciones, exceptuando la ya habitual competencia entre las dos mujeres sentadas a ambos lados de Inuyasha, que intentaban darle de comer o limpiarle la boca y que se mataban la una a la otra con sus miradas asesinas. Para todos los demás allí era como ver una novela o una película. Especialmente por la actitud del ignorante Inuyasha que todavía las dejaba hacer lo que quisieran. Cuando terminaron todos salieron al patio otra vez para esperar el momento de ir a los baños. Sería la primerísima vez de Inuyasha en un sitio así, pues ni siquiera en sus tiempos fue jamás a uno de esos.

Así pues, estaba yaciendo otra vez en la rama del árbol que usaba como si fuera suyo ahora. Dejar que el tiempo pasara o que la mañana siguiente llegara para ponerse sobre la ruta otra vez para atrapar a los bastardos que aterrorizaban a la gente del lugar seguía molestándole, pero ya no podía hacer mucho más. Ichigo había estado de acuerdo con él para ponerse en marcha al día siguiente, por lo que pasarían esa noche tratando de relajarse luego de la paliza de la noche anterior.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Ya sentía que ella le había preguntado eso como mil veces. Inuyasha bajó la vista para encontrar a Gitsune recostada en su regazo otra vez.

—Nada en realidad —le respondió sin impacientarse—. Sólo quiero que el tiempo vaya más rápido.

—¿Tanto así odias tenerme cerca? —le preguntó Gitsune, sonando herida.

—La verdad no —suspiró Inuyasha—. Pensaba en Aizen y Naraku. Pensaba en mandar todo esto a la mierda y a todos también, e ir tras ellos de una vez.

—¿Incluso a mí?

—Especialmente a ti —bromeó Inuyasha, apretándole la mejilla.

—Yo te puedo ayudar con eso —le dijo Setsura desde debajo del árbol y otra enorme bola de nieve se estrelló en Gitsune, y por poco la hizo caer al fin si no hubiera sido porque Inuyasha saltó con ella hasta el suelo aterrizando con facilidad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Vamos o no?

—Estamos esperando por las chicas para que lleven sus cosas —le dijo Ichigo, caminando hacia él—. Siempre son así.

—Dímelo a mí —les dijo Nurarihyon, apareciendo de la habitación más cercana—. Ya van como cuatrocientos años de esto y no ha cambiado.

—¡Keh! Podríamos estar adelantándonos.

—Eso sería muy maleducado —le dijo Gitsune todavía en sus brazos, mientras Setsura se mordía la larga manga de su furisode—. Pero si quieres tú y yo podrimos estar adelantándonos.

—¿En serio?

—Vas a esperar, demonios —le dijo Ichigo, golpeando a Inuyasha en la cabeza.

Seguían discutiendo cuando las chicas al fin llegaron.

—¡Bien, ya podemos ir! —los animó Youhime, alcanzando a Nurarihyon y caminando con él hacia la puerta principal.

—Al fin —gruñó Inuyasha.

Bajó a Gitsune al suelo y se puso a caminar detrás de Nurarihyon y Youhime. Pronto sintió que Setsura y Gitsune lo seguían de cerca por detrás y él sólo cerró los ojos, suspiró, puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y siguió caminando.

—Eso realmente me preocupa —dijo Ichigo, viendo a Inuyasha caminar y las dos mujeres detrás de él siguiéndolo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Inuyasha es malo con las mujeres? —le preguntó Kana inocentemente. Ichigo la miró y notó que Tsurara, Yura, Saori y Natsumi estaban mirándolo detrás de ella. También iban con ellos Itaku, Reira, Yukari y Awashima. Se los habían presentado hacía un rato.

—Nop —les respondió Ichigo—. Me parece que él las cuida como nadie. Es sólo que…

Ichigo estaba pensando en Kagome, y en cual será la reacción de ella con la situación de Inuyasha. Pensar en lo que haría ella al ver el magnetismo animal natural de Inuyasha con esas dos era algo aterrador. ¿Cuándo se les salieron las cosas de las manos?

Pero aparentemente Inuyasha no lo veía tan malo, pues no había hecho nada por detener a esas dos todavía. Tal vez, como Ichigo ya había pensado, Inuyasha no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa forma por ninguna mujer exceptuando a Kagome.

Aún podía recordar a las guardias de la estación de trenes; la actitud de Rangiku hacia Inuyasha; el hecho que hasta la inexpresiva Nemu le había mostrado interés. De seguro que él tenía un algo que lo hacía muy atractivo para las mujeres de esa época. Ichigo recordaba que casi todos en la era Sengoku solían temer a Inuyasha por sus poderes y su herencia Youkai. Esa podría ser una razón por la que Inuyasha creía que nadie, ni siquiera Setsura y Gitsune, podrían estar genuinamente interesadas en él de esa manera.

—¿Vamos también?

Yura estaba mirando a Ichigo, así como Itaku y los otros. Ichigo suspiró.

—Vamos.

Una vez en la calle, cuando estaban caminando hacia los baños públicos detrás de Nurarihyon, Inuyasha y sus compañeros, Ichigo le echó un buen vistazo alrededor por primera vez desde que él e Inuyasha llegaron allí.

—He estado pensando, ¿qué distrito es este?

—Es el distrito Ukiyoe, Ichigo-kun —le respondió Kana, caminando a su lado—. ¿Nunca habías estado aquí antes?

—No. Hay muchos lugares, realmente muchos lugares, en Tokio que nunca he visitado antes.

—Este distrito es bien conocido por tener la casa principal del Clan Nura en él —dijo Tsurara, hablando por primera vez y atrayendo la atención por ello—. Pero sólo unos pocos afortunados sabían de ello antes. Ahora hasta el gobierno lo sabe.

—De alguna manera puedo entender tu punto —admitió Ichigo asintiendo con la cabeza y pensando en la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Inuyasha, haciendo que todo el mundo allí se caiga hacia adelante.

—A los baños —le dijo Gitsune sonriendo—. Realmente no tienes remedio, Inuyasha.

—¿De verdad? —le dijo Inuyasha, pensativo—. Porque desde aquí puedo oler un poco de agua salada y olores dulces también. También...

Inuyasha señaló con su dedo al frente, cuando ya habían caminado tres bloques desde la casa. También podía sentir los inconfundibles olores de youkais allí.

—El lugar está cerca —dijo Nurarihyon—. Te va a gustar, Youhime.

—¿En verdad, Ayakashi-sama?

Ambos comenzaron otra de sus acostumbradas y cursis charlas. Inuyasha suspiró.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sientes solo o algo así? —le preguntó Gitsune, abrazándose al brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha mientras seguían caminando.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Estás suspirando más que nunca.

—Tiendo a aburrirme pronto.

Setsura estaba roja de furia, pero gracias a algo en su pecho que a ella le hubiera gustado llamar orgullo, ella no estaba abrazándose al brazo restante de Inuyasha. Ichigo estaba viéndolo todo desde atrás, mientras caminaba con los demás.

—Ese tipo sin duda es un afortunado.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Ichigo, al oír el comentario de Itaku.

—Más o menos. Lo interesante comenzará cuando Inuyasha al fin se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos —dijo Itaku. Se atrevió a mirar a Tsurara, y su cabello estaba escondiéndole los ojos. Siguió hablando con Ichigo, y conociendo un poco más de él, en quien intuía un gran poder, por la forma en que se expresaba y el comportamiento de los del clan con él. Con alivio vio que podía abrirse con el shinigami, y tratarlo como igual.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de los baños. Era un gran edificio con algunos letreros para llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Nurarihyon inmediatamente se metió dentro con Youhime caminando a su lado. Inuyasha entró olisqueando el sitio y moviendo la cabeza y las orejas. Gitsune todavía colgaba de su brazo, y Setsura les seguía con una mirada asesina en su rostro. Ichigo y los demás entraron tras ellos.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Nunca has estado en una casa de baños antes? —le preguntó Itaku burlonamente a Ichigo.

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota —contestó Ichigo con una vena en la cabeza asomándose e Itaku sonrió por la confianza. Iwashima también sonrió—. Es sólo que estoy un poco preocupado por Inuyasha.

—¿De verdad crees que es tan estúpido? —preguntó Iwashima, metiéndose en la conversación.

Cuando Ichigo lo miró, Iwashima supo que tenía razón y también la respuesta a su pregunta. Mientras hablaban, Tsurara y las chicas se fueron por la izquierda dentro de la casa, por una puerta cubierta por una cortina con el kanji que rezaba 'onna' en él, después de haber hablado con la chica a cargo del lugar quien les dijo a dónde debían ir para quitarse la ropa y entrar a los baños.

—Algo así —siguió Ichigo, mientras él, Itaku e Iwashima se iban a la derecha, pasando a través de una cortina roja con el kanji de 'otoko' pintado en él—. Lo creo aún más, ahora que no puedo verlo aquí.

—Oh, mierda —entendió Itaku, sonrojándose un poco—. ¿Crees que se fue al baño de las chicas?

—Realmente espero que no lo haya hecho.

—¿Son cosplayers o algo así? —les preguntó un chico que estaba allí también, en la sala para desvestirse.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó Iwashima rodando los ojos.

—Tu cabello, y el de los que entraron antes de tú —le respondió el muchacho—. Hace un rato entraron otros dos tíos, y como tú tenían el peinado más extraño de la tierra.

Iwashima sintió el impulso de golpear al niño en la cabeza por sus comentarios, pero trató de mantener la calma.

—A veces me quiero olvidar que son sólo humanos —reconoció Itaku, mientras él, Ichigo e Iwashima se desvestían para entrar en los baños.

—Bueno, cuando estoy en mi cuerpo yo no puedo contenerme —le dijo Ichigo, chasqueando los dedos.

—Lo bueno para ti es que ese mocoso no podía verte —observó Iwashima.

—Tal vez él me habría señalado lo raro que es mi pelo —dijo Ichigo, frotándose la cabeza—. Estoy acostumbrado a ello ahora.

Entraron en los baños. Era un lugar grande y espacioso lleno de muchas y variadas tinas, donde ya estaban muchos hombres. Sin duda eso era debido al clima. Incluso cuando el verano ya se estaba muriendo el aire estaba todavía caliente. Ichigo observó que Nurarihyon ya estaba allí, y se estaba lavando a sí mismo en una regadera para entrar en el agua.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Ichigo estaba rezando por no tener a Inuyasha en el baño de las chicas, o las cosas se pondrían feas otra vez. Sin embargo, para su alivio, Inuyasha salió de la cálida agua en una de las enormes tinas detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —le contestó Ichigo aliviado.

—Qué extraño eres.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?

—¿De ti?

—¡No, maldita sea!

Nurarihyon y los demás sentáis el sudor caer, y después de limpiarse se metieron en las grandes tinas del lugar. Ichigo los siguió después de un rato y después de su discusión con Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto, en el lado de las chicas la conversación no era tan diferente.

—Este lugar debe tener un agujero o algo así —estaba diciendo Gitsune. Después de lavarse pulcramente el cuerpo y entrar en una de las bañeras con Setsura, Tsurara, Wakana, Kana, Yura, Saori, Natsumi, Youhime, Kyokotsu, Yukari y Reira, ella estaba buscando bajo el agua por un agujero o algo así para entrar en el baño de hombres. Todas ya estaban desnudas o llevando una toalla para cubrirse.

—¿Has pensado en el hecho de poder ser encontrada allí por algún otro hombre? —le preguntó Setsura, segura de sí misma. Estaba feliz, ya que era muy improbable que Gitsune encontrara a Inuyasha, incluso aunque estuviera dispuesta a nadar bajo esa pared para llegar hasta él.

—No te preocupes, mocosa de las nieves —se burló Gitsune cuando salió de nuevo a la superficie—. ¡Si no hay una forma, siempre podemos hacer alguna! Además, algo me dice que hay un camino.

—Kitsune-sama, por favor no haga algo imprudente —le rogó Youhime, sentada en el borde de la tina meciendo las piernas.

—Déjela, Youhime-sama —le sugirió Tsurara, sentada con los ojos cerrados bajo el agua y descansando la parte posterior de su cabeza en las piernas de Kana, que estaba sentada en el borde como Youhime.

—¡Eso sí suena divertido! —dijo Saori, nadando hacia Gitsune. Natsumi la siguió, entusiasmada con lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Reira miró a Yukari, y ambas asintieron y se unieron a Gitsune y las demás.

—Siempre había pensado que eran los chicos los que trataban de espiar en el baño de las chicas —observó Yura, haciendo burbujas bajo el agua de vez en cuando—. ¿Cuándo intercambiamos nuestros roles?

—Eso es porque no lo conoces todavía —suspiró Saori, sonrojándose. Gitsune se volvió y le sonrió malignamente. Saori le devolvió la maligna sonrisa de complicidad.

En el otro lado, Inuyasha estaba moviendo las orejas. Un sentimiento de inquietud se extendía desde su columna vertebral hasta todo su cuerpo. La sensación de que algo malo se acercaba a él.

—¿Está el agua fría, Inuyasha? —le preguntó Iwashima que estaba sentado a su lado, hablándole por primera vez y con confianza.

—Nop. Es sólo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Es por eso que estás temblando como si estuvieras sentado en hielo o algo así? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—Tal vez... —reconoció Inuyasha.

—Debes tomártelo con calma, Inuyasha —le dijo Nurarihyon. Él estaba sentado junto a Ichigo y frente a Inuyasha e Iwashima. Por alguna especie de buena suerte ahora tenían el lugar para ellos solos ya que todos los clientes se habían ido hacia un rato.

—Sí…

Pero esa sensación sólo se acrecentó cuando, bajo el agua y a su lado derecho, sintió algo allí. Resignado, y después de recibir el visto bueno de los demás que lo habían sentido también, Inuyasha se sumergió en el agua hacia la parte de en medio de la pared de esa enorme piscina.

Dentro del agua muy pronto encontró la razón de sus escalofríos. Gitsune nadaba hacia él a través de un agujero no tan oscuro en la pared de piedra que tenían a un lado y que le habían dicho que separaba los lados de los hombres del de las mujeres. ¿Cómo era posible? El agujero parecía un túnel y físicamente era imposible que fuera de ese tamaño.

Gitsune le sonrió bajo el agua y al llegar hasta Inuyasha se le acercó nadando resueltamente y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo de inmediato, sin ningún tipo de pudor ni miedo. Como si hubiera estado acostumbrada a hacerlo y hubiera estado esperando por hacerlo otra vez. Inuyasha había estado hirviendo literalmente cuando la vio de esa manera, en toda su gloria nadando hacia él. Sus pechos se apretaron contra el suyo; la sonrisa de ella era hermosa y traviesa; y él por poco estaba a punto de enviarlo todo al infierno y dejar ir a sus emociones en ella. Después de todo, él todavía era un hombre en una época de apareamiento eterna.

Así de aturdido estaba, que casi no se dio cuenta que habían otras chicas que los estaban viendo desde las profundidades del agujero en la pared. Condenadas mujeres...

Inuyasha separó a Gitsune un poco de él, y le señaló con el dedo a la superficie. Ella le sonrió más y movió la cabeza negando. Se dio la vuelta y nadó en dirección opuesta. Su figura alejándose hipnotizó a Inuyasha. Su piel blanca, sus suaves pechos moviéndose en el agua, la forma en que ella le estaba mostrando todo su ser con cada brazada.

Inuyasha salió a la superficie de nuevo, rojo y cansado por alguna razón. Y en el otro lado Gitsune estaba eufórica y agitada.

—¡Éxito!

Gitsune estaba feliz, y mientras chocaba sus cinco con Saori y Natsumi que estaban más ruborizadas que nunca antes, ella quería asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera lo que pasó.

—¿Lo hiciste? —le preguntó Setsura, que todo ese tiempo había estado tranquila y que, por desgracia, fue la primera preguntando eso. Lo comprobó cuando Reira y Yukari se asomaron del agua, totalmente rojas.

—¡Por supuesto! Estos lugares están hechos para este tipo de cosas —dijo Gitsune con orgullo, y respirando con dificultad—. ¡Fue como un juego de niños!

No podía perder la emoción. Y la sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo después de agarrar a Inuyasha como lo hizo. Todavía podía recordar su fuerza, la visión de él de pie debajo del agua. Quería más.

—¡No voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras! —exclamó Setsura, notando que Gitsune estaba a punto de sumergirse de nuevo.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

—¿Nosotras?

Para todas las mujeres presentes el hecho de que Saori y Natsumi hubieran ido con Gitsune debajo del agua caliente para espiar a Inuyasha era increíble. Por lo menos hasta ese momento.

—¿Ustedes dos fueron con ella? —les preguntó Wakana.

—Bueno, puedes decir que sí —le respondió Saori evasivamente.

—¡Nos pareció que sólo estaban jugando o tonteando un poco! —exclamó Setsura.

—Fue inesperado —les dijo Natsumi, agarrándose el cuerpo. Lo que ella y Saori vieron en el agua entre Gitsune e Inuyasha le estaba enviando escalofríos extraños por toda su espina dorsal. Apenas podía ocultar la tensión entre sus piernas. Saori no estaba teniendo más suerte que ella.

—Hagoromo Gitsune, eres bastante asertiva —observó Yukari, temblando.

—No estoy segura de estar soñando o no —observó Reira, sobrecogida pero sonrojada.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste zorra estúpida! —preguntó Setsura airadamente.

—¡Será mejor que no te atreves a hacer eso otra vez! ¡Lo que sea que hayas hecho! —exclamó Tsurara, saliendo del agua y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—No te preocupes, muñequita de nieve —se burló Gitsune, ahora con sólo su cabeza a la vista y el resto de su cuerpo listo para sumergirse otra vez—. Que se diviertan aquí.

Y en el otro lado Inuyasha no lo estaba pasando tan bien.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿Qué?

Inuyasha estaba cansado. Él sólo quería largarse de allí, pero por alguna razón se quedó allí de todos modos, con el agua caliente y agradable que lo cubría hasta el cuello. La cuestión de Ichigo no le ayudaba a pensar mejor.

—¿La hiciste quedarse tranquila? —le preguntó Nurarihyon, sentado todavía en su lugar.

—Bueno, lo hice.

—Entonces —le dijo Itaku a Inuyasha—. ¿Puedes decirnos por qué está viniendo otra vez?

—Maldición…

Eso era cierto. Podían sentir su presencia viniendo debajo del agua otra vez. Inuyasha suspiró y miró al techo.

—Supongo que tengo que enseñarle una cosa o dos —dijo Iwashima oscuramente, y estaba a punto de sumergirse en el agua cuando sintió la mirada de enojo de Inuyasha sobre él—. ¿Qué?

—Yo iré.

Inuyasha se sumergió de nuevo, y nadó hacia donde la había encontrado hacía rato. Pero lo que vio allí estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Gitsune estaba flotando en el agua, aparentemente discutiendo bajo el agua con, e Inuyasha pensó que podría morirse en cualquier momento, Setsura. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ese maldito agujero? Era como un túnel gigante desde un lado de los baños hasta el otro y ellas cruzaban por él como si nada. También pudo ver a Tsurara, Natsumi, Saori, Yukari y Reira allí. Estaba punto de morirse de verdad.

De alguna manera era bueno que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada debajo del agua.

Intentó bucear hacia la superficie otra vez y librarse de su calentura y su cansancio. Se volvió y estaba en ello, cuando dos manos lo agarraron por los tobillos y tiraron de él hasta el fondo. Se atrevió a mirar a quien lo estaba jalando y vio a Setsura y Gitsune, con sus largos cabellos flotando siniestramente alrededor de sus cabezas y con una mirada decidida en sus rostros mientras lo jalaban cada vez más cerca para tenerlo a la altura de sus caras.

Debido a la totalidad de las emociones de esa noche él sintió que hasta el mismo aire le faltaba en los pulmones. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esas dos idiotas? Tentándolo de esa manera… le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

Si tan sólo Kagome estuviera allí con él…

Otra vez intentó con toda su voluntad salir del agua. Y también hizo todo lo posible para evitar mirar a Tsurara. Si él fuera Rikuo estaba seguro de que mataría al bastardo que se atreviera a mirar así a su mujer, aunque fuese un accidente. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería permitirse mirar de más la blanca figura que flotaba confundida un poco más allá. Cuando Tsurara notó que Inuyasha estaba allí se alarmó y se alejó a toda velocidad jalando a las otras dos chicas humanas con ella. Y Youhime también apareció brevemente para llevarse consigo a Reira y Yukari.

Pero Setsura y Gitsune no estaban dejando que Inuyasha se fuera así como así. Se lo pusieron aún más difícil, y más cuando ambas sabían que él no iba a patearlas con sus piernas. Él estaba tratando de liberarse de ellas suavemente, ya que no quería hacerles daño. Setsura y Gitsune se miraron y sonrieron felices cuando se dieron cuenta de eso. Setsura no sabía cómo había terminado tirando de Inuyasha hacia ella y Gitsune, y tampoco sabía lo que quería ganar haciendo eso. En ese momento se olvidó de toda la vergüenza y de todo su pudor. Ella sólo quería sentirlo cerca. Quería tocar cada pulgada de lo que ella pudiera alcanzar de él. Incluso se olvidó de que Gitsune la estaba ayudando a jalar a Inuyasha y no dejaba que él se fuera.

Pero la falta de aire les estaba ganando, y pronto se encontraron jadeando debajo del agua. Tsurara y los demás habían desaparecido hacía un tiempo, incluso Reira y Yukari, y ellos tenían que llegar a la superficie y tomar un respiro. Sus cuerpos se los pedían.

Lo que no esperaban era que Inuyasha dejara de luchar y se acercase a ellas, que las agarrara a ambas por la cintura, y que las jalara a la superficie junto a él. Al romper en el aire lleno de vapor de la superficie los tres respiraban como si fuera la primera vez, como si fueran recién nacidos.

—Ustedes dos... están... jodidamente locas... maldita sea...

—Inuyasha, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ichigo, Itaku, Iwashima y Nurarihyon los estaban viendo a él y a las dos mujeres. Por suerte sólo sus cabezas eran visibles, pero Setsura y Gitsune se acercaron a Inuyasha y lo abrazaron debajo del agua para no dejar que los demás miraran sus cuerpos desnudos al descubierto.

—Maldita sea mi suerte...

—¿Estás seguro, Inuyasha? —preguntó Nurarihyon, que parecía a punto de sangrar por la nariz—. Otros matarían por estar en tu posición ahora.

Inuyasha sólo calló y se encontró deseando que todos a desaparecieran y dejar que su excitación tomara el control de él. Quizá podría dejar a esas dos mujeres quedarse con él. Quizá. Notó que Iwashima tenía cuerpo de mujer a través del agua que la cubría, y que Ichigo no lo había notado aún. Quizás era un Youkai que cambiaba forma a voluntad o algo así, y se divirtió un poco al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Ichigo al notar que estuvo bajo el agua todo el tiempo con una hermosa Youkai que confundió con un chico.

—Podemos dejarlos a los tres solos, si quieres —se burló Nurarihyon. Sólo por eso, por un momento Inuyasha pensó en decirle a Nurarihyon lo que había visto debajo del agua. Pero mejor que no.

Ichigo también estaba mirando a otro lado. Todavía no era bueno con ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera con Orihime. Ni siquiera cuando sabía lo hermosa que era, y cómo muchos hombres matarían por estar con ella. Pensar en ella, e imaginarse a sí mismo con ella en una situación así estaba amenazando con destruir su fachada de chico duro.

—Bien. Sólo quédense allí mientras salimos —les dijo Nurarihyon, poniéndose en movimiento y sonriéndole burlón a la avergonzadísima Setsura. Ella se apretó más contra Inuyasha y escondió el rostro como pudo en el cabello de él—. Ya íbamos a salir de todos modos.

—Maldición.

Antes de que pudieran salir del agua, e Ichigo estaba reacio a hacerlo ya que lo verían desnudo, Inuyasha movió sus manos y cubrió con ellas los ojos de sus dos bellezas, para no dejarlas ver nada.

—Tomen su tiempo.

Dicho esto, Nurarihyon, Ichigo, Itaku e Iwashima, que se quedó un instante de más cuando Inuyasha la retuvo un momento para que Ichigo no la notara, abandonaron el lugar con las toallas alrededor de sus cinturas. Inuyasha quería irse con ellos, pero una parte de él; aquella que estaba cerca de sus piernas, no quería que abandonara el lugar.

—Sabes, creo que ya puedes quitarnos las manos de encima.

—Oh sí.

Inuyasha quitó sus manos de los ojos de Gitsune y Setsura. Estaba esperando a que ellas lo dejaran ir también, pero no parecía que fueran a hacerlo pronto.

—No puedo entender lo que piensan —les dijo Inuyasha mirando el techo—. Y ya me están volviendo loco.

—¿Por qué te pasa eso, I-nu-ya-sha? —le preguntó Gitsune, sujetándolo por los hombros para subir su boca hasta las orejas de él y morderlas suavemente. Luego sus pechos estaban en su rostro, pero él ya no se molestó en sonrojarse siquiera.

Setsura, no queriendo quedarse atrás y a pesar que ella no quería a Gitsune allí, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de él, buscando también sus ojos, aún clavados en el techo.

—Ustedes son imposibles —les dijo Inuyasha—. Sigan haciendo eso y no seré responsable de mí mismo.

—¿Nos está amenazando, pequeño Hanyou? —lo picó Gitsune sonriendo. Setsura sintió un extraño alivio cuando Gitsune habló de ambas en plural.

Pero Inuyasha ya estaba a punto de explotar. Apenas conjurando un poco de su voluntad, se alejó de ellas con suavidad y, con un último vistazo a sus gloriosas figuras y ya fuera del agua, salió rápidamente de la habitación de las tinas con un salto.


	10. En las Tripas del Tren

**Capítulo 23**

 **En las Tripas del Tren**

Setsura y Gitsune se habían quedado allí, paradas en el agua, pues Inuyasha las había jalado hacia la parte poco profunda. Él se había marchado como un vendaval y sin decirles una palabra.

Y poco a poco Setsura comenzaba a sentir la vergüenza de sus acciones. ¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer? Se había atrevido a mostrarse entera, mandando al demonio todo recato y pudor, literalmente hablando. Ella sí que había fantaseado con eso en algún punto para hacerlo en un futuro, pero lo que acababa de hacer era muy atrevido. El rojo de su rostro podía competir sin problemas con el rojo de sus ojos. Sin embargo, la vergüenza que sentía palidecía junto a la excitación y la felicidad que sintió al desinhibirse.

Por otra parte, Gitsune ya estaba pensando en alguna otra manera de acorralar a Inuyasha. Ahora le parecía que el propósito en su vida sería hacer eso, pues hasta ese momento todo lo que había vivido en su existencia había sido molesto y aburrido. Ahora tenía a alguien con quien ella deseaba que le compartiera sus aventuras, alguien con quien jugar así por el resto de sus vidas. Ella podía ver que él era valiente, poderoso, encantador (cuando quería), y por eso y más el deseo de estar con él le rebalsaba en el pecho.

Así fue que ambas se dieron cuenta que estaban en el baño de los hombres todavía. Luego de mirarse la una a la otra y de darse una sonrisita de pena, ambas se sumergieron en el agua otra vez hacia el túnel oscuro al fondo de la cálida piscina del baño.

—¿Qué hicieron? —les preguntó Tsurara mirándoles las sonrojadas caras, cuando ellas alcanzaron la superficie al otro lado.

—Muchas cosas… —le respondió Gitsune lacónicamente.

Todo lo que quedaba ese día, o esa noche, era su paseo con Inuyasha. Y sólo si él todavía tenía la determinación para hacerlo luego de lo que ella y la Mujer de las nieves habían hecho con él. Pero Gitsune sabía que él cumpliría su palabra. Además había notado con felicidad que él no le era indiferente a sus encantos. Si lo seguía presionando a lo mejor él caería en sus manos.

Claro que no era como si ella quisiera manipularlo.

Mientras tanto ella y Setsura estaban siendo evaluadas por los demás. Para Saori ese último viaje bajo el agua era algo que ella realmente no había pensado en hacer. La situación fluyó y ella se encontró en ese escenario junto con Natsumi, que parecía avergonzada también. Siempre había pensado que Inuyasha era lindo, y hasta los obvios sentimientos de Setsura para él eran hermosos de ver para Saori, pero nunca se imaginó lo que vio bajo el agua ni lo que sintió ella misma. Ahora tenía que desaparecer el sentimiento de travesura que dominaba su mente y lo que vio en el agua la estaba atormentando. Al menos no era una mala sensación.

Natsumi no recuperar la respiración todavía. Ella estaba respirando con dificultad desde que regresó del agua, y no era a causa de la fatiga. Todavía tenía la vista de las dos mujeres asiéndose a Inuyasha mientras él estaba tratando de salir de allí. Además, era obvio que él las había visto a ella y Saori desnudas. Nunca había pensado que alguien la vería así, o al menos no en una situación como esa. Pero ella siempre podría hacer que Inuyasha tomara sus responsabilidades. ¿O no?

—¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? —se preguntó Natsumi en voz alta.

Tsurara la estaba teniendo más fácil. Ella simplemente no quería que esa mujer zorro hiciera las cosas como le placiera, pero las cosas se pusieron mal cuando vio a ese idiota bajo el agua y, por supuesto, que él también la vio a ella. Tsurara lo mataría cuando saliera de allí, y luego ella se mataría. Pero tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Reira sentía que su frío cuerpo había ascendido un montón de grados en su temperatura y no era por lo caliente del agua. Sentía genuina curiosidad por los eventos que se estaban gestando en la mansión del Clan y no quería perderse ninguno. En especial si envolvía a sus dos amigas Yuki Onna, madre e hija, que parecían estar viviendo algún drama. Ella misma estaba muy sorprendida por sus sensaciones traicioneras.

Y Yukari sentía que estaba allí por algún capricho del destino. Si buscaba una explicación al cómo y el por qué, quizá sería porque la pequeña Yura les había dicho de los problemas que la casa principal del Clan estaba pasando en Tokyo, y ellos habían acudido a ayudarlos. Aún debían buscar a Rikuo, y ver que estuviera bien. Por ello no se explicaba cómo terminó presenciando los dramas y problemas bajo el agua sin más, teniendo que asistir a los baños en primer lugar.

Youhime y Wakana estaban secando su pelo fuera de la enorme bañera, y después de mirarse la una a la otra hablaron por fin.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

Kana y Yura asintieron y salieron del agua. Kana había dudado si debió haber ido con las demás bajo el agua. Pero su mente le dijo lo contrario y ahora parecía una sabia decisión. Yura sólo se había quedado toda la noche haciendo burbujas en el agua y trataba de no preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Kyokotsu no decía una palabra. Conocía a Gitsune durante mucho tiempo ya, e incluso cuando lo que Gitsune hacía estaba fuera de su carácter habitual, Kyokotsu la apoyaba incondicionalmente. Así que sólo había dejado que las cosas ocurrieran mientras el agua se llevaba las preocupaciones. Ella y el resto las siguieron y se fueron a los vestuarios para recuperar su ropa. Se vistieron lentamente, como si estuvieran tratando de retrasar el momento de la reunión lo más que podían.

Setsura estaba mirando la cortina que cubría el vestuario de las mujeres de vez en cuando. En cualquier momento irían afuera y se reunirían con Inuyasha y ella no se sentía capaz de verlo muy pronto, incluso aunque se estuviera muriendo por tenerlo junto a ella otra vez, por tocarlo de nuevo como lo había hecho e incluso más. Controlar sus impulsos era una cosa difícil de hacer.

* * *

Inuyasha se metió en esa habitación donde se había quitado la túnica hacía rato y encontrándola en el acto se vistió rápidamente; sacudió la cabeza y su cuerpo haciendo que el agua se le escurriera, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Le echó una mirada a Iwashima, que se había retrasado para vestirse, pues el mismo Inuyasha la había retenido para no espantar a Ichigo, pero no dijo nada más ante la mirada curiosa de ella. Después de agarrar su espada salió de esa habitación hasta la puerta principal de ese edificio junto a Iwashima, que le pisaba los talones. Afuera en la calle estaban Nurarihyon, Ichigo e Itaku. Los tres mantenían una sonrisa en sus rostros cuando lo recibieron.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves derrotado, Inuyasha —le dijo Nurarihyon.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —le preguntó Ichigo. No era que él quisiera saberlo, pero todavía tenía que saberlo.

—Las dejé allí.

—¿Solo eso? —lo cuestionó Nurarihyon viéndose decepcionado. Luego suspiró—. ¿Qué no simplemente podías darles lo que querían?

—¿Y qué sería eso? —preguntó Inuyasha, aun cuando pensaba que sabía de lo que estaba hablando Nurarihyon.

—Ellas querían que te las montaras, idiota —le dijo Nurarihyon, yendo al grano y de forma bastante directa. Ichigo se sonrojó y lo miró escandalizado e Itaku se sonrojó un poco con la idea que de seguro había pintado en su mente—. ¿Estás tratando de ser un estúpido o realmente eres uno?

—Voy a matarte, viejo maldito —escupió Inuyasha, aunque no seriamente. Ya se sentía estúpido de todos modos.

Ichigo no estaba diciendo una palabra ya que no sabía qué habría hecho él en una situación así. Obviamente él amaba a Orihime y quería permanecer fiel a ella, pero seguro que eso era algo muy difícil de hacer si dos mujeres muy bellas y atractivas te tentaban como habían hecho con Inuyasha. Sin duda era aún más difícil para Inuyasha, ya que tenía a Kagome presente en su corazón todo el tiempo. Tal vez si él les hablaba de ella, entonces esas dos podrían...

—¿Cómo pudieron pasar a nuestro lado? —preguntó Itaku recordando que Gitsune y Setsura habían pasado por la gruesa y sólida pared que dividía los baños, y llegado buceando hasta el lado de ellos.

—Este tipo de lugares está hecho para ese tipo de cosas —respondió Nurarihyon—. Además, estos son unos baños públicos Youkai.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ichigo. Eso era difícil de creer en circunstancias normales, pero ahora pensaba que todo podría ser posible.

—Eso explicaría ese puñetero y enorme túnel —murmuró Inuyasha.

—¿Había un túnel ahí abajo? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Sí.

—Justo lo que esas dos necesitarían —se rio Nurarihyon—. Debieron pasar un buen rato contigo.

—Vete al carajo.

—Wow —dijo Itaku—. —Ya ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para contraatacar ahora. Deben haberte drenado la energía o algo así.

—Sigue hablando y yo dejaré tu cuerpo sin energía y sin vida.

—Ahora eso es más como tú —le dijo Ichigo sonriendo—. Vamos a esperar por ellas y podremos irnos a casa.

—No lo creo —les dijo Inuyasha—. Díganles a Gitsune y Setsura que regresaré más tarde para ese paseo o lo que sea.

Después de decir eso Inuyasha saltó a un poste y desapareció detrás de unos árboles cercanos.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Rikuo mirando con los demás el punto por donde Inuyasha había desaparecido.

—No lo sé —contestó Ichigo—. Tal vez sólo necesita recomponerse.

—No soy nadie para hablar, pero eso fue un desperdicio.

—Jiji, si Youhime-san te escucha, va a estar muy molesta —afirmó Ichigo.

—Lo sé, pero aun así...

—Ya lo sabemos, maldita sea —le dijeron Itaku e Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Los hicimos esperar?—les preguntó Wakana, que salía de la casa de baños. Detrás de ella salían las otras, todas con el cabello mojado y ciertamente se veían mejor que cuando entraron.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Nurarihyon a su nuera—. Teníamos tema de conversación.

—¿Dónde está ese perro atrevido? —les preguntó Tsurara caminando hasta ellos.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —preguntó a su Setsura, mirando a su alrededor justo como Gitsune estaba haciendo antes que pudieran responderles.

—Dijo que iba a adelantarse —mintió Nurarihyon, caminando con los brazos unidos bajo las mangas de su túnica y con Youhime a su lado—. Él va a salir contigo más tarde —dijo moviendo su boca hacia Gitsune.

—¿Así que él ya está en casa? —preguntó Gitsune.

—Bueno…

Ichigo miró al punto donde había desaparecido Inuyasha. Tal vez el lugar más tranquilo en ese distrito fueran los terrenos de la casa, ya que alrededor todo era ruidoso y escandaloso.

—Supongo que sí —le dijo Ichigo, convincente.

Gitsune no escuchó ninguna palabra más desde ahí. Con una última mirada a Kyokotsu, Gitsune hizo que sus colas salieran de su espalda baja y con grandes saltos desapareció por el mismo lugar por donde Inuyasha lo hizo antes. Setsura no lo pensó más tampoco y trató de ir hacia la casa también.

—¡Espera, Okaa-sama!

Tsurara estaba a punto de ir tras ella, pero la voz de Wakana llamándola la detuvo. Tsurara miró a Wakana desesperadamente, pero la expresión en el rostro de ellahizo que se quedara allí.

—Hay que tomarse las cosas con calma —dijo Nurarihyon—. Y esa chica cabeza de hielo también debe hacerlo.

—Tiene razón, Tsurara-san —le dijo Youhime, acercándose a ella y sosteniendo sus manos—. Puedes hablar con ella más tarde. Ahora camina a casa con nosotros.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, Tsurara —le dijo también Wakana con firmeza—. Inuyasha de seguro descubrirá cómo hacer que las cosas les funcionen.

Tsurara los miró una vez más, y suspiró cuando se encontró atrapada allí. Ella le arrancaría las colas a esa mujer zorro una por una si se atrevía a hacer algo contra su madre y sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha.

Resignada, Tsurara empezó a caminar a casa con los demás.

* * *

Inuyasha llegó a ese lugar al fin. Era el mismo lugar donde había estado en la tarde con Setsura y mucho más allá de donde había estado con Tsurara. En ese momento supo que ese lugar era tranquilo y relajante, y ese era justo el tipo de paz que él quería más que nada en ese momento.

Pero esa paz no estaba llevándose los pensamientos sobre lo que Inuyasha estaba viviendo ahora. Todas las cosas que Setsura y Gitsune le estaban haciendo. ¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer? Ya lo estaban volviendo loco con todo ese comportamiento y todas esas insinuaciones. ¿Se estaban burlando de él? ¿Acaso disfrutaban verlo confundido y desorientado? ¿Qué intentaban conseguir o demostrar?

En otra parte de su mente, mientras estaba sentado en la misma roca de la tarde, pensó Kagome y Kikyō. No había ni un solo momento en su vida en que él no estuviera pensando en ellas. Ambas eran la misma persona, pero esa persona era la más cercana a su mente y corazón. Le habían dado un lugar para pertenecer y todo lo que tenían, y él así lo hizo con ellas. Pero no las tenía con él en ese momento, cuando las necesitaba tanto para aliviar la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, más que nada por lo de Naraku y Aizen, que se habían salido con la suya de cualquier forma.

Ahora, estado él lejos de ellas, otras dos mujeres estaban tratando de llamar su atención. ¿Era bueno para él pensar en algo así? ¿Pensar de esa forma le haría algún bien? ¿Debería dejarse llevar por su instinto y 'darles lo que querían' de él, sin más?

Si eso resultaba ser cierto, en esa misma parte de su mente, él se encontró a sí mismo contento y feliz al pensar que esas dos hermosas mujeres sí sintieran algo más que amistad y sentimientos de camaradería hacia él. Pero ¿qué podría hacer él para que fueran felices?

Eso estaba obviamente fuera de la cuestión. No podía dejar que esos sentimientos de felicidad tomaran el control y nublaran su razón. Además tenía un largo y peligroso viaje frente a él. De alguna manera sabía que Naraku y Aizen ya no estaban allí. Por lo tanto el resto se decidiría al saber hacia dónde ir ahora.

Todavía tenía que probar que los sentimientos de ellas por él eran reales, y no que sólo estaban jugando un poco con él. Nadie, nunca, había tratado de hacer algo así y tampoco nadie nunca le había demostrado algún signo de atracción hacia él. Estaba confundido y preocupado, y agradecido por tener todo ese hermoso lugar para él solo en esa noche.

Y entonces la imagen de esa chica de cabello dorado que lo había besado antes que su viaje iniciara, desatando todos los problemas que sucederían después, y que Totosai y Sesshomaru llamaban arcángel, asaltó su mente. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Sería que Inuyasha la vería de nuevo? Ciertamente relacionaba sus actuales problemas a la aparición de esa hermosa mujer en su camino, y que había logrado quitarle su vínculo con Kagome y Kikyō. Se acarició el cuello con nostalgia, por su mujer y su collar, a quienes echaba de menos tanto que hasta dolía.

Él no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero pronto los olores de algunas presencias conocidas le llegaron a su nariz. Esa noche no era muy ventosa, pero esos olores le llegaron sin problema. Inuyasha suspiró. Esas dos mujeres eran muy tercas, pero él no odiaba esa parte de ellas.

—¿Por qué... te... ...fuiste… sin decir una palabra?

Gitsune llegó allí con un salto y le hablaba agitada. Ella estaba sin aliento, incluso a pesar de ser una Youkai pura y capaz, según Inuyasha sabía. Vio cómo sus largas, peludas y suaves colas regresaban a su espalda baja y se escondían debajo de la negra tela de su traje negro de estudiante.

—¿Por qué estás tan cansada?

—¿De verdad... tienes que preguntar? —se indignó Gitsune tiernamente—. ¡Estoy aquí buscándote!

—¿De verdad?

Contrario a su deseo inicial, Inuyasha estaba feliz de que ella lo encontrara. Miró a su alrededor para ver si Setsura había venido también, y pronto su olor creció más y más ya que estaba acercándose hacia allí lo más rápido que podía. Feliz, Inuyasha miró a Gitsune. Esas dos estúpidas mujeres lo habían atrapado allí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Me debes un paseo! —exclamó Gitsune, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—¿De veras? Le dije a ese viejo imbécil que les dijera que iríamos más tarde. ¿No se los dijo?

—Lo hizo, pero vine de todos modos —dijo Gitsune, sentándose con él sobre esa roca justo cuando Setsura llegó y trataba de recuperar el aliento delante de ellos.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Setsura.

—Sólo un capricho —respondió Setsura, mirando a su alrededor y sonrojándose bajo la luz púrpura que venía del cielo.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería estar contigo —le soltó ella directamente, sonrojándose más—. ¿Es eso un problema?

Inuyasha estaba totalmente desconcertado con esa afirmación. Las miró a ambas intensamente, una a su lado y la otra frente a él. Y ambas le sonreían con su alma. Y al fin él se sintió más feliz que nunca desde que llegó a ese lugar y tiempo.

—Realmente no.

Gitsune y Setsura lo miraron. Él estaba mirando el cielo, todavía cubierto por esa nube púrpura e iluminado por las luces de la ciudad. Los problemas por los que se culpaba en silencio, y las responsabilidades que tenía que nadie podría aliviarle, parecían aligerarse con esas dos cerca.

Para Gitsune, Inuyasha se veía tan encantador en ese momento que quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo alejarse de ella hasta que alguien la obligara a hacerlo. Apenas podía contener sus impulsos y estaba segura que él lo sabía, pues su olfato era soberbio.

Y Setsura estaba teniendo tremendas dificultades al estar ante ellos, por lo que se dejó llevar y se sentó al lado derecho de Inuyasha. Al menos podría tenerlo así de cerca por ese momento. Eso lo era todo para ella en esos instantes.

—Entonces, si no hay otra opción vamos ya —dijo Inuyasha, después de un largo rato de estar sentados allí.

—¿Qué? —respondió Gitsune, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—He dicho que vamos por tu paseo —Inuyasha se puso de pie—. Luego podré irme a dormir.

—Yo no voy a dejarte dormir esta noche —le dijo Gitsune, sonriendo. Setsura los miró al uno y luego a la otra.

—Eso lo veremos. Vamos ya —le repitió Inuyasha, ofreciéndole una mano.

—¿Paseo? ¿Van a alguna parte? —preguntó Setsura. Inuyasha le ofreció una mano a ella también, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Sí, vamos pronto para regresar rápido —les urgió Inuyasha, pues había tenido paseos antes con Kagome.

Setsura y Gitsune comenzaron a caminar con él hacia la casa, donde los demás deberían haber llegado ya.

—¿Podemos ir por otro camino? —preguntó Gitsune, de repente.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no quiero tener a todos ellos siguiéndonos —reconoció Gitsune—. Quiero que vayamos solos tú y yo.

—¿Es realmente eso tan importante?

—Por supuesto que lo es.

—Maldición.

—Entonces, ¿eso me incluye a mí? —preguntó Setsura, mirando seriamente a Gitsune e Inuyasha.

—Sólo por esta vez —le dijo Gitsune, sonando seria también—. Quiero tenerlo para mí sola esta noche.

—Pero…

—Espera, Inuyasha —le dijo Setsura, feliz de ver que él quería que ella fuera con ellos también. Ella los miró ante su silencio y sonrió—. Así que si los dejo ir solos en esta ocasión, la siguiente voy a tenerlo sólo para mí ¿no es así?

—Te lo prometo —le sonrió Gitsune.

—Que así sea entonces —dijo Setsura, suspirando. Pero también le sonrió a Gitsune dejando a Inuyasha aún más despistado. Pero no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto, por lo que Inuyasha sólo se inclinó, y Setsura y Gitsune entendieron sus intenciones. Se subieron a su espalda y sobre él saltaron por los extensos terrenos de la casa, hacia la ruta que usó para ir a su roca en primer lugar, ya que no pasó por la puerta principal para entrar en los terrenos. Más rápido que sólo caminando llegaron al edificio principal de la casa en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Realmente te quieres quedar? —preguntó Inuyasha, mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para dejar que Setsura se bajara.

—Sólo por esta vez —le dijo Setsura, pellizcándole la nariz con sus dedos. Inuyasha movió sus orejas con el contacto de los dedos de ella en él y Gitsune sonrió de nuevo desde la espalda de Inuyasha. Después de un asentimiento hacia Setsura, Inuyasha saltó por sobre la pared de la casa, hacia la calle.

—Eres un experto —observó Gitsune, cuando saltaron por encima del muro de la casa principal y aterrizaban en la calle de afuera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Inuyasha, sin dejar de correr.

—Parece que no es la primera vez que entras o sales de una casa fuertemente custodiada.

—¿Así te parece?

Inuyasha no estaba diciendo nada. Sólo corría y saltaba en la calle iluminada por los postes de luz.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Pero querido, a dónde vas sin saber eso? —le preguntó Gitsune, riendo—. Primero que nada, déjame bajar.

Inuyasha se detuvo y dejó que Gitsune se bajara de él. Estaban en una calle ya muy lejos de la casa.

—Vamos a caminar desde aquí —ofreció Gitsune, tomando su mano y tirando de él hacia una zona iluminada.

* * *

Setsura estaba nerviosa. Lo estaba desde que Inuyasha y Gitsune la dejaron en la casa hacía como media hora, y ella miraba a los lados, sentada bajo el árbol que Inuyasha utilizaba ahora como suyo.

—Tómalo con calma, Setsura —le dijo Nurarihyon, sentado en el pasillo con Youhime—. Dondequiera que haya ido ahora, tal vez Hagoromo Gitsune ya...

No terminó la frase por su propia seguridad. Si se atrevía a decir lo que realmente pensaba, tal vez Setsura, e incluso tal vez su propia Youhime, lo mataría.

—Setsura-san, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es esperar —le dijo Wakana, mientras estaba tomando el té con Tsurara. Tsurara no estaba mirando a su madre en absoluto, pero Setsura estaba tan preocupada de que no se dio cuenta de eso.

—Setsura-san, ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? —le preguntó Kejouro, que se había quedado en casa con Kurotabou y los demás mientras que Nurarihyon fue a los baños con Inuyasha y todo el resto. Kejouro tomó la mano de Setsura y la sacó de abajo de ese árbol. Setsura siguió a Kejouro sin decir una palabra. Estaba pensando que Inuyasha se estaba tardando, y en donde podría estar ahora. Pero entonces recordó que ella les había dado su visto bueno para salir esa noche, así que no había lugar para quejas al respecto.

Setsura siguió a Kejouro a una habitación vacía de esa casa grande. Kejouro la hizo sentarse y se sentó frente a ella para hablar.

—Nunca te he visto así. ¿Qué te está sucediendo Setsura-san? —le preguntó Kejouro.

Setsura no dijo nada mientras se retorcía las manos bajo la manga de su furisode.

—Setsura-san...

—Yo nunca me he sentido así antes, tampoco —le dijo Setsura al fin, mirando a la puerta.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con el Primero? ¿Qué pasa con Rihan-sama? —preguntó Kejouro, mirando a la cara de Setsura. Tratando de encontrar sus ojos.

—Lo sé —dijo Setsura—. En ese entonces yo siempre los amé.

Recordó aquellos tiempos, desde la creación del primer Hyakki Yakou, cuando seguía a Nurarihyon por todo el país. Esos momentos en los que estuvo a cargo de ayudar y criar a Rihan. Cómo amaba la mirada que él le regalaba a ella cada vez que la miraba. Y la tristeza cuando ninguno de ellos, sus seres queridos, la amaron a cambio tanto como ella lo hizo.

—No sé cómo definir este sentimiento ahora —dijo Setsura, con los ojos ocultos detrás de su cabello—. Mis sentimientos antes eran fuertes. Me hubiera gustado estar siempre con ellos, incluso si ellos no me eligieron para quedarme a su lado. Yo estaba feliz sólo con eso. Ahora lo que siento por Inuyasha... Creo que es más fuerte que yo. No quiero perderlo ante nadie más.

—Pero Setsura-san. ¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos de él?

Setsura se atrevió a mirar a Kejouro, muy ansiosa.

—Una vez más tengo que apostar todo lo que tengo.

El sentimiento de tristeza se extendía desde el pecho a todo su cuerpo, por lo que no pudo evitar que se escapen las lágrimas congeladas que fluían a través de sus ojos. Kejouro la abrazó, tratando de ayudarla y aliviar todas sus inseguridades. Por lo menos hasta que él regresara.

* * *

En una zona iluminada por muchos puntos de luz estaban caminando ahora. Inuyasha miraba a su alrededor con pereza y Gitsune lo miraba a él y alrededor alternativamente. Cerca de la casa del clan estaba la estación de tren, y allí estaban ellos. El sonido de la gente que iba y venía, la llegada de los trenes, los comentarios que la gente hacía sobre sus apariencias, y otros sonidos más hacían mover las orejas de Inuyasha a todas las direcciones. Mientras caminaban hacia la estación Gitsune sentía un fuerte impulso de agarrarle las orejas en sus manos. Pero estaban llamando la atención lo suficiente ya, así que se contuvo. Pasaron por las puertas de seguridad con su tarjeta, que se alegraba de tener para un momento así.

—¿Ya te has aburrido? —le preguntó ella, cuando le vio bostezar.

—Más o menos.

—¿Qué tal si nos metemos en uno de esos? —dijo Gitsune, señalando un tren grande y brillante, decorado con los rostros de algunas chicas que los seres humanos de la época llamaban ídols.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ver a dónde nos llevará —le contestó ella, sonriendo. Nada, ni siquiera el tono aburrido de Inuyasha, la estaba haciendo perder su felicidad.

—Podemos ir allí caminando —le ofreció Inuyasha.

—No, vamos en eso esta vez —dijo Gitsune con firmeza. Tomó la mano izquierda de Inuyasha y tiró de él a una de las puertas de ese tren—. Eso será lo divertido.

—Esta bestia de nuevo —suspiró él, mirando a la puerta del tren y a las caras impresas en la piel metálica de esa cosa. Las caras de chicas hermosas vestidas aún más estrafalariamente que él y que estaban también en varias partes de la enorme estación. El tren que tenían en frente no era el mismo tren en que él, Ichigo, Kagome y Orihime habían utilizado hacía unos días, pero era muy parecido. E incluso los olores de dos conocidas estaban cerca...

—Vaya, ¿estás de vuelta, Inuyasha? —preguntó una voz hermosa, que confirmó sus sospechas.

Inuyasha se volvió y también lo hizo Gitsune, para ver a una hermosa funcionaria de pie detrás de ellos. Inuyasha la reconoció. Ella era una de las tres guardias de esa cosa llamada tren la última vez que usó uno.

—¿Nana? —preguntó él, inseguro de su nombre.

—Sí, lo soy —le sonrió ella, feliz de ver que él la recordaba.

—Puedo ver eso —dijo Inuyasha, aliviado—. Pude sentir tu olor desde que entré aquí.

—¿Quién es esta? —preguntó Gitsune, mirando a la ruborizada oficial.

—Ella es... uh...

—Soy un miembro de la Oficina de Seguridad Publica de Trenes de Tokyo —le dijo Nana a Gitsune, sin enojarse por cómo se había dirigido Gitsune a ella—. Iida Nana —agregó inclinándose delante de ambos con cortesía.

—¿De verdad? Qué bien —dijo Gitsune, girando de nuevo y jalando de Inuyasha al tren.

—¿Iras de nuevo con nosotros?—le preguntó Nana a Inuyasha, antes que él pudiera entrar en el tren. Gitsune puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Irás con nosotros? —le preguntó él a su vez, mirando a Nana.

—No esta vez —respondió Nana, sonando decepcionada—. Tengo algunos deberes que cumplir en esta estación.

—Eso es una pena —ironizó Gitsune, que seguía tirando de Inuyasha sin lograr que entrara en el tren todavía—. Pero si nos disculpas, ya nos vamos.

—¿Qué deberes? —quiso saber Inuyasha. No era que le importara, pero de todos modos lo quería saber.

—Algo de papeleo —le sonrió Nana—. Nada grande.

—Entonces puedes venir también —dijo Inuyasha, ignorante de lo Gitsune quería de él esa noche.

—Me gustaría, pero...

Gitsune estaba orando para que esa mujer se alejara de ellos. No sabía por qué, pero podía sentir que esa chica estaba mirando a Inuyasha con los ojos más brillantes que pudiera regalarle a un hombre.

—Nana-san, ¿regresamos a la o ... ficina?

Otra chica llegó. Tenía el cabello rojo y el mismo uniforme que Nana llevaba. A excepción de las pantimedias, que eran negras.

—¿Tu otra vez? —preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos y mirando a Inuyasha.

—Tú eres... Aoi, ¿verdad? —preguntó Inuyasha, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿No puedes decirlo ahora que me acabas de ver? —preguntó Aoi, feliz de ver que él se acordaba de ella.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabes.

—Inuyasha... —balbuceó Gitsune, perdida como una niña. Sus planes se iban a perder en el caño a ese ritmo.

—¿Ah? Ah, sí —recordó Inuyasha. Después de todo Gitsune quería estar sólo con él, y menos mal él lo recordó a tiempo—. Fue bueno verlas a las dos.

Sonriendo con orgullo, él se volvió y caminó con Gitsune en el tren. Sintió con placer que ella volvía a hincharse de felicidad.

Una vez dentro se acordó de que podía estar cómodo en uno de esos asientos. Esa cosa llamada tren tenía sillas más grandes que el anterior en el que estuvo, y por el aspecto que tenían parecían estar muy cómodas. Así que se sentó allí con Gitsune que, por alguna razón, parecía enojada a pesar de estar contenta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Inuyasha inocentemente.

Ella se limitó a sonreír cuando lo miró, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran por su cuenta, Inuyasha levantó la vista y movió su nariz, tratando de percibir mejor el olor que de pronto le llegó, y el tren comenzó a moverse.

* * *

En la casa, Tsurara estaba terminando de ponerse el pijama otra vez.

Habían terminado el té nocturno y se despidió de todos para irse a dormir. Tsurara había recibido todo tipo de muestras de alivio y cariño de parte de todos en la casa, que estaban contentos de verla más animada luego del secuestro de Rikuo. Tsurara estaba agradecida, y tanto, que simplemente se dejó querer por todos sin mostrarles ni entrar en detalles de su nueva determinación para vengar a su amo. Ella sí sabía a ciencia cierta su destino, pues Inuyasha no le había mentido esa tarde, cuando se la llevó para dejarla desahogarse. Sólo debía reprimir la terrible tristeza y hacer lo que debía hacerse, por ella misma y por todos, para poder cumplir su objetivo. Luego de ello, quizás pudiera dejarse llevar hasta por la muerte, pues no tenía muchas más razones para seguir sin…

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos pesimistas, o al menos de momento. Su mente estaba desde hacía rato con su madre, y lo que podía atestiguar que ella estaba pasando. Sentimientos que creyó que no volvería a sentir por nadie, y Tsurara estaba convencida de ello en otro tiempo. Estaba preocupada por su Okaa-sama. Luego de ponerse el pijama, Tsurara se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana y miró hacia afuera, hacia donde no se veía más que las luces de la calle y el cielo púrpura.

—Sí, es obvio para todo el mundo a excepción de ese tontote —caviló Tsurara, hablándole a nadie en particular, en la soledad de su habitación. Tal vez sólo era un estúpido, y no lo podía culpar por eso. Pero aun así estaba preocupada por si su madre no lo pudiera tener como ella quisiera. Sabía que Setsura era muy propensa a deprimirse y entristecerse.

También está Hagoromo Gitsune. No podía decir a ciencia cierta si ella sólo estaba jugando con ellos o si hablaba en serio. Pero por todo lo que Tsurara había atestiguado hasta ese momento respecto a Hagoromo Gitsune, era casi seguro que ella estaba hablando en serio también. Cuando la batalla contra Abe no Senbei terminó, Rikuo pasó mucho tiempo con Gitsune. Ella lo ayudó a recuperarse de sus lesiones. Por lo que Tsurara podía ver en ella ahora, Gitsune iba en serio respecto a Inuyasha.

Pero entonces…

Quizá no debería apresurarse a conclusiones tan fácilmente. Como bien sabía, debía tener fe en su madre. Ella era muy encantadora y hermosa a su manera.

Sin darse cuenta, su rostro estaba apoyado en la ventana, enfriándola en medio de la noche a medida que respiraba sobre el vidrio. Tsurara se durmió, esperando que el tiempo pasara, para poder saber las cosas que ignoraba y para poder hacer lo que debía. Durmió sin sueños, agradecida por no recordar.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gitsune, sentada al lado de Inuyasha.

—Sí, es sólo que... sentí algo.

—¿Lo sentiste también? —se alegró Gitsune—. Es un Youkai, y está en este tren.

Así que era eso. Un Youkai había subido al tren y su olor se estaba camuflado de alguna manera. Pero la nariz de Inuyasha no podía ser engañada.

—Maldita sea. Creo que es Naraku.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gitsune, repentinamente asustada—. ¿Quieres decir que está aquí?

—No te preocupes —le sonrió Inuyasha—. No voy a dejar que ese hijo de puta te ponga un dedo encima.

Gitsune se sintió en el cielo ante sus palabras. Todo ese viaje había valido la pena sólo para oírlo hablar así y comprometerse a protegerla, a pesar que ella fuera bastante capaz de hacer eso ella solita. El fuego en su pecho era de una gran felicidad.

Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento, y fue al pasillo en el medio del compartimiento entre los asientos por el que se veía la parte delantera y trasera con sus respectivas puertas. Había algunas personas allí, sentadas cómodamente en los asientos de esa cosa llamada tren. Inuyasha no quería involucrarlos en la batalla, pero tal vez eso sería inevitable llegados a ese punto.

—¿Sucede algo?

Aoi había llegado hasta allí desde un compartimiento de atrás. Inuyasha sabía que estaba en el tren por su olor, pero no esperaba que ella fuera a ir con ellos. Ese lugar era peligroso mientras más cerca estuvieran de los compartimentos de adelante.

—Nada.

—No se ve como nada —dijo Aoi, cruzando los brazos debajo de sus pechos de nuevo—. Algo te está molestando.

—Mocosa, ¿no lo has oído? —intercedió Gitsune desde su asiento—. No es nada.

—Vaya. No quería ser impertinente —sonrió Aoi, pero una vena le apareció en la cabeza cómicamente—. Si estoy siendo una molestia ya puedo...

Intentó darse la vuelta y salir de allí, con su nariz hacia arriba, pero una mano fuerte agarró la suya, y la hizo girar de nuevo para ver a Inuyasha con una mirada seria en su rostro.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí.

—¿Quién te crees que...?

—Silencio —le dijo Inuyasha, oscuramente—. Es peligroso.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —preguntó Aoi bajando la voz, y sonriendo tranquilizadora a los restantes pasajeros, que los miraban con curiosidad.

—Gitsune, quédate con ella —le ordenó Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?

—Haz lo que digo —le dijo Inuyasha, abriendo una ventana mientras la gente alrededor de ellos los miraba—. Aoi, quédate aquí con ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Aoi, sintiendo al fin la gravedad de la situación.

—Un Youkai está aquí —le dijo Inuyasha—. Es un muy peligroso Youkai y lo voy a destruir antes de que pueda hacer algo malo.

—¿Quieres decir que es alguien como tú? —preguntó Aoi. Al fin sabría algo de Inuyasha a ese respecto. Siempre se lo había preguntado.

—Sí... —dijo Inuyasha. Las palabras que escaparon de su boca parecían hacerle daño.

—Pero…

Antes que Aoi o Gitsune le preguntaran lo que estaba tratando de hacer, Inuyasha saltó por la ventana del tren en movimiento, como la primera vez que conoció a Aoi, y se perdió en la calle de afuera entre tantas luces.

—¡Idiota!

Aoi corrió a la ventana, pero no podía ver dónde aterrizó él. Lo único que podía ver eran las luces que pasaban rápido mientras el tren seguía avanzando. Los otros pasajeros miraban asombrados por sus ventanas. Gitsune suspiró en su asiento.

—Y se suponía que esto iba a ser un paseo romántico...

—¿Romántico? —preguntó Aoi, repentinamente alarmada y apartando la vista de la ventana para mirar a Gitsune. Gitsune se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió—. ¿Estaban ustedes en una cita o algo así?

—Sí —le respondió Gitsune, con su sonrisa cada vez más grande mientras que la cara de Aoi se oscurecía cada vez más—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —dijo Aoi, alejándose de la ventana y cruzando los brazos también—. Sólo por curiosidad.

—¿En serio?

Gitsune se rio y miró por la ventana. Era obvio que Inuyasha aún estaba en el tren ya que ella lo podía sentir cerca. Esperaba que pudiera deshacerse de ese bastardo de Naraku pronto, y que volviera para seguir con su paseo. Ella estaba muy entusiasmada con eso.


	11. El Encuentro Predestinado

**Capítulo 24**

 **El Encuentro Predestinado  
**

Ichigo estaba pasando la noche en compañía de Kana, Yura y los demás. Nurarihyon y Youhime estaban sentados en esa habitación también después de su conversación con Setsura. Tsurara no estaban por ningún lado. El té nunca había sido uno de sus gustos preferidos, pero esa noche Ichigo estaba disfrutando de su té con todos ellos.

—Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, Ichigo? —le preguntó Nurarihyon.

—Bueno —dijo Ichigo, rascándose la nuca—. Creo que vamos a esperar hasta mañana y luego Inuyasha y yo iremos a la ciudad para buscar algún rastro de esos hijos de puta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que vamos a hacer.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero aun así es bueno oírlo de ti —dijo Nurarihyon, jugando con el cabello de Youhime.

La verdad era que Nurarihyon no quería dejar que esos dos muchachos se fueran tan rápido. Él y su clan les debían mucho, y en cuanto a sí mismo él les debía su misma vida. Youhime le sonrió brillantemente mientras él el acariciaba el rostro. De alguna manera sentía que si Inuyasha e Ichigo se marchaban de su casa, Youhime también se iría con ellos. El terrible pensamiento se lo comía cada vez que se formulaba en su cabeza, y le costaba mucho deshacerse de él. Si se marchaban, la ausencia de Rikuo, con la que habían estado lidiando estoicamente, se haría más patente en sus vidas. Sabía que ellos no se irían hasta saber de Rikuo, y eso aliviaba un poco la mente de Nurarihyon, que estaba cansado de sentirse inseguro.

—Y después de eso... ¿qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Kana, insegura.

—Bueno, supongo que Tessaiga nos dirá a dónde ir —le respondió Ichigo mirándola.

—Así es como llegaron hasta aquí en primer lugar ¿verdad? —preguntó Yura, recordando la historia de cómo los dos habían arribado hasta allí.

—Sí. Es una habilidad muy útil... —dijo Ichigo. Bostezó y estiró su cuerpo—. Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama —agregó Ichigo, levantándose de su asiento. Kana y Yura lo miraron sorprendidas.

—Siguen siendo las 9 p.m.

—Con más razón tenemos que ir a dormir —bromeó Ichigo, frotando la cabeza de Kana—. Los niños deben dormir temprano para crecer más, ¿sabes?

—Yo... ¡yo no soy una niña!

—¿De verdad? —le sonrió Ichigo—. Te ves como una.

—Y te comportas como una —observó Yura, bebiendo de su té con los ojos cerrados.

—Y tu pareces una también —le dijo Ichigo a Yura, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué debo hacer para no parecer una?

֫—¿Y me lo estás preguntando a mí? ¿Dónde están esas dos mujeres cuando las necesitas? —preguntó Ichigo mirando a su alrededor, incluso cuando sabía que Setsura y Gitsune no estaban allí.

—Será muy triste cuando esos dos idiotas se vayan —le dijo Nurarihyon en voz baja a Youhime, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, Ayakashi-sama —admitió ella—. Tenemos que tratar de hacer que su estancia aquí sea lo más agradable posible.

—Deja eso para nosotros —dijo Nurarihyon, besándola en la nariz mientras Ichigo seguía discutiendo con Kana y Yura.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba caminando afuera, en la parte superior del tren, tratando de evitar el acero y los cables que eran como las venas de esa cosa. Estaba caminando hacia adelante en la parte superior de los compartimentos hacia donde podía sentir la esencia de Naraku. Controlaba su genio, y la rabia por los crímenes de Naraku en esa época. Pero los rostros de Tsurara y el rsto de su gente por Rikuo quemaban en la mente de Inuyasha, y le costaba mucho serenarse. Trató de imaginarse el frío de esas dos, el frío de sus cuerpos que le ayudara a enfriar su mente.

Y una vez que estuvo en el compartimento sobre el que podía sentir a Naraku, Inuyasha vaciló. El tren seguía moviéndose en medio de esa enorme ciudad, y por supuesto ese compartimiento estaba lleno de gente. No se le ocurría la mejor manera de entrar en el compartimiento. ¿Rompiendo el techo? ¿Saltar a la calle que corría en dirección contraria y saltar otra vez al tren por una ventana?

Regresó al techo de compartimiento de atrás. Pero no había ninguna unión que él pudiera usar para entrar al compartimiento que quería, pues los vagones estaban unidos por algún metal que se retraía y alargaba según las curvas por las que el tren pasaba. Suspirando, Inuyasha saltó al suelo desde el tren, aterrizó en el suelo del exterior y saltó de nuevo hacia el tren en movimiento para meterse en él por una de las ventanas abiertas.

Aterrizó girando y se encontró agachado en un compartimento como aquel donde había dejado a Gitsune y Aoi hacía rato, y vio cómo todas las personas allí lo miraban con asombro. ¿Un hombre extraño vestido todo de rojo acababa de entrar en su compartimento por una ventana, con el tren a toda velocidad? Inuyasha reprimió un bufido de impaciencia.

—¿Estás bien?

Una bella joven le preguntó eso, inclinándose solícita ante él e Inuyasha la miró bien. Ella tenía el largo cabello púrpura oscuro, recogido en dos colas; sus ojos eran amables y de una especie de color verde. Llevaba una falda azul a cuadros y una especie de hitoe azul sobre su camisa blanca. Ella también llevaba esas cosas negras llamadas 'pantimedias' hasta sus muslos. O al menos esa era la forma en la que esas cosas se llamaban según Inuyasha podía recordar. Esa chica estaba parada ante él delante de uno de esos cómodos sillones ante los que él había aterrizado, y a su lado estaba otra chica que iba con ella, y ahora ambas estaban de pie frente a él. Su amiga tenía el mismo aspecto y ropa que ella, a excepción de su cabello, que era de color amarillo y que estaba atado en una cola de caballo. No llevaba medias de negro, pero las suyas eran blancas y le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas. Y sus ojos eran azules y desconfiados.

Y de alguna manera, Inuyasha sentía como si las hubiera visto a las dos en algún lugar.

—Estoy bien —dijo Inuyasha luego de inspeccionarlas. Se levantó y caminó decididamente hacia la puerta que conectaba ese compartimiento con el compartimento en el que sabía que estaba Naraku.

—¿Estás filmando alguna cosa o algo así? —le preguntó la muchacha de las colas, por lo que Inuyasha se detuvo rodando los ojos.

—¿Filmando? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué estás haciendo entonces? —le preguntó la chica del cabello amarillo—. Esa cosa que hiciste fue increíble.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hice? —le preguntó Inuyasha, dándose de nuevo la vuelta para hablar con ellas.

—¡Acabas de saltar desde el techo hasta el suelo de afuera, y luego de vuelta al tren! —exclamó la chica de cabello amarillo—. No importa qué tan buen atleta seas, lo que has hecho es imposible de hacer.

—Además, tu forma de vestir es muy divertida —le dijo la chica de las colas, riendo con la mano cerca de la boca—. ¿Estás haciendo cosplay o algo así?

—No, maldita sea —rezongó Inuyasha, viendo cómo la gente alrededor de ellos estaba empezando a reunirse para verlo también.

—¿Por qué llevas esas orejas, entonces? —preguntó la chica de cabello dorado, sospechando—. Y ese cabello tan anticuado...

—¿Qué orejas? —preguntó Inuyasha, moviendo las orejas sin poder evitarlo.

—Vaya, se ven tan reales —dijo la chica con las dos colas, acercándose un poco más a Inuyasha y levantando sus manos.

—Maldita sea, ya sé lo que estás tratando de hacer —dijo Inuyasha, aburrido—. Si dejas las cosas como están ahora, te prometo que voy a volver y dejarte que las toques hasta que te canses. Sólo déjame en paz por ahora.

La chica frente a él se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Su amiga del cabello amarillo lo miraba, todavía sospechosa.

—Está bien —dijo al fin la chica de las dos colas—. Pero si no mantienes tu palabra, te juro que te encontraré y te castigaré.

Dijo eso con una mirada pícara, pero encantadoramente linda. Y también moviendo el dedo índice de su mano levantada de un lado a otro, remarcando sus palabras. Inuyasha estaba pasando por un mal momento para no reírse.

—Bien…

—Yo soy Toujou Nozomi, por cierto —le dijo la chica, bajando su mano y sonriéndole—. Ella es mi estricta amiga, Ayase Eli.

Eli inclinó un poco la cabeza cuando fue presentada, pero su mirada de desconfianza seguía presente. Mientras tanto Nozomi había extendido el brazo derecho para ofrecerle su mano a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabes lo que es esto? —le preguntó Nozomi, sonriendo más al notar que realmente él no sabía cómo hacer cuando se presentaban—. Sólo toma mi mano…

Inuyasha tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía en la suya. La mano de ella era suave y blanca, e incluso sentía que podía aplastarla en la suya si quería. La sonrisa en el rostro de ella era hermosa mientras él sentía el tacto de ella en lo aspero de su mano.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó Eli, cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos.

—Inuyasha —dijo él, mirándola—. Más tarde, entonces —agregó Inuyasha, soltando la mano de Nozomi y girando de nuevo para salir del compartimiento.

Una vez que Inuyasha desapareció detrás de la puerta, Nozomi regresó a su sillón con Eli, mientras que las otras personas a su alrededor estaban charlando sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Entonces? —le preguntó Eli, sentándose con Nozomi y cruzando las piernas—. ¿Es eso lo que tus cartas predijeron?

—Supongo que sí —dijo Nozomi sentada con Eli—. Una predicción muy exacta, ¿no?

—Ese muchacho era un poco rudo —dijo Eli, mirando por la ventana. Lo habían visto aparecer desde el techo del tren cuando saltó desde allí hasta la calle, y luego él saltó como si nada de vuelta al tren—. Lo que hizo fue increíble.

—Yo creo que era lindo —dijo Nozomi, mirando por la ventana—. Nunca pensé que lo que me dijeron mis cartas sobre un encuentro del destino llegaría a ser algo como esto. Si no hubiéramos ido al distrito Ukiyoe por ese paseo, tal vez no lo hubiéramos encontrado.

—¿Entonces estás feliz de haberlo conocido? —le preguntó Eli.

—Sí... —respondió Nozomi después de una pausa—. Espero que lo podamos volver a ver pronto.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, y se apoyó en su sillón para que la velocidad del tren se llevara sus pensamientos de nostalgia, mientras apretaba con fuerza la kotodama que estaba dentro de su mano derecha.

* * *

—En verdad eres una molestia, Inuyasha.

Naraku estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de ese tren, rodeado de un grupo de seres humanos vestidos con traje negro. Incluso el mismo Naraku llevaba un traje que sin duda tenía un aspecto horrible en él.

—¡Cómo si me importara una mierda lo que piensas! —gritó Inuyasha con una mano en la empuñadura de Tessaiga. Los hombres que rodeaban a Naraku se levantaron y apuntaron a Inuyasha con esos pequeños cañones que escupían proyectiles.

—Ahora debes calmarte, Inuyasha —le dijo Naraku de pie mientras sonreía—. Este tren está lleno de gente inocente. ¿O tal vez ahora no te preocupas por ellos?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha, furioso. El recuerdo de su último encuentro en lo alto del edificio de la base de su clan Genkaku estaba todavía cabreando a Inuyasha, que había quedado fuera de combate luego que Aizen lo hubiera atacado, y esa situación llevó a que Rikuo cayera en sus manos. Irónicamente, Inuyasha pensó que resultó algo bueno no haber roto el techo para entrar. Quizás Naraku habría explotado o algo peor.

—Le hice una visita a un amigo —dijo Naraku, tan comunicativo como as últimas veces—. Sousuke y yo estamos arreglando las cosas para tener... ayuda, en nuestro negocio.

Eso no le hacía ningún sentido a Inuyasha, y no sabía de lo que estaba hablando ese bastardo.

—Pero una vez que terminé estaba a punto de regresar a mi casa —dijo Naraku pareciendo reflexivo—. Y te encontré aquí. ¿Es el destino, tal vez?

—Si es tu destino, mejor no tratar de escapar de él, ¿verdad? —dijo Inuyasha, desenvainando a Tessaiga en medio de chispas y luces ante la mirada atónita de los guardaespaldas humanos de Naraku.

—Sigues tan imprudente como siempre —le dijo Naraku con calma, mientras el resto de sus hombres se levantaban de sus asientos en todo el compartimento y le apuntaban con sus armas a Inuyasha. El compartimiento realmente estaba lleno de tipos trajeados de negro, pero Inuyasha estaba seguro que sólo eran humanos. Estaba desorientado en por qué Naraku podría necesitar una escolta de humanos tan grande. No se lo podía explicar.

—No puedo pensar en alguna manera para que tengas a estos estúpidos humanos a tu lado —ladró Inuyasha—. ¿Estás controlándolos de alguna manera?

—No, en absoluto, mi idiota amigo —dijo Naraku burlonamente—. Ellos están de nuestra parte por su propia voluntad.

—¡Así que por su propia voluntad han elegido morir!

Inuyasha dijo eso, pero cuando cargó hacia Naraku, Inuyasha evitó golpear a esos hombres. Una actitud que los hombres de Naraku no se lo agradecieron de la manera apropiada: abrieron fuego contra Inuyasha, quien tuvo que dar vueltas en el aire y agitar su espada para esquivar las balas que impactaron en la pared y las ventanas del compartimiento...

* * *

Gitsune y Aoi estaban sentadas en el mismo asiento, mientras esperaban que Inuyasha regresara. Y de vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían espeluznantemente. Aoi había decidido obedecer a Inuyasha a su pesar, pues reconocía del peligro que podría estar pasando. Además no se sentía como desafiando lo estricto de su voz, tan preocupada por su seguridad, y eso zanjó su comportamiento.

—Así que, niñita —le dijo Gitsune, para ver con diversión la vena en la sien de Aoi—. ¿Cómo conociste a Inuyasha?

—En primer lugar, no me llames 'niña' —dijo Aoi, sonriendo también—. ¿No tienes acaso mi misma edad?

—Por supuesto que no, pequeña —respondió Gitsune, cruzando los brazos y las piernas y haciendo mover sus enormes pechos—. He vivido más de lo que podrías pensar.

—Yo no lo dudo —dijo Aoi, mirando a Gitsune.

—¿Y? Respóndeme.

—Lo conocimos hace unos días —dijo Aoi, cruzando las piernas también—. Era un tipo muy raro que le tocó las piernas a Nana-san justo después de conocerla.

—Típico de él —se rio Gitsune, sinceramente—. Supongo que sabes que él no lo hizo a propósito, ¿no?

—Nos costó aprender que no era más que un estúpido —dijo Aoi, sonriendo también y recordando su propia experiencia con Inuyasha y sus arranques—. Llevaba la misma ropa que ahora y pensamos que era un cosplayer o algo así. Sus amigos estaban con él y trataron por todos los medios de evitar que nos muestre sus orejas —recordó Aoi—. Pero ese estúpido me sacó del tren, cuando fui a reclamarles para saber lo que le hicieron a Nana-san.

—Así que fue tu culpa —le dijo Gitsune, con el brazo izquierdo en el brazo de la silla y la cara apoyada en la mano.

—¡Por supuesto no! —se escandalizó Aoi, pero sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su cara con el recuerdo—. Me dejó en la orilla del río en nuestro camino hacia el distrito Kabuki. Yo estaba furiosa. Estuve caminando a la estación más cercana, pero él vino a buscarme otra vez y me llevó de vuelta al tren, sólo corriendo y saltando. Y se disculpó conmigo —la sonrisa de Aoi creció aún más—. Así es como supe que él es algo más que un simple humano.

—Él es un Youkai, querida —dijo Gitsune mirando por la ventana—. Un Youkai muy fuerte. Una leyenda viva incluso entre nosotros.

—¿Eres una amiga suya? —le preguntó Aoi—. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Bueno —dijo Gitsune, mirando a Aoi de nuevo—. Estaba visitando a un clan, amigos míos, y él estaba allí. Él era tan grosero y obstinado... y divertido. A pesar de su aspecto y su comportamiento puede ser muy encantador.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo Aoi, sin pensar—. Desde que lo conocimos Nana-san y yo no podemos hablar de ninguna otra cosa...

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó hasta alcanzar el color de su pelo.

—¡Bueno! ¡No es como que tengamos cosas más interesantes de las que hablar, ya sabes!

—Te entiendo perfectamente, niña —dijo Gitsune. Miraba por la ventana de nuevo.

—¿Crees que lo que está haciendo es peligroso? —preguntó Aoi, repentinamente preocupada. Gitsune exhaló una especie de aburrido suspiro.

Se le estaba haciendo tarde. ¿Qué estaba haciendo para que se le hiciera tan tarde? Gitsune estaba empezando a preocuparse, cuando un repentino temblor se pudo oír desde los compartimentos de la parte delantera y se pudo ver humo que estaba siendo dejado atrás a medida que el tren se movía.

—Esa es tu respuesta, querida.

—¿Qué rayos? —preguntó Aoi, alarmada con el temblor y el humo que pasaba por las ventanas. Se levantó de su asiento, al tiempo que trataba de tranquilizar a los que estaban con ellas en el compartimiento. Luego se dirigió resueltamente a la puerta delantera para ir tras ese tarado pero…

—¿Qué no lo oíste, Aoi? —le preguntó Gitsune, pronunciando el nombre de Aoi con algo de sarcasmo, al tiempo que la detenía de abrir la puerta—. ¿No te dijo el hombre que no te movieras de aquí?

—¡Como si fuera a hacerle caso! —protestó Aoi, algo indignada—. ¡Déjame!

—En otras circunstancias no me importaría lo que te pase —le dijo Gitsune con calma—, pero esta no es una de esas ocasiones. Si Inuyasha quiere mantenerte a salvo, aquí te vas a quedar.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¿Este estropicio es cosa suya?

—No lo dudes, querida —habló Gitsune, sonriendo ante la estupefacción de Aoi—. Él es ese tipo de hombre.

—¡Déjame ir! —insistió Aoi, tratando de soltarse—. ¡Podría necesitar ayuda!

—No es una pelea que tu pudieras manejar —le respondió Gitsune, sin burlarse esta vez—. Pero me encargaré que sepa de tus intenciones. No te preocupes —añadió, al verla desesperada—, yo iré a ayudarlo.

Ante la mirada de Aoi, Gitsune hizo aparecer sus colas de su espalda baja, y perforó con ellas el techo con gran estruendo, alarmando a todos, y luego, sin que Aoi apartara la asombrada vista de ella, saltó por el agujero al aire libre del techo del tren.

Aoi se quedó en el compartimiento mirando el hueco en el techo, totalmente asombrada. ¿Qué mundo era ese, en el que Inuyasha vivía? ¿La chica aparentemente normal era otra Youkai? Aoi volvió en sí cuando notó que había periodistas en su vagón. Seguramente estaban yendo por una coincidencia en el mismo vagón que ellos.

—¡No se preocupen! —afirmó Aoi, tratando de tomar el control ante el miedo de la gente, cuando más explosiones sonaron desde adelante—. ¡Vamos a arreglar esto!

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, Aoi se armó de valor y abrió la puerta del compartimiento para avanzar adelante y hacer que los pasajeros se introdujeran en los compartimientos de atrás por su seguridad. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas que todo se arreglara, y que esos dos estuvieran bien.

* * *

—¿Qué es eso?

Eli y Nozomi se abrazaron la una a la otra cuando oyeron los disparos, que al principio pensaban que eran fuegos artificiales o algo así. Pero lo que no esperaban era el temblor a sus pies. O el rayo de luz amarillo que vieron por la ventana y que apareció a ambos lados del compartimiento que tenían delante hacia la calle. Tampoco esperaban el humo que comenzó a salir de allí.

—No lo sé —respondió Eli, asustada.

—Tenemos... Tenemos que ir a ver —dijo Nozomi, tan asustada como Eli.

—¡Nozomi! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!

—¡Pero…!

Nozomi no podía explicarse. Sólo conocía a ese chico por unos minutos y ahora estaba muy preocupada por él. Él acababa de entrar en esa habitación que estaba en frente de ellas y de donde las explosiones y los disparos habían salido.

Nozomi no pudo resistirlo más, así que se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Encontró que detrás había una pequeña habitación que unía su compartimiento con el siguiente. Así que se acercó a la siguiente puerta y la abrió también.

Inuyasha estaba allí, de pie delante de ella con el viento agitando su cabello plateado y con una enorme espada en sus manos. Esa espada era tan grande, que incluso parecía más grande que ella. Todo el techo había desaparecido, y los alrededores del tren en su marcha a la siguiente estación eran visibles y su luz bañaba las ruinas del compartimiento. Por el ahora inexistente techo se podía ver los edificios, los postes de luz, la gente, y el cielo, libre de la nube púrpura que dejaron atrás hacía rato.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella a Inuyasha, preocupada.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en no hablar más con las mujeres —dijo Inuyasha, sin volverse para verla—. Eres una temeraria.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le preguntó Eli, que había seguido aterrada a Nozomi y la estaba sosteniendo cerca para no dejarla caer con las sacudidas del tren.

—Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Destruir el techo del tren es tu idea de saber lo que estás haciendo?

—Sólo háganme un favor —dijo Inuyasha, volviéndose al fin. Nozomi y Eli vieron la ira y la preocupación de sus ojos dorados cuando les ordenó—: Vuelvan a sus malditos asientos.

—Pero…

—No lo voy a decir dos veces —siseó Inuyasha, dándose de nuevo la vuelta para enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera detrás de esa nube de polvo y humo.

—Sólo si prometes mantener tu palabra, Inuyasha —le dijo Nozomi, caminando un paso hacia él, con mucho miedo.

—A día de hoy nunca he fallado en eso —dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. Aunque ellas no podían ver más que su ondeante cabello.

—Es una promesa, entonces.

—Sí. Y ustedes dos tienen que decirme por qué sus caras están pintadas en las paredes de los edificios y en este tren —dijo Inuyasha. Luego de volar en pedazos el sitio, al fin había recordado dónde vio los rostros de ellas antes.

—Vas a estar muy sorprendido —le dijo Eli, tirando de Nozomi al lugar donde los compartimentos se unían—. ¡No olvides tu promesa!

—No lo haré.

Con un sentimiento de preocupación, Nozomi y Eli regresaron a sus asientos en el otro lado, pero dejaron la puerta abierta. Al entrar allí ellas trataron de explicar a la gente de su compartimento lo que sucedió cuando de repente uno de ellos gritó y señaló hacia la puerta. Nozomi y Eli se volvieron para ver a través de ella cómo Inuyasha estaba de pie en la puerta del otro lado, y agitando su gran espada cortó la articulación de acero, cables y hierro que unía los compartimientos, todo ello destruido con un mandoble. Vieron cómo el compartimento del tren en el que estaban comenzó a quedarse atrás, junto a los demás que arrastraba, y cómo el compartimento de él seguía unido a la locomotora principal que lo jalaba desde más adelante.

Las miró desde su posición después de notar la mirada impotente de ambas sobre él, y agitando su mano en despedida, se volvió para enfrentar lo que estaba en ese tren.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada más que respirar, desde la puerta se dieron cuenta de que estaban ralentizando su velocidad, y vieron con asombro cómo una chica con largo y negro cabello y vestida con un uniforme de marinera negro de alguna escuela, saltaba hacia el tren en movimiento de un solo compartimiento que había frente a ellas.

Nozomi y Eli se quedaron en los compartimentos que se iban quedando atrás. Ambas se arrodillaron en la puerta para ver que el tren desaparecía en una curva.

—Espero que ese idiota esté bien —dijo Eli, todavía temblando por todo lo que pasó, totalmente nuevo para ella.

—Oh, lo estará —dijo Nozomi, sonriendo a pesar de sus temores—. Hasta ahora mis cartas no me han mentido, y él va a estar bien para demostrar eso.

Miró la kotodama en su mano y luego a Elí, quien le sonrió y la abrazó. Ella realmente lo necesitaba.

* * *

—Naraku, eres un hijo de puta...

—Inuyasha, debes reponer tu arsenal de insultos —le dijo Naraku emergiendo del agujero en el compartimento donde el Viento Cortante lo había dejado.

—Me vas a decir lo que están planeando... —dijo Inuyasha, furioso.

Las cosas habían pasado más rápido que lo que jamás podría haber pensado. Después de que esos hombres comenzaran a disparar contra Inuyasha y viendo que no le podían acertar, Naraku perdió la paciencia y una vez más explotó dentro del compartimiento. Todos los hombres en su interior murieron debido a la conmoción o salieron del tren por la fuerza de la explosión. E Inuyasha, furioso, utilizó el Viento Cortante contra Naraku, destruyendo así el resto del compartimiento. Luego llegaron esas dos niñas, y por poco su seguridad estaba preocupando aún más a Inuyasha que su propia vida.

—¿Quiénes eran esas dos hermosas niñas, Inuyasha? —le preguntó Naraku, para quien ese lapso no había pasado desapercibido.

—No lo sé, estúpido.

—Pero a mi me parecía que ellas te conocen muy bien —observó Naraku, flotando frente a Inuyasha, ahora con su atuendo habitual de mandril.

—¡Inuyasha!

Al oírla, Inuyasha giró para recibir a Gitsune en sus brazos, mientras ella caía hacia él desde el cielo.

—Mujer estúpida. ¿No te dije que te quedaras en esa cosa?

—Oh, ¿realmente creías que te iba a esperar así como así? —preguntó ella abrazándolo con fuerza—. Todavía me debes lo de esta noche...

—Supongo que sí, después de limpiar este desastre —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Qué pasó con Aoi?

—La hice quedarse en el tren después de que empezó a perder velocidad. La niñita estaba muy preocupada por tí. ¿Fuiste tú quien separó las uniones?

—Sí.

—No tienes remedio.

—Tampoco voy a buscarlo.

Estaba muy aliviado de ver que Setsura estaba a salvo junto a él. Inuyasha la soltó y se volvió otra vez para mirar a Naraku, que sonreía aún más. Pero su sonrisa no era de burla, sino de una mueca que no pasaba por sonrisa.

—Al no tener a Kagome ni a Kikyō aquí ya estás haciendo de las tuyas, ¿no? —preguntó Naraku, mientras los tentáculos aparecían de debajo de su traje de mandril blanco.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —gritó Inuyasha preparando a Tessaiga, y sin estar seguro de lo que Naraku estaba hablando.

Pero lo que dijo Naraku no escapó a los oídos de Gitsune. ¿Kagome? ¿Kikyō? ¿Quiénes eran esos nombres? ¿Y por qué Inuyasha de repente parecía aún más furioso que antes?

—Estúpido Hanyou —dijo Naraku, sonando molesto por primera vez desde Gitsune lo conoció—. De alguna manera te las arreglas para hacer lo que quieras.

Los tentáculos atacaron, e Inuyasha agitó su espada para destruirlos, y Gitsune liberó sus colas para que sus poderes se liberaran. Saltó e interceptó los tentáculos con sus colas, destruyéndolos con mucho esfuerzo. Luego aterrizó y se puso de nuevo junto a Inuyasha, espalda con espalda, y él sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Impresionado, amor? —preguntó Gitsune, apretando el rostro de Inuyasha con una de sus suaves colas.

—Nunca lo sabrás —dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo y sin prestar atención a lo que decía. Saltó contra Naraku y llevó su espada a su espalda para cortarlo en dos, pero se detuvo cuando Naraku sacó a un humano vestido como Nana y Aoi con uno de sus tentáculos.

—Ingenuo como siempre...

—¡Y tú eres un cobarde como siempre!

Naraku se rio y lanzó al conductor del tren hacia la calle de afuera, con el enorme trasto aún en movimiento. Desesperado, Inuyasha vio que seguían deslizándose por unas vías altísimas en lo alto de esa condenada y enorme ciudad y el pobre hombre quedaría hecho trizas al impactar el suelo.

—¡Yo voy por él! —exclamó Gitsune.

Besó a Inuyasha en la mejilla, lo que hizo que él y Naraku abrieran mucho los ojos luego de presenciarlo. Inuyasha se sentía como si acabara de renacer de nuevo. Sabiendo que ya no quedaba nadie con él y Naraku en ese tren, gritó en voz alta mientras Gitsune saltaba del tren con un salto para atrapar al hombre que caía hacia afuera.

— _¡Kaze no Kizu!_

Naraku maldijo y el Viento Cortante se estrelló contra él destruyendo su cuerpo y los restos del tren. Inuyasha saltó cuando la explosión creció debido al combustible cuerpo de Naraku en el interior del tren.

El tren se detuvo por fin, ardiendo como el mismo infierno. Inuyasha aterrizó en el suelo de asfalto y luego se metió en el tren de nuevo, ya que podía oír gritos y sirenas alrededor. Incluso podía sentir un objeto volador que se acercaba ruidosamente por detrás de esos edificios.

Una vez que estuvo en la chatarra restante que ahora era ese tren, Inuyasha buscó a Naraku, aun cuando sabía qué la cosa con la que estuvo hablando todo ese tiempo era el títere quemado que estaba ahora en sus manos. Se molestó mucho más cuando notó el barullo de los humanos afuera, que hasta hacían brillar esas cosas que llamaban celulares y los apuntaban al tren en llamas.

Maldiciendo, Inuyasha saltó de allí antes de que los seres humanos y su desorden y ruido llegaran allí.

* * *

Setsura abrió los ojos al oír el alboroto afuera de la habitación que compartía con Kejouro. Se levantó rápidamente y salió afuera. Los miembros del clan estaban corriendo de aquí para allá, exclamando sobre lo que acaban de escuchar en las noticias locales a tan tardías horas y despertando a todos. Así que Inuyasha lo había hecho de nuevo, por lo que se podía oír. Él y Gitsune habían sido vistos, uno en el centro de un ferrocarril ardiendo y la otra atrapando a un hombre cayendo desde lo alto de las vías de ese tren.

Luego de oír lo que le contaron y de verlo por sí misma en la televisión, Setsura estaba preocupada por ellos. Y al mismo tiempo estaba alegre, pero ella no quería reconocer que su felicidad era porque la cita de esos dos no había marchado como se suponía. Se sentía muy mal por dejar que su mente la hiciera pensar así.

—¡Ese idiota no puede estarse quieto sin provocar un desastre! —exclamó Ichigo, saliendo de la habitación que compartía con Inuyasha.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tsurara, acomodándose su bufanda sobre su cuello y vestida en su pijama.

—Al parecer Inuyasha y Gitsune-san se encontraron con problemas en la ciudad —explicó Kejouro en camisón—. ¿Estabas durmiendo, Tsurara-chan? Esos dos la han hecho grande esta vez.

—Sí. Cuando regrese, me las va a pagar…

—Iré a buscarlo —dijo Ichigo rápidamente, en parte porque estaba agradecido por tener algo que hacer. Ese día de no hacer nada lo estaba matando.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo Setsura, feliz por su hija al comprobar que no había recaído en la depresión, y segura de lo que estaba diciendo—. Esos dos vendrán muy pronto.

Nurarihyon apareció, y parecía como si hubiera sido interrumpido en medio de una batalla.

—¿Ese muchacho otra vez? —dijo él, moviendo la cabeza con resignación—. Supongo que si no iba a ser esta noche, eso pasaría mañana.

—Sí —admitió Ichigo sentado en el césped del patio, mientras que Kana y Yura se acercaron a él bostezando—. Él no habría destruido ese tren si no fuera absolutamente necesario. De modo que Naraku o Aizen estaban allí, o alguna de sus extensiones.

Se quedaron en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a sugerir que quizá Rikuo estuviera allí, o que quizá Inuyasha hubiera obtenido alguna pista de su paradero. Nadie podía encontrar el valor para sugerirlo. Eran las 3 de la madrugada. Ninguno de ellos había pensado que las cosas pasarían así justo en esa noche, cuando algún tipo de certeza común les había dicho a todos que las cosas se estaban calmando un poco.

Y Setsura estaba tan nerviosa que se acercó a la puerta principal de la casa y se quedó allí, esperando que esos dos regresaran pronto.

* * *

Inuyasha encontró a Gitsune por su olor poco tiempo después de haber dejado los restos del tren detrás. La encontró en una calle llena de gente, donde ella se había mezclado con los ciudadanos para no llamar atención no deseada. Ella estaba tan contenta de verlo feliz, al saber que ella se las arregló para salvar a ese hombre de una muerte segura, que ella misma estaba feliz por eso. Si Inuyasha iba a regalarle esa mirada por cada vez que salvara a un ser humano, Gitsune sentía que podía hacerlo más a menudo.

Inuyasha la guio a un callejón solitario donde la dejó subir a su espalda para irse a casa con ella. A pesar de que no tenía ni idea dónde los había dejado el tren, él la llevó en la dirección correcta. Y pronto llegaron a Ukiyoe Town, el lugar que habían dejado en primer lugar.

—Quiero ver la cara de Setsura cuando le cuente nuestra aventura —dijo Gitsune, presionando su cuerpo contra la espalda de Inuyasha y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Debe estarse muriendo de preocupación por nosotros.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Inuyasha—. Estoy muy contento de que ella no haya venido con nosotros...

—¿En serio? —le preguntó Gitsune, seriamente—. ¿No querías..?

—Eso fue muy peligroso —dijo Inuyasha, pensando en voz alta—. Ella es muy frágil para estar en situaciones como esa.

Gitsune respiró aliviada. Inuyasha estaba tratando de proteger a Setsura del peligro, y no tratando de tenerla lejos de él. Eso le pareció tan lindo de su parte, que casi ignoró la otra cosa que Inuyasha dijo.

—Entonces, ¿yo no soy frágil? —preguntó ella, tirando de las orejas de Inuyasha.

—Dudo que seas tan frágil como Setsura —dijo Inuyasha, directo como siempre—. Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Así que no estabas preocupado por mí? —preguntó Gitsune, pretendiendo estar molesta.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba —dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de saltar y correr—. Hasta pensé que podía perder esa batalla por la ansiedad por ti.

Sus palabras desarmaron a Gitsune. Se sentía tan contenta, que ella sólo quería tenerlo cara a cara y besarlo hasta que se le cayera la piel, pero se contentó con sólo abrazarlo aún más fuerte y unir su rostro contra el suyo por detrás. Pronto llegaron a la casa principal del Clan Nura e Inuyasha se dirigió hacia ella desde una de las paredes y saltando por encima aterrizó con grandes saltos en medio del patio lleno de gente. A llegar allí, todo el clan estaba hablándole en voz alta a él y a Gitsune, pero él buscaba a Setsura e Ichigo sin dejar de moverse. Estaba a punto de dar su último salto, cuando Setsura apareció en su visión y por poco no la golpeó al frenar.

Y cuando la vio corriendo a su encuentro se veía tan blanca y hermosa, que Inuyasha sentía que quería abrazarla, atraparla en sus brazos y... El viento le mecía su largo cabello y su ropa con gentileza y su rostro demostraba su preocupación por ellos. Sus labios se abrieron en una bellísima sonrisa cuando ella los alcanzó.

—¿Están los dos bien?

Inuyasha se detuvo al fin, ya que su último salto parecía haber durado horas en las que se regaló la imagen de ella al verlos. Y al tenerlo frente a ella, Setsura lo abrazó con fuerza apoyando la cabeza en su otro hombro, al igual que Gitsune estaba haciendo por detrás de él, mientras la cargaba en su espalda.

—Esos dos no pueden ser más obvios —dijo alguien, e Inuyasha lo oyó.

—Por supuesto que lo somos —le dijo él a Setsura, rebosando orgullo y seguridad en sí mismo—. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

—Ni por un momento —le sonrió ella, separándose de él un poco.

—Te lo dije —dijo Gitsune, susurrando en una de las orejas de Inuyasha.

Feliz, él se separó de Setsura y dejó a Gitsune en el suelo. Se acercó a Ichigo y Nurarihyon sintiéndose un poco mareado, por alguna razón.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ichigo. Ya tendría tiempo después para regañar a Inuyasha sobre esas dos mujeres.

—Naraku estaba en esa cosa llamada tren —explicó Inuyasha, para que todos lo oyeran—. Ese bastardo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado las noches anteriores, y está haciendo algo con los humanos en esta ciudad.

—¿Es eso así? —preguntó Tsurara, atrayendo la atención de Inuyasha y regalándole una diabólica sonrisa—. No es tan raro. Vimos que tenía Yakuzas bajo su mando en las anteriores noches.

—El problema entonces es descubrir con quién está moviendo sus hilos —dijo Nurarihyon, abrazando a Youhime que acababa de aparecer a su lado—. ¿Gente en el gobierno? ¿El ejército? ¿La policía?

—De cualquier manera tenemos que averiguarlo.

Inuyasha dijo eso convencido. Y más cuando sintió dos pares de brazos aferrados a los suyos.

—Bueno, hijo mío —dijo Nurarihyon, y vaciló antes de seguir—. ¿No…? ¿No supiste nada de…?

Inuyasha agachó la cabeza. Sabía lo que le estaban preguntando y la respuesta era dura de dar.

—No.

—Supongo que no podemos hacer nada más esta noche —reconoció Nurarihyon, resignado, o al menos lo parecía mientras Youhime lo tomaba de un brazo también—, así que recomiendo dormir ahora.

—¿Dormir? ¡Podemos empezar a buscarlos! —gritó Inuyasha, pero un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Ichigo, lo hizo callar.

—Iremos mañana —le dijo—. A mí también me gustaría ir ahora —reconoció Ichigo—, pero no puedo seguir preocupándolos aquí.

Dijo eso último en voz baja, sólo para que lo oyeran Inuyasha, Gitsune y Setsura debido a su proximidad a este. Inuyasha suspiró.

—Pues qué remedio —dijo él, y soltándose con suavidad de Setsura y Gitsune, saltó muy alto para aterrizar en el pequeño lago de la casa, levantando muy alto el agua, pero derramando muy poco afuera de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ichigo, confundido por semejante costumbre nocturna.

—Sólo se está lavando un poco —dijo Setsura, riendo con una mano cerca de su boca mientras Gitsune también se reía.

—Pues vaya manera de asearse —dijo Ichigo—. ¿Qué no simplemente puedes entrar en la ducha?

—¿Esa cosa que libera agua caliente? —exclamó Inuyasha desde el lago—. No lo creo.

—¡Luchas contra fuego casi todos los días!

—Eso es diferente.

Todos se rieron, y hasta Tsurara sonrió un poco. Si las cosas les iban a ser así de ese momento en adelante, les sería más fácil llevar la preocupación.

Y de repente, un atisbo de inspiración le llegó a Setsura mientras veía embelesada a Inuyasha y cómo flotaba en el agua fría. Estaba tan decidida que deseaba poner en marcha su plan inmediatamente. Había tenido la inspiración, y ahora sólo le faltaba más valor para hacerlo. Pero lo que obtendría valdría el esfuerzo que estaba a punto de poner en ese intento.


	12. El Cielo, esta Noche

**Capítulo 25**

 **El Cielo, Esta Noche**

Lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer era imprudente y bastante osado, Setsura lo sabía, pero aun así quería intentarlo, y ver a dónde la llevaría el hacerlo. Cada vez que miraba a Inuyasha desde que se sinceró con sus propios sentimientos, Setsura podía sentir su corazón latiendo como nunca antes y, a pesar de su edad, ella se sentía como una niñita enamorada otra vez.

Y esa concepción inocente de su amor era lo que le decía ahora que no hiciera lo que tenía intención de hacer esa misma noche. El nuevo día aún estaba oscuro y mientras los segundos pasaban ella se sentía cada vez más ansiosa de lo que hubiera podido creer.

Mientras todo el mundo volvía a sus habitaciones para seguir durmiendo, Setsura se acercó a Inuyasha, que seguía flotando despreocupado en la pequeña fuente. Él estaba de espaldas en el agua de ese sitio que estaba en el jardín de la casa, con los brazos cruzados y mirando el cielo de nubes púrpura. Setsura debía aprovechar su oportunidad, ahora que Gitsune estaba hablando con Kyokotsu y no le estaba prestando atención a él por un rato. Así que se acuclilló en el borde del agua.

—¿Estás seguro de que realmente no quieres probar nuestro baño? —le preguntó a Inuyasha, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos estando acuclillada frente a él.

—Sí —dijo Inuyasha, sin dejar de mirar al cielo—. Lo intenté una vez pero el agua estaba muy caliente.

Él se refería a la vez que se metió a la ducha son Souta, el hermano de Kagome en la casa de ella. Sólo esa experiencia había bastado para desentenderse de los sitios que vomitaban agua caliente de por vida.

—Pero... ¿Qué tal si yo te preparo el baño esta vez? —dijo Setsura, tratando de no sonrojarse al decir eso. Inuyasha la miró—. Bueno... Es una verdadera lástima, si me lo preguntas...

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo.

—Podría funcionar —dijo Inuyasha, sin notar nada extraño y aún pensativo—. Si tú preparas el agua y esas cosas, con tus poderes tal vez puedas...

—Está decidido, entonces —sonrió Setsura—. Ven conmigo. Te llevaré a los baños de la casa...

Ella se levantó y extendió su mano derecha hacia Inuyasha, quien sonrió, se incorporó y se la tomó para salir del agua fría. En las noches comenzaba a hacer frío, a pesar que esos días aún contaran como verano.

* * *

Ichigo volvió a su habitación después de que Inuyasha regresara a casa. Las cosas se estaban poniendo peor y peor a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y él nunca habría podido pensar que Inuyasha se metería en problemas al ir por un simple paseo. Pero una vez más sus suposiciones habían resultado erróneas. Ichigo se fue a su cama, y se quedó allí mirando el techo de la habitación, y preguntándose por cuánto más tiempo Inuyasha estaría fuera. Había muchas cosas que Ichigo quería discutir con ese idiota, pero el cabrón no iba a la habitación todavía.

Y antes de que Ichigo pudiera darse cuenta, estaba flotando en el aire y en las alturas de una ciudad llena de rascacielos. El conocido lugar hizo que Ichigo sonriera mientras miraba alrededor para buscar el alma de su espada.

Pero nadie vino. Ichigo flotó allí por un tiempo y nadie apareció. Estaba empezando a preguntarse por qué demonios habría aparecido allí si ellos no iban a hablar con él, hasta que...

—Ichigo...

Esa era la voz de Zangetsu. Ichigo miró a su alrededor, pero no podía verlo por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde estás, viejo Zangetsu?

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, Ichigo —dijo la voz de Zangetsu con calma—. Sólo te traje aquí para hablar...

—¿Pero por qué no puedes mostrarte?—Ichigo estaba pensando que esa situación era muy sospechosa, pues de alguna manera siempre uno u otro se mostraban ante él.

—He estado viendo por lo que están pasando ustedes en estos días —dijo la voz de Zangetsu—. Las cosas se han vuelto más raras que nunca.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo Ichigo cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y además he estado viendo las actividades de la espada de ese hombre llamado Inuyasha —continuó Zangetsu—. He establecido una conexión con esa espada que es tan diferente a nosotros, las Zampakutou.

—¿Se puede hacer algo así? —quiso saber Ichigo, sorprendido de oír que Zangetsu podía comunicarse con Tessaiga.

—Puedo decir que pude, y además ahora sé cuál será el próximo movimiento de Tessaiga.

Ichigo sentía curiosidad. ¿Entonces Tessaiga los llevaría a él e Inuyasha a un nuevo lugar?

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer entonces?

—Así es —respondió Zangetsu—. Los asuntos relacionados con esos dos hombres, Naraku y Aizen Sousuke, son muy amenazantes y peligrosos para los inocentes involucrados —dijo Zangetsu, con voz indiferente—. Naturalmente ni yo ni el _otro_ nos preocupamos por ello. Pero ya que tú estás metido hasta el fondo, otra vez tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por protegerte.

Ichigo estaba muy agradecido pero siempre había sido malo expresando esos sentimientos.

—Yo…

—No te preocupes, Ichigo —dijo Zangetsu—. La siguiente parte de su viaje está llegando, y ustedes dos deben ser más fuertes que nunca para hacerle frente. No lo olvides.

—No lo haré.

—Es bueno oírlo…

El aire se estaba oscureciendo, e Ichigo se sintió caer de nuevo.

—Hablaremos de nuevo, Ichigo. Espera a oír de nosotros…

E Ichigo siguió durmiendo.

* * *

Setsura guio a Inuyasha a la casa y luego por los pasillos hacia el cuarto de baño. Con cada paso ella sentía como si se derritiera por lo que su decisión la estaba haciendo hacer. Y podía sentir cada pequeño sonido, desde el sonido de los pasos de ambos sobre el suelo, la caída de las gotas de agua de la túnica y el pelo de Inuyasha, y pensó que incluso podía sentir su aliento, tan cerca de ella.

El cuarto de baño de la casa era como la casa de baños que visitaron esa noche, pero obviamente más pequeño. Pronto llegaron a ese lugar y se detuvieron en el pasillo.

—Espera aquí —dijo Setsura, mientras Inuyasha cruzaba sus brazos—. Voy a prepararlo todo.

—¿Eso es algo difícil de hacer? Te puedo ayudar.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Setsura, viendo cómo él movía sus orejas—. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Entró en la habitación e Inuyasha se quedó en el pasillo, escuchando cada sonido que ella hacía en el interior y las habitaciones de los demás habitantes de la casa. Se estaba tan tranquilo, que incluso podía sentir a Nurarihyon y muy cerca de él a esa mujer que había vuelto a la vida. No estaban tan lejos de allí, pero aun así los podía sentir exaltados. La razón era obvia, e Inuyasha estaba tratando de no prestarle atención a ese detalle.

Esperó allí, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y Setsura salió.

—Es... Está listo...

—Bien... Supongo que tengo que hacer lo mismo que hicimos en esa casa de baños... ¿no? —preguntó Inuyasha, entrando en la vaporosa habitación.

—Más o menos... Eres libre de quedarte aquí cuanto gustes, ¿sabes? —dijo Setsura, sonriendo.

—Es bueno saber que aquí no está ese lanzador de agua caliente —dijo Inuyasha, caminando por la habitación, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar—. ¿Vas a quedarte o qué?

Dijo eso de broma, pero pronto se sintió tan avergonzado como ella cuando la vio sonrojarse.

—Yo... tengo una cosa que hacer, así que...

—Por supuesto... Yo sólo estaba…

Inuyasha sonrió tratando de camuflar su vergüenza con arrogancia. Setsura se volvió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Él se desvistió lentamente, pensando en ella y en Gitsune. Para ese momento ya no podía decir que le eran indiferentes. Él realmente se preocupaba por ellas y ambas eran muy preciadas para él a esas alturas. Parecía una mentira el pensar que hacía unas horas él estaba tan confundido cuando pensaba en ellas, pero ahora era diferente. Podía asegurarlo por cómo las veía ahora, a las dos, tan diferentes entre sí pero tan unidas a él por razones que no comprendía.

Setsura era delicada, hermosa y frágil. Eso era lo que él veía en ella. Y el impulso de protegerla de cualquier daño había crecido fuerte en su pecho desde el momento que la conoció. No podía soportar el imaginarla sufriendo.

Gitsune era audaz, fuerte y hermosa, por supuesto. Era casi lo contrario de Setsura en carácter, pero a él realmente le gustaba la forma en que ella se desenvolvía. Ella era muy capaz de defenderse a sí misma, pero eso no la hacía menos atractiva.

Inuyasha suspiró. Nunca pensó que iba a sentir las cosas por las que pasaba ahora. Si Kagome lo descubriera él estaría peor que muerto, pensó, mientras caminaba al agua en esa bañera de más adentro después de dejar su túnica y a Tessaiga en la habitación donde solían dejar cosas por el estilo.

Una vez dentro del agua se apoyó en el borde de la bañera, con los ojos cerrados y aun pensando en lo que él e Ichigo habían vivido desde que llegaron allí. Su viaje estaba empezando todavía y él estaba feliz de no sentirse solo.

Sin embargo, no estaba tan ensimismado como para que ninguno de sus pensamientos evitara que se diera cuenta cuando, bajo el agua, una presencia conocida apareció. Era mejor decir que se había movido hasta allí, ya que Inuyasha la había sentido todo ese tiempo, pasando de la habitación de junto y luego al agua, y ahora estaba frente a él, buceando debajo de la superficie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Inuyasha, metiendo las manos en el agua frente a él y jalando de un cuerpo hacia fuera con las manos en sus brazos, mirándola a los ojos y tratando de ignorar la hermosa y blanca perfección desnuda que tenía frente a él—. Setsura.

—Yo... yo estaba...

—¿Era esto lo que lo que tenías que hacer? —preguntó Inuyasha dejándola ir y todavía tratando de no mirar otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos. Sin poderlo evitar notó que ella traía la magatama del collar de sumisión de Inuyasha colgando muy cerca de sus pechos por un cordel. Eso no le ayudó mucho a sosegarse.

—Yo... yo estaba...

¿Qué había hecho? Incluso ella misma no podía creer la situación en la que estaba ahora. Ni siquiera borracha se habría atrevido a intentar algo así, pero la sensación de adrenalina que estaba experimentando cuando él sacó del agua no tenía precio. Ni tampoco la visión de las rojas mejillas de Inuyasha, que la estaba viendo ahora con expresión impasible.

Todo comenzó cuando ella vio a él y a Gitsune ir a la ciudad por su cuenta. Ella quería ir con ellos, o más precisamente con él. Pero decidió no interferir en ese momento, ya que Gitsune le prometió que ella tendría su turno. Había esperado impaciente a que regresaran, y se sintió aliviada cuando su cita se echó a perder, ya que encontraron a Naraku en el tren que habían abordado. Las ganas de tenerlo para ella sola se llevaron su sentido común y allí estaba, desnuda frente a él, pero no deseando estar en otro lugar.

—No podía soportarlo más —dijo Setsura, por fin, luego que Inuyasha esperara a que ella dijera algo sin hacer nada más que sostenerla. Inuyasha la seguía mirando y ella se sintió diminuta ante él—. Mis sentimientos se me han escapado. Ya no puedo controlarlos más.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Seguro que no lo sabes?

Inuyasha se perdió en sus ojos, carmesí como la sangre. Su rostro era blanco como el resto de su cuerpo. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus labios formaban una especie de sonrisa que él pensó que no quería perder ante nadie más.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, y la verdad era que no le importaba, pero pronto se encontró degustando las profundidades de su boca. Estaba fría, y sin duda estaba luchando con el calor de la boca de él, pero la sensación fría le gustaba demasiado. El Miedo de ella emanaba alrededor de su piel y de seguro eso la protegía del calor contrario a su fría naturaleza. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, debido al súbito movimiento de él, pero pronto se relajaron y ella le devolvió el beso con fiereza. Él tomó su rostro en sus manos, y ella lo abrazó después de cerrar los ojos. Bajo el agua, podía sentir sus pechos presionados en el suyo, la cintura de ella muy cerca de la suya y se dio cuenta de que estaban incómodos en esa posición.

Así que Inuyasha la agarró suavemente por la cintura y la hizo sentarse en su regazo, mientras cruzaba sus piernas bajo el agua para tenerla allí, toda por él. Separó sus labios de los de ella y la besó en el cuello, mientras que ella tomaba su cabeza en sus manos, le agarraba el cabello con fuerza y con toda la pasión que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Setsura estaba en la cima de la felicidad. No podía creer que él la estaba besando con tanta pasión ni tampoco creía la posesividad que le estaba demostrando. El pensamiento era tonto, peor ella sentía que era como si él estuviera tratando de dejarle claro que ella le pertenecía a él en cuerpo y alma, y ella no se atrevería a contradecirlo ya que ella sentía lo mismo. Y quería sentir más. La sensación de sus labios sobre su blanca piel mientras descendía a su cuello y su pecho, y la sensación de sus manos ásperas en su espalda y cabeza, la estaban haciendo perder el juicio.

No sabían cuánto tiempo pasó ya que las emociones crecían a cada segundo. Cuando…

—Vaya. ¿No creen que es muy frío de su parte no haberme llamado?

Inuyasha dejó de besar a Setsura justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su pecho izquierdo con su boca, y mirando perdido a la puerta encontró a Gitsune allí de pie, cubierta solamente con una toalla.

Setsura la miró también, y hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su pena y la vergüenza por haber hecho todo eso sin decirle a Gitsune. No era como si tuviera que decirle todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era parte de un juego justo por el afecto de Inuyasha.

—¿Y? ¿No me van a decir cómo sucedió esto? —preguntó Gitsune, en voz normal.

—De alguna manera —dijo Inuyasha, decidido. No lo lamentaba, y por ello no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Gitsune, aun cuando sabía que ella no estaría contenta.

—De alguna manera —repitió Gitsune, acercándose a la bañera y acuclillándose para apoyar sus brazos sobre las rodillas y descansar la cabeza en sus manos—. De todos modos no es justo...

Y la determinación de Inuyasha cayó. Se encontró a si mismo con dos hermosas mujeres, una de ellas sentada en su regazo y entregándose toda a él, y él no pudo sino sentirse perdido y desorientado por cuándo habría permitido que eso sucediera.

—Mira... yo... tampoco sé qué hacer —dijo Inuyasha separándose de Setsura y mirando a Gitsune—. Nunca he sido bueno en cosas como éstas. Ustedes dos simplemente me mostraron más que amistad y camaradería tan de repente, que me encontré perdido entre las dos. Sobre lo de esta noche… Pensé que sólo jugaríamos como hasta ahora y la pasaríamos bien por un rato juntos, pero nada más que eso. Ahora perdí la cabeza.

—Yo no te culpo, Inuyasha —le dijo Gitsune, sonriendo—. Por lo que me dices, cualquiera podría pensar que sólo estás tratando de poner excusas de lo que acabas de hacer —dijo ella mirando a Setsura, que encontraba muy difícil devolverle la mirada a Gitsune—. No estoy enojada o triste, o pensando que ya has hecho tu decisión. Realmente no me importaría si termino compartiéndote con ella, ya que eso es mejor a no tenerte en absoluto.

Inuyasha y Setsura se congelaron. Debieron haber oído mal. ¿Qué acaba de decir Gitsune? ¿Ella estaba bien compartiendo el amor de Inuyasha con Setsura? Inuyasha estaba empezando a pensar que esa mujer estaba loca de remate.

Pero, sin sentirse realmente mal por ello, un atisbo de esperanza afloró en su mente.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Setsura, mirando a Gitsune como si estuviera loca—. ¿Realmente sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—Por supuesto que sí, Setsura —dijo Gitsune, llamando a Setsura por su nombre para mostrarle así su seriedad—. Desde que lo conocí, todo en lo que puedo pensar es él. Eres tú —le dijo Gitsune, mirando a Inuyasha a continuación, con tanta ternura que él tragó saliva—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero ya no me pregunto por qué. Acabo de presenciar una de las razones por las que me eres tan atractivo, mi pequeño cachorro.

Dijo eso mientras escondía su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Pero Inuyasha seguía perdido con sus acciones y lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Pero... Ya saber que no podemos —dijo Inuyasha, sin tratar de ocultar la tristeza de su voz—. No podemos hacer eso. Me gustaría —reconoció Inuyasha, sincero como siempre—. Me gustaría compartir todo lo que pueda con ustedes. Pero no puedo. Además... hay alguien más.

Entonces, por fin, ambas mujeres dejaron de respirar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Setsura, suplicando por haber escuchar mal.

—Tengo una mujer que me está esperando —dijo Inuyasha, con las orejas hacia abajo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Gitsune, sentándose en el borde de la bañera, ya que se sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué me mentiría? —respondió Inuyasha, recuperando parte de su aplomo de siempre. Pensar en Kagome siempre le ayudaba a recomponerse.

—Pero... Tú... —Setsura no podía creerlo. Había sido una tonta al pensar que no existiría nadie en la vida de Inuyasha. Al fin y al cabo, tenía siglos de edad.

Inuyasha suspiró de nuevo. Con ironía pensó que ese día había suspirado lo suficiente para toda su vida.

—En aquel entonces, cuando viví hace quinientos años, yo siempre estuve solo —dijo Inuyasha. Miraba el techo de la habitación al hablar, y deseaba estar afuera y ver las estrellas, pero entonces recordó la nube en el cielo que no se lo permitiría—. Perdí a mi madre muy pronto. Ella era amable y hermosa, pero frágil —relató Inuyasha, mirando a Setsura—. Ella lo era todo para mí, en un lugar donde los seres humanos me odiaban por ser un medio demonio, y los Youkai me odiaban por ser medio humano.

La memoria hizo que Inuyasha mirara enojado al techo de nuevo. Pero continuó.

—El tiempo pasó. Y la leyenda de una perla capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo me alcanzó. Yo había crecido lo suficiente como para poder buscarla, pero cuando la encontré, esa perla estaba protegida por una fuerte sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha sonrió, y Setsura y Gitsune se quedaron calladas, perdidas en la bondad de su sonrisa al recordar a esa persona.

—Esa miko me derrotaba todo el tiempo. Yo nunca tuve una oportunidad para vencerla. Nada con qué amenazarla ni obligarla a que me entregara la perla. Pero yo ya no la quería. Estaba enamorado.

»Ella era sabia, fuerte y atractiva, y yo un pobre Hanyou embelesado en su belleza y su sencillez. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por ninguna mujer —siguió Inuyasha. Setsura y Gitsune se quedaron hipnotizadas por su expresión tranquila—. Ella me aceptó cuando nadie más lo hizo antes. Le di todo lo que tenía y ella me dio todo de ella a mí.

»Pero algo pasó…

La expresión de Inuyasha era muy agresiva ahora y luego mutó a una de extrema tristeza.

—Naraku interfirió, y la perdí.

Setsura estaba muy triste al escuchar la tristeza en su voz, impaciente por saber más aunque le doliera. Gitsune estaba tranquila, tratando de evitar los sentimientos de pérdida que estaba sintiendo.

—Fui sellado por cincuenta años —siguió diciendo Inuyasha—. Y luego ella volvió a mí.

»Ella era más joven. Sí —agregó al ver sus caras de incredulidad—. Ella reencarnó y regresó a mi época para ayudarme y juntos destruir a Naraku y la Perla. Lo hicimos. Y ahora que Naraku está vivo de nuevo, yo estoy en este viaje para detenerlo, y también está ese cabrón de Aizen. Tuve que despedirme de ella otra vez, y aquí estoy. Conflictuado por ustedes cuando no debería ni pensarlo. Cuando sé lo que ella pensaría si se enterara.

Gitsune se quedó en silencio. Todo eso era la pura verdad, ya que ella podía verlo en sus ojos que brillaban con amor por esa mujer. Así que una miko había robado su corazón hacía mucho tiempo. La desesperación que sentía era terrible.

Y Setsura estaba totalmente destrozada. Se sentía como si los mismos colores del mundo se hubieran perdido. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza para no dejar rodar las lágrimas de la derrota. Una vez más había perdido contra alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero, entre la desesperación, en la mente de ambas se formó al mismo tiempo la firme determinación de no dejar que esa situación apartara a su amado lejos de ellas. Inuyasha había estado apoyando su espalda en la pared de la bañera y su cabeza miraba el techo, pero sus ojos no eran visibles para ninguna de ellas.

—Y... ¿crees que eso me va a parar? —preguntó Gitsune, temblando un poco debajo de su toalla—. Esa fue una historia muy bonita pero, perdóname si te digo esto, pero... Eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

—Muy pocas veces he estado de acuerdo con esta zorra —dijo Setsura, de pie en toda su gracia delante de Inuyasha. Él se quedó sin habla al bajar la vista y mirarlas a una y a otra—. No voy a ignorar mis sentimientos esta vez. Yo ya te amo.

—Tú... Ustedes dos no tienen remedio...

—Nosotras te hemos conocido ahora, Inuyasha —dijo Setsura, acercándose a Inuyasha y arrodillándose para abrazarlo—. Has hecho mi vida más divertida que nunca. Te las arreglaste para enojarme, para meterme en problemas, y hasta para resolverlos. Me hiciste desear vivir y vernos todos los días de mi vida y más. Pudiste animar a mi hija luego que ella perdió sus razones para vivir. Te debo mis sentimientos ahora.

—Hasta el día de hoy, desde que te conocí, siempre quise saber lo que pasa por tu mente —añadió Gitsune, quitándose la toalla y entrando en el agua con ellos—. Sólo quiero saber lo que estás pensando y poder divertirme con ello, ya que nunca me has decepcionado. Sólo quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

Ella se metió entre la pared de la enorme tina y él, y lo abrazó por detrás, presionando su cuerpo al suyo con todas sus fuerzas, y mientras lo hacía miró a Setsura a los ojos. Setsura estaba todavía aferrada a él por delante y le devolvió la mirada a Gitsune, y después de una sonrisa mutua ambas unieron sus manos alrededor de Inuyasha.

—Me estás dando una razón para vivir —dijo Setsura—. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Te amaré desde ahora y para siempre. Y nada, ni siquiera un hermoso cuento de hadas, me va a quitar mi amor.

—Esto es para ti, querido —le dijo Gitsune, susurrando en el oído de Inuyasha—. No hay nada que pueda llevarme lejos de ti ahora.

—Entonces, lo que venga después dependerá de ustedes —sentenció Inuyasha, relajando sus brazos y mirando a la cara de Setsura frente a él. Alargó la mano para tomar la de Gitsune y la apretó en la suya—. ¿Seguras que quieren quedarse conmigo?

—Nunca he estado segura de nada en mi vida —dijo Setsura, sonriéndole—. Pero lo que si es seguro es lo que siento por ti.

Inuyasha sonrió también, y volviéndose hacia Gitsune detrás de él, la miró. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y lo besó.

—¡Eso no es justo! —protestó Setsura agitando los brazos delante de ellos.

—Hoh. Me lo dice la que lo trajo aquí sin decir nada —dijo Gitsune, separando sus labios de Inuyasha—. Ahora no más trucos y a esperar tu turno.

Mientras Setsura hacía pucheros, Inuyasha estaba profundamente perdido en las sensaciones. Los labios de Gitsune eran cálidos, y su aliento era ardiente. Su olor lo estaba endureciendo y él no estaba dispuesto a ocultarlo más, puesto que él podía sentir algo parecido en ella desde hacía un tiempo.

Además, el contacto de su cuerpo sobre el suyo amenazaba con hacer estallar su mente. Con Kikyō el deseo siempre estuvo presente, y cuando hacían el amor siempre eran salvajes los dos, dejando ir sus respectivas cargas cada vez que se entregaban. Kagome era más suave y pura, y el pudor siempre estuvo presente en ella, no importando cuántas veces durmieran juntos. Cuando sintió a Setsura hacía un rato, pensó que podría romperla si no tenía suficiente cuidado con ella, pero de todos modos iba a hacerle el amor con ternura, o tratar al menos de no romperla en el proceso. Pero Gitsune era todo celo. Sus pechos eran grandes, y por una vez él no se encontró quejándose por ello. De hecho ya sentía que los necesitaba entre sus manos y su lengua. Los pechos de Setsura eran más grandes que la media, y la sensación de ellos en su espalda lo enloquecía, al tiempo que deseaba poder dividirse para darle a cada una su merecido.

—Vaya, eres un niño muy goloso —dijo Gitsune, mientras Inuyasha la hacía apoyarse en la pared de la bañera mientras tenía su pecho derecho atrapado con el pezón en su boca, y con la otra mano disfrutaba apretando y jugueteando con el otro.

—Tengo que decir —dijo Setsura hablando con Gitsune, abrazando por detrás a Inuyasha y acariciando su pecho—, que estás haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de ocultar lo excitada que estás.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Inuyasha mirando a Gitsune a los ojos, después de dejar ir su pecho de su boca y sonriendo con picardía. Se dio la vuelta y besó a Setsura de nuevo. A diferencia de Gitsune la besó con ternura, haciéndole saber que se preocupaba por ella, que quería atesorarla en todas las formas posibles. O por lo menos quería que ella entendiera eso.

Se separó de nuevo de ella. Entonces Inuyasha agarró a Gitsune por la cintura con ambas manos, la sacó del agua y la hizo sentarse en el borde de la bañera. La miró con deseo y le abrió las piernas, al tiempo que trazó una línea de saliva con su lengua al pasarla por el vientre de Gitsune, hasta su sexo.

—¿Qué…?

Gitsune no pudo evitarlo. Dejó escapar un gemido de felicidad cuando la rudeza de su lengua entró en su interior. Podía sentir sus movimientos dentro de ella sólo con su lengua y ella mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, que no sentía un éxtasis superior a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Gitsune agarró la cabeza de Inuyasha y tiró de su cabello mientras él seguía moviendo su lengua en su interior y sus labios en las comisuras de su vagina.

Tratando de ser más asertiva, Setsura se acercó a ellos, y apoyándose en Inuyasha extendió su mano delante de él y agarró su virilidad. Por un instante vio con placer cómo un pulso eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de Inuyasha cuando lo agarró por allí.

—Serás…

—No me prestes atención, que estás haciendo un trabajo perfecto con ella —le dijo Setsura en la oreja, y moviendo la mano a su alrededor, mientras Gitsune no cesaba sus gemidos amorosos.

—Voy a cuidar de ti pronto, pequeña —dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo oscuramente a Setsura, que casi se derretía de deseo. Ella no dejó de ejecutar su trabajo manual sobre él.

—Sería estúpido... preguntarte... dónde aprendiste esto...

—He tenido mucha práctica —dijo Inuyasha, respondiendo con sinceridad a lo que dijo Gitsune entre jadeos, a cada vez más agresivos—. —¿Acaso no te gusta?

—Puedo... acostumbrarme a ello... ¡ah!

—Es bueno saberlo —le respondió Inuyasha, lamiéndola sin tregua mientras ella curvaba la espalda hacia atrás cada vez más—. No querrás estar con nadie más después de esto.

No había necesidad de decirlo. Ella lo pensaba también.

—Ahora... —dijo Inuyasha, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, y disfrutando de la perfección delante de él. Perfección que acababa de terminarle en la boca—. Tu turno…

Setsura tragó saliva después de ver a Gitsune básicamente yaciendo en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Ella se vino en voz alta, pero para su suerte no había nadie cerca.

Inuyasha agarró sus pechos primero, y se acuclilló para besar su vientre, sujetarle las nalgas con sus manos detrás de ella, y trazar el trayecto de su boca hasta su zona más privada. Ella abrazó su cabeza y dejó escapar gemidos ahogados cuando él le acarició la espalda y su trasero.

—Sólo... sé amable...

Ella lo miró, y la vista de ella, toda ruborizada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo volvió loco.

Inuyasha se levantó y, alzándola por los muslos, entró en su interior con un solo movimiento. El grito de Setsura hizo que Gitsune se pusiera de pie también y se acercara a ellos, para besar a Inuyasha mientras él se mantenía de pie, unido a Setsura por la entrepierna.

—Sigo yo, ¿si?

Setsura había abrazado a Inuyasha y escondido su rostro en su cabello. Pero no podía evitar que su voz saliera con cada acometida que Inuyasha inició en su cintura.

—Esto es... el cielo... —susurró ella, en el mayor de los placeres, pensando en dejarlo ir todo, pero luego él la llevó a la orilla de nuevo.

Inuyasha salió de ella y haciéndola girar le agarró los pechos por detrás, mientras entraba en ella de nuevo, con sus nalgas en su entrepierna y su espalda en su pecho.

—¿El cielo?

Inuyasha sonrió, recordando la Sociedad de Almas. Siguió moviéndose detrás de ella, mientras ella soltaba ayes de amor y de felicidad, empujada y sostenida por él. Mientras tanto Gitsune trataba de lamer y chupar los dedos de él, pero Inuyasha no tenía intención de dejarla hacerlo.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo, sin dejar de moverse detrás de Setsura—. Puedes lastimarte.

—No te preocupes, amor —le dijo Gitsune, sabiendo que él se refería a las garras en las puntas de sus dedos—. No lo haré.

Antes de que pudiera meterse un dedo en la boca, el grito ahogado de Setsura llenó la sala, y se hubiera dejado caer en el suelo sin fuerzas, con las piernas todavía en el agua si Inuyasha no la hubiera sostenido. Inuyasha se separó de ella y se la llevó con calma, para hacerla sentar en el interior del agua y apoyada en la pared.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más que darse la vuelta, luego de dejar a Setsura, Gitsune ya lo había sorprendido y envuelto sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, dejando escapar un grito cuando ella lo hizo introducirse en su interior.

—¿Y yo era el niño goloso?

Ella sonrió cuando él le agarró el trasero con firmeza, y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella con fuerza. La besó en la boca y atrapó sus pezones entre sus dientes, muy atento para no lastimarla.

—Tú eres... un chico muy amable...

—¿Ahora soy amable? —preguntó Inuyasha divertido.

Se la llevó al mismo lugar donde hizo que Setsura terminara hacía poco, y acostándola de espaldas en el suelo, entró en ella colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros.

—Ahora... este es el punto de no retorno... —dijo Gitsune entre jadeos, totalmente a merced de él y sus manos. Alcanzó las manos de él con las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos—. Ya no podré vivir sin ti ahora.

Inuyasha separó las piernas de ella para inclinarse y besarla.

—Tienes qué…

Sintió a Setsura. Lo abrazaba por detrás otra vez, restregándose en su espalda. Sonrió. A pesar de que la noche estaba a punto de terminar, tenía ganas de hacerlo por todo lo que quedaba de ella.

* * *

Ichigo se despertó antes de lo que estaba acostumbrado para ir a la universidad, pero en todo ese tiempo de esperar a Inuyasha él no había aparecido en su habitación en toda la noche. ¿Tal vez todavía estaba con esa mujer? A Ichigo ya no le sorprendería.

Fue al comedor, donde ya estaban Kana, Yura, Nurarihyon, Youhime y Wakana.

—Buenos días, Ichigo-kun —saludó Kana, sonriéndole como siempre.

—Buenos días, Kana —dijo Ichigo, sonriendo también—. Buenos días a todos.

Todos ellos lo saludaron. Se sentía como si estuviera en casa. Sería triste cuando llegara el momento de partir.

Wakana les dio desayuno, y mientras estaban en eso, Ichigo miró a su alrededor.

—¿Inuyasha no ha venido todavía?

—Bueno —dijo Nurarihyon, con una sospechosa sonrisa a Youhime—. Digamos que ha estado ocupado.

—¿Quién está ocupado? —preguntó Tsurara, entrando en la habitación resueltamente. Sabía de quién hablaban, pero eso no impediría que le dijeran los pormenores de las andanzas de ese tipo.

—¿Cómo dormiste, Tsurara-chan? —le preguntó Wakana, mientras Tsurara se sentaba junto a ella y tomaba lo que tuviera en frente para desayunar.

—Bastante bien. Gracias —le sonrió Tsurara con sinceridad.

—Es bueno ver que se está recuperando —dijo Ichigo, pero entonces Tsurara lo miró y le sacó la lengua —. Bastante rápido.

—Me alegro mucho por ella —susurró Kana.

—Apuesto a que pensaste que sería diferente —observó Nurarihyon, sonriendo a Ichigo—. Tsurara sigue tratándolos así.

—Pero qué dice, Nurarihyon-sama —intervino Tsurara—. Yo los trato igual que siempre.

Nurarihyon y Youhime se reían con ganas, y pronto sus risas contagiaron a todos allí.

—¿De qué se están riendo? —preguntó Inuyasha, llegando a la habitación. Setsura y Gitsune caminaban detrás de él, y al igual que Nurarihyon y Youhime, brillaban como el sol sobre las nubes de color púrpura.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Ichigo, mientras Inuyasha se sentaba y Setsura y Gitsune se sentaban a ambos lados de él.

—Estuve... entrando y saliendo... ya sabes...

—Y no pudiste elegir mejor tus palabras —le dijo Nurarihyon sonriendo, mientras Youhime, Setsura y hasta Gitsune se ruborizaban muchísimo—. Bueno, siempre hemos sido un clan muy activo.

—¿Un clan muy activo? —preguntó Ichigo, confundido.

—Un día, tú…

—Lo entiendo, maldita sea.

* * *

Después del desayuno salieron al patio como estaban acostumbrados ahora. Todos estaban en el patio afuera de la casa, listos para la búsqueda.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

—Supongo que sí —dijo Inuyasha—. Pero no puedo sentir ningún olor.

—Tampoco puedo sentir ninguna presencia —terció Ichigo—. Este trabajo va a ser muy complicado.

Sabían que tenían que salir a buscar a Naraku y Aizen por la ciudad, pero no tenían ni por dónde iniciar. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, notando que sus amigos los estaban siguiendo.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —les preguntó Inuyasha, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Setsura y Gitsune.

—Con ustedes, obviamente —le respondió Kubinashi, que estaba con Kurotabou y Kejouro, listos para partir.

—Ni lo sueñen.

—Es nuestro deber —insistió Kurotabou, mientras Nurarihyon asentía su aprobación—. Debemos encontrar a Rikuo-sama.

Ante esas palabras Inuyasha, Ichigo y Tsurara bajaron la cabeza con pesadumbre. Inuyasha miró preocupado a Tsurara, temiendo que se quebrara de nuevo, pero la vio decidida. Eso lo alegró.

—Mierda, ¿no tienen clases o algo? —le preguntó Ichigo a Kiyotsugu y el resto de los niños humanos.

—Sí, pero hoy es sábado, por lo que podemos estar ausentes hoy, ¿no? —le dijo Natsumi, mientras Saori y los demás asentían. Kana miraba a Ichigo con decisión, segura de lo que debían hacer.

—Maldición.

—¿Y dónde creen que van ustedes? —le preguntó Inuyasha, a Setsura y Gitsune.

—Contigo por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le respondió Setsura, animada, y para sorpresa de algunos, le acercó la mano a la nariz de Inuyasha, haciendo como que se la robaba.

Y Tsurara se dio cuenta de la feliz voz de su madre, y lo brillante y llena de vida que se veía ahora. Tsurara no lo sabía, pero lo que le había pasado a su madre la noche anterior la hacía más feliz que nunca. Tanto, que parecía resplandecer de color blanco en lo verde del patio, y se veía decididamente hermosa.

—¿No les he dicho que es peligroso?

—Sí, como si no pudiéramos cuidar de nosotras mismas —ironizó Gitsune.

Por si acaso, Tsurara también miró a Hagoromo Gitsune. Esa mujer destilaba emoción, alegría, determinación y un atractivo tan llamativo que sólo un ciego podría negarlo. ¿Acaso el estar con semejante imbécil las motivaba tanto?

—No irán —se empecinó Inuyasha—. Ninguna de ustedes irá.

—Tampoco ustedes —secundó Ichigo, dirigiéndose a los chicos humanos—. Las cosas podrían ponerse muy peligrosas otra vez.

—En lo de Kana-chan y los chicos no podría estar más de acuerdo —sentenció Nurarihyon, y Youhime estaba con él, como siempre—. Luego lo de esas dos, no veo como las vayas a detener, Inuyasha.

Nurarihyon se refería a Setsura y Gitsune, e Inuyasha se sintió como si fuera capaz de matarlo por la socarronería de su voz.

—Sólo me van a distraer —insistió Inuyasha empecinado.

—No nos vas a detener —insistió Gitsune.

—No hagan esto —dijo Inuyasha, y el tono de su voz, de súplica sincera, llamó la atención de todos—. Quédense aquí. No podré concentrarme si tengo que preocuparme que no estén en peligro.

Setsura y Gitsune se miraron, y, ante la sorpresa de todos, asintieron.

—Bien —les sonrió Inuyasha, contento con su capitulación.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes? —quiso saber Nurarihyon, aunque sabía lo que sucedía. Ellas no le contestaron, sino que las miradas mutuas, y de reproche y preocupación a Inuyasha eran obvias para todos allí.

—Carajo —observó Ichigo, asombrado y algo contrariado por todo ello—. Vámonos de una vez. Tú irás, ¿no es así, Jii-san?

Nurarihyon besó a Youhime, y ella le dedicó una mirada muy parecida a la que Setsura y Gitsune le habían dedicado a Inuyasha, y luego él se acercó a la puerta, junto a Inuyasha e Ichigo.

—Desde luego. Atraparé al bastardo que tiene a Rikuo.

Con una mirada de despedida y un gesto con la mano, los tres hombres traspasaron la puerta abierta y la cerraron tras de sí.

—Maldito sea —suspiró Gitsune, mientras Kyokotsu se le acercaba, servil como siempre—. Si no me lo hubiera pedido de esa manera…

—Sí —concordó Setsura deseando sentarse, pues sus piernas se sentían débiles y no era por la alocada noche que tuvo—. Ya que no nos dejó acompañarlo, es mejor que regrese a salvo o yo misma lo mataré.

—Más le vale…

—Setsura-san, ¿no has visto a Tsurara-chan?

—¿Qué?

Setsura notó que Kejouro le había hablado y preguntado por Tsurara. Miró a su alrededor, pero Tsurara no estaba por ninguna parte cerca, ni podía sentir su Osore característico. Acaso…

* * *

—¡Espera!

Inuyasha, Ichigo y Nurarihyon llevaban corriendo por las cuadras de la mansión hasta la estación por un rato, cuando la voz de Tsurara les llegó por detrás. Los tres se detuvieron para esperarla, confundidos. Aunque quizá estuviera yendo hacia ellos para darles algún recado o algo así. Al llegar, Tsurara se agachó con las manos en sus piernas, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Qué pasó, Tsurara? —quiso saber Nurarihyon.

—Voy… a ir… contigo…

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha se quedó confundido y mucho más cuando ella le dijo eso a él. No entendía por qué ella le estaría afirmando que lo acompañaría, luego de haber dejado claro que no querían que nadie le estorbara.

—¿Estás hablando dormida o algo así? —quiso saber Inuyasha, seguro que había algún error.

—Claro que no, tarado —lo corrigió ella, incorporándose y taladrándolo con sus ojos amarillos.

—Entonces debí escuchar mal. Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

—Tiene razón, Tsurara —afirmó Nurarihyon—. A donde vamos puede ser muy peligroso.

Ninguno se esperó que Tsurara, sin variar su expresión, jalara a Inuyasha por la muñeca hasta una esquina alejada de los otros dos, lo bastante lejos como para que no pudieran escucharla.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber Inuyasha, sin sentir fastidio ante las acciones de ella y sabiendo lo desorientados que debían estar Ichigo y Nurarihyon. Él mismo lo estaba y mucho.

—Vas a cumplir tu promesa —le dijo Tsurara, poniendo las manos en su cintura y mirándolo decidida.

E Inuyasha recordó. Le había prometido a Tsurara el vengar a Rikuo. Vengar las lágrimas de ella, que había derramado como aludes de nieve de sus ojos. Pero aun así no hacía falta que ella lo siguiera sólo para recordarle eso.

—Desde luego, tonta —le aseguró él con una sonrisa de suficiencia, que se ensanchó cuando la vio fruncir el ceño—. Ahora vuelve a la casa.

—No. Iré contigo.

—¿Sabes? Estás empezando a impacientarme.

—No me importa.

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo. No era que no pudiera entenderla, pues ella había pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo. La pérdida de su ser más querido por poco la había destrozado sin remedio, y había sido una suerte que pudiera encontrar las ganas de seguir otra vez. Pero aun así era muy peligroso el que ella los acompañara en esa expedición por la ciudad, que a pesar de ser enorme, sería la más peligrosa del mundo con esos dos infelices vivos y sueltos en ella.

—Ni lo sueñes —se empecinó Inuyasha, y miró alrededor tratando de encontrar una excusa para que ella se quedara—. ¿Piensas ir de caza con esa pinta? Mal vamos.

Se sintió estúpido al notar el atuendo de Tsurara como una excusa. Ella vestía una falda corta azul, una blusa amarilla con mangas largas, medias blancas hasta los muslos y llevaba su bufanda blanca de siempre. Pero ese atuendo no sería ninguna diferencia en combate o fuera de él. Al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha había tenido peores batallas junto a Kagome, vistiendo ella su uniforme escolar.

—No te preocupes por eso —le respondió Tsurara con frialdad—. Créeme que mi atuendo no será una preocupación.

—Mira que eres obstinada.

—Debo serlo —reconoció Tsurara, bajando la mirada al fin—. Debo asegurarme que quien me quitó a mi amo pague. Por favor —añadió, y miró a Inuyasha con ojos suplicantes y juntando las manos sobre su pecho—. Déjame ir contigo.

Inuyasha o dijo nada, pero se quedó sin habla al verla tan vulnerable, y al notar lo que debió costarle a ella el pedirle eso. Quizá sería difícil, pero se aseguraría que esa condenada niña llegara con su madre y su gente, aunque tuviera que…

—No te alejes de mí —dijo Inuyasha al fin, y Tsurara separó las manos, asombrada de haber conseguido que el consintiera llevarla—. Si llegas a estorbarme…

—No lo haré. Gracias.

A pesar de todo, la sonrisa que ella le dedicó hizo que la incertidumbre que él sentía se aligerara un poco, y hasta dejó de sentirse ansioso. La protegería ese día, y se aseguraría de cumplir su promesa. Con suerte, ella seguiría sonriendo así después de que todo ello terminara. La sonrisa de ella valía el futuro que él buscaba y que le entregaría, sin importar el costo.


	13. El Dilema del Helado

**Capítulo 26**

 **El Dilema del Helado**

Ichigo y Nurarihyon se habían quedado bastante sorprendidos con la actitud de Tsurara desde que jaló a Inuyasha lejos de ellos, y los podían ver a ella y a él hablando alejados en aquella esquina. Al principio Inuyasha se mostraba serio y parecía inalterable en su posición, dados sus gestos, pero Tsurara no demostraba tampoco ninguna señal de ceder en lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando. Tanto Ichigo como Nurarihyon se quedaron bastante más sorprendidos cuando Inuyasha dejó de hablar y regresó con ellos junto a Tsurara.

—Sigamos.

Al principio no pudieron articular sonido alguno, tan sorprendidos estaban del súbito cambio de actitud en ese idiota y en cómo de pronto no parecía importarle que Tsurara los estuviera acompañando a la que podría resultar una peligrosísima o aburridísima expedición. Eso, si encontraban alguna pista por lo menos, que les ayudara a deducir qué hacer a continuación o qué curso de acción tomar. Por ello se quedaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta 10 segundos parados en el mismo sitio, mientras veían con incredulidad cómo Inuyasha miraba a ambos lados de la avenida que tenían delante en la salida de esa calle antes de asentir con la cabeza a Tsurara para indicarle que cruzara la avenida con él.

—¿Hasta qué hora piensan quedarse allí? —quiso saber Inuyasha, impaciente, mientras Tsurara lo regañaba por querer hacerla cruzar la calle en verde.

—¿Qué piensas tú que haces? —quiso saber Nurarihyon, sonando bastante serio. Eso hizo que Tsurara lo mirara algo inquieta, a pesar de la distancia que había. Una cosa era convencer a Inuyasha, cosa que había salido bastante fácil, y otra muy diferente sería convencer al Primero y también a Ichigo, y ninguno se veía propenso a dejarla salirse con la suya.

—¿Que qué hago? Intento hacer algo, par de flojos —se reveló Inuyasha impaciente. Ichigo y Nurarihyon llegaron con ellos a esperar que la luz cambiara a rojo—. ¿Cuánto más piensan perder el tiempo?

—¿A dónde crees tú que vas? —le preguntó Nurarihyon a Tsurara, ignorando a Inuyasha.

—Voy con ustedes —le respondió ella, mirándolo con decisión.

—De ninguna manera. No sé qué treta usaste para convencer a este tonto, pero no va a funcionar conmigo.

Ichigo los miraba callado, sin saber realmente si intervenir o no, pero su posición al respecto era clara, y le sorprendía bastante que Inuyasha hubiera aceptado llevar a Tsurara con ellos como si nada. Eso estaba totalmente fuera de su carácter. Tsurara se quedó callada también, al escuchar la seriedad y la orden implícita en la voz de Nurarihyon, que era tan parecido a Rikuo en su forma nocturna, y a Rihan, quitando el color de su cabello. Con desesperación Tsurara miró a Inuyasha, que estaba de espaldas a ellos y que eligió justo ese momento para girarse y mirarlos.

Él lamentó de inmediato haberlo hecho. Inuyasha estaba casi contento de que Nurarihyon obligara a Tsurara a quedarse, por lo que había decidido no intervenir, pero luego de mirar a Ichigo, a Nurarihyon y por ultimo a Tsurara, la resolución y la alegría de Inuyasha se tornaron en duda y remordimiento al ver la cara de desesperación de ella, que obviamente estaba pidiéndole su apoyo.

Maldijo en silencio.

—Ella viene conmigo —pronunció con autoridad, y Nurarihyon lo miró incrédulo—. Esta mocosa estará conmigo y me aseguraré que regrese con…

Inuyasha dudó. ¿Qué diría Setsura? Se estaba llevando a su hijita lejos de ella, a un sitio de donde podría no regresar. No podría atribuir esa decisión a sus caprichos o a hacer las cosas sin pensar, y no se perdonaría jamás si algo le llegara a pasar a Tsurara. Pero ella no apartaba sus llorosos ojos de los de él, y él se sintió como un total estúpido por no tener mayor fuerza de voluntad; y la odió a ella, por ponerlo en tal situación. Estaba atado de manos, pero a ello sólo veía una alternativa.

—Me aseguraré de que regrese a salvo.

—No me convences, Inuyasha —le dijo Nurarihyon, manteniéndose—. No pienso permitir que algo le pase a Tsurara sólo por un capricho de ambos. ¿Qué rayos te pasó que ahora les concedes esa clase de tonterías a los niños? —preguntó con ironía.

—Tampoco pienso permitir que le pase nada —aseguró Inuyasha, sintiéndose cansado—. Esto es algo… es algo que ha de hacerse así… porque sí, joder.

Nurarihyon guardó silencio otra vez, mientras miraba a Tsurara y la mirada de complicidad sincera que le dedicó a Inuyasha, y que este no se molestó en devolvérsela. Era obvio que él no quería llevarla con ellos, pero algo debía haberle dicho o hecho ella, para convencerlo. Nurarihyon sabía que ella no debió haberlo pasado nada bien, luego de perder a tanta gente y sobre todo a Rikuo. Esta búsqueda podría aliviar un poco el sentimiento que incluso él sentía y que no había dado rienda suelta aun a pensamientos demasiado graves como para formularlos. Con pesar Nurarihyon sintió que entendía a Tsurara, y que no podía negarle el ir con ellos dada su situación.

—Hagan lo que quieran.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Ichigo sin poderlo creer—. ¿Vas a dejarla ir con nosotros?

—No es que tenga muchas opciones —reconoció Nurarihyon, caminando hacia Inuyasha y Tsurara—. Aunque me niegue, estos dos encontrarán la forma de desobedecer.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas, viejo.

—Cállate.

Ichigo se les unió, considerando seriamente el pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba dormido o algo así, ya que no era nada normal ese rumbo de los eventos. Delante de él y Nurarihyon, Tsurara juntó las manos tras su espalda y casi alegremente se puso a la altura de Inuyasha, para caminar junto a él.

* * *

Era ya bien entrada la mañana en la casa del clan, y tanto Setsura como Gitsune se miraban de rato en rato, mientras compartían sin saberlo la ansiedad y la indecisión de Inuyasha. Gitsune estaba sentada en la rama del árbol en donde Inuyasha siempre se sentaba, mientras Setsura estaba sentada apoyada en el tronco como siempre, en tanto ambas permanecían calladas y nadie que pasara cerca se atrevía a hablarles, aparte de Kejouro que lo hacía por su amistad con Setsura y que sabía de cómo habría de estarlo pasando.

—Esta espera va a descongelarme —pronunció Setsura, inquieta y ansiosamente, nada cómoda a pesar que ese sitio era uno de sus favoritos ahora.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —concordó Gitsune, concordando a la perfección con los sentimientos de Setsura. Podía sentir a Kyokotsu cerca de ellas, atenta y solícita a lo que necesitara, y eso le trajo a la mente que la niñita de las nieves no estaba en casa con todos mientras esperaban a Nurarihyon—. Tu hija la hizo mejor que nosotras por lo que se ve— siguió Gitsune lacónicamente, mencionándolo de una vez—. Esa muñequita se salió con la suya.

—Sí. No puedo culparla —admitió Setsura, pensando en Tsurara mientras un frío nada placentero y que no tenía nada que ver con ella le bajaba por la espalda—. Todo este asunto con el paradero del tercero la ha afectado mucho. No me sorprende que haya ido tras Inuyasha y los demás.

—Lo que a mí me sorprende es que el cachorro no la haya mandado de regreso de un ladrido —observó Gitsune, mirando a la puerta de la casa a través del patio, mientras Setsura hacia lo mismo, como si ambas esperaran que Tsurara apareciera con la cola entre la piernas en cualquier momento—. Es bastante extraño que no regrese aún.

—Tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Setsura seguía apretando la tela en las largas mangas de su furisode, sintiendo crecer la incomodidad a cada segundo. Era rarísimo que Tsurara no hubiera aparecido en casa aun siendo que, conociendo a Inuyasha, él la hubiera despachado de regreso sin contemplaciones al saber que ella iba tras ellos. El que no regresara aun significaba que Inuyasha le había permitido ir con él y los demás, a pesar de que seguro el Primero e Ichigo se negarían; o quizás los estuviera siguiendo sin que ellos se percataran, lo que era mucho menos probable pues Ichigo o Inuyasha la detectarían en el acto. Esos pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila, pues incluso si al final ellos no encontraban nada en esa búsqueda desesperada en los alrededores, seguía siendo una empresa peligrosísima y más para una pequeña Youkai como Tsurara, que además estaba inestable emocionalmente por la reciente perdida de su amo. Nada de eso ayudaba para aclarar o enfriar la mente de Setsura; ni el calor de la mañana, ni lo parlanchina y ruidosa que era la casa como siempre, y tampoco los recuerdos de la noche anterior que había decidido grabar a fuego en su memoria.

Por eso se armó de energía renovada, al incorporarse del tronco en que estaba apoyada, segura de qué hacer a continuación. Y con una sonrisa notó cómo Gitsune bajaba de la rama del árbol grácilmente, con un rostro tranquilo y risueño, ya que sabía que ambas habían pensado en lo mismo a la vez. Ambas se miraron a la cara y sonrieron aún más antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la casa, mientras Kyokotsu las seguía fielmente por detrás.

* * *

—Esto es una putada.

Derrotados por la mañana Nurarihyon y los demás se habían detenido en un parque al pasar cerca de él y habían decidido detenerse para tomarse algo, pues habían caminado toda la mañana sin encontrar ningún rastro, ni energía, ni olor que les dijera qué rumbo tomar a continuación. Estaban bastante desalentados y hastiados con el calor del verano y no podían hacer mucho pues aún faltaban horas para dar por terminado el día. Ichigo soportaba muy bien el tener que vagar sin rumbo en pos de pistas, trabajo la mar de estúpido, pero que por pura obligación todos allí estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo, pero que calentaba la cabeza y los ánimos y que no dejaba ver tan positivamente el cuadro ante ellos. Tsurara debía estarlo pasando especialmente mal, pues era una niña cuyo elemento era la nieve, así que era remarcable el esfuerzo que ella hacía para poder mantenerse a la par con los otros tres, todo por su determinación de hacer algo con el dolor que cargaba. Nurarihyon no decía nada ante lo cansador mentalmente hablando que era ese viaje, y su única aportación en esa situación fue la de comprarles a todos unos helados al llegar a ese parque, pues el mismo se moría por algo con qué refrescarse las ganas de seguir en semejante infierno. Quien lo llevaba muy mal, pero más que por el calor era por su impaciencia, era Inuyasha.

—Vigila tus modales —lo reprendió Tsurara, mientras se sentaba junto a él en una banca en la que por suerte caía la sombra de un árbol a esa hora, mientras Ichigo se quitaba la enorme espada que llevaba en la espalda, y se sentaba junto a ella, y Nurarihyon se alejaba para ir por los helados—. ¿No ves que no estás tú solo con tus amigos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que seguramente esas palabrotas te las soportan tus amiguitos —observó Tsurara, mirando a Ichigo por el rabillo del ojo, al tiempo que él fingía no notarlo para no discutir—, pero te recuerdo que yo soy sólo una chica inocente que no entiende ni le gustan esas expresiones. Modera tu lengua, perro estúpido.

Inuyasha se echó a reír.

—¿Moderar mi lengua? ¿Eso cómo se hace? —se rio, mientras veía como Tsurara se ponía roja de rabia al verlo reírse. El frío que ella comenzó a emitir le pareció de lo más placentero, así que no estaba tan mal molestarla si esa era la recompensa—. Las chicas inocentes deberían quedarse en casita y no exponerse así al peligro, pitufa. ¿Estás segura que en casita no hablan palabras más malsonantes que estas?

—Claro que no, chucho endemoniado —le respondió Tsurara, cruzando los brazos con molestia, y sin notar que hasta Ichigo estaba disfrutando del frío que ella emitía al estar enojada. Tsurara respiró con calma y le siguió el juego a Inuyasha—. En casa no nos enseñan palabras tan feas. Y ya de seguro quisieras que me quedara en casita, pero no voy a darte ese gusto mientras pueda fastidiarte.

—¿En serio? —fingió Inuyasha, notando en el momento algo de la molestia que ella les causaba desde que la conocieron, al ser tan impertinente con él y con Ichigo—. Si quiero me doy yo mismo el gusto, para tu información.

—No lo dudo —le sonrió Tsurara brillantemente, mientras Ichigo se reía con la metida de pata de Inuyasha y este lo miraba confundido.

—Qué bueno que se diviertan —les dijo Nurarihyon que acababa de regresar con ellos desde el puesto de helados, atrayendo la atención por sus pintas y su cabello justo como Inuyasha había hecho desde que salieron a caminar por sitios abarrotados con gente. Le entregó a cada uno un cono con helado, que los otros tres recibieron con ansia y que precariamente les había llevado el tener sólo dos manos, terminando así su discusión por el momento.

—Ah, sí —se alegró Inuyasha al probar el helado: tres bolas muy frías de colores diferentes que sabían a gloria, y que en ese momento eran la fiesta en su boca—, desde hace un buen tiempo que quería volver a probar una de estas.

—Qué, ¿es que hacían helado hace quinientos años? —quiso saber Tsurara, dándole pequeñas lamidas al suyo con los ojos cerrados, toda erguida y con las piernas bien juntas, en actitud de dignidad silenciosa mientras a su alrededor ocasionales pasantes los miraban incrédulos por sus pintas y lo estrafalario del cuadro ante ellos.

—No. Me los hicieron probar alguna vez.

—¿Quién te los haría probar en la era Sengoku?

Pero Nurarihyon chitó. Tsurara abrió los ojos y lo miró algo molesta por haberla interrumpido, pues se moría de ganas de saber quién le habría hecho probar el helado a Inuyasha por primera vez, si tan solo en esa ocasión tenía esa cara de felicidad de que no se cambiaba por nadie y que de seguro le hizo olvidar por un rato lo impaciente que podía ponerse. Pero al mirar a Inuyasha vio que hasta la expresión de él cambió cuando miró la razón por la que Nurarihyon la había callado.

—¿Son ellos?

Frente a Tsurara y los demás, bastante cerca del sitio donde estaba el puesto de helados lleno de niños a su alrededor, estaban cuatro hombres. Trajeados de negro y con los ojos cubiertos por gafas negras.

—No —dijo Inuyasha simplemente, volviendo a concentrarse en su helado—. No distingo ningún olor ni poder sobrenatural.

—Pero podrían ser sólo humanos al servicio de Naraku —sugirió Tsurara, mientras Ichigo se levantaba y se acercaba a los sospechosos—. No sería la primera vez que tiene humanos en su nómina.

—Tampoco creo que lo sean —reconoció Ichigo, parado junto a los tipos y mirándolos con calma, pues al cabo que ellos no podían verlo a él—. No todos los que vistan de negro tienen que ser sirvientes de Naraku.

Nurarihyon pareció satisfecho y se concentró en su helado también mientras Ichigo regresaba a sentarse con ellos, e Inuyasha ya se había terminado el suyo. Tsurara estaba aún poco convencida, y algo molesta con Ichigo por no haber estimado más sus sospechas. Entonces ella notó la mirada de alguien que no le quitaba los ojos de encima… a su helado.

—¿Quieres?

No era su intención compartir su helado con Inuyasha, y aún le faltaba muchísimo para terminárselo, pero Tsurara estaba disfrutando el pensar que tenía cierta ventaja sobre él, al verlo casi babearse y con los ojos brillantes mientras miraba el helado en las manos de ella. Después de todo Nurarihyon e Ichigo todavía tenían los suyos en las manos.

—¡Keh! No —respondió Inuyasha, mirando a otra parte algo incómodo, pero sin poder evitar volver a mirar el helado en las manos de Tsurara. Nurarihyon se rio.

—Si quieres, puedo-

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Tsurara lo había pellizcado. ¿Qué diablos? La cara de ella cuando lo miró era de exasperación mezclada con algo de diversión. Nurarihyon se calló frotándose el brazo, sabiendo bien de las intenciones de Tsurara al tiempo que Inuyasha cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos para no mirar a ninguno de ellos.

—Me lo puedo pensar, si me lo pides por favor —le dijo Tsurara sonando segura y cantarina, e inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

—Bah. Eso no va a ocurrir, muñequita.

—Bien.

Tsurara comenzó a lamer su helado sin hacer ningún ruido perceptible, o al menos eso parecía para Ichigo y Nurarihyon, que no se terminaban sus helados y aún los tenían en la mano al estar absortos mirando la conversación. Pero las orejas de Inuyasha se movían con cada lamida que Tsurara le daba al suyo y ella lo miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa de triunfo y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por la victoria.

—En serio. Si quieres, puedo-

Otra vez, Tsurara lo pellizcó. Nurarihyon maldijo entre dientes, frotándose el brazo de nuevo e Ichigo sólo movió la cabeza, resoplando en silencio.

* * *

Gitsune y Setsura se encontraban ya un buen rato corriendo y caminando por los diferentes manzanos que componían el distrito Ukiyoe, con Kyokotsu siguiéndolas a donde fueran, mirando en todas direcciones e ignorando a los transeúntes que se sorprendían mucho al verlas. Tres mujeres hermosas en extremo, y vestidas de manera poco apropiada para el final del verano, y que no parecían compartir el nerviosismo de la gente en el lugar, que estaba así por todos los problemas de los últimos días.

Pero la cosa era que ellas estaban teniendo sus propios problemas para localizar a quienes buscaban. Llevaban ya un buen rato yendo de aquí para allá sin poder encontrar a Tsurara y los demás, que habían salido de la casa mucho antes que ellas se animaran a ir tras ellos. Y la verdad es que a pesar de ser Youkais de pura cepa, y orgullosas de serlo, sus habilidades como rastreadoras brillaban por su ausencia en esa mañana.

—No puedo creer que no podamos encontrarlos —refunfuñó Gitsune, luego de varias horas de ir y venir, sin resultados.

—¿Pero para dónde se pudieron haber ido? —se extrañó Setsura a su vez, resoplando bajo el sol y jadeando un poco—. No creo que se hayan alejado mucho de la zona del ataque.

En lo que quizá hubieran estado fallando, pensó Kyokotsu al oírlas rezongar y suspirar, era asumir que el Primero y los demás estarían buscando en la zona o zonas cercanas a los edificios atacados por Naraku, cuando Inuyasha había dejado claro que esa ya no era su ubicación, al haberse encontrado a Naraku andando en tren tan tranquilamente la noche anterior y tan alejado de esas zonas. Y así se los hizo notar.

—¿Y recién me lo dices? —la reprendió Gitsune cómicamente, haciendo que los transeúntes las miraran aún más y que Kyokotsu sintiera una pizca de molestia ante las recriminaciones de su ama—. ¡Llevamos horas dando vueltas sin llegar a ningún lado! ¿Por qué no hablaste antes?

—Gitsune-sama no está pensando correctamente —se excusó Kyokotsu a la defensiva y con una gran explosión de dignidad en su interior. Podía sentir un agradable frío envolviéndolas de repente, obviamente provocado por Setsura, que tampoco estaba contenta—. Se les está haciendo costumbre últimamente, el lanzarse a la acción sin pensarlo bien antes.

Setsura y Gitsune sintieron la bronca con las palabras de Kyokotsu, pero al mirarse la una a la otra, y luego a la más pequeña, sonrieron con resignación. Las tres trataron de calmarse, y el ambiente se tranquilizó de a poco. A su alrededor la gente trataba de no mirarlas, pues a pesar de parecer sólo tres frágiles mujeres, alguna especie de intuición parecía advertirles que no las molestaran o saldrían muy mal parados.

—¿Y qué tal esto? —ofreció Gitsune de repente, luego de disfrutar cómo el frío de Setsura se desvanecía lentamente y le aclaraba la mente—. Podríamos separarnos —Setsura la miraba fijamente, atenta a cada palabra—. Cubriríamos más terreno, y de seguro una de las dos terminará encontrándolos. Y luego podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar para poder reunirnos.

—Creo que sí —le respondió Setsura, asintiendo su conformidad—. A este paso no los vamos a encontrar jamás. No puedo creer lo bien que esconden su rastro.

—Y que lo digas. Nos encontraremos en la calle del edificio donde encontraron a Naraku la primera vez —concordó Gitsune, algo cansada—. ¿Vamos?

Las dos se dieron la espalda y al echar a andar tomaron una dirección diferente, la una hacia donde sabía que era este y la otra para el oeste, con Kyokotsu acompañando fielmente a Gitsune, y Setsura caminando en dirección opuesta. Era lo mejor, o eso pensaban.

* * *

Era ya entrada la tarde y seguían sentados en la banca de aquél parque. Llevaban media hora allí por lo menos y no parecía que fueran a hacer mucho más por ese día, hasta que Nurarihyon se levantó de la banca al fin.

—Vamos a separarnos —anunció—. Podremos abarcar más terreno, y además así es más seguro que encontremos algo.

—Ya qué —resopló Ichigo, levantándose también y colocando su enorme espada de regreso a su espalda—. Tenemos el resto del día para comprobar que esos cabrones sigan por el área.

—Lo dudo —refunfuñó Inuyasha, con los sentidos listos para quitarle a Tsurara el segundo helado que ella muy condenadamente no se terminaba aun. Sus poderes de Yuki Onna le permitían mantener ese manjar frío y sin derretirse, y la pequeña seguía frustrándolo con eso—. Anoche me los encontré ya muy lejos de aquí. Ahora no creo que se limiten sólo a este lugar.

Era así, el Meidou debía permitirles ir casi a donde quisieran con sólo un mandoble, y seguramente esa área ya no era su único sitio de acción. Pero debían agotar las opciones, pensó, mientras la seriedad atisbaba en su interior al mirar a Tsurara, y a su sonrisa petulante.

—Perfecto. Tomaremos tres direcciones diferentes, entonces —Inuyasha e Ichigo miraron confundidos a Nurarihyon luego que pronunciara esas palabras y él tuvo que acláraselas—. Digo, Ichigo por una; Inuyasha por otra, y Tsurara y yo por otra.

Al oír al Primero, Tsurara perdió la sonrisa sádica que le dedicaba a Inuyasha y al igual que él miró bien a Nurarihyon. Ella no quería perderse nada de esa expedición, si por azares del destino se iba con Nurarihyon e Inuyasha se encontraba a Naraku de nuevo. Otra vez miró a Inuyasha, tratando de entender lo que él pensaba al respecto y para a ver si lo podía hacer cómplice suyo de nuevo para que la llevara con él.

Pero sintió malestar cuando vio la sonrisa sádica que ella le estuvo regalando momentos antes, ahora de parte de él hacia ella. Seguro que él estaría disfrutando su venganza, fría y dulce.

—¿Inu… yasha-sama? —balbuceó Tsurara, insegura y con una sonrisa nerviosa que apenas pudo esbozar—. ¿Verdad que puedo ir contigo?

Nurarihyon e Ichigo la miraron con incredulidad y luego a Inuyasha, que parecía en las nubes al saberse de nuevo dueño de la situación.

—Siento en mi lengua una dulce palabra —se burló Inuyasha, sin quitar su sonrisa—. ¿Qué palabra crees que sea, Tsurara? —increíblemente ella sintió escalofríos al oír su nombre pronunciado por él—. Te doy una pista: es tan fría como un no.

—Pero…

—Ya le has oído —intercedió Nurarihyon, antes que Tsurara pudiera hacer o decir nada más. En la mano de ella el helado comenzaba a derretirse al fin. Nurarihyon no quería que Tsurara se fuera con Inuyasha, pues ya bastantes problemas les causaría en ese caso, aparte del hecho que ella ni debería estar allí, al ser en extremo peligroso. Lo lamentaba por ella, y por su devoción a Rikuo, al que de seguro la pobre aún tenía esperanzas de encontrar—. Te vienes conmigo y punto.

—Es lo mejor —aseguró Ichigo, interviniendo al fin—. De hecho es mejor que ambos se regresen a la mansión por ahora.

—¿Qué?

Eso los tomó a todos en curva. Ni Inuyasha se esperó esa declaración de Ichigo, pero no dijo nada porque no estaba acostumbrado a oír a Ichigo tan serio, cosa que le inspiraba muchísimo respeto.

—Lo siento, mocoso —se enojó Nurarihyon, con una vena asomándole en la sien por lo tajante en la voz con la que Ichigo había hablado, y maldiciéndose al considerar hacerle caso—, pero es de mi nieto de quien hablamos. Está en manos de unos locos y no puedo quedarme en casa y esperar que unos extraños lo resuelvan todo. Ese tiempo ya pasó para mí.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Nurarihyon-san —habló Ichigo de nuevo, con calma y respeto, mirando a Nurarihyon sin vacilar—, pero nosotros vamos a encontrar lo que tenga que ser encontrado, si lo hay. La verdad es que los tipos con los que nos vamos a enfrentar, si los encontramos, están más allá de su capacidad en poder —Ichigo se odió por decir esas palabras al ver cómo Nurarihyon se ponía pálido y al notar que Tsurara se tambaleaba, a pesar de estar sentada junto a Inuyasha todavía—. Ya tuvimos un encuentro con Naraku, y por poco perdimos a Setsura-san, Gitsune-san, a Tsurara y a la niña acompañante de Gitsune-san. Sé que puede resultar frustrante pero así son las cosas, y no estoy de acuerdo con que sigan acompañándonos.

Nurarihyon guardó silencio por un rato, sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Inuyasha se levantaba, pero no decía ni hacía nada; y que Tsurara estaba sentada aún, mirando a la nada con el rostro oscurecido y con los ojos muy abiertos y sin brillo. Nurarihyon sabía que Ichigo decía la verdad y que su intención era noble, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera molesto con ese chico tan amable y respetuoso, que junto al irreverente Inuyasha era considerado un miembro más del Clan para ese momento. Molesto, Nurarihyon abrió la boca, seguramente para decirle a esos dos su disconformidad, decirles que si así eran las cosas que mejor ya no regresaran a la casa después de ese día, y otro montón de cosas soltadas a lo loco por la rabia. Pero por suerte Inuyasha habló antes que él pudiera decir nada.

—A pesar que me encantaría librarme de esta mocosa —dijo Inuyasha, mirando a Ichigo y luego a Tsurara. Ella alzo la vista con los ojos amarillos anegados en lágrimas—, le he prometido llevarla con nosotros. Sé que va a estar jodido si nos encontramos a alguno de esos bastardos —dijo, antes que Ichigo replicara—, pero yo voy a cuidarla. Nada le va a pasar si se queda conmigo.

Ichigo calló, y aunque no dudaba de la determinación de Inuyasha no quería arriesgarse a llevar a esos dos con ellos. Se sorprendió mucho cuando una mancha blanca destelló en sus ojos, y se mezcló con la roja que era Inuyasha. Tsurara se había levantado, hecha un mar de lágrimas, para abrazar a Inuyasha y hacerle saber así su gratitud e Ichigo maldijo en silencio. La batalla estaba perdida si la muy experta Tsurara convencía así al ingenuo de Inuyasha, que sólo rodó los ojos al contacto de ella.

—Ni hablar —se resignó Ichigo dándose la vuelta, deseoso de acabar de una vez con ese día y tratando de ocultar la incomodidad—. No tiene caso que te vayas entonces, Nurarihyon-san. Vámonos de una vez.

Nurarihyon no dijo nada. Seguía molesto por cómo se habían dado las cosas y por las palabras de Ichigo, que era la última persona a la que hubiera esperado oírlas pronunciadas. Pero no podía perder esa oportunidad. En silencio, y luego de mirar a Tsurara aun prendida a Inuyasha, no se despidió de ellos para poder alcanzar a Ichigo que ya se alejaba.

—Oye, que ya se fueron —le dijo Inuyasha a Tsurara, tomándola por un hombro y sacudiéndola levemente para apartarla. Ella había escondido su rostro en su túnica, y lo miró desde allí al levantar la cabeza.

—Creo que ya sé por qué Okaa-sama está tan… —susurró ella, mirando la cara de Inuyasha, que parecía imperturbable y hasta con un dejo de inocencia.

—Está qué —le preguntó él, rascándose la cabeza con la otra mano. No le había devuelto el abrazo, pues según él mismo no era tan imbécil para caer en los trucos de Tsurara que creía que lo convencería más al mostrarse tierna y dócil. _Pequeña ingenua_.

—Nada —le aclaró ella soltándolo y caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo sonriente. Pero su sonrisa era radiante como el sol, muy lejos de esa sonrisa burlona que ella le había dedicado hacía minutos, cuando lo molestaba con su helado. Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha miró la mano de Tsurara, donde estaba aún ese dulce helado, derritiéndose todavía.

Y Tsurara sintió una corriente de ternura al verlo con esos ojos de perro que espera su comida por parte de su amo. Unos ojos enormes y la boca ligeramente abierta con expectación y decepción, al ver su comida desperdiciada. La verdad era que ella no era tan fanática del helado, siendo ella misma un helado caminante, pero…

Con placer vio cómo los ojos decepcionados de Inuyasha se llenaban de calor, al ver que el helado derretido en manos de Tsurara se estaba formando de nuevo, y las gotas que habían chorreado en la mano de ella regresaban a formar las esferas dulces y de colores que eran antes de derretirse. Al estar de nuevo congelado, ella alzó la mano con el helado a la altura de su rostro y se la tendió a Inuyasha.

No pudo evitar sonreír aún más cuando él le arrebató el helado sin esperar a confirmar si ella quería dárselo de verdad. Por un instante se sintió la más feliz, al verlo casi devorar a grandes lengüetazos esas dulces bolas de sabor que a ella no le importaban en lo más mínimo, pero que a él le fascinaban tanto. No estaría nada mal, pensó al empezar a caminar junto a él en dirección opuesta a la que tomaron Ichigo y Nurarihyon, traerlo a tomar helado de nuevo cuando todo eso hubiera terminado, cuando hubieran acabado con los malnacidos a los que perseguían. Contenta, juntó las manos tras su espalda una vez más y caminó al ritmo de él, que ya se había acabado el helado y se relamía los dedos.


	14. Canción de Seda

**Capítulo 27**

 **Canción de Seda**

Ichigo y Nurarihyon habían tomado camino sin decir una palabra, y llevaban horas sin que esa situación cambiase. Ni siquiera les habían dicho adiós a Inuyasha y Tsurara, ni habían quedado a encontrarse en otro sitio si al final del día resultaba que no habían encontrado nada. Pero ninguno tenía ánimos ya de formalismos y esconder su desgana de ninguna forma.

Ichigo sabía que Nurarihyon estaba ofendido por las palabras que le dijo poco antes, pero Ichigo no se arrepentía por haberlas soltado pues estaba convencido de tener razón. Así que a pesar de llevar caminando por mucho rato ya como si nada pasara, interiormente ya no quería inmiscuir más a esa gente, que de alguna manera había terminado enredada en sus asuntos y los de Inuyasha. Pero no podía evitarse, pues estaban ya hasta el cuello en eso y habían perdido a su líder en manos de quienes Ichigo e Inuyasha no habían podido capturar aun. Ichigo estaba molesto por cómo las cosas se les habían salido de control, y de no poder hacer mucho más para arreglarlas que dar vueltas y vueltas sin dirección aparente.

Nurarihyon no decía nada tampoco. Se limitaban ambos a caminar, ya ni a correr, merodeando y mirando por todos los sitios a los que los llevaran los pies. El distrito era enorme, y podrían tirarse así todo el día sin que encontraran resultados pronto. Pero en la mente de Nurarihyon ya no se libraba la pelea de poner o no a Ichigo en su lugar por haber subestimado sus habilidades y las de su gente, no. Lo que lo ocupaba ahora era sincerarse de una buena vez con una certeza que amenazaba con devorarlo desde que le dieran la noticia de lo que había ocurrido.

Porque lo que Nurarihyon sabía era que desde el inicio esa empresa era básicamente inútil. No tenía ningún sentido buscar lo que no se iba poder encontrar más, y ese era su caso. Lentamente, con todo el tiempo que pasó para poder asimilarlo, no pudo evitar que las emociones y la tristeza se llevaran por delante su expresión, ni que su energía se tambalee al caminar simplemente. Estaba seguro de que Ichigo lo notaría, pero ya no debía ni sentía los ánimos para esforzarse en mantener una fachada de hombre fuerte e insensible a la pérdida, cuando lo que sentía era todo lo contrario exactamente. Sabía que hizo bien en irse lejos de la casa para poder dejarse llevar y que ni su mujer lo viera, y estaba seguro que allí también estarían poniéndose al día con las lamentaciones pues era obvio ya que Rikuo no regresaría nunca, siendo quienes eran los que se lo llevaron.

No hacía falta ni esconderlo, su cara y su aspecto, mientras se arrastraba por las calles junto al silencioso muchacho, pues su Miedo se encargaba de proyectar una ilusión que lo mostraba tranquilo y sereno al caminar entre la gente en medio de la calle, aunque su realidad fuera otra. En silencio le agradeció a Ichigo el no mirar en su dirección ni una vez, pues esa ilusión no funcionaría con él. No lo miró ni una vez, al menos no hasta que se hubo cansado de llorar.

* * *

Inuyasha y Tsurara también llevaban caminando casi toda la tarde, en dirección opuesta a la que Ichigo y Nurarihyon habían partido. En el resto del día desde que dejaron aquél parque el clima se había entibiado e hizo más frio que otros días, lo que ayudó mucho a que Inuyasha no expresara su molestia e impaciencia con la larga caminata. Pero casi no tuvo oportunidad ni de hacer eso, porque Tsurara no había dejado de parlotear ni lo había dejado de acribillar a preguntas, y la conversación casi no había cesado desde que se terminó el helado que le quitó a ella el mediodía. Inuyasha sentía la vena de impaciencia a punto de explotar en cualquier momento por llevar hablando y escuchando sin parar por horas, pero luego ella se mostraba tan genuinamente interesada en lo que él le tuviera que decir, que luego él debía suprimir su impaciencia por cualquier otra emoción, como el orgullo. Ella ya debía saberse su historia, por todo lo que le contaron de él como leyenda que era y por todo lo que él les contó a ellos desde que los conoció, pero él no dejaba de sentir el orgullo cada vez que contestaba alguna pregunta que ella alegremente le pedía resolver. O si no hablaban ella se ponía a cantar. Tsurara cantaba muy bonito lo que sea que fuera que estuviera cantando, pero eso sí que ponía incómodo a Inuyasha mientras caminaban, al llamar aún más la atención debido al feeling que ella le ponía a su voz y a la lírica, por lo que muy pronto él le pidió que parara.

"… _itsumo naraba tsuyoki de ikeru, sonna seikaku na no ni  
donna ganbatte mite mo kabe wa kuzusenai…"_

Era lo que ella iba recitando con los ojitos cerrados y sin dejar de caminar recta, erguida y con las manos atrás de la espalda en actitud de candidez, y él caminaba al lado de ella con la gota gorda más que sudada.

—Con mil demonios, ¿podrías callarte?

—… _sasshite hoshii... kono kimochi wo dakara watashi wa itsumo kimi ni_ ¿Y en qué te afecta a ti que cante, grandísimo atrevido? —se escandalizó Tsurara de mentiras, fingiendo muy bien el enojo y cantando otra vez.

—Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Tsurara se rio.

—¿Te pones nervioso con una canción? Resultaste ser más fácil de manejar de lo que esperaba.

—¡Keh!

—¿Qué hacías para vivir antes de venir a esta era, Inuyasha? —quiso saber ella cambiando el tema de momento, para darle el gusto sólo por ese instante.

—Me dedicaba a exterminar a Youkai problemáticos en las aldeas vecinas.

—¿En serio? No debía ser un trabajo tan difícil —observó Tsurara, imaginándoselo vestido como un onmyouji.

—Para nada. Sólo lo hacía para ayudar a un monje mañoso a cobrarles de más a los aldeanos por cada exorcismo —recordó Inuyasha, sin que ni él ni ella dejaran de caminar—. Se casó con una de mis camaradas y la llenó de críos, así que en algo debíamos contribuir.

Tsurara se rio de nuevo al imaginarse a Inuyasha de niñera, con un montón de niños a su alrededor jalándole la túnica, el cabello y las orejas.

—¿Le hacías de niñera? —le rió ella, mostrándole toda su dentadura blanca al reírse.

—A veces. En menos de tres años la preñó tres veces —explicó Inuyasha otra vez, frunciendo el ceño al caminar.

—¿Pero acaso ese monje no era tu amigo también?

—Lo era.

—Vaya.

Tsurara a veces no podía comprender la manera en que Inuyasha se expresaba, pues un momento parecía que el monje del que le hablaba le era algo molesto, y al siguiente resultaba ser su amigo. Seguramente uno de los pocos amigos que Inuyasha tenía. Setsura las tendría negras para tratar de descifrar a ese hombre y sus pensamientos y arranques, y que ahora movía la nariz con anhelo pues estaban caminando por un puesto de comidas estacionado a un lado de la calle y lleno de gente, y el olor la estaba tentando hasta a ella pues en todo el día sólo se habían tomado helados.

No hacía falta ser una genio para saber que Inuyasha no llevaba un duro encima, y que a lo único que podía aspirar era a antojarse la comida a la que no podría echarle el diente ese día. O al menos hasta la noche, cuando ambos regresaran a casa si no encontraban nada y así parecía que iba a terminar su día ya que en todas las horas que llevaban lo más llamativo había sido lo de los tipos de traje en el parque que resultaron ser sólo humanos. Con resignación Tsurara se metió la mano al bolsillo donde traía un monedero y contó su dinero a ver si podía permitirse invitar lealgo a ese patán, que no disimulaba su interés por la comida y que estaba llamando la atención de los comensales en ese lugar al mirar lo que estos consumían. Tsurara les sonrió a todos, algo apenada por la actitud de él, y tomó a Inuyasha de la muñeca. Él la miró confuso y expectante, mientras su estómago sonaba y mientras ella sólo lo jalaba hasta hacerlo sentarse en una de las sillas libres que estaban dispuestas frente a la barra de aquél puesto.

—Te vas a tener que conformar con lo más simple —le aclaró Tsurara con algo de autoridad en la voz, al tiempo que la gente que tenían a ambos lados los miraban curiosos, y el que atendía tras la barra se les acercó algo atajado por las pintas de Inuyasha, cosplayer, no era tan raro en ese país—. No puedo gastar mucho hoy.

—No hace falta que gastes nada —la trató de hacer entrar en razón, Inuyasha—. Si me das unos minutos, enseguida cazo algo, y luego podemos hacer un fuego…

—¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? —les preguntó el hombre que atendía, seguro de haber oído mal. Ante él, Tsurara sólo movió la cabeza con las palabras de Inuyasha.

—Dos órdenes de yakisoba —le respondió Tsurara, decidida a ignorar a Inuyasha, pues se sabía a dónde iba la conversación de continuarla—. Y para tomar… eh… —miró a Inuyasha y este la miraba algo cohibido—… dos gaseosas.

—Oye, te digo que no hace falta —insistió él.

—Cállate, chucho del infierno y quédate quietecito —lo instó Tsurara y alzó un brazo para ponerle una mano en la cabeza y refregarla suavemente; el tipo en el interior del puesto se dispuso a prepararles lo que habían ordenado, aun pensando en haber escuchado mal al cosplayer—. Estoy invitándote a comer, básicamente. Sé agradecido y quédate tranquilo.

Para alivio de Tsurara Inuyasha se quedó quieto como le había pedido, y sólo se esperó sentado junto a ella a que les sirvieran. En tanto ella sentía que había descubierto otra forma de mantenerlo tranquilo, y que debía contárselo a su madre para que no tuviera problemas de ese tipo con ese grandísimo imbécil en un futuro. Estaba tan contenta que se puso a tararear aquella canción que había sacado de quicio a Inuyasha hacía rato, y con más satisfacción no dejó de notar que él ya sólo resopló ante los ruiditos que ella hacía con su boca.

—Esa melodía no suena nada mal —le reconoció él luego de un rato, mientras sus tripas seguían sonando y él no parecía en absoluto avergonzado por ello.

—¿Verdad? —se alegró ella al oírlo—. Es la melodía de una canción que me gusta mucho. No he podido quitármela de la cabeza en todo el día.

—Bah.

Tsurara sólo le sonrió de nuevo mientras les ponían delante sus platos con comida y ella separaba un par de palitos para poder ayudarse a comer. Junto a ella Inuyasha la imitó. En alguna parte debió haber aprendido a comer decentemente o al menos intentarlo, pues su voracidad seguía inalterable. Tsurara volvió a sonreír con alegría a los comensales que no dejaban de mirarlos de tanto en tanto, ahora por las formas con las que ese chico comía.

 _Condenada canción,_ pensó Inuyasha mientras embutía sin reparo la comida de su plato a su boca. Esa canción que Tsurara tarareaba le gustaba mucho, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una sensación de ansiedad que no se podía quitar desde que escuchó a la muñeca de nieve cantarla. Había oído la letra y hasta en eso le pareció bonita, ¿pero por qué le era tan inquietante? Recordaba las veces que Kagome se ponía a cantar y que ni entonces él podía tolerarlo por mucho tiempo, pero que se resignaba a oírla cantar cualquiera de esas melodías que ella llamaba canciones, obviamente de su época pues las canciones de la época de él eran melodías de una muerte segura. Por lo general las canciones de la época de Kagome no le gustaban, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a la música en su época y sin embargo eran algo común en la era de Kagome, pues en la calle había escuchado de todo al caminar junto a Tsurara y los demás. Música ruidosa, estridente, melancólica, alegre, insoportable, estimulante y, como la que Tsurara le había cantado, hermosa. _Condenada mocosa_.

¿Cuánto más de eso estaría dispuesto a aguantar? No era que fuera el fin del mundo, ni que se estuviera condenando a pasar infiernos en vida en esa situación si ahora estaba tan tranquilo, acompañado por Tsurara a pesar de lo siniestro de su cometido y lo que debía de hacer para encontrar la paz y regresar con su gente. Se preguntaba una y otra vez lo mucho que podría durar ese viaje que se perfilaba a no acabar nunca, no sin que él e Ichigo se murieran antes, de viejos o asesinados.

Oír cantar a Tsurara le había dado a pensar de nuevo en todo eso, y a hacerse un hueco en su mente para no caer en la locura por tanto qué hacer, tanto qué decir. Rikuo estaba muerto. La había liado con lo de Gitsune y Setsura la noche anterior. Y su viaje no terminaría jamás, no si no lograban recuperar la Perla de las manos de los bastardos que la tenían y que estarían haciendo las más indescriptibles travesuras con ella. De Naraku era sabido que experimentaba y creaba monstruos de temer con el poder de la perla, pero junto a Aizen Sousuke ya habían rebasado el límite de lo que otros llamarían moral. Inuyasha no tenía ética ni se alteraba con facilidad por la maldad, pero la inescrupulosidad de ellos debía ser detenida. Por el bien de todos, por principio, y porque simplemente ni a él ni a Ichigo les daba la real gana de que esos infelices estuvieran a sus anchas en un mundo vasto y enorme.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Él la miró. En el rostro de ella se reflejaba el gusto por la comida que el mismo sentía, ya que ella también había estado con hambre hasta ese momento. Era una Setsura más pequeña con la diferencia en el color de sus ojos y la forma en que iba vestida. Los ojos de esta Setsura en miniatura eran dorados, lo que era un gran detalle pues no podía sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo.

—Sip.

Ella no parecía conforme pero tampoco dijo nada más. Al igual que con el helado Inuyasha terminó rápidamente su comida, pero esta vez ya no se quedó mirando como un tonto a la comida de Tsurara para poder comer más, sino que se dio la vuelta en su asiento y miró la calle y a la gente que iba y venía alrededor de ese puesto y de ellos. No parecían estar preocupados por nada, a pesar de los eventos que se llevaron a cabo en el distrito y que tan sonados habían sido. Era un distrito muy grande de todos modos, y seguramente tenían otras cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse por ello. La gente de esa época de seguro vivía el momento y no se dejaba arrastrar por el miedo o la desesperanza ante inminentes amenazas. Remarcable era su valor. O quizá lo fuera su indiferencia.

* * *

Setsura llevaba casi toda la tarde caminando y no había encontrado nada ni a nadie. Bastante alicaída se decidió que nada iba a lograr ya, pues estaba anocheciendo y de seguro sólo los encontraría al regresar a casa. Tenía listas sus dudas y esperaba que Inuyasha tuviera una buena explicación por haberle permitido a Tsurara ir con ellos, pues era imposible que ella sólo los hubiera seguido sin que ellos la detectaran, a pesar que para Gitsune y para ella había sido imposible encontrarlos.

Estaba ya resignada, en medio del paso peatonal de una avenida llena de gente yendo y viniendo por la luz roja del semáforo, cuando al fin oyó una voz conocida.

—Vaya, Setsura. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Setsura se alegró muchísimo al oír esa voz, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Nurarihyon y a Ichigo parados detrás de ella y mirándola sorprendidos. Con ansiedad y emoción Setsura estiró el cuello en medio de la gente que caminaba junto a ellos para encontrar a los dos que faltaban y que no veía por ninguna parte.

—No gastes energía emocionándote, Setsura —le sonrió Nurarihyon, e Ichigo se llevó la mano a la nuca—. Inuyasha no está aquí.

—¿No está? ¿Dónde se metió ese tonto? —se escandalizó Setsura algo apenada por ser tan obvia, pero dejando eso de lado al sentir la decepción—. ¿Y Tsurara? ¿La han visto?

—Sí —reconoció Ichigo, con algo de cansancio por el día sin novedades—. Está con Inuyasha en el otro lado del distrito.

—¿Qué?

—Se nos ocurrió que podríamos hacer mucho más si nos separábamos —le aclaró Nurarihyon, acercándose más a Setsura junto a Ichigo. A su alrededor la gente caminaba y la multitud crecía por la luz del semáforo que pronto iba a cambiar—. De eso ya hace rato. Quita esa cara —le dijo a Setsura—. Porque no lo veas en un par de horas más no vas a morirte.

—No es eso, viejo idiota —contratacó Setsura, sonrojándose un poco y mirando muy feo a Nurarihyon. Los tres estaban ya juntos en medio de la muchedumbre que iba y venía—. Me preocupa lo de Tsurara.

—No te preocupes por ella —le aseguró Ichigo convencido—. Nada le va a pasar con Inuyasha cuidándola.

—Más bien es de él de quien me preocupo —dijo Setsura e Ichigo se quedó confundido. Nurarihyon se rio.

Estaban tan absortos en su conversación, que no notaron a la anciana encorvada que pasaba junto a ellos como si nada al igual que el resto de la gente, y que en milésimas de segundo se sujetó a Ichigo, a quien se suponía no podía ver y, antes que él y mucho menos los otros dos pudieran reaccionar, le estampó un pequeño objeto en el pecho y se alejó de ellos de un salto largo, atrayendo la atención de los transeúntes de la avenida por lo alto que saltó, siendo sólo una anciana.

—¿Qué…?

Nurarihyon y Setsura no habían sido capaces de ver nada, por lo rápido que ocurrió. Sólo acertaron a sorprenderse cuando desde el pecho de Ichigo surgieron haces de luz blanca y morada y los encerraron a los tres en medio, ante los gritos de los transeúntes a su alrededor. El semáforo cambió a verde pero ningún automóvil se movió, y luego vino el silencio y no supieron nada más.

* * *

Tsurara terminó de comer, pagó por la comida y la bebida, y se levantó junto a Inuyasha para seguir. La noche estaba al caer y se habían tirado todo el día literalmente sin encontrar nada. Era lo que Inuyasha había estado esperando así que no le sorprendía, pero eso no lo hacía menos estúpido y aburrido a esa hora. Al menos la comida y el helado no estuvieron tan mal, pensó, mientras miraba a Tsurara caminar un poco delante de él, estirándose un poco luego de haber comido y bebido. No era una mala vista, y a pesar de lo negro de sus pensamientos de hacía instantes, aún estaba la promesa y la determinación de asegurarse que ella no sufriera más por culpa suya ni de nadie.

Llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, seguro de dar un par de pasos sin que ocurriera nada extraño y luego los volvió a abrir para ver por dónde iba, pero al hacerlo ya no vio la blanca y danzarina figura de Tsurara delante de él.

—¿Muñequita?

En la misma calle del puesto de comidas, con toda esa gente detrás y alrededor de él, a los lados tenía edificios y al frente lo largo de la calle por la que transitaba tratando de llegar a alguna parte, pero Tsurara no estaba por ningún lado. Aguzó el olfato para poder detectar su olor característico a nieve, a agua, a lluvia por lo menos pero no hubo nada. Maldición... Genial. Su dulce olor de un aroma artificial que se ponía sobre sí misma al igual que el resto de las mujeres de la época la delató, y la dirección que tomó antes de desaparecer. La noche acechaba en el horizonte anaranjado e Inuyasha alzó el vuelo a saltos, se subió a un poste y de allí partió por lo alto, siguiendo el dulce rastro que la mocosa había dejado tras de sí y tratando de omitir de sus sentidos el asqueroso olor que estaba junto al de ella.

Tsurara podía sentir el viento golpeándole en la cara agresivamente y abrió los ojos como pudo. En un momento estaba caminando delante de Inuyasha a punto de sugerirle regresar a casa, y al siguiente estaba volando a una velocidad increíble, tanto, que en la calle no los veían ni a ella ni al ser que la llevaba cautiva. El sujeto la llevaba sujeta por el vientre y pudo notar que vestía de blanco, pero lo que aterró a Tsurara cuando alzó la cabeza para mirar a esa persona fue su rostro: una calavera, o alguna máscara hecha de huesos de algún animal la cubría casi por completo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—¿Ya reaccionaste? —se burló el ser de ella, moviendo el cuello hacia abajo para mirarla. Sus ojos no se podían ver en lo oscuro de la cuenca negra de su máscara de huesos y Tsurara sentía nauseas al verlo. Era horrible. Nada de lo que había visto hasta ese momento se comparaba a ese ser, que estaba segura que no era un Youkai, o al menos no uno común y corriente.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó ella con voz trémula.

—Pequeña Youkai, no hace falta que sepas mi nombre pues pronto te vas a morir —se rio el monstruo, disfrutando con el miedo en el rostro de Tsurara—. Pero antes de eso vas a hacerme un favor.

Se rio macabramente y Tsurara apenas pudo pensar en escapar sin que se le ocurriera cómo, pues no podía hacer nada. Nada le salía de la cabeza y no atinaba a hacer ningún movimiento del puro terror, por la altura y por la sola presencia de esa criatura. Pensó en llamar a su amo, pero era imposible que Rikuo acudiera a salvarla. Esa esperanza ya no existía, y no tendría ni esa suerte ni ninguna en absoluto. Presa de la desesperación sólo abrió la boca para gemir débilmente:

—Inu… yasha…

—Precisamente a quien quiero —le susurró de manera espeluznante ese ser, y ella abrió mucho los ojos al reparar en el error. Ese ser quería a Inuyasha, y lo único que ella acertó a hacer luego fue a cerrar los ojos y pensar que no sería ella quien lo atrajera a una trampa. Le hubiera gustado llevarlo a tomar helados otra vez, y que le siguiera contando de su vida antes de llegar a las suyas. Quería cantarle más canciones, pues ahora sabía que él disfrutaba de oírla cantar aunque no lo demostrara. Pero ahora a ella sólo le quedaba perderse con ese sujeto y de esa manera no atraer al peligro a Inuyasha, pues intuía que no sería capaz de hacer mucho con un ser que volaba, que se movía tan rápido y cuya sola presencia la estaba cansando sin razón aparente.

—Precisamente. Es a mí a quien quieres.

Tsurara abrió los ojos asustada y aliviada, y giro la cabeza hacia atrás para ver cómo Inuyasha aparecía a su lado de la nada, esbozando un puño con el brazo que estrelló en el cráneo que el tipo tenia por cara, generando un espeluznante ruido de algo que se rompe, y logrando que el ser soltara a Tsurara. Ella se vio libre de repente y poco duró su susto en el aire y la inercia de su caída, pues Inuyasha la atrapó al vuelo y aterrizó en ella segura en brazos, mientras ambos miraban cómo el sujeto se iba a estrellar en una pared, en la enorme estructura de varios pisos que tenían en frente y que era bastante llamativa por su diseño.

—Bueno, el día no se ha acabado aun.

Inuyasha estaba feliz y su rostro lo delataba, mientras miraba el hueco por el que el ser se había metido al estrellarse con el edificio. Pronto se escucharon gritos desde el interior del lugar, que en verdad era enorme, y la gente empezó a salir a raudales por las entradas que estaban a los lados del sitio.

—Ay no. Es un centro comercial —le dijo Tsurara a Inuyasha al reconocer la forma, el tamaño y la cantidad de gente que salía despavorida por las salidas, cargando sus cosas y aterrada ante el polvo que ese ser había levantado. Ella e Inuyasha se encontraban parados en los terrenos de césped de algún centro comercial de varios pisos, iluminado en exceso y que en situaciones normales debía verse muy llamativo, pero ahora las luces titilaban por el impacto y un agujero enorme lo coronaba en su pared, y mucho polvo y humo ascendía a través de él.

—No me digas —le respondió Inuyasha, sonriente. La bajó con cuidado y se incorporó para mirar el orificio en el concreto. De pronto ambos sintieron una presión sobre ellos, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera soportando el peso de algo indescriptible y asfixiante.

—Reiatsu —reconoció Inuyasha.

Miró a Tsurara, que se sostenía en pie con algo de dificultad. Ese reiatsu era fuerte, pero ni de lejos al nivel de un capitán. Inuyasha podría con ello, pero le sería más difícil hacerlo con Tsurara allí, por lo que…

—Vete a casa —le ordenó a Tsurara, que a pesar de haberla bajado al suelo ella no lo había soltado—. Regresa, y si ves a Ichigo mándalo volando para acá.

—¿Y tú crees que me iré así, sin más? Qué poco me conoces —se burló Tsurara, recuperándose del susto que ese ser le había metido y reconfortada al estar sujetando a Inuyasha, de quien no tenía la más mínima intención de apartarse—. A ese bicho lo derrotamos juntos.

—No seas tonta —insistió Inuyasha—. Mira, no quiero discutir. Te dejas de joder los cojones y te marchas ahora. AHORA.

—¡No!

—Pequeña cabrona… haz lo que te dig-

Inuyasha estaba tan contrariado por la actitud de Tsurara, que por poco no notó el rayo de color azul que salió del hueco en su dirección y que se los iba a tragar a ambos. Apenas con tiempo sujetó a Tsurara, que por suerte no lo había soltado a él, y de un salto se alejó cuanto pudo del rayo que al impactar en el sitio donde ellos estuvieron momentos antes explotó terriblemente, y su estruendo alborotó aún más a la gente que huía del lugar y de los alrededores. Más gritos se sumaron al rugido de las llamas que saltaron del sitio del impacto y que se elevaron hasta diez metros en el aire y a muchos más de diámetro.

—¡Carajo!

Inuyasha no soltó a Tsurara y saltó con ella hasta el techo del edificio, a su azotea, donde también había gente que había salido a ver lo que ocurría. Los más curiosos hasta habían sacado sus celulares y grababan todo el asunto o lo que podían captar entre el humo y los gritos, por lo que muy pocos notaron que de pronto un tipo de lo más raro apareció saltando desde la base del alto edificio, cargando consigo a una chica.

—Eso fue peligroso —observó Inuyasha, bajando a Tsurara de nuevo y apartándola suavemente—. Si no te vas al menos quédate aquí, quietecita —en su mente le pareció irónico tener que usar las palabras con las que ella lo había tranquilizado hacía unos minutos, y cómo él le había hecho caso. Esperaba tener la misma suerte que ella.

—Estás loco si crees que te vas a ir tú solo a combatir a esa cosa —le insistió ella, tratando de sacudirse algo del miedo. Había peleado antes con seres mucho más poderosos que ella, pero nada se asemejaba a este, podía jurarlo con los pocos momentos que pasó cerca de él.

—No te lo pregunté, babosa. Así que—

En un instante, Inuyasha lamentó el curso de sus decisiones. No debió haber subido con Tsurara al techo del lugar, abarrotado de gente que pronto reparó en él, en su traza y la niña que lo acompañaba. No debió haberlo hecho, pues al siguiente instante el techo mismo saltó por los aires, junto a las personas que estaban paradas sobre él. Una extensión de varias centenas de metros cuadrados de concreto y vidrio explotaron de repente, y todo el que no fuera lo suficientemente rápido para ponerse a salvo terminó cayendo por el agujero hasta los seis pisos que el lugar tenía, directo al suelo en medio de lamentos y gritos de horror y agonía. Inuyasha sujetaba de nuevo a Tsurara en el aire, a diez metros del techo, donde apenas había podido saltar con sólo el estruendo inicial como advertencia. Pero antes de poder planear su aterrizaje, el ser que los había atacado en primer lugar apareció atrás de él en el mismo aire, haciendo un ruido seco al hacerlo, como el ruido de dos gomas enormes que se frotan entre sí; y de una patada los arrojó a ambos al interior de las paredes del edificio, ahora sin techo.

* * *

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Ichigo, presa de la bronca. Se encontraba en alguna parte pero no veía nada, ni a sí mismo. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Una simple anciana lo había engañado con su apariencia inocente y encerrado en otra dimensión sin que él moviera un dedo y lo peor, con Setsura y Nurarihyon, a los que sentía cerca. No había nada más que oscuridad, pero en su siempre despreciable habilidad para sentir otras energías, Ichigo podía sentirlos cerca de él. También sabía lo que les habían hecho, a él y a los otros dos, pues nunca olvidaría los efectos de una _Caja Negación_ en entes espirituales, hollows, para ser más precisos. En alguna otra ocasión se preguntaría por qué habría funcionado en él, si él era un Shinigami, pero la respuesta era obvia.

Por eso, por una vez desde que inició esa aventura tan larga ya, desde que Urahara le comunicó que Aizen ya no estaba prisionero, Ichigo desplegó gran parte de su reiatsu que siempre llevaba restringida, pues recordaba la explicación de _Grimmjow_ Jaegerjaquez sobre lo que hacía ese objeto que lo había capturado en primer lugar.

" _Si se usa en un Arrancar normal, este queda atrapado para siempre en una dimensión sellada. Pero no fue diseñado para ser utilizado contra los Espadas. Con un reiatsu como el suyo, no creo que se quede encerrado más de dos o tres horas."_

Aquella vez Grimmjow hablaba de Ulquiorra Cifer, a quien había logrado encerrar satisfactoriamente en otra dimensión gracias a ese objeto, a esa Caja Negación que Aizen les había suministrado a todos los Espada en aquel entonces. Y como Grimmjow había predicho, a Ulquiorra no le tomó más de ese tiempo para poder salir. Por lo que Ichigo, esperando no lastimar a los otros dos al hacerlo, liberó parte de su reiatsu reprimido desde siempre, desde que terminara su batalla contra Juhabach hacía un buen tiempo. Así quizás aceleraría el proceso para encontrar a los otros dos en aquella oscuridad y sacarlos de allí junto a él. Y junto a su concentración, en un rincón de su mente estaba el malestar por lo que estaría ocurriendo en el mundo real, pues esa había sido una treta para quitarlo de en medio mientras algo grande que no querían que el presenciara o interviniera, se llevaba a cabo. Satisfactoriamente para quien se le ocurriera tal idea, misión cumplida.

* * *

Inuyasha podía sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, en todo su cuerpo y en especial en el sitio con el que había impactado contra el piso y la pared, derrumbando aún más aquél lugar asolado. Con miedo sujetaba a Tsurara, que estaba inconsciente y a la que apenas pudo amortiguar el golpe con el que fueron arrojados tan violentamente desde muy alto. Ante él, entre el polvo y el humo, podía ver a esa figura humanoide descender lentamente, flotando, por el enorme vacío que era antes el techo de ese llamativo lugar. Y en su cuerpo, aparte del dolor por el golpe, sentía viajar por sus venas el conocido malestar que le provocaba el veneno inoculado a través de la sangre.

—La verdad no eres gran cosa —observó el ser, que aún no podía distinguir bien entre el humo—. Esperaba más de ustedes, Inuyasha.

—¡Keh! Justo me atrapaste hoy con la guardia baja —escupió Inuyasha. Se levantó rápidamente ignorando el dolor, y con sumo cuidado depositó a Tsurara en el suelo, apoyándola en la pared. La miró para comprobar que estuviera bien, y vio que de todos modos estaba algo magullada y sucia, y partes de la ropa que traía puesta se habían rasgado. Miró alrededor para comprobar que nada pesado le cayera encima y luego de hacerlo se alejó de ella en dirección de su atacante—. Pero ya con las manos libres vemos cómo te va conmigo, cabrón.

Pero el ser se rio, a medida que el polvo se alejaba y su figura se hacía visible.

En su vida Inuyasha jamás había visto a un ser igual. Se trataba de una especie de ser sobrenatural, de piel escamosa y de color morado claro, vestido de blanco y con una espada al cinto. Su rostro era cubierto por una calavera de algún tipo de serpiente, y su lengua viperina se asomaba entre sus colmillos. En sus antebrazos y piernas tenía delgados pinchos, con los que seguramente le había inyectado su veneno a Inuyasha al patearlo como a cualquier cosa desde el aire.

—¿Qué mierda se supone que eres? —le preguntó Inuyasha, tratando de reconocer el tipo de criatura, sin éxito.

—Vaya, Hanyou —se burló el ser—. ¿Es que nunca en tu vida has visto a un hollow?

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra. ¿Eso era un hollow? Aquellas cosas con las que Ichigo peleaba siempre, de las que tanto le había contado pero que jamás pudo ver hasta ese momento, eso, era un hollow? Era horrible, tal y como se lo habían descrito. Su poder espiritual era enorme, pues Inuyasha aun sentía la presión sobre él. Su velocidad era superior también, pues no lo había visto llegar varias veces. Pero lo que más jodía a Inuyasha era saber que Ichigo se deshacía de bichos como ese a base de diario, sin ningún problema.

—Te has quedado sin habla. ¿Tanto te asusta mi poder?

El hollow se burló de Inuyasha, y este sólo pudo llevar la mano a la empuñadura de  
Tessaiga y…

Pero no pudo lanzar el Kaze no Kizu. Estaba en un edificio que momentos antes estaba a rebosar de gente, y de seguro quedarían sobrevivientes a semejante encontronazo con las técnicas de ese ser. Efectivamente, pudo oírlos gemir levemente, así como todo tipo de lamentos de miedo y dolor por los lados del lugar. Inuyasha no podía arriesgarse a cargarse él mismo a humanos inocentes.

—¡Vamos a darle una paliza, Inuyasha! —oyó que le gritaba Tsurara, que se había despertado e Inuyasha se sintió desfallecer. La sintió acercarse detrás de él y levantó el brazo para hacerla detenerse. Realmente, esa mocosa le perjudicaba en su concentración.

—Me cago en la puta… —maldijo, y al menos pudo alegrarse con la sonrisa que no pudo evitar al ver a Tsurara haciendo un gesto de enfado en su carita por lo grosero de su lenguaje. Ya tendrían tiempo para discutir de eso y más, pero primero lo primero.

Se lanzó contra el ser, y por un momento viajó al pasado al sentir la tensión y el miedo de siempre, al enfrentarse a amenazas tan o más fuertes que él. Ese ser le había dado la paliza de su vida, pues Inuyasha no estaba acostumbrado a ser zarandeado y arrojado como un trapo por nadie, pero los hollows manejaban mucha fuerza bruta según podía ver. Así que era cuestión de ponerse serio y a su nivel. Con gran velocidad logró posicionarse ante el hollow que tenía delante y agitando a Tessaiga estaba a punto de cortarlo…

—¡Inuyasha!

Ah... Otra sensación de nostalgia por su pasado al oír su nombre siendo gritado de esa manera por una mujer. Incluso preocupada Tsurara tenía una voz preciosa, y ahora mismo se deshizo al gritar su nombre cuando le fue devuelto el golpe antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Ese ser era mucho más rápido que Inuyasha. Demasiado.

Se estrelló contra la pared, luego de pasar como un relámpago junto a Tsurara, y cuando hubo terminado de moverse por la fuerza del golpe la pudo ver corriendo hacia él, hecha un manojo de nervios. Perfecto. Debía hacer algo pronto o ella saldría muy lastimada.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás bien? ¡Resiste por favor!

Inuyasha le sonrió. Estaba hecho una piltrafa, tendido en el suelo al pie del muro en medio de restos polvorientos y cosas que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Lo que si distinguí era algunos de sus huesos rotos y su inconfundible dolor. Y Tsurara estaba arrodillada a su lado, tratando de mantenerlo con ella. Ese golpe que el hollow le había devuelto había sido tan fuerte que lo hizo escupir sus tripas literalmente, pues sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca y chorreándole en el pecho. Tsurara comenzó a desesperarse e Inuyasha se levantó, ignorando otra vez el dolor, sólo por tranquilizarla.

—Ya, ya… No te pongas así. Voy ganando.

—¿Ganando? —se escandalizó ella—. Estás vomitando sangre.

—Deja ya de mandonear, llorona.

—¡No estoy llorando! —protestó Tsurara.

Inuyasha le sonrió y empuñó a Tessaiga ante sí para volver a enfrentar a ese ser. Si pudiera conectar alguna de sus técnicas lo tendría en la bolsa, pero era casi imposible por pensar en la gente que estaba todavía en ese lugar. Afuera podía oír el bullicio de los que salieron antes que las cosas se les jodieran tanto y además oía sirenas y ruidos en el aire. Los humanos sí que eran ruidosos, pensó con ironía.

—Sabes que da igual —se burló el hollow—. No importa qué truquito logres hacer, conmigo no te servirá, Inuyasha —dijo eso ultimo con sorna, como si lo hubiera sabido de antemano.

—Supongo que algo tienes que ver con Aizen y Naraku, ¿no? —quiso saber Inuyasha con tranquilidad, seguramente por culpa del veneno. Atrás de él de todos modos Tsurara estaba aún muy nerviosa.

—Tengo todo que ver con ellos —reconoció el hollow, sonando orgulloso—. Desde hace años no era más que un simple Gillian, ¡pero ahora de la nada ya soy Adjucha! Todo se lo debo a Aizen-sama y a esa joya milagrosa que lleva consigo.

—La Shikon no Tama, ¿eh? Esos carajos no sólo están jugando con Youkais, sino también con Hollows —observó Inuyasha, no molestándose en preguntar que eran Gillians o Adjuchas. Le sonaban, pero la verdad era lo de menos.

—Así es. Y me pidieron específicamente que me encargara de ti —le contó el hollow, sintiéndose vencedor, tanto que ya podía desembuchar lo que se traía encima—. Fue un gran plan. Sólo tenía que separar de alguna forma a Kurosaki Ichigo de ti, y luego eliminarte. Resultó ser más fácil de lo que esperaba, porque terminaron separándose ustedes por su cuenta. Luego eliminarte no sería un gran problema porque eres irremediablemente lento y estúpido, por tratar de cuidar esa mocosa antes que a ti mismo. Así que no te preocupes más por el dolor —observó burlonamente, al ver que Inuyasha se tambaleaba—. Pronto acabará. O quizás no. Después de todo, Naraku-sama puso especial énfasis en que debías sufrir mucho antes de morir

—¿Y crees que vas a vivir para hacerlo? —le escupió Inuyasha, tratando de mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos, al oír mencionar a Naraku—. Cuando llegue Ichigo va a destriparte, cabronazo.

—¿En serio, eso crees? —siguió burlándose el ser—. Kurosaki Ichigo no vendrá. ¿Pensabas que iba a arriesgarme a atacarlos con él cerca? No. Me aseguré que él esté lejos para entrar en acción, y una vez seguro, eché mano de un Youkai que cambia de forma y logré encerrar a Kurosaki Ichigo en otra dimensión —al oírlo Inuyasha no pudo evitar mostrarse incómodo y eso alegró a lhollow más—. No es difícil, pues al parecer han perdido reflejos. En fin. Esto ya se termina.

Comenzó a caminar hacia Inuyasha, y él apenas podía mantenerse en pie por la conmoción y por el veneno. Sólo quería asegurarse que Tsurara estuviera a salvo, pero eso estaría difícil, pues ella estaba atrás de él, seguramente muerta de miedo y sin posibilidad de huir dada la velocidad que manejaba aquella criatura.

Por ello no le creyó a sus propios ojos, cuando Tsurara apareció junto a él, y su atuendo casual de calle se transformó ante ellos en la túnica blanca que solía usar en casa, tan parecida a la de su madre. Tsurara adoptó una posición defensiva junto a Inuyasha, y ahora él era el que estaba muerto de miedo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Vete de aquí!

—No. ¿Cómo crees que miraré a mi madre a la cara, si le digo que te abandoné?

—Pues no se lo digas y punto, mocosa tonta —se molestó Inuyasha, molesto con la incomprensión de Tsurara—. Debes irte ahora.

—¿Y crees que esa preciosa niñita va a escaparse de mí? —se extrañó el hollow, algo molesto por ser ignorado—. Si ni tú has podido, Inuyasha, menos va a po-

—Vete de una vez —seguía insistiendo Inuyasha, y Tsurara negaba con la cabeza, dejando su pose de defensa y adoptando una de molestia para con el chico que discutía con ella—. Aprovecha ahora que está distraído.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Serás-

Tsurara no pudo saber lo que era, porque a sus pies algo que no pudo ver explotó, y antes de saberlo ella estaba volando de nuevo, sujeta y cubierta del fuego y escombros por Inuyasha, del que podía ver cómo casi echaba humo por la boca. Si por la bronca que ella le estaba causando o por la explosión, no estaba segura, pero la preocupación era la misma.

Se estrellaron contra el suelo, y ella apenas pudo sentir nada más que el cuerpo de él haciéndose pedazos con cada caída en su esfuerzo por ahorrarle a Tsurara el dolor. Desesperada, se levantó cuando dejaron de moverse, se puso ante Inuyasha y trató de defenderlo de lo que fuera que los estuviera cazando, pero un manotazo que no pudo ni ver la hizo alejarse del sitio, apenas gimiendo por lo súbito y preciso del golpe.

—Mocosa idiota —la insultó el ser—. Luego me encargo de ti.

—Tsu… Tsurara…

Inuyasha trató de levantarse, pero un puñetazo en el cráneo lo clavó de cara en el suelo, rompiendo la madera y el cemento que lo componían, y otro recuerdo a su collar perdido lo llenó de paz por un nanosegundo. Al recuperar el sentido trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero una patada en el estómago lo sacó del suelo y lo mandó lejos escupiendo sangre. No se lo había esperado. Era la paliza de su vida, hecha por algún hollow sin nombre y él, Inuyasha, moriría sin remedio y sin oponer resistencia. Impotente, y lamentando no poder cuidar a una simple niña a la que no podía ver y a la que deseaba proteger más que nada.

Vio cómo el hollow alzaba el brazo y juntaba los dedos de la mano para asestarle un golpe mortal, pero antes que pudiera descender el brazo sobre Inuyasha una enorme mata de pelo apareció ante él y lo levantó, lejos del hollow.

—Inuyasha. Respóndeme.

Era Gitsune. Inuyasha sintió el cariño que ella se había ganado de él, al mismo tiempo que más miedo. ¿Cómo rayos habría llegado ella hasta allí? Esa posibilidad estaba más allá de Inuyasha, pero él no podía estar contento de verla, porque ni ella podría con ese sujeto.

—Siguen apareciendo los estorbos —musitó el hollow, que apareció junto a ellos con su ruido de siempre, y trató de clavarle la mano en el pecho a Gitsune sin que ella pudiera evitarlo por la rapidez del ataque, pero Inuyasha se incorporó como pudo en los brazos de ella e interpuso su espalda en la trayectoria de la mano.

—¡Inuyasha! —lloró Gitsune por fin, cuando la mano que veía salir por el pecho de Inuyasha formó un puño y el hollow la jaló desde la espalda de Inuyasha para sacarla y hacer más grande la herida. Inuyasha parecía no tener sangre de lo pálido que estaba y sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno— ¡Inuyasha! Tranquilo, mi amor. Te voy a-

No pudo acabar la frase, porque el hollow la golpeó por encima, la estrelló en el suelo y la alejó de una patada, todo ello antes que Inuyasha cayera al suelo de bruces ante él. Kyokotsu, que también estaba ahí, dio un grito de espanto y salió corriendo hacia Gitsune, pero cayó en medio camino cuando el hollow se elevó en el aire y desplegó su enorme reiatsu una vez más.

—Son como las cucarachas —protestó—, ¡muéranse ya!

—Inuyasha… —musitó Gitsune desde el suelo, con sus colas dobladas y el pelo alborotado y esparcido por el polvoriento suelo. Ella ya no sería más un problema. Y la otra niñita quedó fuera de combate al instante. Sólo quedaba finiquitar a Inuyasha, seguro que esta vez ya nadie interferiría. Pero…

—Tú… eres un mentiroso…

Tsurara se había arrastrado hasta Inuyasha, que yacía en un lago de su propia sangre y que no se movía. Ella se colocó a su altura en el suelo y lo contempló, yaciendo boca abajo derrotado, con rabia y pena. ¿Se iba a morir así? ¿Luego de toda esa palabrería y todo eso de ser una leyenda y el mejor y tantas otras babosadas? Tsurara sintió las lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos, por todo lo que Inuyasha había hecho, por todo lo que le había dicho y por todo lo que no haría más.

Y mientras lo miraba se lo imaginó, vivito y coleando, sano y fuerte, alegre e irreverente, tomando helados con ella en ese parque otra vez, y poniendo esa cara de incomodidad al oírla cantar, y Tsurara no pudo evitar llorar de pena por la posibilidad perdida. Con apenas un poco de fuerzas, Tsurara se puso a tararear la melodía de aquella canción que Inuyasha le había dicho que le gustaba, y vio con alegría cómo una de sus orejas de perro se movió un poco.

—Qué bonito —se burló el hollow al verla llorar recostada junto a él—. Ya que querías saber mi nombre, mocosa, este es. Asegúrate de divulgarlo en el infierno cuando llegues. El nombre del ser que se encargó de dar muerte a Inuyasha: ¡Soy Hidra Grey, y así lo contarás en el Hades!

Hidra se lanzó desde el aire hasta Inuyasha, y Tsurara dejó de cantar. Se movió como pudo para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, dispuesta a ser atravesada junto a él y terminar de una vez. Había venido todo ese día junto a él hacia ese momento para encontrarse con los responsables de la tristeza que sentía al perder a su amo, y así terminaría su vida esa noche, pues se lo había estado buscando. Quizá Rikuo la estaría esperando en el más allá, si lo había. Se abrazó a Inuyasha como pudo, deseó fundirse con él para así no sentir más y sólo oyó el grito de guerra de Hidra y el lamento de impotencia de Gitsune, en alguna parte de ese desbaratado lugar.

* * *

 **Silky Heart. Se la saben. Sonaba cuando escribía y surgió así como así.**


	15. Alma Encadenada

**Capítulo 28**

 **Alma Encadenada**

Calmada y pausadamente, en un estado de total armonía, Tsurara se sintió flotar. Se encontraba disfrutando del paseo de su vida, flotando a la deriva en ningún lugar y no podía definir ninguna sensación en particular, más que el estar ahí de alguna forma, sin forma definida y sólo sin hacer nada. Sentía que era una bendición sólo eso, la idea y el saber que existían ella y tal paz, como si esta hubiera estado desde siempre allí con ella y no hubiera sido interrumpida jamás.

Pero debía abrir los ojos, pues ahora sentía también calor. Las sensaciones llegaban de a poco y el calor fue la primera que pudo notar aparte del gusto por la nada, por no sentir. Ese calor que, de alguna manera no contrastaba con el frío al que ella estaba acostumbrada a emitir y que necesitaba para vivir, la había despertado de ese estado de tranquilidad. Y al hacerlo ella sentía la sensación de uno de esos días en que trataba de quedarse en cama hasta un poco más tarde de lo normal, a pesar de sus muchos deberes que debía desempeñar durante el día, como ayudar a preparar el desayuno de todos en la casa, hacer algo de los quehaceres, ayudar a la señora Wakana con el resto de cosas, y asistir a Rikuo durante toooodo el día, siguiéndolo a toooodas partes y haciendo lo que él dijera. El tener que despertarse en ese momento fue como tener que hacerlo en un día en que no tuviera por qué hacer ninguna de esas cosas sino sólo quedarse en camita hasta tarde, y sentía la misma frustración que se siente al tener que levantarse de todos modos y perder ese descanso tan ansiado.

Y allí fue cuando otra emoción le llegó, aparte del calor y de la nada hasta ese momento tan agradables: la de la pérdida. Pues al despertar más sus sentidos recordó que Rikuo, a quien había asistido cada día fielmente desde que nació, ya no estaba con ella. Se había marchado a donde ella no podía alcanzarlo, aunque hubiera momentos desde entonces en que ella se moría por hacerlo. Podía vivir otra vez la alegría que sintió cuando el joven Rihan y la joven Wakana habían concebido a Rikuo-sama, y le habían encomendado a ella el protegerlo de todo, desde pequeño y hasta que creciera. Fue una tarea que ella cumplió con creces y con mucho orgullo en su desempeño, a través de los años y las batallas que libraron junto a él cuando amenazaban la soberanía y el bienestar de su Hyakki Yakou, al que ambos pertenecían. Podía vivir otra vez el orgullo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de sentir que sus entrañas se quemaban de tristeza por sentir viejas sensaciones, no podía llorar. Sentía toda la capacidad y los sentimientos necesarios para el llanto sincero y sentido, pero este no llegaba. ¿Sería que con toda esa avalancha de sensaciones, no le estaba permitida una simple expresión de dolor? ¿Estaría restringida a ello en ese lugar en que hacía poco tan tranquila se había sentido?

Abrió los ojos al fin, cosa que había estado evitando desde que tuvo conciencia de que debía hacerlo. ¿Estaba triste? No podía decirlo con seguridad incluso cuando estuvo con la pena clavada en el pecho como un aguijón hasta ese momento. Además, aparte de los sentimientos definidos en su interior podía sentir que le llegaban otros, a cada instante y segundo que pasaba. Aún con los ojos abiertos no veía nada en ese sitio en el que flotaba, pero no era porque estuviera oscuro, sino porque de veras no veía nada en ese lugar. Si tuviera que describir lo que veían sus ojos al estar abiertos era precisamente como lo que tenía detrás de los ojos, o detrás del rango de lo que ven los ojos y eso era muy inquietante pues así debía sentirse la desesperación. Pero a pesar de no poder ver nada, podía distinguir la inconfundible sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien que sí podía verla a ella, y en ese lugar sin nada más que ella misma esa sensación de ser observada sin poder evitarlo se catalogaba como miedo. Y luego, como si su mente asustada fuera una fuente de agua, cada segundo que pasaba allí se llenaba más y más de pensamientos que no eran suyos, o que al menos no recordaba que tenía o que hubiera pensado alguna vez. Imágenes iban y venían, como si se hubiera actualizado el programa que la hacía sólo sentir, para luego experimentar situaciones y memorias que no había vivido jamás. Le hubiera gustado que fuera como ver una película, pues así quizás no sentiría en carne propia la pena que sentía con las cosas que veía con sus ojos, sentía con su cuerpo, almacenaba en su memoria y guardaba en su corazón.

Como…

 _Se moría de ganas por llegar a casa. Se la había pasado toda la tarde en el bosque, tratando de atrapar al último animal que pudiera cocinar para aliviarle a su madre el resfriado que tenía. Se sentía orgulloso de sus habilidades de cazador, ya que no tenían comparación con humanos mayores y con ninguna criatura, y más si podía usarlas para situaciones tan complicadas como esa. Además lo hacía con todas sus ganas y buena voluntad al tratarse de su madre. Ella llevaba ya varias semanas enferma, y a pesar que trataba de demostrarle que seguía siendo la misma de siempre con su actitud y su alegría, era obvio lo que le costaba hacerlo debido a su malestar. Él llevaba ya varias semanas tratándola de la misma forma, y ella insistía que era un resfriado normal, y esa forma era la misma receta que ella le había enseñado para tratar el resfrío. Así que alegremente él atrapó al fin a la última de las criaturas que sabía que necesitaba para poder preparar la solución al resfriado de su madre, a pesar de haberla preparado varias veces ya los últimos días. Pero él, imperturbable, no dejaba de hacerlo cada día. Todo fuera por verla bien y sana, dedicándole esa sonrisa de la que se sabía dueño y que protegería de todos en esas tierras, todos los días de su vida..._

Y Tsurara por fin pudo llorar. Sin saberlo y sabiéndolo al mismo tiempo sintió la tristeza que llenaba su corazón, al saber sin saber del desenlace de aquél recuerdo. Haber sido un niño ilusionado en curar a su mamá con un remedio hecho con todo el corazón, que jamás lograría su cometido porque ella ya no estaba…

Deseó no saberlo, no haberse enterado de nada porque era demasiado. En su propia experiencia Tsurara podía decir que su madre, Setsura, era lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo y aunque estuvieran separadas desde hacía ya muchos años, Tsurara vivía y respiraba porque sabía que su madre la estaba esperando en algún lugar, dispuesta como siempre a escucharla y Tsurara a su vez la añoraba cuando estaba lejos, porque quería que viviera con ella y todos los demás en la casa principal, pero su madre era y siempre había sido un espíritu libre. Allá, las veces que pudo haber cumplido el deseo de su madre de robarle un beso al comandante, Tsurara se alegraba mucho cuando le contaba de sus experiencias por escrito, y el orgullo de su madre por ella no tenía comparación con nada ni tampoco lo tenía el amor de Tsurara por Setsura. Y ahora en su interior llevaba el conocimiento inequívoco y el dolor insondable que deja la perdida de algo tan esencial en su existencia. ¿Cómo lo sobrellevaba él? ¿Cómo lo habría hecho, siendo tan sólo un niño? Ya ni le perturbaba el sentimiento de hacía rato al ser observada sin detenimiento, y que no había cesado desde que retomó la conciencia de su ser en un extraño lugar. Con pesar sólo pudo prepararse para otra acometida de recuerdos que invadieron su mente como la primera vez…

 _La euforia y el arrebato de sensaciones de alegría, vértigo y adrenalina, mezcladas con un poco de miedo y valentía, lo embargaban. Se sentía en la cima de la montaña de criaturas que pugnaban por ser el más poderoso de cuantos existían y existirían jamás, y que batallaban sin descanso por hacerse con ese poder infinito, capaz de conceder deseos, que todos deseaban para sí mismos y que él poseía ahora. La Perla brillaba inocentemente, colgada del rosario en el que Kikyō la había puesto y que ahora colgaba a su vez de su mano, mientras esquivaba sin problemas las lanzas y proyectiles que los aldeanos le arrojaban para detenerlo. Idiotas. Pero ya les haría saber su destino luego de usar la joya para su ambición, la que tuvo y deseó desde que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su madre. La ambición por la que había esperado pacientemente, y por la que se había propuesto engañar a esa estúpida sacerdotisa para engatusarla, enamorarla, quitarle la perla y luego asesinarla. Sí. Esa fue su idea desde el principio. La engañada siempre fue ella, y el hecho que ella lo atacara antes de que pudiera entregarle la perla como habían quedado no era sino lo esperado. ¿Verdad? Ese dolor tan horrible que sentía en lo más profundo de su interior y que superaba a las otras emociones debía ser una vil mentira que no sentía y que debía ignorar. ¿Cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué se odiaba al sentirla? ¿Por qué dolía tanto, a pesar de tener su perla en sus manos al fin y la alegría de ello? Correr aliviaría un poco su pena, así que se entregó a la carrera y el zafarrancho con los aldeanos tras él, tratando de pararlo y quitarle al perla. Pero no, no funcionaba. Ni eso, ni el calor del combate, ni los rostros asustados de los aldeanos a los que podría rebanar como el cuchillo a la fruta. Y allí fue que la escuchó. Escuchó que ella pronunciaba su nombre, pero ya no con cariño y embeleso como lo hacía tan solo la noche anterior, sino con rabia y despecho. Y al mirarla mientras él saltaba y le decía en silencio que nunca había dudado de ella pero que ella lo había traicionado, la vio apuntándole con una de sus letales flechas. Insensata mujer. Insensato él. Lo era él, pues le dio la espalda para seguir huyendo, ¿huyendo? Insensato, pues ahora sumado a su dolor interno ahora sentía el filo de la flecha penetrando en su pecho muy lentamente y dejándolo dolorosamente colgado de un árbol. Desde aquella altura la pudo ver otra vez, pudo contemplar lo perfecta y hermosa que era, con su arco temblando luego de dispararle, certera como ninguna. Él apenas tuvo fuerzas para levantar el brazo derecho en su dirección y al hacerlo soltó la perla que cayó al suelo, donde cualquiera podía alcanzarla y con desdén comprobó que eso ya no le importaba. Sólo quería saber. Sólo quería entender el motivo por el que ella le había hecho eso, si él le había entregado todo…_

" _K-Kikyō… Maldita. Cómo te atreviste…"_

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero recordar nada más!

Tsurara se deshacía en recuerdos dolorosos que no le pertenecían a ella. Recuerdos de traiciones, de pérdidas, de derrotas, de desprecio y rechazo. Eso era un hanyou. Pero ella no lo veía así. Así era la vida de antes y qué culpa tenía ella de eso. La maldad y la traición eran algo inherente a los humanos y a los Youkai, pues ninguna especie podía alardear de santurronería desde que existieron al principio de los tiempos, desde que pudieron contar el tiempo que había pasado. Ella lo sabía, así que no entendía por qué debía presenciar tales recuerdos, asimilarlos lentamente y sentirlos como suyos. No lo entendía. Sólo quería parar. Dejar de sentir nada. Volver a ese maravilloso estado de nada. Había sido tan perfecto poco antes. Pero ese rostro, el rostro de esa miko la atormentaba y giraba a su alrededor, y su voz proyectaba el nombre de él y era a ella, a Tsurara, a quien le dolía en el alma el oírla decir su nombre.

Y entonces lo vio. Lo oyó. Pudo ver con sus ojos y escuchar con sus oídos al fin.

—¿Quieres que pare? Parará cuando te vayas de aquí, Yuki Onna.

Tsurara dejó de lagrimear, y ante sí pudo ver que de no ver nada ahora todo era negro, pero ella podía verse a sí misma en ese lugar y a quien le había hablado. Se trataba de una persona que ahora conocía más que bien y que, a pesar que estaba más que acostumbrada a él, no lo estaba a verlo tan pequeño. El Inuyasha niño la miraba imperturbable, muy diferente de aquel al que vio preparándole remedios a su madre con tanta ilusión.

—¿Inuyasha? —se sorprendió ella, de verlo allí y de esa forma. La voz de ese Inuyasha era de niño pequeño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo —le respondió él—. ¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?

—No lo sé —fue la sincera respuesta de Tsurara mientras agachaba la cabeza con pesadumbre—. Pero créeme que si fue mi culpa, me arrepiento. No me gusta nada este lugar.

—Bah. Eso te pasa por hacer cosas innecesarias.

Tsurara sólo hipó, se abrazó a sí misma y miró de nuevo al Inuyasha pequeño. Era arrogante, quizá más que su versión mayor. Le hubiera gustado que estuviera el mayor, pues se moría de ganas por congelarle los sesos y las criadillas, a ver si así dejaba de ser tan patán. Dejó de abrazarse y trató de caminar hacia él, pero a pesar de mover las piernas en un ridículo amago de caminata en lo negro de su estancia, no pudo moverse ni un centímetro hacia él; y él sólo estaba allí parado, todo campante en medio de un fondo negro, no tan lejos de ella. ¡Hasta tenía su túnica de las Ratas de Fuego en miniatura! Le hubiera parecido irresistiblemente tierno en otra circunstancia, pero el hecho de estar allí contra su voluntad y por añadidura no traer nada puesto no la ayudaban a sacar a la madre que traía dentro.

—No tengo idea de lo que hice —siguió Tsurara ya sin llorar, pero con la pena implícita en su voz. De alguna manera tampoco sentía la vergüenza pues sabía que el Inuyasha niño no era alguien a quien temer en ese campo—. Tampoco recuerdo nada desde antes de llegar. Pero ya no quiero estar aquí.

—¿Ya te quieres ir? Resultaste ser más fácil de manejar de lo que pensaba —se burló Inuyasha, apareciendo una pelota de ninguna parte y haciéndola botar ante él. Tsurara trató de ignorar la burla, pero cada bote de la pelota la enojaba más y más. Luego pudo recordar esa pelota de una de esas memorias especialmente dolorosas y humillantes, cuando un montón de humanos le habían hecho de brabucones a ese niño hibrido, en presencia de su madre que no había podido hacer nada más que observar la injusticia con impotencia.

—¿Y qué puedes saber tú de cómo manejar a la gente? —inquirió Tsurara con rabia, pero con la pena del recuerdo que no era suyo acechando en su percepción—. Tú, que tienes la misma mente y sentido común de un perro tonto, seas grande o seas chiquito.

—Puede ser —le respondió Inuyasha chico, sonriendo—. Siempre la estoy cagando y metiéndome en problemas, ¿pero alguna vez has oído que me escape de alguno como haces tú?

—De seguro te escapas cuando nadie te ve —le dijo Tsurara con saña, sintiendo la bronca contra ese arrogante niño y que de alguna manera lograba aliviar un poco la angustia que sentía—. Eso de escabullirse sin que lo vean es muy tú.

—Pues te equivocas —le dijo Inuyasha sin alterarse y la pelota dejó de botar en sus manos. Él comenzó a caminar hacia Tsurara y ella vio que si él lo hacia él sí avanzaba en la negrura y sus piecitos descalzos lo llevaban hacia ella. Inuyasha levantó una mano y al moverla, más recuerdos entraron en la mente de Tsurara, que resignada a la pena sólo se dejó llevar por ellos—. Si me ven caer o vencer, o no, no me importa. Yo jamás me rindo ante nada.

Había estado preparada para la acometida de lamentación por memorias que no eran suyas, pero esos recuerdos eran un mar de diferencia a los que presenció antes. Eran de emociones fuertes, relacionadas a la euforia por un combate y por la disputa de un simple recuerdo de su padre con su medio hermano. Al fin y al cabo Sesshomaru era poderoso, el Youkai más poderoso que existió y existiría; y de todos modos Inu no Taisho le había legado a él, a Inuyasha, su mejor espada.

La llenó la determinación, para proteger a quienes le importaban, a sus amigos. Gente que lo había aceptado tal como era y que moriría por él sin dudarlo. Ahora Tsurara los veía. Miroku. Sango. Shippou. Rin. Kaede. Kohaku. Kirara. Luego Ichigo. Orihime. Kisuke. El gato Yoruichi. Compañeros de armas, camaradas de sangre en batallas sin fin, en el pasado y por el futuro. Luego vio a su madre. A Hagoromo Gitsune. A Nurarihyon. Y los miembros del Clan Nura y a ella misma. Se vio, y supo que era muy importante para él, como todos los demás.

Saboreaba el gusto de la victoria, su sabor, de aquella ocasión al derrotar a Naraku la primera vez junto a sus amigos, y Tsurara sintió por ellos una avalancha de cariño, por lograr lo que ella más anhelaba en la vida. Sintió la aventura, al viajar con sus amigos por el mundo para derrotar a Naraku; y ahora con Ichigo, para derrotarlo de nuevo y para bien. Hasta el fin del mundo y de los tiempos si hacía falta.

Y la acometió con más fuerza que nunca la lujuria y la pasión, de hacerle el amor a su ser amado, morir dentro de ella. Dos hermosos rostros que eran uno y el mismo flotaban ahora en su mente y sus nombres grabados a fuego en su alma no los olvidaría jamás. Kikyō y Kagome, dos personas que eran una y la misma, y que a pesar de morirse de pena por perderlo a él una vez, esa mujer había roto la barrera del tiempo y del espacio sólo para estar a su lado de nuevo. Eso la alegró muchísimo, pues el rostro de esa mujer la había atormentado al saber que a pesar de haber sido suya, la perdió una vez y otra. La alegró el saber que había encontrado su camino hacia él, y que lo esperaba en algún lugar…

Y al liberarse de la desdicha, Tsurara lo miró con sus ojos, vio la sinceridad que había reemplazado a la arrogancia en los ojos de Inuyasha, y sintió que a pesar del dolor existía la esperanza, la luz y la ilusión y que estos nunca se habían marchado de esos ojos dorados. Los ojos de Inuyasha eran tan grandes en ese entonces, y tan cálidos, como la primera de las sensaciones que ella sintió en ese lugar. Él llegó hasta ella al fin y se paró frente a Tsurara. Era más bajito que ella ahora y eso le provocó a Tsurara algo de alegría. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y tímidamente alzó ambos brazos, pues lo que necesitaba era contacto humano. Irónicamente siendo una Youkai, lo que necesitaba era contacto humano a la antigua. El que fuera. Se alegró más cuando él sólo rodó los ojos ante ella: _Ya qué_.

Y Tsurara lo agarró por la cabeza con ambas manos, lo apretó contra su pecho y apoyó su cabeza contra la de él. Lo apretó con fuerza contra sí, como si quisiera hundirlo allí para que no se le escapara, tan escurridizo y astuto era. Arrogante mocoso y aún más de mayor, lleno de palabras y hechos, y capaz de sacar de quicio a todos; pero lo que era en ese momento fue un mocoso por el que ella ahora vivía y que sabía que no cambiaría por nadie en ese lugar que ahora era de ambos. Era su única compañía al fin y al cabo.

—Si te digo que me estás ahogando, ¿me crees? —le preguntó él, inseguro y con la voz definitivamente opacada por la presión de Tsurara sobre él. Cosa rara si uno creía que estaban en un plano… espiritual, por así decirlo, donde el tacto de los cuerpos no debería existir como tal.

—Sip —le respondió ella alegremente, frotando su mejilla con los cabellos plateados.

—Joder. Y si te lo pido por favor, ¿me sueltas?

—Nop. Pero a ver… —Tsurara lo alejó de su pecho para verlo a los ojos pero sin soltarlo, atenta a lo que haría.

—¿Por favor?

Ella fingió pensárselo, lo miró sonriente y…

—Hum… nop.

Y lo atrapó de nuevo. Sonrió aún más cuando lo oyó maldecir.

—¿Estás segura? —le dijo él mientras ella volvía a frotar su mejilla sobre su cabeza con ternura—. Afuera la cosa no está para estas tonterías.

—Lo sé —reconoció Tsurara, sabiendo de lo que él le hablaba. Lo soltó un poco, se acuclilló para ponerse a su altura y lo miró a los ojos. Se quedó un rato embobada, tratando de entender qué significaba esa manifestación del híbrido al que ahora conocía como a ella misma, y quizá incluso lo conocía más que él a sí mismo—. Quiero saber qué eres.

—Soy Inuyasha. ¿Eso que hiciste te malogró la cabeza? Aaaaayyyy- —protestó él cuando Tsurara le jaló las orejas de perro por su atrevimiento.

—¿Que yo hice qué? —se sorprendió Tsurara, sin dejar de jalar las orejas y pensativamente, mientras Inuyasha gemía de dolor—. No se me ocurre qué pudo ser lo que hice para que de pronto apareciera aquí —y como si se le hubiera encendido un foco, ahora Tsurara recordaba todo, todos los eventos que la llevaron a ese punto, sin falta—. Sólo…

Miró otra vez al niño que casi lagrimeaba por el jalón de orejas. Ella pudo hacer memoria de lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de aparecer allí, antes de entregarse al vacío: su ultimo pensamiento sólo había sido que a donde se fuera que vaya luego de morir, Rikuo e Inuyasha debían estar junto a ella.

Ya sabía lo que había ocurrido entonces. Dejó de jalarle las orejas a Inuyasha y posó las manos sobre ellas, luego las bajó por su cabeza hasta sostener la cara de Inuyasha con sus dos manos suavemente, mientras él la miraba con rencor por el jalón. Ella le sonrió.

—Quita esa cara. Te lo mereces por atrevido.

—¡Keh! Luego me va a tocar a mí el castigarte —bravuconeó Inuyasha cruzando los brazos con altanería, sin que ella lo soltara, por lo que rápido los descruzó y alzó las manos para sobarse las orejas doloridas.

—Ya, ya. ¿Y si te canto algo para compensártelo?

—Eso no va a compensar nada, grandísima enana. Ya vas a saber lo que es- ¡Hey!

Tsurara lo ignoró. Se cruzó de piernas en medio de la nada y lo atrapó otra vez, acunándolo en sus brazos y sus piernas como a un bebé, mientras él protestaba de mil maneras pero sin resistirse, o al menos sin poder hacer nada más que forcejear inútilmente para que ella lo soltara.

—Yay —se alegró Tsurara, apretándolo contra ella—. Ahora hasta eres más débil que yo.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, bruja de hielo!

Ella sólo suspiró de contenta y pudo sentir que quedaban atrás las preocupaciones y que el dolor de lo perdido podía ser superado. Ahora sabía que ni lo que la esperaba afuera en el mundo real podría con ella, no ahora, que tenía a la mejor de las armas de su lado. No importaba ni importaría nada mientras tuviera a esa parlanchina, molesta e irreverente arma junto a ella y si fuera junto a ella podría vencer lo que les pusieran delante. Tsurara cerró los ojos, se acomodó en su sitio y comenzó a cantar esa canción que a él tanto le gustaba, sin dejar de sostenerlo contra ella. Ahora también sabía cuánto le gustaba a él esa canción.

Sintió que podía volar cuando él se calló y dejó de forcejear, sólo para poder escucharla.

* * *

Los medios televisivos, por la radio y por internet, no se daban abasto para tratar de cubrir la noticia que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Ante sí tenían uno de los mayores centros recreativos y de negocios del distrito en llamas y aparentemente derrumbado, pero sus paredes no se caían por alguna razón, a pesar de que todos sus pisos se habían venido abajo hacía rato. El evento se televisaba y era seguido en todo el mundo por la internet y ese lugar de Tokyo en particular era noticia de nuevo en tan pocos días. En medio de la noche los helicópteros militares y de los medios que querían cubrir la cobertura se acercaban al hueco en el techo, al edificio que parecía una olla con agujeros, seguros que de allí no saldría veneno como en los edificios de los días pasados, pero otra cosa los acometía si se acercaban demasiado y terminaban experimentando serias fallas antes de caer. Algunos pudieron aterrizar en los alrededores del edificio atacado con temibles maniobras aéreas para salvar sus vidas, y otros sin tanta suerte cayeron al suelo a explotar, o peor, dentro del edificio para avivar las llamas que provocaban más al explotar dentro. Los que sobrevivieron a las caídas de afuera podían afirmar sin duda que lo que los tumbaba era una especia de fuerza que venía desde arriba, o que se posicionaba sobre ellos por arriba, y que era tan pesada que los hacía perder el conocimiento. Sólo los tipos más fuertes reaccionaban apenas para poder salir del sitio con tan temibles consecuencias. Y afuera la gente apenas era contenida por los equipos de la policía y militares americanos y japoneses, que ya habían ordenado la asistencia de artillería pesada, pues lo que fuera que estuviera cargándose a sus helicópteros estaba adentro, y la orden de vaporizar el área no tardaría en llegar.

Pero en medio del desastre, todas las cámaras y todos los ojos que seguían el curso de los acontecimientos atestiguaron cómo de repente una enorme ráfaga de hielo y nieve explotaba desde dentro del lugar, cubría de su fría onda expansiva los alrededores, y apagaba el fuego que ardía en todas partes. La gente de fuera sintió la extraña calidez de una nieve en verano, paradójicamente en verano, y que era cálida para rematar lo insólito de su aparición. Podían sentir su calidez a pesar de ser nieve fría como la que más.

Dentro de edificio, Hidra miraba atónito cómo ante él estaba Inuyasha, cambiado por completo de la piltrafa rota y derrotada que era un segundo antes. Ante Hidra estaba parado un hombre alto, de terribles ojos negros con pupila dorada y círculos negros en ella. Su cabello ahora era blanco como la nieve en vez de plateado, y casi llegaba al suelo. Su túnica era blanca, con franjas y trazos rojos y en su cabeza ya no estaban las orejas de perro que todos allí sabían que tenía, en su lugar, y en el sitio donde todos tienen las orejas, él las tenía pero estas eran puntiagudas. Dos franjas moradas adornaban sus dos mejillas como tatuajes. Su espada enorme estaba desenvainada y parecía hecha de hielo, y el frio que esta emitía era el más poderoso allí por su intensidad.

Inuyasha miró altivamente al ser, que había detenido su ataque por puro instinto en el último momento, al sentir la onda de poder que Inuyasha exudó instantes antes de ser atravesado. Hidra sintió la ira por su instante de debilidad y escupió desde el aire:

—¿Te sientes más seguro por haber obtenido esa forma? ¡No cambia nada! ¡Te voy a aplastar de todos modos!

Terminó de gritar y tosió con gravedad. Hidra se llevó la mano al cuello, presa de un dolor horrible en esa parte, y de entre los dientes del cráneo que tenía por cara salieron fibras de hielo, puntiagudas como el vidrio roto. Abrió la boca tratando de escupir o regurgitar el hielo que bajaba de su garganta a su estómago, pero sólo pudo cortarse el interior de la boca y su lengua con el frio hielo cortante.

—Hablas mucho —observó Inuyasha desde el suelo, sin moverse un milímetro y sin variar su mirada de arrogancia silenciosa.

Y al verlo Hidra se molestó más, pues un simple hanyou que pocos momentos antes estaba más que desahuciado, ahora le estaba haciendo tragarse su propia lengua cortada en su misma boca. Llevó la mano a su espada y trató de desenvainar, pero no pudo porque su mano se quedó atorada en una fina escultura de hielo que se extendía desde allí hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Maldijo con voz gutural pues sus cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas e inservibles y su lengua en alguna parte de su estómago; y maldijo, porque el frio que acometía esos sitios a medida que avanzaba sobre su cuerpo era insoportable. Un frío que quemaba como el fuego, inutilizaba y destruía su cuerpo por la congelación. Trató por todos los medios de romper el hielo: elevó su reiatsu, gritó en silencio, trató de emular un Cero otra vez, todo sin resultado y nada. Al final, sólo pudo mirar desde arriba en lo alto a Inuyasha, que al instante siguiente ya no estaba en el suelo sino a su lado, casi flotando como Hidra hacía antes, cuando aún era el más fuerte allí. Antes de darse cuenta, Hidra era una escultura de hielo flotando en el aire por el que ya no había ni polvo debido al intenso frio. Con ojos aterrorizados miró a los oscuros y terribles del que ahora era Inuyasha, que no se los quitaba de encima.

—Eres muy lento —observó Inuyasha.

Le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, y la figura de hielo se rompió. Hidra se partió en miles de pedazos y sus restos cayeron como fragmentos de vidrio roto al suelo y se perdieron para siempre en la tierra y los escombros.

Inuyasha descendió y al tocar el suelo con sus pies miró a su espada. Tessaiga brillaba con un tono ligeramente azul y su hoja era de hielo ahora. Sabía que podía hacer todo tipo de cosas con esa nueva adquisición en su arsenal, y sabía a quién se lo debía. Con calma la enfundó de nuevo y miró a su alrededor. Una de las cosas que iba a poner a prueba le vino a la cabeza tan naturalmente que no parecía su idea.

Desenfundó de nuevo a Tessaiga, y luego esta se transformó en la hoja de hielo. Concentrándose, Inuyasha alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y al hacerlo un frío aire descendió por ese lugar. Satisfecho, Inuyasha enfundó a Tessaiga por última vez y con paso firme caminó desde donde aterrizó hasta llegar a Kyokotsu, que era a quien tenía más cerca. La levantó y comprobó el latido de su corazón al acercar su cabeza al pecho de ella. Kyokotsu tenía los ojos abiertos, pero de la impresión y luego del hastío cuando comprobó que Inuyasha no cambiaría sus impúdicas maneras, ni aun cuando se viera tan imponente como se veía en ese momento. Ella estaba anonadada y la admiración se le salía por su expresión embelesada al ver la belleza del hielo y la forma que el Hanyou había adoptado, y lo majestuoso de su porte y actitud. Eso, hasta que él tuvo que comprobar que ella estuviera viva como sólo a él se le ocurriría hacerlo. Y como esperaba, Kyokotsu e Inuyasha pudieron oír la risa divertida y el gemido de alivio que Gitsune soltó desde alguna parte al verlos. Así que Inuyasha ayudó a Kyokotsu a levantarse, y juntos fueron hasta Gitsune, que yacía en el suelo boca abajo, justo donde Hidra la había dejado. Ella estaba muy lastimada, pero consciente para el momento en que Inuyasha y Kyokotsu llegaron junto a ella.

—Tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme, amor —le susurró Gitsune a Inuyasha, cuando este le dio vuelta y la incorporó un poco para hacerla descansar en su brazo mientras la trataba con el otro—. Siempre sales con alguna cosa para maravillarme y enamorarme más.

Inuyasha le acarició el rostro con suavidad, con su fría mano, aliviado de ver que ella estaba a salvo. Y ella se aferró a él con la fuerza que tenía, más que feliz por verlo bien luego del susto de muerte que le dio cuando creyó que moriría sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Esto? —preguntó él, algo incómodo al caer en la cuenta a que ella se refería a su aspecto y su poder—. No fui yo. Fue…

—Tsurara.

Gitsune le respondió con seriedad e Inuyasha tragó saliva. Podía sentirla, muy dentro de él. Era un frio intenso pero para nada desagradable, en alguna parte de su pecho. Su corazón latía con el frio más fuerte que sintió jamás, y el corazón de ella latía con el calor de él. Gitsune había reconocido silenciosamente la tenía que tenía ante ella, pero no se explicaba cómo la habían podido utilizar si se suponía que los únicos que lo habían hecho antes fueron Rikuo y Rihan.

—Esto se ha terminado. Larguémonos.

Inuyasha dijo eso con convicción, sin tratar de separarse de Tsurara. Al menos no aun pues todavía la necesitaba consigo. Levantó a Gitsune con calma y ella sin soltarlo se aferró a él con mucha fuerza, ambos le hicieron un gesto a Kyokotsu para que se sujetara a la espalda de Inuyasha por su cuello y él se agachó para recibirla, y mientras se le colgaba ella sólo pudo sorprenderse de lo bien que se veían esos dos juntos y cómo hasta habían coordinado sus gestos para instarla a irse con ellos.

Y de pronto, tanto para Gitsune como para Kyokotsu el ambiente lleno de polvo y ceniza cambió, y se encontraron en un vacío parque, tan rápido que no lo creían posible. ¿Era este el poder de mezclar su esencia con la de Tsurara? ¿O era el poder obtenido al revés?

—Wow. Eso fue rápido —bromeó Gitsune, mirando alrededor.

—Es por tener a Tsurara conmigo —aclaró Inuyasha, agachándose para dejar que Kyokotsu se bajara y sin soltar a Gitsune—. Ese bastardo volador presumía de su velocidad, pero junto a ella lo hemos superado.

Y tanto. El estruendo y la luz del incendio llegaban de muy lejos, de alguna parte al este de su posición.

—¿Habrá habido sobrevivientes? —fue la pregunta de Gitsune, al mirar con los otros tres el humo que ascendía al cielo.

—Los había —le contesto Inuyasha, mirando en esa dirección también—. Me aseguré que estuvieran a salvo antes de marcharnos.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —quiso saber Kyokotsu, bastante sorprendida.

—Pude sentirlos —le explicó Inuyasha con calma—. A los que no se murieron con la caída y los escombros o el reiatsu —calló un instante para tomar nota mental de que ahora podía sentir mejor las energías de los seres a su alrededor, aparte de sus olores—. Ahora, ¿cómo rayos me separo de esa mocosa?

Terminó de decir las palabras y el frío en su corazón se apagó y pudo sentir que era él mismo otra vez al mirarse y ver que tenía su aspecto de siempre. Y a su izquierda estaba Tsurara, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente ilesa, a pesar de la paliza que ella también recibió y que su ropa atestiguaba.

—Rikuo-sama… lo logramos… —musitó.

Sin abrir los ojos, sus rodillas cedieron y ella se desvaneció, pero antes que pudiera tocar el suelo Inuyasha soltó de Gitsune su brazo izquierdo y sujetó a Tsurara por la cintura, apretándola contra sí para no dejarla caer.

—¡Carajo!

—Chucho idiota, no maldigas más… —bostezó Tsurara, doblando el cuello a un lado, producto del cansancio. Gitsune se rio mientras Kyokotsu se acercaba a Inuyasha solícita para ayudarlo.

—Oye, que no es para la risa —protestó él—. Si tan gracioso te parece aquí te suelto y ya ves cómo te las arreglas.

—¡No, mi amor! ¿No me iras a soltar cuando estoy tan mal herida?

—Inuyasha, suéltala —le dijo Kyokotsu, con los ojos aburridos y ayudándolo a que Tsurara no se cayera—. Gitsune-sama ya está recuperándose.

—¡Tú cállate!

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ahí te las arreglas entonces.

Inuyasha soltó a Gitsune, que cayó al suelo cómicamente y fingió estar todavía lastimada. Inuyasha se puso serio y cargó a Tsurara también con la mano derecha, pero de todos modos se agachó para observar a Gitsune de cerca, pero…

—¡Muuuacks!

Gitsune lo sujetó por las mejillas y lo besó profundamente, con Tsurara en medio de ambos.

—Ay, Gitsune-sama —suspiró Kyokotsu, resignada.

—¿…!? ¿Qué…?

Gitsune se vio empujada de pronto. El brazo de Tsurara se había levantado, y la había empujado lejos de ella y de Inuyasha.

—No la culpo —observó Inuyasha lamiéndose los labios—. La estabas ahogando.

—Sí. Claro —ironizó Gitsune.

—Bueno. Esta vez ya nadie va a tratar de decirme que no nos vayamos corriendo, ¿no? —preguntó Inuyasha a las otras dos, incorporándose y recordando que en la mañana no le dejaron ir más rápido para no llamar la atención—. Es de noche y al demonio. Ya quiero llegar a casa.

—Claro que no, cachorrito —le respondió Gitsune, pellizcándole la nariz con los dedos cariñosamente luego de levantarse del suelo—. Entre más rápido volvamos, mejor. Además Setsura estará muerta de angustia por ti y su cría.

Inuyasha calló y bajó la vista para mirar a Tsurara. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca, de morir ambos y estaba agradecido con ella por no haberlo dejado y por lo que sea que hubiera hecho para poder salvarlos a los dos. Sin notarlo, la apretó con fuerza contra sí al pensar con un escalofrío y un sentimiento de miedo horrible, al imaginar que hubiera perdido el combate y a ella; y ella levantó otra vez una mano y lo golpeó en la cara.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —observó el, con la mejilla roja y agachándose de nuevo para poder sostenerla con un brazo y con la mano del otro tomar la mano de Tsurara en la suya, que de seguro se lastimó al golpearlo tan fuerte. Gitsune sólo se rio de nuevo y hasta Kyokotsu no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Era suficiente por un día.


	16. Bajo la Luna Negra

**Capítulo 29**

 **Bajo la Luna Negra**

Ichigo había estado devanándose los sesos por un buen rato ya, tratando de descifrar o entender cómo era posible que un ser con reiatsu lo suficientemente poderoso pudiera salir de esa dimensión, en el tiempo que Grimmjow había mencionado hacía tiempo. Hasta ahora sólo había estado elevando y disminuyendo su reiatsu, tratando de ver si con las fluctuaciones de energía se abría ante él el camino, parecido al que creaba al entrar en las profundidades del Meidou o de camino a Hueco Mundo, pero nada. Por horas. Y comenzaba a impacientarse. Estaba seguro que la estaban liando como nunca en el mundo real, y él estaba atrapado en ese lugar como un insecto. Pero ya se encargaría de hacerle saber su inconformidad a quien hubiera osado someterlo a semejante humillación; todo por confiarse, por estar desprevenido, o por la razón que fuera, el culpable se la pagaría. Gracias a ese pensamiento estiró un buen trecho el pico del reiatsu que se permitía explotar de sí mismo, para no arriesgarse a lastimar las energías de Setsura y Nurarihyon, no muy lejos en la negrura ante él. Sabía que Inuyasha no le perdonaría nunca si algo malo le pasaba a Setsura, por lo que Ichigo debía ser muy cuidadoso son la cantidad de poder que se permitía liberar. Y ese cacho de poder liberado, ese pequeño pico que soltó en la nada, funcionó. Como si del capricho de alguna mente perversa se tratara, Ichigo sólo estiró los brazos ante él, sin ver nada en realidad, y agarró a Nurarihyon y Setsura por sus túnicas, viendo que al final siempre habían estado cerca de él, suspendidos en el vacío.

Con ánimo renovado trató de concentrarse en la sensación de sus youkis, u osore, o como ellos conocieran a la fuente de sus poderes. Le fue mucho más costoso, porque al darse cuenta de que había dado con ellos, terminó soltando sin querer más de su propio poder, y aunque no los veía sabía que no lo estaban pasando nada bien con eso. Trató de hablarles para hacerles saber que estaban con él y que saldrían de allí dentro de nada, pero ni él podía oír su propia voz aunque gritara. No podía perder más tiempo. Llevaban allí muchísimo, y las cosas podrían habérsele puesto jodidas a Inuyasha, si acaso se enfrentaba a seres tan capaces como los que habían logrado confinar en ese lugar a Ichigo con sus acompañantes. Ichigo atrajo contra sí la sensación de los cuerpos de Setsura y Nurarihyon y guiando las manos de ambos los hizo agarrarse a los pliegues de su Shihakusho. Ninguno de los tres veía nada en ese lugar, pero por suerte para Ichigo los otros dos captaron el mensaje y se sujetaron a él con fuerza. Ichigo, una vez que tuvo las manos libres, llevó hacia atrás la derecha, a su espalda, y sacó a Zangetsu de allí, llevó la espada apuntando con el filo al frente, puso la mano izquierda sobre su codo derecho extendido y…

—Bankai.

Deseó con todas su fuerzas que esos dos resistieran la onda que salió de él, que trató que fuera lo más amable posible para no lastimarlos, lo que era cosa segura. Con una gran sensación de miedo trató de sentirlos con él todavía, y se alegró al notar dos pares de manos fuertemente sujetas a la tela de su capa. Ichigo, sabiendo que no iban a durar mucho, alzó su espada y cortó la nada que tenía en frente con el ruido que hacía la cadena de su empuñadura siendo el único sonido distinguible en ese lugar. Supo que había funcionado, porque algo frente a él se rompió como un cristal de brillantes fragmentos, y en el hueco dejado por la rotura en el espacio Ichigo pudo ver por fin la luz artificial de postes de luz cercanos y afuera de donde estaba atrapado.

—Joder.

Con paso rápido salió de la nada, arrastrando consigo a Setsura y a Nurarihyon, que apenas podían sujetarse a él. Al salir vio que se encontraba en una calle en plena noche, pero no por eso esta estaba desierta, sino que estaba a rebosar de gente que se alarmó cuando vio el aire quebrarse como el vidrio y a dos personas salir de la nada al arrastre. Se pusieron locos de miedo y alarma, y trataron de ayudar a los que tenían delante, pero antes de poder saber lo que les ocurría estos desaparecieron literalmente ante sus ojos. La gente de ese lugar se llenó de miedo al ver lo ocurrido y no tenían que atar muchos cabos para relacionarlo de alguna manera a lo que ocurría en esos momentos en Ukiyoe.

Ichigo apenas pudo encontrar al vuelo un sitio tranquilo y sin gente para poder dejar descansar un poco a sus acompañantes: un callejón entre edificios bastante oscuro. Setsura y Nurarihyon iban colgados de sus manos y él se sentía mal por tener que llevárselos así, pero no tenían de otra o llamarían más la atención, ellos, porque a él como siempre las personas normales no lo podían ver. Y aliviado por estar de vuelta en su mundo se agachó para comprobar que estuvieran bien. Para su suerte la cercanía a él y sus esfuerzos por no lastimarlos los habían ayudado bastante, pues sólo estaban algo agitados. Muy agitados, pero casi ilesos a pesar de haberse comido lo lleno de su reiatsu al liberar su Bankai. Al fin y al cabo, la Caja Negación sólo los había confinado en un espacio sin nada, pero con una nada impenetrable para cualquier ser sin un poder remarcable y en la que seguro ellos dos se hubieran quedado para siempre atrapados si hubieran entrado allí sin él. Ichigo respiró el alivio al comprobar que sólo estaban golpeados por lo inevitable de su reiatsu.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos miran?

Ichigo se sintió incomodo por lo intenso de la mirada de los otros dos sobre él cuando recuperaron algo de su aliento, pero pronto reparó en el porqué. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de ellos había visto antes o sabía lo de su Bankai.

—¿Qué forma es esa, Ichigo? —quiso saber Nurarihyon, mirándolo con definida admiración y ni él ni Setsura se levantaban del suelo. Ante ellos Ichigo se mostraba imponente; su Shihakusho de Shinigami había sido sustituido por una especie de gabardina negra que llegaba casi hasta el suelo y que la verdad le sentaba de maravilla. Y su antes enorme espada ahora era una katana simple y negra, con un kanji de prohibido por empuñadura y una cadena colgando en un extremo.

—Este es mi aspecto cuando libero mi Bankai —les explicó Ichigo con paciencia, tratando de no dejarse llevar como Inuyasha por la decidida admiración e interés que ello profesaba—. Se trata de una técnica, de las más poderosas que poseemos los Shinigami.

—Algo sabía —reconoció Nurarihyon, sobrecogido—, pero jamás pasó por mi cabeza que pudiera ser tan… apabullante. Es lo más imponente que he visto en mi vida.

—Nah, si no es nada del otro mundo.

—¿Qué no? —le dijo Setsura, sentándose en el suelo luego de haber recuperado algo el aliento—. Sentí como si tuviera encima a un elefante, y sólo cuando liberabas tu energía en tu anterior forma. ¿Cómo crees que se puso cuando liberaste esta?

—Está bien, lo lamento —se disculpó Ichigo, suponiendo que se lo estaba reprochando.

—No digas tonterías, Ichigo —le dijo Setsura, sonriendo apenas—. Si no fuera por ti, no la contábamos, ¿no es así, viejo verde?

—Exactamente —le corroboró Nurarihyon, levantándose y ayudando a Setsura a levantarse—. Esta forma es bastante grandiosa y puedo sentir que su poder rebasa todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora. Y es algo espeluznante también.

Ichigo se sonrió un poco.

—Trataba de no usarla porque es más difícil controlar mi energía cuando está liberada —reconoció Ichigo con algo de pena—. Pero si no lo hacía…

—Eso mismo. Hiciste lo correcto. Es bueno saber que alguien como tú está de nuestro lado, Ichigo. Aun conteniéndose —le hizo saber Nurarihyon comprensivo. Luego titubeó y añadió—: Al final tenías razón. Estas batallas son más de lo que podríamos manejar.

Ichigo se sintió un poco incómodo pero halagado por las palabras de Nurarihyon y de Setsura, y por una vez sintió también cómo debía sentirse Inuyasha cada vez que elogiaban sus habilidades. Pero no podía dejar que creyeran que…

—Nurarihyon-san, no. No creas eso porque no es verdad —le dijo Ichigo, sin poder evitar su incomodidad—. Eso que te dije en la tarde no fue cierto. La verdad es que…

—Sólo querías que Tsurara y yo no nos metiéramos en problemas, lo sé —reconoció Nurarihyon con calma y Setsura lo miro confundida y curiosa al oírlo mencionar a Tsurara—. Pero lo de esta noche demuestra que tenías razón. No, no pongas esa cara, déjame terminar. Que haya pasado me ha abierto los ojos, y me ha alegrado mucho porque ahora sé y recuerdo que te tenemos de nuestro lado. Eso es en serio un gran alivio.

Ichigo se quedó callado, pues no se le daba nada bien ese tipo de situaciones. Ante él Setsura le sonreía con amabilidad y Nurarihyon lo miraba muy erguido, y en su mirada brillaba un sentimiento que si Ichigo tuviera que definir, era algo parecido al orgullo. Cómo deseaba tener a Orihime con él en ese momento, pues a ella se le daba más que bien el lidiar con esas situaciones y sacarlo a él sin problemas de ellas.

—Pero bueno, debemos ir tras el bastardo que nos metió en este lio —recordó Nurarihyon, tratando de ponerse en camino y terminando con ese raro ambiente para alivio de Ichigo—. Voy a hacer picadillo a ese sujeto.

—No creo que les encontremos, Nurarihyon-san —le dijo Ichigo con seguridad, recuperando su aplomo—. Hemos terminado bastante lejos de donde estábamos en primer lugar.

—¿Qué?

Así era. No estaban ni seguros que ese callejón fuera todavía el distrito Ukiyoe. Además la gente en él no parecía estar en absoluto contrariada por alguna amenaza cercana.

—Pues ya qué —se resignó Nurarihyon, mientras Setsura llevaba la manga de su furisode a la cara pensativa e Ichigo se deshacía de su Bankai—. Veamos por dónde regresamos a Ukiyoe Town.

Por lo que salieron del callejón con tranquilidad y se encaminaron a la estación de trenes más cercana, que resultó ser la principal del distrito al que habían ido a parar: Shibuya. En la estación era donde sí que se desarrollaban escenas de pánico y hasta de desesperación. Allí se encontraba gente terriblemente asustada que había llegado o trataba de ir al distrito Ukiyoe, que era donde habían vuelto a ocurrir terribles sucesos. Ichigo observó con rabia en las pantallas dispuestas en la estación cómo un edificio volvía a derrumbarse ante las cámaras y gritos de la gente a su alrededor, y cómo pasaban imágenes de columnas de hielo ascendiendo del interior de ese derrumbe, dispersando el polvo y ocasionando que nevara copiosamente en el lugar.

—Esa es… esa debe ser… —balbuceó Setsura, asustada al ver junto a Ichigo y Nurarihyon en la pantalla—. Tsurara está allí.

—Al parecer así es —reconoció Nurarihyon, sonando serio—. Sí que le ha metido a fondo, la muy condenada.

—¿Toda esa nieve la ha conjurado Tsurara? —se sorprendió Ichigo al ver cómo de pronto era invierno dentro de las pantallas de televisión a la que todos los que no estuvieran tratando de subirse a un tren miraban.

—No lo sé con seguridad —reconoció Setsura con miedo—. Para hacer algo como eso necesita mucho Miedo y… no sé…

—Lo confirmaremos en cuanto regresemos —les dijo Ichigo, sabiendo por la televisión y su transmisión en vivo que de alguna manera la batalla había terminado o se había trasladado a otro lugar—. Volvamos a Ukiyoe y veamos si podemos dar alcance a Inuyasha y los demás.

—Bien. Pero no podremos subirnos a ningún tren a este paso —observó Setsura algo desesperada. En su interior se debatían ambas preocupaciones y ambas le caían como un terrible malestar en el fondo de su ser. Tsurara e Inuyasha, ambos en el peligro de la batalla. ¿Cómo habría terminado esta? ¿Estarían los dos bien? ¿Y Gitsune? ¿Acaso esta habría podido encontrarlos a tiempo?

—Tendré que llevármelos como… ya saben… —les dijo Ichigo algo incómodo, debido a lo raro que era todavía para él el tratar la magnitud y el alcance de sus habilidades con ellos.

—Lamento tener que molestarte, pero eso parece lo mejor —le respondió Nurarihyon, mirando a su alrededor y lo agitada que estaba la gente—. Podríamos irnos corriendo, pero es un buen trecho de Shibuya a Ukiyoe.

—Vamos, entonces —decidió Ichigo, aliviado de que Nurarihyon obviara su incomodidad con el tema.

Salieron de la ajetreada estación rumbo a un sitio donde no llamaran la atención. Setsura los siguió algo apartada, pues las preocupaciones la atribulaban con cada paso que daba de regreso a casa. Sería un gran alivio llegar y que les soltaran las noticias, cuanto antes.

* * *

Inuyasha, Gitsune, Tsurara y Kyokotsu llegaron a la mansión del clan bastante rápido. Mucho más rápido de lo que se habían tomado en recorrer todo ese montón de calles y avenidas en el día, y los cuatro estaban aliviados de regresar ya a casa. Como si del destino o de algún capricho insondable se tratara, Ichigo, Nurarihyon y Setsura llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo, y tanto Ichigo como Inuyasha se sorprendieron al ver lo que el otro traía consigo.

—¿Qué rayos haces, Ichigo?

Ante Inuyasha estaba Ichigo, y este a ambos lados sostenía por el vientre a Setsura y Nurarihyon, que colgaban de su brazo como si nada, como si ya estuvieran habituados a viajar así. Al ver a Inuyasha, y a Tsurara en sus brazos, Setsura se hizo soltar de Ichigo y corrió como pudo hacia ambos, y a llegar se arrojó sobre ellos para abrazarse a su hija como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

—¡Tsurara! ¿Tsurara, estás bien? ¡Dime!

Setsura había agarrado a Tsurara por su túnica y la jalaba algo torpemente de los brazos de Inuyasha al verla con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha había estado a punto de preguntarle a Ichigo lo que le pasó pero decidió que lo de Setsura era más importante; pero antes de poder decir nada Tsurara sólo levantó la mano derecha, abrió los ojos y acarició a su madre en el rostro con cariño.

—No te preocupes, Okaa-sama. Estoy bien.

—Tranquila, Setsura —le dijo Inuyasha, acercándole a Tsurara levemente para que la viera mejor. Se alegró de ver que los ojos rojos de Setsura brillaban de regocijo al ver a su hija y luego a él, levemente—. Esta mocosa es bastante fuerte.

—Así es —le dijo Tsurara y, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de dónde estaba, se puso a forcejear en los brazos de Inuyasha hasta que esté la soltó. Se incorporó como si no hubiera estado inconsciente segundos antes, se abrazó a su madre y desde allí le hizo un gesto con la cara a Inuyasha—. Eso que te quede muy en claro, perro tonto.

Pero luego le sonrió, antes de que él pudiera protestar.

—¡Keh!

—Esa niña es una tramposa —observó Gitsune acercándose a ellos por detrás, con Kyokotsu siguiéndola—. De haber sabido que fingía no la hubiera dejado que la lleves contigo. ¡Yo no quería que me sueltes!

—¿Ella fingía qué? —quiso saber Inuyasha sin saber a qué se refería Gitsune.

—Ya, ya —intervino Nurarihyon antes que Tsurara, Gitsune y Setsura pudieran abrir de nuevo la boca para iniciar otra discusión—. Entremos de una vez.

Abrió la puerta y precedió a los demás al entrar, y de dentro salieron todos los que vivían allí para recibirlos. Ante Nurarihyon estaba su Clan, mermado luego de los encuentros con Naraku pero estaba allí junto a él, y eran de nuevo su responsabilidad. Ninguno de ellos, ni los niños humanos que prácticamente vivían allí ahora, le preguntó a Nurarihyon por Rikuo, pues la respuesta era obvia. Ahora lo había hecho, había lamentado ya la pérdida de su nieto en su ausencia del hogar y de seguro allí también ya lo habían llorado lo suficiente como para seguir en la lucha y vengarse de quienes se lo habían arrebatado. Youhime se le acercó presurosa y lo tomó de la mano al llegar junto a él, y saber que la tenía de nuevo consigo le dio a Nurarihyon una explosión de ánimo y serenidad. La lamentación no lo abandonaría ya jamás, pero podría con ella si le ayudaban a hacerlo, y Youhime era la indicada para ello, hasta que la muerte los separara de nuevo.

—¡Bienvenido, Comandante! —lo saludaron Kubinashi, Kurotabou y Aotabou; estando los tres parados frente a Nurarihyon y su mujer. Estaba hecho. Nurarihyon era de nuevo el líder del Hyakki Yakou.

—Ayakashi-sama, estaba tan preocupada —le dijo Youhime al abrazarse a Nurarihyon para confortarlo luego de un largo día—. Wakana-san y los niños me mostraron lo que pasó en el pueblo. ¿Está usted bien?

—Estamos bien —les respondió Nurarihyon, abrazándola de vuelta y sabiendo que ella se refería al ataque del anochecer en el distrito—. Ninguno de los nuestros murió, por suerte.

Había algo de ironía en sus palabras, pero no era malsana, sino de circunstancias.

—¿Quieren decirme qué rayos ocurrió? —preguntó el Comandante con autoridad, mirando a Inuyasha, Gitsune y Kyokotsu. Tsurara seguía apretada junto a su madre, y de rato en rato le lanzaba miradas ansiosas a Inuyasha, y eso no le pasó desapercibido ni a Setsura ni a Nurarihyon en esos momentos de explicaciones.

—¿Qué va a pasar? —ironizó Inuyasha, con algo de bronca en sus palabras y directo al grano. A su alrededor todos los miraban, esperando la historia de lo ocurrido—. El grandísimo hijo de puta de Naraku no mandó a uno de sus nuevos bichos.

—Así que a ti también te atacaron —confirmó Ichigo entonces, e Inuyasha lo miró de pronto expectante—. A ustedes también los atacaron.

—¿A ti qué te pasó, Ichigo? —se preocupó Inuyasha, pues luego de enfrentarse a Hidra sabía que Ichigo no era alguien a quien pudieran quitar de en medio o perjudicar tan fácilmente.

—Pues…

A Ichigo le estaba costando sacar a relucir su instante de descuido, de ese momento clave en que lo había atrapado algún ser disfrazado.

—Luego te contamos —interrumpió Nurarihyon con calma—. Termina lo que estabas diciendo.

—Joder —Inuyasha estaba a punto de protestar, pero Gitsune se le había acercado más y lo tomó de la mano. Inuyasha suspiró sus réplicas ante el tacto y la cercanía de ella y siguió—: Nos atacó un cabrón hollow.

—¿Un hollow? —se sorprendió Ichigo, sintiendo que ya era hora que un hollow apareciera y sintiendo algo de alivio al respecto, a su pesar—. ¿Un hollow los atacó?

—Si —siguió contando Tsurara, sin soltarse de su madre y sabiendo que le tocaba a ella—. Estaba a punto de decirle a ese imbécil que regresemos a casa, cuando… uno de esos hollows me… atrapó.

Tsurara rememoró el momento en su mente. Había sido una de las experiencias más aterradoras de su vida, secuestrada al vuelo por una criatura espeluznante y letal y que además su sola presencia le quitaba a ella hasta el aire. Setsura notó la incomodidad de su hija y le acarició el brazo donde la sostenía contra sí y Tsurara continuó.

—Esa cosa me llevaba volando a alguna parte —siguió Tsurara, mirando al vacío al contar—. Yo apenas podía mirarlo, porque aparte de grotesco, el reiatsu del tipo era muy pesado.

—¿Reiatsu pesado, dices? —intervino Ichigo de nuevo—. ¿Cómo era ese hollow?

—Era bastante alto —le respondió Tsurara, describiendo lo que recordaba de ese ser—. Vestía todo de blanco y llevaba un cráneo de serpiente en vez de cara —alrededor de Tsurara, todos los que escuchaban la descripción y el miedo en Tsurara estaban sobrecogidos por lo real del relato de ella—. Tenía pinchos en las extremidades, y una espada al cinto. Su piel era…

—¿Una espada? —se extrañó Ichigo. Los demás oían la conversación sin perderse una silaba.

—Así es. ¿Es importante? —quiso saber Tsurara.

—Mucho —ahora fue Yura la que intervino y a quien no habían visto desde la mañana, antes de salir—. Eso nos indica el rango que el hollow ostenta en _Hueco Mundo_.

—Si llevaba una espada, el hollow era un _Vasto Lorde_. Un _Arrancar_ —precisó Ichigo, maldiciendo internamente al recordar los problemas que los Espada le dieron a él en su momento, siendo todos ellos de esa clase de hollows que acababan de mencionar.

—¿Arrancar? —se extrañó Kana, que junto al resto de los humanos estaba atenta a la conversación y no pudo evitar preguntar por el término—. ¿Eso es español, no?

—Si —le confirmó Ichigo con una sonrisa—. En Hueco Mundo acostumbran a usar términos en español. Pero ese hollow que los atacó estaba enmascarado —reflexionó Ichigo—, por lo que no era un Arrancar. O al menos no uno común.

—¿Qué diablos es eso de Vasto Lorde? —quiso saber Inuyasha, aunque el termino le sonaba.

—Es la última clase evolutiva de un hollow —le explicó Yura, a Inuyasha y a todos allí que no lo supieran—. Existen tres, para los tipos de hollows más fuertes: Gillian, Adjuchas y Vasto Lorde.

—Ahhhhh —recordó Inuyasha, atrayendo la atención—. Sí. Ese gran imbécil mencionó ser sólo un Gillian hace no mucho, y que ahora era un Adjucha.

—¿Así que un Adjucha tenía una Zampakutou? —Ichigo se extrañó todavía más, pues no cuadraba con lo que sabía de los hollows. Yura también parecía asombrada—. Rayos. Significa…

—Esos ojetes están experimentando con hollows, con la perla.

Las palabras que Inuyasha dejó caer confirmaron el temor de Ichigo, y una vez más todos los presentes se sobrecogieron, porque sólo enfrentándose a Youkais alterados por la joya había sido duro, pero a hollows era ya bastante más difícil. Sólo había que ver el miedo que le habían metido a Tsurara. E Ichigo recordaba muy bien los resultados que Aizen Sousuke había obtenido con el Hogyoku en su momento, experimentando con hollows.

—¿Y cómo te salvaste, Tsurara-chan? —quiso saber Reira, cubriéndose la boca con su manga, como era costumbre también de Tsurara y Setsura.

—Pues…

Tsurara vaciló. Se sentía algo cohibida de mirar a Inuyasha, y más, cuando sabía lo que debía decir al mencionarlo.

—Inuyasha me salvó.

Hubo un silencio por las palabras solemnes y algo desorientadas de Tsurara, que no podía mirar ya a Inuyasha. Y a él Gitsune lo había abrazado por detrás y Setsura se deshacía del agradecimiento que sentía hacia él.

—Bien hecho, cielo —lo felicitó Gitsune, mordiéndole una oreja, a pesar que ella sabía lo que ocurrió después.

—No celebren aun, porque eso no fue todo —les dijo Inuyasha haciéndose soltar de Gitsune con suavidad y sin alegrarse por una vez del barullo que causaba—. Logré hacer que ese cretino soltara a Tsurara, pero nada más. De allí todo se nos fue al demonio. Ese hijo de puta de Hidra nos lo puso muy difícil.

Luego de una pausa en la que los demás supieron del nombre del hollow atacante y que no se oía ni el viento en medio del patio agitando las hojas de los árboles, Inuyasha continuó:

—Pude interceptarlos y hasta logré darle un buen golpe a ese sujeto. Se estrelló en ese edificio y luego nos devolvió un ataque explosivo muy poderoso —a Ichigo no le cabía duda que había sido un Cero, por el fuego que vio por la televisión en el lugar y algún video de aficionado que transmitían en la cadena—. Nos subimos al techo del lugar para ganar ventaja pero el muy cabrón lo hizo saltar todo por los aires. Y luego casi no pudimos con él, porque… Porque era más rápido que nosotros.

Nadie mencionó ni dijo nada en esa pausa, en que la rabia e impotencia de Inuyasha era vista al fin, y era desesperanzadora de contemplar para los que lo habían tratado. Ichigo estaba anonadado de saber que Inuyasha, a quien conocía, respetaba y apreciaba como su amigo y su igual, no hubiera podido con un simple Adjucha. Entonces Aizen y Naraku la habían hecho buena con ese ejemplar y a saber qué habrían hecho con otros más. En tanto, Setsura se moría de ganas de abrazar a Inuyasha para confortarlo de su propia decepción, pero Gitsune ya estaba en ello. En medio de los brazos de su madre, Tsurara estaba un poco agitada en ese punto del relato…

—Ese gran cretino nos trató como juguetes durante todo el combate, y… no pude hacer nada aun cuando Gitsune llegó a ayudarnos. No pude hacer nada. Ni tampoco cuando lastimó a Tsurara, a Gitsune y a Kyokotsu.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes con rabia y no pudo ocultar su decepción consigo mismo, y Gitsune casi se sentía llorar al verlo así. Sólo podía apachurrarlo lo más que pudiera para que él supiera que ella estaba con él, viva y feliz, y que eso que él parecía no perdonarse ya no importaba.

—Hiciste mucho, mi amor —le dijo ella con voz llorosa. Ante ellos Setsura derramaba frías lágrimas al no poder hacer mucho para aliviarle la pena a Inuyasha—. ¿No recuerdas que recibiste un ataque de lleno de ese maldito para protegerme? No estaría aquí si no lo hubieras hecho.

—Gitsune…

Ella no aguantó la ansiedad y lo besó de nuevo, delante de todos. Pero los demás sólo callaron ante la escena y los más parlanchines comentaron la situación y lo profundo del cuento en ese momento. Delante de ellos Inuyasha parecía haber recuperado el aliento y el color, luego de desahogar su impotencia en los labios de Gitsune.

—Terminó de hacerme pedazos y estaba a punto de matarme. Luego Tsurara…

Todos miraron a Tsurara y ella levantó la cara del hombro de Setsura, donde la había estado escondiendo al oír la historia y rememorarla con la voz de Inuyasha penetrando con desilusión en su mente. Supo que debía seguir con el relato, por lo que tomó aire, pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo agarrar el valor de seguir, pues no estaba segura de lo que hizo en ese momento, ni de lo que vivió al mezclar su alma con la de él. Hacerlo sería admitir que ahora lo conocía tanto o más que a ella misma y que se sabía todo lo que él tenía en la cabeza. Y a quiénes. Para siempre.

—Nos habían dado la paliza de nuestras vidas —pero fue Gitsune la que había acudido en ayuda de Tsurara, antes que Inuyasha pudiera hablarle para instarla a seguir—. A mí también me redujo sin que pudiera siquiera darle una ofensiva. Y Tsurara estaba malherida, pero de alguna manera ella se las arregló para llegar junto a Inuyasha. Cuando ese hollow estuvo a punto de matar a Inuyasha, Tsurara se interpuso en medio del ataque y…

El suspenso creció exponencialmente con la pausa de valor que Gitsune tuvo que tomar para seguir.

—Tsurara e Inuyasha hicieron el Matoi.

Hasta ese momento habían estado reaccionando todos al unísono, como un solo ser ante las palabras que vertían los que habían vivido la experiencia. Sin embargo, al oír esto último, todos reaccionaron de maneras diferentes, siendo la más pintoresca la de Nurarihyon y Setsura, el uno palideciendo y la otra tambaleándose y soltando sin querer a su hija, que la miró con pena. Todos los demás retrocedían, o murmuraban, o directamente hablaban de lo insólito de esa técnica ejecutada por un fuereño.

—¿El Matoi? —se extrañó Nurarihyon ante los renovados cuchicheos de los que asistían—. ¿No era esa una técnica exclusiva de los líderes del clan? ¿Qué no la inventaron y perfeccionaron Rihan y Rikuo?

Estaba algo alterado, a pesar de que pudiera haber significado la salvación y la derrota de Hidra. Estaba actuando tan raro, que Youhime lo tuvo que apretar de la mano para que espabilara, pues era bastante extraño verlo tan agitado.

—¿Cómo fue posible?

—¿Matoi? —e Inuyasha para variar no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban—. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Es una técnica que pertenece a los líderes de este clan —le explicó Setsura, tratando de recuperarse del shock inicial ante las revelaciones, sabiendo que a su alrededor los miembros restantes recordaban las veces que Rikuo peleó usando esa técnica, y la más memorable de todas, cuando la utilizó con la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune. Setsura miró a Gitsune pero esta seguía aferrada a Inuyasha, por lo que Setsura se acercó a ellos lentamente, llevando a Tsurara consigo—. En ella el subordinado y el líder… unen… sus Miedos para aumentar el poder del comandante —ante Setsura y Tsurara, Inuyasha las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, al oír la explicacion—. Pero se suponía que sólo los Nura podían usarla, o al menos sólo en este clan sabían de ella. Dime —le dijo al fin a Tsurara con voz monocorde—, ¿cómo lo hicieron?

Tsurara se separó de su madre y la miró con pena, pues suponía que la mirada de desencanto en la cara de Setsura era porque su hija, Tsurara, había realizado tal ritual con el hombre al que ella quería tanto. Tsurara se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, pero no se arrepentía pues les había permitido a ambos conservar la vida. La mirada en el rostro de su madre sería de desdicha total de no haberlo hecho, y Tsurara trató de recuperar el habla al pensar en ello. Mas una elocuente mirada de Inuyasha la ayudó a lograrlo.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, Okaa-sama —le dijo a Setsura ante todos los demás—. No estoy segura. Sólo recuerdo que… ese ser llamado Hidra se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros para rematar a Inuyasha y yo…

Calló. Nadie pudo reprochárselo. Luego de unos instantes…

—Sólo no quería que pasara. No quería que él muriera, pero sabía que los dos lo haríamos tarde o temprano. Y pensé que al menos… si me… si me iba con él al otro mundo… a lo mejor podría llegar a donde está Waka… y…

El silencio que sólo perturbaba la voz acongojada de Tsurara fue roto cuando Wakana no pudo contener el llanto, por el relato y por pensar en su hijo perdido ante la mención de Tsurara. La primera en acercase a Wakana para confortarla fue Kejouro, seguida de Youhime que también se le acercó rápidamente luego de una mirada a Nurarihyon; y la consolaron como pudieron, pero las lágrimas no eran sólo de Wakana, sino que casi todos en el lugar derramaban ardientes lágrimas por la pérdida. Y a Tsurara le costaba seguir relatando los hechos, pues ella junto a Ichigo e Inuyasha, y quizás Gitsune también, era de las que no lloraba. Ya no podía, pues se había casi agotado su suministro de lágrimas en el mundo al que partió luego de unirse a Inuyasha, o al menos eso pensó con algo de ironía, y miró a ese imbécil que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. ¿Sabría él, recordaría lo que vivieron al estar unidos por los corazones, cuando se encadenaron en esa técnica? Ella lo recordaba vívidamente, y ciertos detalles más que otros afloraron en su mente y apenas pudo esconder la roja cara de su vista, cuando se sonrojó con sus recuerdos. Volvió a mirar luego a Inuyasha, tratando de contener su rubor y esperando verlo igual, pero el grandísimo imbécil estaba como si nada, todavía mirándola imperturbable ante la pena de ella. _Malnacido_.

—Supongo que lo hice al no querer que él muriera —siguió diciendo Tsurara al fin, y con algo de encono se armó de valor para decirles de detalles que en un principio no iba a mencionar, pero que ahora lo haría sólo para ver si en algo reaccionaba ese maldito hibrido del demonio—. En esos escasos momentos, quise que me llevara con él a donde él se fuera. Y quise que nos uniéramos el uno al otro lo suficiente para que eso ocurriera. Y quise quedarme con él para siempre, que no nos separáramos nunca.

' _Y de alguna manera lo logré.'_

Tsurara no apartó los ojos amarillos de Inuyasha mientras decía y pensaba esas palabras, recordando la vida de él, de la que ahora conocía cada minúsculo recoveco gracias a esa unión, y se alegró al ver que su expresión imperturbable se deshacía un poco con las palabras que ella soltaba para provocarlo, pero mínimamente y por fracciones de segundo imperceptibles. Era hasta gracioso ver esos cambios tan rápidos en el rostro de él. Pero nada más.

Tsurara cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ante sí tenía a la digna leyenda de la que tanto les habían hablado a los niños Youkai y que ahora era parte tan importante de ese clan, de sus vidas y la vida de ella. Ahora lo sabía. No se había tratado de un Matoi como el que Rikuo realizaba con su gente, sino de algo diferente, pues era ella quien había llevado a cabo la unión en su deseo por fundirse con ese hombre que la perturbaba tanto y que la hacía divertirse y reír con sus ocurrencias y su actitud, y que le daba esperanza en lo que habría luego del combate, y que la enojaba y provocaba para divertirse él a costa de ella, y que estuvo a punto de dejarla en la miseria de nuevo si se moría y la dejaba atrás, sola, y sin mostrarle de todo lo que presumía. Ella no podía concebir esa idea ni aun entonces, sabiéndose a salvo mientras él estuviera cerca. Sólo el pensarlo le dolía horrores.

Se sintió cansada, pues era ya entrada la noche del día siguiente, muy de madrugada. Cómo extrañaba su propia cama, y las ganas que tenía de llegar allí pronto la hacían casi bostezar. Con algo de vergüenza recordó lo cómoda que había estado en brazos de él cuando la cargó de regreso a casa. Siempre había sido un hablador y un arrogante, pero el hecho que la cuidara como a lo más valioso la había hecho sentir en el paraíso sólo siendo llevada de regreso a casa. Y fue entonces cuando sintió que Setsura se sacudía levemente a su lado, y Tsurara se sintió muy mal cuando vio a su madre llorar, al notar toda su actitud y luego de haber oído sus palabras.

—Eso no explica lo que pasó —siguió Nurarihyon, tratando de hacer caso omiso a lo que ya era obvio. Tan rápido que era estúpido. Imposible—. ¿Cómo fue que…?

—Yo hice la unión —lo interrumpió Tsurara, hablando con valor pues se lo debía a su madre, que no dejaba de llorar ocultando el rostro—. Todo ello fue mi responsabilidad y mi culpa.

—No digas tonterías, muchacha —le dijo Nurarihyon con impaciencia—. Nadie aquí te culpa. Gracias a eso pudieron derrotar a ese ser, o al menos eso me imagino.

—Así es —habló Inuyasha, soltándose de Gitsune con suavidad y caminando hacia las dos mujeres de nieve. Ya no había sitio para lamentaciones de su parte, por su impotencia y por sus errores. Sólo asegurarse que ellas estuvieran bien, era lo único que importaba en esos momentos—. Luego de ello el poder que obtuve superó con creces al de Hidra. Lo hicimos picadillo de hielo.

Y Tsurara sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban cuando él la rozó al pasar junto a ella. Sintió que exprimían su pecho cuando giró la cabeza para ver lo que hacía, y lo vio agarrar a Setsura y apretarla contra él con toda ternura, como si ella se tratara de un débil gatito. Sintió sus tripas encogerse cuando vio que Setsura, al sentirlo, alzó los brazos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus manos blancas enrojecieron un poco. Y ella misma, Tsurara, sintió las ganas de hacer lo mismo, de unírseles en ese abrazo tan cálido, tanto, que sentía el frio de estar sin nada, mucho más fuerte que el que ella provocaba con su poder.

—¿Le ganaste? —preguntó Ichigo sorprendido, luego que le hubieran explicado lo poderoso e inalcanzable que parecía Hidra—. ¿Tan grande fue el poder que obtuvieron juntos, que pudiste derrotar a un hollow tan poderoso?

—Yo tampoco podía creerlo después —le explicó Inuyasha sobre la cabeza de Setsura, a quien Gitsune le murmuraba palabras al oído luego de acercárseles—. Pero lo superamos en velocidad, en fuerza, agilidad. Poder puro. Se convirtió en un total pelele.

Luego Inuyasha miró a Tsurara, a quien no podía ver a los ojos con claridad pues ella estaba cabizbaja. Nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, casi ni siquiera luego de conocer a Kikyō y luego a Kagome. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, sin agradecerle a Tsurara, sin hacerle saber que le debía la vida y que se encargaría de devolverle ese… se aseguraría de agradecérselo, de alguna manera y en algún momento, pues era una deuda eterna.

Y sabía también que no le molestaba debérselo, en absoluto.

—Siendo un hanyou yo nunca he volado, pero junto a ti ese ya no fue un problema. Gracias, Tsurara.

Tsurara dejó de estar cabizbaja, lo miró, y se sintió llorar. Al ver la escena ante ella se sintió llorar y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no hacerlo delante de todos, de su madre y él. Ante ella, esos tres estaban unidos de una manera tan cálida que ella se sentía tan sola como un iceberg en medio del océano. Pero algo del calor que ellos respiraban le llegó cuando Inuyasha le dedicó esas palabras tan sentidas, y su felicidad regresó junto a su sonrisa cuando Setsura alzó la cabeza del hombro de Inuyasha y le sonrió a Tsurara, con todo su amor de madre y haciéndole saber que estaba muy contenta de saber lo que su hija había hecho, que así los tenía a ambos en su vida todavía. Hambrienta de cariño y calor, Tsurara no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó hacia ellos hecha un mar de lágrimas y de hipidos, y Setsura soltó a Inuyasha y Gitsune para abrir los brazos y recibir a su hija en ellos, y ambas se rehundieron la una en la otra así en ese instante, ante la conmovida mirada de todos a su alrededor en medio de la noche. Inuyasha trató de apartarse un poco para darles espacio, pero la mano de Tsurara que no estaba sujetándose a su madre lo agarró por la túnica y lo atrajo hacia ellas. Él sólo cerró los ojos con resignación y una mirada en respuesta a la complicidad de Gitsune, y los cuatro quedaron en medio del patio, enredados frente a todos.

—Ahora sí la armaste —susurró Ichigo con gravedad, para sí mismo al observar la escena y las reacciones de los demás—. Kagome va a matarte antes que dejar esta patraña llegar a ningún lugar.

—Como que ya. ¿No…? —empezó Inuyasha con algo de vacilación, pero antes que pudiera terminar su sentencia Tessaiga empezó a latir como un corazón en su cintura, alertando a las tres mujeres que lo apretaban como una prensa. Ichigo se dio cuenta también al sentir él mismo las palpitaciones de la espada y recordando lo que Zangetsu le dijo la noche anterior en sueños. Vio que eran totalmente ciertas las palabras del viejo. La siguiente parte de su viaje estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Inuyasha, esto es... —observó Ichigo, y sintió la mirada de todos en la mansión, y que algunos habían notado ese cambio en la actitud de los dos, Ichigo e Inuyasha.

—Sí —dijo Inuyasha para responder e ignorando a los demás. Miró a Gitsune y Setsura, y más abajo a Tsurara. Y ellas se dieron cuenta inmediatamente del desánimo en sus ojos dorados, al mirarlas y tratando de ignorar que Tessaiga parecía estar jodiéndolo al latir por momentos, como si estuviera recordándole algo que él no quería rememorar; como un insistente despertador.

Vivir en una casa Youkai era algo a lo que sólo las personas más valientes se atreverían, pero Ichigo encontró esa experiencia más divertida que nada de lo que hubiera hecho antes. Con algo de pesar recordó cómo llegaron allí y que ahora, mirando a la cantidad de amigos que tenían de repente, debían dejarlos a todos y emprender el vuelo otra vez, tan súbitamente como habían llegado. Y tanto él como Inuyasha lo sabían, pues era elemental en el comportamiento de Tessaiga, su guía en el viaje interminable que tenían ante ellos.

—Inuyasha. Es hora.

—¿Hora? ¿Hora de qué? —inquirió Gitsune, algo alarmada al ver la seriedad de ambos muchachos y que se les acercaban varios miembros del clan, entre humanos y Youkais.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó Setsura tímidamente, con la duda y el miedo pugnando en su interior. Junto a ella, Tsurara no se había despegado de Inuyasha ni un milímetro ni apartaba su cara de dentro de la túnica de él.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos —les respondió Inuyasha, directo como siempre, sin medias tintas para disfrazar la dura realidad. Y al hacerlo sintió que le pellizcaban con fuerza a través de su Túnica de las Ratas de Fuego. Tsurara lo pellizcaba con todas sus fuerzas luego de oír sus palabras—. Oye, eso duele.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —preguntó Nurarihyon, que se había acercado a ellos con todos los demás, mientras que Inuyasha seguía siendo pellizcado por una Tsurara a la que no podían ver el rostro—. ¿Se van ahora?

—Sí, jii-san —le dijo Ichigo sin variar su contrariada expresión—. Tessaiga nos lo está diciendo.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —preguntó Kana, tratando de ocultar la tristeza en su voz.

—Podemos saberlo —le respondió Ichigo con paciencia y una sonrisa—, ya que nuestras espadas se comportan una manera que podamos reconocer.

—¿De verdad? —le dijo Yura algo inexpresivamente, que luego estaba con todos ellos en medio de la gran aglomeración del Hyakki Yakou. Ella y Kana miraban la espada en la espalda de Ichigo—. Esa es una gran habilidad. Muy útil para advertirles de tiempos por lo que veo.

Ichigo se rio un poco por la idea de ella, y tomó aire para explicarle en medio de los cuchicheos y habladurías, pero sabiendo que todos lo escuchaban.

—Tessaiga nos ha traído a este lugar —les recordó Ichigo—. Ella está forjada de manera que nos lleve a donde tengamos que ir. Y estas pulsaciones que está experimentando significan que ese momento ha llegado otra vez.

Inuyasha trataba de no pensar en nada. Sólo estaba allí parado con esa mocosa aferrada a él, tratando de no pensar en adioses y palabras vanas, pero las imágenes de lo vivido todo ese tiempo entraban en su mente y le arrancaron una sonrisa. Luego esa sonrisa se convertía en una mueca cuando se acordaba que no era su fuerte el decir nada. Apartó la vista de la cabeza de Tsurara y miró a las otras dos, que estaban paradas juntas y que parecía que les habían pisado el pie o algo así, pues sus expresiones de dolor eran notorias. Y ese hecho lo lastimó a él como no sospechó que lo haría, a pesar de imaginárselo en algún momento luego de dejarse llevar por ellas y sus sentimientos, y lo raro, extraño y prohibido de la grotesca relación que ostentaban. Kagome lo llamaba "hacer el amor". Kikyō le había llamado "dormir juntos". Para Inuyasha siempre había sido "aparearse", pero algo de razón tenían esas dos al hablar en términos tan… lindos, por así decirlo. _Hacer el amor_. ¿Era amor? No lo sabía, y no quería definir la sensación de dolor que sentía al saber que debía dejarlas, ni la impotencia al no poder hacer nada para aliviar esas miradas tan tristes.

Decir que Setsura sólo estaría triste era decir muy poco. Todo el peso de las acciones de Inuyasha caería sobre él y ella con cada paso que daría hacia el Meidou esa noche. No había forma de posponer más su marcha. Era el momento de dejar a Tessaiga mostrarles hacia dónde ir ahora, y eso le quitaba a Setsura el poco color de su pálido rostro, y a Inuyasha le quitaba las ganas de irse de allí. Sólo quería atraparla de nuevo, sujetar su carita con ambas manos y beber del frio de su boca hasta saciarse y saciarla a ella, y ver si así ninguno de los dos se sentía tan mal. Si así podían evitar la crudeza de la partida, y lo que esta implicaba.

Y sobre Gitsune... Ella era más apasionada y salvaje. Inuyasha gustaba de todo lo que ella le había mostrado hasta ahora, de su carácter y personalidad, de su valentía y arrojo y cómo eso lo había terminado atrayendo hacia ella sin remedio como un imán de deseo. La conocía, y conocía de su forma de ser, de sus mañas y lo que ella gustaba y lo que la motivaba. Y por eso estaba seguro de que ella odiaría la idea de tenerlo lejos. Él no era bueno pensando, pero a esta altura ya podía decir lo que pasaba por las mentes de ambas mujeres, y el pesar de ellas era el suyo también. Era el precio por haber permitido ese disparate, y haber dejado que alcanzara semejantes alturas. Echaría de menos a Gitsune, la sensación de su cálido cuerpo y el gusto de su piel en sus manos.

La suerte estaba echada, entonces.

—Bueno, esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

Ichigo no dijo nada después de escuchar las aparentemente indiferentes palabras de Inuyasha, que seguía sin moverse. Pero Ichigo podía verlo en su rostro y sus acciones: Inuyasha estaba teniendo dificultades para hacerle frente a los sentimientos a los que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Cuando él e Ichigo les dijeron adiós a Kagome y Orihime, sus mundos se achicaron más que nunca a pesar de la enorme tarea que tenían en sus hombros. Cada paso que dieron en esa ciudad, en ese tiempo, en ese lugar, les recordaba a ellas. Ichigo no se había quitado a Orihime de la cabeza en todo el tiempo que tuvo que ir y venir, haciéndole de niñera a Inuyasha y recogiendo sus desastres. Y sabía que Inuyasha no respiraba más que el recuerdo de Kagome, incluso luego de saber que existían mujeres que podían interesarse en él y quererlo bien. Sin embargo era sólo lo que ambos se tenían merecido, pues sabían en lo que se metían al aceptar la responsabilidad de su misión.

Nurarihyon ya sólo calló, porque siempre había estado pensando que eso tenía que suceder, más tarde o más temprano. Vaya aventura a la que lo habían arrastrado esos mocosos, de esas que no se creen porque son demasiado inverosímiles. No lo hubiera creído si se lo decían un día antes de la llegada de esos dos, que iban a irse dejando todo patas arriba, y son satisfacción vio que no le importaba. Ellos debían estar tras los malditos que los habían hecho dejar sus vidas atrás, y entrar en las de él, Nurarihyon, y las de los suyos. Tanto Ichigo como Inuyasha eran ya miembros de su clan. Miembros honorarios por derecho y bien merecido. Pero el sentimiento de miedo amenazaba con comérselo desde dentro cuando pensaba en Youhime, y que ella podría desaparecer con esos dos idiotas.

Idiotas que toda su gente había aprendido a amar.

* * *

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando Ichigo e Inuyasha salieron al gran patio de la casa, después de decirle adiós a Nurarihyon y a otros pocos con toda discreción. Ellos no querían hacer un alboroto acerca su partida, y por eso que casi se les sale el alma literalmente cuando vieron a todo el Hyakki Yakou de Nurarihyon llenar el patio y dejándolos en medio de un círculo otra vez. Joder, si habían entrado adentro para evitarse ese escenario y era justo lo que obtenían por ingenuos.

E Inuyasha estaba inquieto, ya que no había visto a Setsura ni a Gitsune; ni a Tsurara, luego de que esta lo hubiera soltado sin decir una palabra y se hubiera perdido entre la gente de su clan. ¿Dónde estaban? Quería verlas pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía nada cómodo con lo que venía a continuación si eso pasaba.

Y esa era una terrible sensación que nunca pensó que volvería a tener. O al menos no repetir, pues ya lo había vivido con Kagome.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —dijo Inuyasha, cuando vio cómo se llenaba el patio, apartando sus estúpidos sentimientos por un rato.

—Cállate, con un demonio —se molestó Ichigo, tan incómodo como Inuyasha—. Bastante jodidos estamos como para tener que soportar tus tonterías.

—Di una palabra más y te corto la lengua —le dijo Inuyasha peligrosamente.

—Eso quiero verlo —lo retó Ichigo, y los dos acercaron sus cabezas el uno al otro en actitud de pelea, con cómicas venas asomándoles a ambos en las sienes.

—Ha sido muy bueno tenerlos a los dos aquí —comenzó Nurarihyon, en medio de los Youkai y los humanos, con Youhime de su lado e ignorando la pelea que se desarrollaba ante ellos. No era su intención el hablar cursilerías, ni lo haría si podía evitarlo, pero les haría saber de lo mucho que significaban ahora para él y su gente—. De alguna manera sabía que nos iban a ser gratos, cuando destruyeron la antigua puerta de nuestro antiguo clan. No estuvo nada mal esa manera de presentarse ante un lugar y ante gente que bien podía haberlos hecho pedazos por su atrevimiento.

—Eso fue cosa de Inuyasha, jii-san —le dijo Ichigo, mientras Inuyasha sólo tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, después que se separaran para escuchar al comandante. Cuando Inuyasha los abrió de nuevo vio a Gitsune y Setsura en medio de la multitud. Respiró aliviado y ansioso, tratando que no se le notara. Nurarihyon se rio, y con él varios de su gente.

—¡Keh!

—Y ahora que son tan importantes, a pesar de sus numeritos en medio de nosotros y lo que han hecho bien, o mal, estoy seguro de que van a tener más de una razón para volver —siguió Nurarihyon misteriosamente. Ichigo e Inuyasha lo miraron confundidos, mientras Setsura y Gitsune miraban a su alrededor a los que indisimuladamente las miraban a ellas, la una tratando de no sonrojarse y la otra desafiante como siempre.

—Espero verlos de nuevo —dijo Nurarihyon con la voz tranquila. Abrazaba a Youhime por detrás con jovialidad y mucha fuerza y no la había dejado ir desde que ella dejó a Wakana dentro de la casa. Nurarihyon no quería que esos dos se marcharan, y de seguro nadie de su gente lo quería tampoco, pero debían dejarlos ir pues esa era su tarea. Ahora la carga era de todos ellos. Y frente a él, su gente se acercaba a los dos chicos para hacerles el adiós improvisado, debido a lo repentino de su partida.

—Deben volver y contarnos más de sus aventuras —les dijo Kiyotsugu con compostura, hablando como siempre y su interés genuino por ellos era inalterable—. Todavía me no puedo creer mucho de lo que nos dijeron. Eso de que Tessaiga puede lanzar diamantes...

—Si me das unos segundos, te muestro.

—Que te calles, joder —le dijo Ichigo a Inuyasha, dándole un puñetazo en la coronilla y arrancando risas entre los que los asistían. Kiyotsugu los miró con respeto y admiración y los saludó como un soldado solemnemente, con la mano en la frente.

—Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se volvió cuando sintió un dedo que lo llamaba tocando su hombro. Era esa chica llamada Saori la que estaba detrás de él.

—Tienes que volver... —le dijo ella con timidez—. ¡Y tomar tu responsabilidad!

—Oh, lo hare.

Ichigo se puso una mano en la frente después de escuchar eso. Obviamente Inuyasha y Saori no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

—¿Responsabilidad de qué? ¿Qué tontería hiciste ahora?

—Ay, demonios, no lo sé —le respondió Inuyasha con sinceridad, y luego se dirigió a Saori mientras Ichigo le daba otro coscorrón—. ¿De qué responsabilidad debo hacerme cargo?

—Ay —repitió ella, más ruborizada que antes mientras él se frotaba la cabeza—, no te hagas. Ya sabes… lo del baño…

—¿Baño? —preguntaron Ichigo e Inuyasha, el uno molesto y el otro confundido.

—¡Sí, el baño! Tú… tú me viste en el baño… y la verdad… no me importa mucho lo que tengas con Setsura-san y Gitsune-san. Realmente no me importa.

—Ah —recordó Inuyasha, y pensó que lo que ella le pedía no era tan difícil, aunque aún no podía ver la relación de una cosa con la otra—. Claro. Cuando regresemos arreglo todo.

—Es una promesa, entonces —le sonrió brillantemente Saori, mientras Ichigo se moría por enterrar vivo a Inuyasha al saberlo todo. Al lado de ella Natsumi había estado parada en silencio todo el tiempo, y no había dicho nada a pesar de haber pasado por lo mismo que Saori. Pero al ver al híbrido sus intenciones eran claras, sin embargo lo que les dijo no fue eso.

—Cuídense mucho —les dijo Natsumi simplemente, sonriendo con pena a los dos—. He notado que se meten en muchos líos. Pero en los que se metan en adelante, no olviden que tienen que regresar.

Y sus palabras dejaron algo más felices a ambos chicos, mientras más gente se les acercaba, y ella y Saori se alejaban un poco para dar cabida a más.

—Luchar junto a ustedes fue lo más emocionante que nos ha pasado en un buen tiempo —les dijo Kubinashi, mientras Kurotabou y los demás asentían—. Manténganse vivos para hacerlo otra vez.

—Eso tenlo por seguro —les dijo Ichigo con seguridad, devolviéndoles la fraternal mirada que les dedicaban.

—Es una verdadera lástima que ya se tengan que marchar —dijo Iwashima, siendo ella ahora la que estaba frente a Ichigo e Inuyasha, y junto a ella estaba el resto de la facción de la villa Toono—. Apenas y hemos compartido unos instantes y hay tanto que aún tenemos que compartir.

—Y que lo digas —concordó Ichigo, lamentándolo también y tomando nota de la forma femenina de Iwashima. _Youkais nocturnos_ —. Pero si regresamos les juro que nos tomamos unos tragos. Me muero de ganas de cruzar copas con todos ustedes.

Iwashima les sonrió contenta con la oferta, y miró al callado Inuyasha. Ella, Reira, Yukari, Itaku y los demás de la facción habían presenciado junto al resto del clan el regreso de ellos hacía rato y a pesar de sentirse destrozada por la pérdida de Rikuo, no podía culpar a Inuyasha ni a Ichigo, siendo que ellos habían venido tras los malvados que se habían llevado a Rikuo en primer lugar, sin poder detenerlos. E Inuyasha era quien con su partida se estaba llevando por delante los sentimientos de ciertas personas importantes en ese lugar. Iwashima sentía genuina curiosidad por lo que se traía y se llevaba ese hanyou consigo, justo como se sentían Reira y los demás ante esa situación. Justo pensaba en una de las conquistas del hanyou, cuando esta apareció casi deslizándose sobre él, como si la hubieran invocado y sin importarle que todos estuvieran mirándolos.

—¿Eres siempre tan locuaz para algunas cosas y tan callado con otras, mi amor? —inquirió Gitsune con adoración, abrazando a Inuyasha y besándolo en la mejilla. Todos los demás, Ichigo incluido, se quedaron sin habla al oír sus palabras, y estaban más sorprendidos cuando Inuyasha le regresó el abrazo con fuerza, besándola a su vez en el cuello y haciéndola ponerse roja de placer por lo hábil de su acción.

—No se me dan ciertas cosas. Es todo.

—¿Te sientes sentimental ahora? —lo tentó Gitsune sonriendo al cielo cargado de estrellas, dejándolo propasarse con su cuello y disfrutando de la sensación. Las noches eran ya frías por el verano que se terminaba, pero ella se sentía muy acalorada. Y el responsable se marchaba. Era Gitsune quien luchaba por no ponerse sentimental en tales momentos.

—Ya quisieras —pero eso fue todo lo que él soltó.

—La verdad es que sí —reconoció Gitsune, dejando de lado su treta de poca indiferencia y pasando totalmente a modo reacción. Se miraron a los ojos en un instante, y Gitsune estaba pasando un momento muy difícil tratando de no ser devorada por la profundidad de los ojos dorados de él, que la estaban poseyendo en medio del patio y le llevaban descargas de pasión desde allí a todo su cuerpo. Ella no había conocido a un hombre así jamás, en los cientos de años que traía consigo.

—También salvaste a Kyokotsu —le recordó Gitsune, tratando de disimular su deseo sin quitarle los brazos de los hombros—. Nunca te lo perdonaré.

—¿Acaso no debí? —se extrañó Inuyasha, dejando de lamerle el cuello y encontrando a Kyokotsu en medio de los demás, y que tampoco se perdía detalle.

—Ahora estamos... Estoy en deuda contigo, y para que pueda pagarte tienes que mantenerte con vida —le aclaró Gitsune, atrayendo de nuevo su mirada y algo molesta por haber dejado de sentirlo comiéndosela de a poco.

—¡Keh! No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda matar.

—¿Qué tal esto?

Gitsune se apoyó en él una vez más y lo besó con fiereza, tratando de hacerle saber una vez más de sus sentimientos, de la lujuria que sentía abrasarle las entrañas y del amor que se la comía por dentro cuando estaba junto a él. Ella se cortaría las colas sólo por acompañarlo a donde fuera, porque se la llevara con él; pero sabía que él no la dejaría. Ella lo sabía bien, y eso dolía mucho, pero era buena escondiéndolo con su entrega y pasión, pues no quería entristecerlo. Al menos le quedaba la alegría de saber que lo hizo suyo en una noche, y las marcas que él le dejó a ella en el cuerpo y el corazón no se borrarían ya. Ella le pertenecía a ese jodido animal, y ella así lo amaba.

El resto del clan estaba realmente sorprendido, y mucho más lo estuvo cuando Inuyasha le devolvió el beso, sabedor de sus sentimientos y poniendo de su parte para corresponder esa entrega. Era duro de apartar la vista para los demás. Imposible, a pesar de lo íntima que era esa situación y que en definitiva debía ser privada, pues habían niños y la muy cabrona de Gitsune estaba casi elevando una pierna alrededor de la cintura de él. Y mientras se besaban y el resto del clan estaba haciendo un verdadero alboroto por ello, Ichigo sintió que la manga de su Shihakusho era ligeramente jalada. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Kana y Yura observándolo, mucho más bajitas que él.

—¿Sí?

—¿Todavía tienes el amuleto que te di? —fue la pregunta ansiosa que Kana le soltó a Ichigo.

—Aquí mismo.

Ichigo sacó el encanto de su Shikakusho y se lo mostró a Kana complacido por poder decirle adiós entre tanta gente. Ella le sonrió, entre triste y contenta al comprobar que él no se había deshecho de esa baratija. La ultima que hizo junto a Rikuo y la que Ichigo se llevaría consigo ahora, ojala que para siempre. Sin poder evitarlo, Kana sintió sus ojos humedecerse al recordar a Rikuo, pero pudo serenarse un poco cuando Ichigo al notarlo sólo posó una mano sobre su cabeza y la miró comprensivo, pero con el valor de él en su mirada. No llorar. Ichigo arreglaría todo. La tristeza de ella y su gente.

—Espero que te traiga de vuelta —fue lo que alcanzó a decir Kana, con el llanto contenido por el valor de Ichigo en ella. Él apartó la mano de la cabeza de ella al tiempo que le respondía con calma.

—Ya verás que si...

E Ichigo se sorprendió cuando la chica lo abrazó. Debió haber sido complicado para ella, pues él recordaba lo difícil que le fue a Kana al principio el estar cerca de él. Suspiró antes de posar la mano en la cabeza de ella otra vez, para nada cómodo en esas situaciones pero decidido a hacerla sentirse mejor.

—Hey, no es el fin del mundo. Hay mucho por lo que luchar. Y no sólo Inuyasha y yo. Ahora esto te incumbe a ti también. ¿Sí?

—Sí… —hipó Kana, sin soltarlo. Algo tenía que agradecerle a Tsurara en materia de sentimientos y cómo tratarlos, luego de verla aferrada como una garrapata a Inuyasha gran parte de la noche. Todo estaría bien, Kana lo sabía, pero estaba mejor mientras tuviera a la persona de su agrado prendida a ella como Kana tenía a ese poderoso Shinigami en ese momento. Y por un rato no se apartaría de allí ni aunque la arrastraran.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo Yura al fin, mirándolo a él y a Kana sin emociones—. Espero saber más de ti muy pronto.

—¿De verdad? —Ichigo no estaba seguro de qué decir, con una mano sobre Kana y la otra rascándose la cabeza, muy poco acostumbrado al interés de Yura en él.

—Sí —respondió Yura, y sus ojos brillaron por fin cuando se explicó—. Es muy raro conocer a alguien como tú. Me gustaría saber más... Siendo una onmyouji, el mundo en el que tú vives siempre me ha intrigado. Espero que me lo cuentes algún día.

—Bien. Eh… Gracias…

Mientras tanto Gitsune e Inuyasha se separaron por fin. Inuyasha pudo ver que Kyokotsu se le acercaba a Gitsune y la reprendía por su impudicia en medio del patio, que había provocado con sus acciones la imaginación de los más… calenturientos. Pero a Gitsune no le importaba, y sólo le sonreía a Inuyasha con la boca ligeramente abierta. Kyokotsu suspiró y lo miró a su vez, hizo un divertido gesto de inclinación, y se incorporó rápidamente. E inuyasha permaneció ecuánime, saboreando el gusto de los labios de Gitsune en los suyos y en su boca, y agradeciendo el gesto de despedida de Kyokotsu; hasta que un mazo de hielo lo devolvió a su estado habitual cuando se estrelló en su cabeza y lo enterró bajo el hielo cuando se partió por el golpe, sacándolo de su estado de ensimismamiento.

—¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —bramó Inuyasha, levantándose sin poder ver a su atacante. Justo terminó de decir eso, y otro mazo le cayó sobre la cabeza de nuevo. Era más grande que el primero.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No tienten su suerte!

Se levantó del suelo cubierto de hielo, mientras Gitsune se reía brillantemente cerca de él, con una mano cerca de la cara. Inuyasha podría soportar el hielo, mucho más si la recompensa era ver a Gitsune riendo así, pero la ofensa a él estaba hecha. Pensaba en ello, cuando un cuerpo frío se apretó contra el suyo muy rápidamente y pudo sentir el llanto de una mujer en su pecho, y sus frágiles brazos rodeándolo con fuerza. Su llorona no cambiaría nunca…

—No quiero que te vayas…

—Oye... —le dijo Inuyasha a Setsura con afecto, levantándole la cara suavemente con los dedos en su barbilla—. Ya quedamos en que vamos a volver.

Setsura sólo sollozó más, escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Inuyasha de nuevo. Él no la pudo dejar así, por lo que de nuevo buscó su mirada y le levantó el rostro, la sujetó con las manos detrás de su cabeza y la besó con ternura. De manera muy diferente a como había sido con Gitsune, pues lo que Setsura le provocaba era cariño y ternura, ganas irremediables de cuidarla de todo y protegerla de todos y que la sonrisa tan brillante de ella no se perdiera mientras él pudiera evitarlo. Por eso quizás sería tan jodido el ver que en esa parte sí que falló, pues ella lloraba sin consuelo y él se sentía como un tonto, hasta que la tuvo pegada a él con sus fríos labios.

—¿Me lo prometes? ¿Te vas a cuidar? —preguntó ella con amor al separarse, apretando la kotodama de su collar en la mano. Él se dio cuenta y le apretó sonriente, la cara con los dedos.

—Por supuesto. Tienes que devolverme eso.

La besó de nuevo, agarrando suavemente el rostro de ella con ambas manos. Y muy pronto fue ella la que lo besó con ferocidad, con hambre y vicio. Casi como si ella fuera de repente la que lo estuviera ganando a ver quién se imponía como el dominante. Y eso era lo que en el fondo también le gustaba a él, pues de esa pequeña y frágil mujercita, luego Setsura pasaba a ser una salvaje hembra capaz de sacarle a él hasta el alma con lo que le hacía. Al verlo, todos allí pensaban que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

—Bien por ti, Setsura...

Nurarihyon estaba feliz por ella. Por fin estaba con alguien que la amaba como ella lo amaba a cambio. Ella se lo merecía por la fidelidad que tenía y por cómo lo daba todo por esa persona. Ya no había marcha atrás en ello.

Inuyasha se separó de ella, ahora sintiendo una real tristeza y el vacío que dejaba en su boca y su interior, fríos como el hielo. La fuerza de los sentimientos, la carga de su resolución y el ciclo de las despedidas eran difíciles de soportar.

—Dime... —sollozó Setsura, sin poderlo evitar y él sólo acertó a enjugarle con el pulgar la simple lagrima que ella estaba dejando caer—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir viviendo sin ti? No me gusta estar sola. Ya no quiero estar sola, no quiero vivir así…

—Yo veo que no estás sola —observó Inuyasha enigmáticamente, sonriéndole con calma y afecto y dejando la mano que había enjugado su lagrima en su mejilla. Setsura abrió la boca para replicar, para hacerle notar que se equivocaba, pero una suave mano la detuvo antes de hacerlo. Setsura sujetó la mano de Inuyasha en su mejilla y se volvió para ver a Gitsune, sonriéndole a su lado.

—Él tiene razón —le dijo Gitsune, sonriendo risueña—. Ya nunca más estarás sola.

Gitsune entrelazó sus dedos con los de Setsura, y ella, después de mirar Gitsune incrédula y luego de nuevo a Inuyasha ya con confianza, sonrió feliz.

—Supongo que sí...

Juntó su cabeza con la de Gitsune, y ambas miraron así a Inuyasha. Él soltó por fin a Setsura y les sonrió a ambas con arrogancia, satisfecho por cómo las dejaba.

—Vamos —le dijo a Ichigo con firmeza, encontrándolo en medio de la multitud.

Ichigo se acercó a Inuyasha después de despedirse de Kana y Yura y después de ser testigo de las acciones de Inuyasha. Ichigo estaba en conflicto con eso, ya que pensaba en Kagome, y en que ella iba a matarlos a Inuyasha y a él si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no podía evitarlo. No le correspondía a él siquiera intentarlo, pues a pesar que eso era mal visto y hasta prohibido por los estándares humanos, para Inuyasha era algo casi normal, si no fuera porque él también sabía lo que Kagome haría o al menos se lo imaginaba. No importaba, al menos no en ese momento. Luego ese mundo, el universo tan redondo se encargaría de acomodar las cosas y poner todo en su sitio, cayera quien cayera.

Todo el mundo allí se hizo hacia atrás cuando Inuyasha desenvainó su Tessaiga, tan llamativa y teatralmente como siempre. Todos exclamaron con asombro cuando al fin vieron el color que la hoja de la enorme espada adoptó: una negrura infinita, con estrellas y galaxias que se podían admirar en su interior. La espada emanaba un ligero resplandor púrpura e Inuyasha llevó la espada hacia atrás, trazando con ese resplandor su trayectoria...

— _¡Meidou Zangetsu Ha!_

Una esfera de negra y estrellada emergió de la hoja, y se hizo más y más grande, pero no absorbía nada en su oscuridad, sino que se quedó allí, flotando sobre ese lugar.

—Creo que estábamos en lo cierto.

—Sí…

Ichigo e Inuyasha se miraron olvidándose por un momento de que tenían público detrás. El hecho que el Meidou se quedara sólo flotando allí arriba significaba que los estaba esperando, esperando a que se decidieran y saltaran hacia su interior. No había forma de evitarlo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Youhime aferrándose a Nurarihyon, y mirando asombrada a la _luna negra_ como todos los demás.

—Es nuestro boleto el siguiente escenario —dijo Ichigo, respondiéndole a ella y a todos sin volverse ni dejar de mirar a la esfera.

—Supongo que ya no podemos retrasarlo más —observó Inuyasha.

—Sí…

—¿Alguna idea de a dónde nos llevaría? —Ichigo no pudo evitar el mencionarlo, pero no comentó sus sospechas del destino.

—Ni la más mínima pista...

El viento comenzó a soplar, como si le hubieran recién dado permiso para hacerlo, agitando las túnicas de ambos y el cabello de Inuyasha. Al menos les confería solemnidad en esos momentos.

—¿Nos vamos?

Inuyasha asintió. Él e Ichigo giraron para ver el Clan una vez más.

—Manténganse vivos, todos ustedes.

—No se mueran. No antes de que regresemos, al menos.

Todos sonrieron, elevaron y agitaron las manos en despedida. Luego vino de a poquito la euforia y terminaron gritando su adiós e incluso llorando algunos. Como Setsura, Kana, e incluso Kyokotsu. Gitsune sonreía con los ojos brillantes. Nurarihyon los miraba con esa mirada orgullosa y su esposa sonreía. Wakana había salido de la casa de nuevo a agitar la mano. Kubinashi, Aotabou, Kurotabou y Kejouro daban ligeros saltitos junto a los Youkai de Toono y los niños humanos del Club de lo Paranormal. Los prominentes del clan alzaron un brazo con ceremonia para despedirse. Contentos con esa explosión de energía, las sonrisas y hasta la alegría, Inuyasha e Ichigo se dieron vuelta, miraron hacia la esfera negra con determinación y…

—¡Espera!

Se detuvieron en el último nanosegundo antes de saltar, y se dieron vuelta para ver cómo se abría un camino en medio de los integrantes del clan, que no dejaban de zapatear, saltar, gritar y lloriquear; para dar paso a quien corría entre ellos a empujones. El resto del clan observó con curiosidad el último momento que se montaba ante ellos, e Inuyasha sonreía de contento al reconocer a quien había gritado. Envainó su espada en su funda, alzó los brazos con su sabida petulancia y recibió al vuelo el frio cuerpo de la última en despedirse y que salió disparado de entre los Youkais y humanos que le abrieron camino para llegar hasta él.

Y al colgar de Inuyasha cuando este la recibió, Tsurara encerró su cuello con sus brazos y enterró la cara en sus cabellos plateados, inhalando ese olor que conocía tan bien ahora. Eran tan parecidos… El Inuyasha mayor, con el niño con el que ella había interactuado en esa unión tan repentina de hacía horas y que nunca olvidaría, así como lo que sabía de él. Pero eran diferentes, pues este Inuyasha encerró la cintura de ella en sus propios brazos y la apretó con fuerza, la suficiente para que ella se separara un poco sin soltarlo y lo mirara algo molesta por su torpeza.

—Ya era hora, mocosa. Pensaba que no llegabas.

—¿Y dejar que te vayas como si nada? —contratacó Tsurara, sonriéndole como antes, frente a frente a escasos centímetros, con sadismo y encono—. No estás ni tibio.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces, babosa de nieve?

—Esto —le dijo ella, siendo por un instante tan atrevida como Gitsune.

Lo besó en la mejilla. Tan rápida y cándidamente que no era nada especial, sino un besito de despedida. Pero como si de una descarga eléctrica se hubiera tratado, él la dejó rápida y suavemente en el suelo y retrocedió asustado, tratando de no tocarse el sitio donde ella lo había rozado con los labios. Y ella sólo se rio al ver que lo había domado con algo tan sencillo. No en vano se lo sabía todo de él.

—Resultaste ser más fácil de manejar de lo que imaginaba.

Inuyasha maldijo, y a su pesar le sonrió. Alzó la mano y se dio vuelta. Un poco detrás de él Ichigo lo miraba incrédulo.

—En serio, no sé cómo le harás para salir de esta.

—Ni yo —respondió Inuyasha con un escalofrío—. Quisiera decir que ya veremos, pero me da miedo de todos modos.

Sin decir nada ni mirar atrás, saltaron hacia la gran esfera de color negro con infinitas estrellas. Y después de que entraron al interior de la negrura, fueron devorados por ella y la esfera se encogió en la noche y terminó por cerrarse. Abajo se quedaron los demás, mirando anonadados el sitio que se tragó a esos dos poderosos visitantes.

Y entre los que se quedaron, Nurarihyon no se atrevía a mirar a su lado, a quien tenía sujeta a él como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento; pero aún podía sentir a su mujer allí. Poco a poco se animó a verla y ella estaba allí, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero todavía con él.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Ayakashi-sama?

—No —respondió Nurarihyon, llorando en silencio de contento y triste—. Todo está bien.

La abrazó con fuerza y la besó. Nada en el mundo se comparaba con su felicidad de tenerla consigo. Nada en el mundo lo haría recuperar a su hijo y a su nieto. Pero debía hallar el punto medio. Por sí mismo y por quienes dependían ahora de él.

—No recordaba que las despedidas fueran así de dolorosas —dijo Setsura en medio de todo. Seguía abrazada a Gitsune y sus manos todavía estaban unidas a las de ella, y ambas seguían mirando el lugar donde el Meidou se había cerrado. Gitsune no pudo decir nada.

—Él va a volver, Okaa-sama —afirmó Tsurara con convicción, sin dejar de mirar ese punto en la noche infinita, con las manos unidas sobre su pecho y esa brisa que no había parado agitándole el cabello. Ella misma no quería darse vuelta aún. No hasta que pudiera memorizar el cuadro de estrellas sobre ella y que le contaría a él cuando regresara. Su regreso lleno de helados, rabia, molestia y canciones. Esperaría con ansia esos días, tan cálidos como el verano que se iba.

—Sí…

Y Setsura no sabía cómo, pero podía apostar las colas de Gitsune a que lo haría.

* * *

 **Two Different Worlds. Foreigner.**

 **Es Hora de Marchar. Mägo de Oz**

 **Se hizo largo. Inspiración mucha. Y sigue en "La Cruz de su Rosario".**


End file.
